


Supernatural Imagines

by WritingIsMyDrug



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Character/Reader - Freeform, Character/You - Freeform, Dean Winchester - Freeform, Gabriel - Freeform, Gen, Imagines, Jack kline - Freeform, Lucifer - Freeform, Original Characters - Freeform, Sam Winchester - Freeform, Short Stories, Supernatural - Freeform, balthazar - Freeform, castiel - Freeform, one shots, supernatural imagines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2019-10-29 23:16:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 239
Words: 114,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17817425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingIsMyDrug/pseuds/WritingIsMyDrug
Summary: This is a collection of supernatural imagine one-shots. Some will be long and some short depending on how the imagine idea hits me. I will take requests, but I will have guidelines you need to read, before requesting one.I will take requests just read the guidelines first on the summary page.





	1. Story Summaries & Guidelines

**SUMMARY:**  
This is a collection of supernatural imagine one shots. Some will be long and some short dpending how the imagine idea hits me. I will take requests, but I will have guidlines you need to read, before requesting one.

**GUIDLINES:**  
I will do imagines with ships that are ACTUALLY cannon is the show, No hate toward any ships. I ship myself, it'll just make the writing easier for me. I will do OC ships with in-show characters being as a lot of imagines make that easy. Incest imagines WILL NOT HAPPEN. Imagines can involve any character from the show dead or living depending on the imagine. I MIGHT do AU imagines if the imagine sounds writable to me. I've seen a lot I wanna write. If you do request an imagine, I will write it where the character is Y/N. So you If you want to send me requests just message me on here or email me at canyouimaginethatstory@gmail.com I WILL NOT do smut imagines. I WILL do decent romantic or steamy imagines though. I WILL NOT do imagines hating on any characters or making characters look or act worse than they actually do. Those who do request imagines I will post that it was requested by you. You can even suggest a title if you like. Thank you for reading and accepting my guidelines. SPECIAL NOTE: If you want to do multi parts of a story let me know which one you want a second part of and I will try. These are so fun to write! SPECIAL NOTE #2: I have started to do Character X Reader imagines, so when I do come up with one they will be added to the book. You can request them too.


	2. 1. You Are Beautiful To Me (A Dean/OC imagine Story)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine: Imagine Dean reminding the character that she is beautiful.
> 
>  
> 
> Summary: Lani has been with the boys for a year ever since they saved her on a hunt. She has kept her growing feelings for Dean hidden until a certain angel reads her thoughts.

Lani had been with the boys for over a year. They took her in when they saved her from a vampire nest. She had grown to consider them family and had come to grow feelings for Dean, though she’d never admit it. Why would she? She wasn’t anywhere near his type. She was a little shorter than most girls. She was thicker than most girls, and her dull brown hair and goofy brown eyes were nothing special. After a long week of hunting, she and the boys decided to go have a few beers. So after checking into their motel rooms, they headed to the local bar. Dean had even convinced Castiel to join them. Dean ordered a round for their group and they sat at a round table and talked. They were telling Lani about the time Dean had yellow fever. “Then I open the locker and this cat jumps out and Dean releases the loudest scream I’m ever heard,” Sam told. Lani was laughing so hard. 

“Hey I was sick, it’s not like cats actually scare me,” Dean said glaring at his brother. 

“Is it a little funny,” Castiel said. 

“Whatever,” Dean said. Lani couldn’t help but find the why Dean’s face scrunched up when he got mad cute. Perfect by Ed Sheeran started to play and just when Lani was about to ask Dean if he wanted to dance a girl walked up to him. Dean’s eyes skimmed over her body. Which was hugged tightly in a short red dress. Her blonde hair hanging down in curls. 

“Would you like to dance?” she asked. Dean nodded and followed her to the dance floor. Lani’s heart sunk. The whole time she watched them she hadn’t noticed Cas was watching her. She watched as Dean caressed the girl’s back and even whispered in her ear from time to time. What did it for her was when the girl kissed Dean. 

“I’m gonna head back to the motel,” she said, “not feeling good,” and she hurried out. 

Dean returned to the table and looked around. “Where is Lani?” he asked. 

“She went to the motel,” Sam said, “said she wasn’t feeling very well,”. Dean noticed Castiel make the face he makes when he knows something they don’t. 

“What is it Cas?” Dean asked. 

“The reason she gave for leaving wasn’t entirely true,” Castiel said, “in fact, she wasn’t feeling physically unwell,”. 

“Then what?” Dean asked. 

“She was emotionally upset,” Castiel said. 

“Do you know why?” Sam asked. 

“From what I could make of it she was upset you were dancing with that girl,” Castiel told Dean, “something about Lani not being pretty enough for you. Her thoughts where jumbled. I only listened because she looked stressed,”. Dean was quiet for a minute before digging into his pocket and handing Sam a few dollars. 

“My tip for when you guys leave,” Dean said getting up and heading out the door toward the motel. 

Lani was sitting on her bed hugging a pillow to herself crying. She didn’t know why she let herself get so upset. It’s not like she and Dean were dating. She got up and walked into the bathroom. She looked herself over in the mirror. Why would Dean even give a girl like her a glance? She was dull, plain looking, and fat. Dean could do so much better and she knew it. She was startled by a knock on her room door. “Who is it?!” she called. 

“Its Dean Lani, can you open up,” he called back. 

“Hold on a minute!” she said. What was he doing at her door? She quickly wiped her eyes and splashed water on her face. She didn’t want Dean to know she’d been crying. When she was sure he wouldn’t be able to tell she went to answer the door. “Hey Dean,” she greeted, “thought you were at the bar,”. 

“Sam and Cas told me you left cause you weren’t feeling well,” he said walking in, “I wanted to check on you,”. 

“I’m fine,” she said, “just felt a little sick,” she said. She heard a click sound and amazed by Lonestar started to play. She was confused at first until she felt two arms wrap around her from behind. 

“I heard from a little angel,” Dean said into her ear as he swayed with her back and forth, “that this beautiful, sweet, amazing girl thinks I could never be interested in her,” She started to blush both from him holding her and from what he said. “When in reality,” Dean continued, “All I’ve wanted to do since the day I met her was kiss her and tell her just how beautiful she is,”. Dean turned her around and gently ran his thumb over her lips. She held in a gasp. “How I’ve wanted to tell her she’s beautiful to her face,” he kept going, “and how I could get lost in her brown eyes. What I wouldn’t give to hold her and play with beautiful long hair,”. He leaned down and touched his lips to her’s. Tears started to run down her cheeks and he wiped them away. “There could be thousands of girls like the one at the bar,” he said looking straight into her eyes, “and I would choose you in a heartbeat,”. He pulled her closer to him and gave her a soft, but passionate kiss. When they broke the kiss he rested his forehead on her’s. “I love you,” he whispered, “you are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen,”. 

“I love you too Dean,” Lani said as he held her and they danced.


	3. A Valentine Surprise (A Dean/OC Valentines Story)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine: Spending Valentine's day with Dean.
> 
> Summary: Dean was in no way a hopeless romantic, but this Valentine's Day he has a special plan for the girl who holds his heart.

Dean had been dating Lily for almost two years. They had met at a karaoke bar. She worked there and started chatting him after he drunkenly sang wanted dead or alive. Everyone knows Dean doesn’t really do Valentine’s day, but this year he’s planned something special for the girl who's stolen his heart. He had rented a hotel room and made sure he got one with a fireplace. He made sure to check things off his list for tonight as he called Sam. “Dean?” he answered. 

“Hey Sammy,” he said getting in his Impala, “I just picked it up. Is she ready?”. 

“She’s getting dressed now,” Sam said, “should be done by the time you get here,”. 

“Thanks,” he said and hung up. He drove back to the hotel and got everything ready. When he got to the bunker Lily was ready and waiting for him in the bunker living room.   
“Wow, you look amazing,” Dean said as he looked her over. She was wearing a black tunic dress that stopped just below the knees. And matching heels. Her black hair in waves down her back. The whole look brought out her blue eyes.

“Thanks,” she said giving him a kiss, “you don't look bad yourself,”. Dean was wearing a nice pair of jeans and a dark blue dress shirt. 

“Ready?” he asked. 

“To go where?” she asked trying to get answers to what he had planned. 

“You’ll find out soon enough,” he said taking her hand, “have a good night Sammy,” Sammy nodded to them as they left. When they got in the car Dean put a blindfold on her.

“Should I be scared or excited?” she asked with a giggle. 

“You’ll see,” he answered as baby roared to life and they drove off. When he got back to the hotel he helped her out of the car and lead her to the door of the room. He unlocked it and walked her in. He closed the door and she heard something click. 

“Dean?” she asked. 

“I’m here,” he said as he took off the blindfold. Her eyes widened. There were small candles lit all around the room. A fireplace going, and a picnic blanket laid out on the floor with rose petals everywhere. 

“Wow,” she said. 

“Like it?” he said wrapping his arms around her from behind. 

“You did all this for me?” she asked.

“Of course I did,” he said, “go ahead and sit on the blanket,” he said, “I’ll get our dinner,”. He walked into the kitchen area of the room as she got comfy on the floor. She noticed a bottle of red wine in an ice bucket with two glasses by it in the middle of the blanket. He came back with two plates and handed her one. 

“My favorite,” she said, “salt and pepper fried chicken and mashed potatoes,”. 

“I know my girl,” he said joining her on the floor. He grabbed the two wine glasses beside the bucket and poured them each a glass of wine. As they ate they talked about their day and Lily kept trying to get him to tell her why the special valentines date, but he wouldn’t spill. 

“Ready for dessert?” he asked as he helped her up.

“Sure,” she said. 

“It's in that bag on the table over there,” he said. She walked over to it and opened the bag. It was a heart-shaped cherry pie. 

“Cute,” she said turning around and gasped. Dean was down on one knee and holding up a gorgeous diamond ring. 

“Lily Andrews,” he started, “I’ll be the first to tell you I’m no hopeless romantic, I know I love you and I would love the honor of calling a kickass hunter girl like you my wife. Will, you marry me?”. 

Tears formed in her eyes. “Yes,” she said as he got up and slid the ring on her finger. He pulled her into his arms gave her a passionate kiss. 

“I love you Lily?” he said into her ear. 

“I love you too Dean,” she said as she caressed his cheek, “I know you may not be the hopeless romantic type, but you sure know how to make a girl feel loved,”. 

“Because you are,” he said. She gave him a small smirk and pushed him down onto the bed as she crawled over him. 

“Well,” she said, “I guess it’s my turn to treat you,” she leaned down and gave him a slow passionate kiss. When they broke it he looked up at her and smiled. 

“Happy Valentine’s Day Mrs. Winchester,” he said. 

“I love the way that sounds,” she said kissing him again.


	4. 3. I Love You (A Sam/OC Valentines Story)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine: Spending Valentine's Day with Sam
> 
> Summary: Sam had been dating Alyssa for a while and plans to tell her something special during their Valentine's Day date.

Sam was in the bunker kitchen preparing the dinner for his valentines day date. He had met Alyssa in the town library about eight months ago and they hit it off right away. He had been planning this date for about a month. Dean walked into the kitchen just as Sam finished the spaghetti and meatballs he was making.   
“Italian?” he asked grabbing his keys, “nice,”. 

“What are your plans?” Sam asked getting two long white candles out and placing them on the table. 

“Going to the bar,” Dean said, “see if I can’t mend some poor girls broken heart,” he winked at Sam who rolled his eyes and left. Sam finished setting the table and then put on some soft, romantic, instrumental music. There was a knock on the door just as he placed Alyssa’s gift on the table. He answered the door and greeted her with a sweet kiss. She was wearing a leather jacket, a blue tunic sleeve sweater, and a black pair of pants. Her brown hair was in a french braid which brought out her light brown eyes.

“Hey,” he said. 

“Hey cutie,” she said as she walked inside. 

“Let me take your jacket,” he said helping her out of it. 

“Thanks,” she said, “it's cold out there,”. 

“Well let me help you warm up,” Sam said embracing her in a warm, strong hug.

“One of the best ways to warm up,” she said as she gave him a kiss. 

“Hungry?” he asked. 

“Yeah and something does smell yummy,” she said as he took her hand and lead her into the kitchen. She saw a big plate of spaghetti in the middle of a candlelit table. 

“Wow,” she said, “very romantic,”. 

“I thought you’d like it,” he said kissing her cheek, “I even got some champagne,” he said as he grabbed two long stem glasses from the cabinet. 

“Hmm only one plate?” she said. 

“Yeah,” he said grabbing two forks, “I thought we could share like in Lady and The Tramp,”. 

“Aww,” she said as a big smile appeared on her face, “you based our date on my favorite movie,”. 

“I thought you’d like it,” he said kissing her nose. 

“But first,” she said reaching into her purse and pulling out a wrapped gift, “for my Valentine,”. 

“Aww you didn’t have to do that,” he said taking the gift. He opened it to found a rare copy of a folklore book. 

“I saw you looking at it the other day and had to get it for you,” she said. 

“I got you something too,” he said grabbing the bag from the table and handing it to her. She looked inside and pulled out a big jar of candies. 

“Aww, heart-shaped peanut butter cups,” she said, “thank you,”. 

“Look again, there’s something else,” he said. She looked in the bag again and saw a little box. She picked it up and opened it to reveal a sterling silver necklace with her name on it. 

“Oh Sam,” she said, “it's gorgeous,”. 

“Let me help,” he said taking it and helping her put it on. 

“Thank you, Sam, I love it,” she said. He wrapped his arms around her and gave a sweet little kiss.

“And I love you, Alyssa,” he said. She smiled and hugged him tight. It was the first time he had ever told her that.

“I love you too Sam,” she said, “so much,”. 

“I thought while we eat we could watch Lady and The Tramp,” he said grabbing his laptop.

“I’d love that,” she said. As they ate Sam waited until the spaghetti scene came up and made sure they both grabbed the same bite of noodles and just as the two dogs kissed on the screen so did they. Alyssa smiled.

“This has been the best Valentine’s Day I’ve ever had,” she said. 

“Me too,” Sam said as he kissed her again.


	5. 4. You Are Special (A Castiel/OC Valentines Story)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine: Spending Valentine's day with Castiel
> 
> Summary: After their friend, Ariel was dumped on Valentine's Day, Castiel planned to show her she was worth more than putting up with some loser.

Ariel had been with the boys for a while now. They had pretty much taken her in after saving her from a hunt that had gone bad. The group she was hunting with left her for dead against a werewolf. She had adjusted to life with the boys well. She had even managed to find a boyfriend. The boys didn’t care too much for him. He seemed kinda rude toward her. “You sure you don’t wanna go, Ariel?” Sam asked.   
“I’ll be fine,” Ariel said, “Ryan is supposed to be picking me up for a Valentine’s day date,”. Just then her phone rang and she excused herself to her room as the guys headed out to the Impala. When they got there Castiel fluttered in. 

“Hey, Cas, do me a favor and watch out for Ariel,” Dean said, “we’re only doing a few salt and burn runs anyway,”. 

“Sure,” the angel said, “just call me if you need help,”. 

“We will,” Dean said as they got into the Impala and drove off. Cas zapped back into the Bunker and headed toward the library when he heard something hit against the wall in   
Ariel’s room. He zapped into her room. 

“Ariel are you ok?” he asked. 

“I’m f-fine Cas,” she answered. Cas sensed sadness in her voice. That’s when he noticed her phone on the floor across the room.

“Ariel,” Cas said sitting beside her on the bed, “what's the matter?”. 

“It’s nothing Cas,” she said and he heard her sniffle.

“You’re crying,” he pointed out, “what happened?”. 

“Ryan just broke up with me,” she said, “apparently he’s found a girl more worth is time,”. 

“I’m sorry,” Cas said gently touching her back. She turned to him and hugged him. 

“I’m so stupid,” she said as she sniffled again. 

“Why are you stupid?” the angel asked.

“I thought he loved me,” she admitted, “I guess I just wasn’t pretty enough or good enough for him,”. 

“Hmm, will you excuse me for a moment?” Castiel asked. 

“Oh, sure,” she said as she let him out of the hug and scooted away. He flapped out of the room. It had been about an hour since Castiel had left. She was wondering what happened. The angel seemed to had been thinking of something when he left. She was on her side almost dozing off when she heard the familiar flap of wings. 

“Ariel, are you asleep?” he asked. Her eyes fluttered open as she yawned. 

“No I’m up,” she said sitting up, “are you ok Cas?”. 

“I’m fine,” he said walking over to her, “can I show you something?” he asked reaching out his hand. 

“Um sure,” she said taking his hand as he helped her up. She did notice that he was holding her hand like you would if you were together which caused her to blush a little as he led her out of the room. They walked into the living room of the bunker which was lit with little candles everywhere. 

“Cas what is this?” she asked. He smiled and took both her hands in his. 

“Ariel,” he said, “will you allow me to be your Valentine?”. She couldn’t stop her smile from spreading. 

“That's very sweet Cas, but you don’t have to do that?” she said. 

“I want too,” he said, “it makes you smile,”. She smiled bigger and knew she couldn’t say no.

“That's so sweet Castiel,” she said, “I would love to have you as my Valentine,”. He smiled and kissed her cheek. She blushed a little more. 

“I made you a gift,” he said as he picked up a flower crown. It was made of white roses and lilies. He placed it on top of her head. It matched perfectly against her black hair. 

“Its beautiful Cas,” she said, “thank you,”. 

“It brings out your beautiful blue eyes,” he said and she noticed he sorta looked away and blushed a little. 

“I wish I could have gotten you something,” she said. He smiled.

“Would you dance with me?” he asked, “I think the term is slow dance,”. 

“I’d love to,” she said. Castiel snapped his fingers and a pretty, musical tune started to play from nowhere. He put one arm around her back as she placed one on his shoulder. He gently held her other hand as they started to move to the music. 

“Cas, it was so sweet of you to do all this just to cheer me up,” she said, “thank you,”. 

“I wanted to show you that you are beautiful and are way too good for someone like Ryan,” Castiel said, “and he wasn’t right for you,”. 

“I know,” she said looking down. 

“I would never treat you badly,” he said causing her to look at him a little shocked, “I would show you every day how beautiful and special you are. I would make sure you knew I loved you every day,”. 

“Cas, I didn’t know you felt that way,” she said. 

“I’ve felt this way for a while,” Castiel said, “I wanted to tell you, but then you met Ryan, and I thought I lost my chance,”. She smiled at him. 

“Well, I’m not with Ryan anymore,” she pointed out. He leaned down and gently placed his lips on her’s. She closed her eyes and gently kissed back. 

“It’s his loss,” Cas said. 

“Thank you Cas,” she said, “for the best Valentine’s Day I’ve ever had,”. He nodded and gave her another soft kiss.


	6. Sweet Dreams (Gabriel/OC Imagine)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine: Gabriel visiting you in the hospital.
> 
> Summary: Gabriel visits the girl he loves in the hospital hoping today will be the day she wakes up.

It was around midnight when the nurse turned down the lights and left the patient’s room. She never noticed the shadow standing in the corner. Gabriel walked over to the bed and gently laid his hand on her hand as he looked down on the human he had fallen for. He stroked her light brown hair wishing she’d open her beautiful brown eyes. He had met Anisette Williams about seven months before her accident. He had walked into this little bakery for some mini cupcakes and she was working behind the counter. They hit it off pretty quickly and the archangel soon found himself falling for her.   
He kissed her lips softly. “Hello sugar,” he greeted, “will tonight be the night you wake up for me?” he asked, but knew there would be no answer. He half smiled sadly. “Ready for our date?” he said as he placed his hand on her head.

 

Anisette opened her eyes and found herself standing just outside a horse stable. She looked down and noticed she was wearing a white dress with roses printed on it.   
“Heya sugar cookie,” she heard a familiar voice say. She turned around and flashed a big smile. 

“Gabriel!” she ran to him and hugged him tight. He hugged her tight too not wanting to let go, “what are we doing here?” she asked. 

“I know you like horses, so I figured we could visit some,” he said. 

“Always a sweetie,” she said. He wiggled his brows in that flirty, cute way he always did and pulled her into a small, soft kiss. She grabbed his hand and they hurried inside the stable. They spent an hour just going around and petting and feeding the horses. The smile on her face made it worth it to him. She came to a little horse that was black and white with a black and blonde mane and tail. “She’s so pretty,” she said as the horse neighed, “Wish I could understand her,”. 

“As you wish my love,” the archangel said and snapped his fingers. 

“You’re so pretty!” the little horse said as she nuzzled her cheek. The big smile on Anisette’s face made a big smile appear on Gabriel’s face. 

“Want an apple?” she asked the horse.

“Yes please, I’m starving,” Anisette giggled and feed the horse. 

“So do you wanna stay here or see the next place I wanna take you?” he asked. She hugged the horse goodbye and took Gabriel’s hand. “Close your eyes,” he said and she did. She heard him snap his fingers. “You can open them now,” he said. She did and gasped. They were in a beautiful garden. Small flowers and plants of vibrant colors were everywhere, but the part she loved most was all the butterflies around. 

“Wow,” she said as a small group fluttered by. 

“Do you like it?” he asked hugging her from behind. 

“I love it,” she said as a small dark blue butterfly landed on her hand. He smiled and kissed her cheek. 

“Why such a special date?” she asked. 

"So I could apologize,” he said. 

“For what?” she said turning to look at him. 

“Anisette, I’m so sorry,” he said, “I should have been there. I should have answered the plea you were sending faster,”. 

“What do you mean?” she asked confused. 

“Anisette,” he said placing his on the side of her head, “Please sweetheart, please wake up,”. 

“Gabriel, I don’t understand what you're saying,” she said. Suddenly she gasped and Gabriel found himself back in the real world again. He was confused until he heard another gasp. He looked to see Anisette with her eyes wide open. 

“Anisette?” he asked and she looked at him. Soon doctors came in to check on her. She was soon unhooked from all machines and tubes and sitting up. It was almost like she was never in a coma. Gabriel walked in. 

“Sir may I ask who you are?” the nurse asked. 

“I’m her boyfriend,” he said. Anisette nodded and the nurse smiled and walked out. Gabriel walked over and hugged her. 

“How are you feeling?” he asked. 

“I feel fine,” she said, “great in fact,”. 

“Anisette,” he started, “I am so sorry,”. 

“For what?” she said. 

“I should have been there to protect you,” a tear slid down his cheek, “ should have been there to stop the car,”. She pulled him into a hug.

“Gabriel sweetie,” she said softly smoothing her hand up and down his back, “it's not your fault,”. 

“I heard your plea,” he said, “but by the time I got there,” 

“Shh,” she said as she pulled him away enough to caress his cheek, “It's not your fault,”. He smiled a little and gave her a soft, slow kiss. 

“I love you,” he said.

“I love you too Gabriel,” she said, “You know I had the strangest dreams while I was out,”. 

“What do you mean?” Gabriel asked. 

“Every dream I had was a different date with you,” she explained. She saw that mischievous smile of his appear.   
“What?” she asked. 

“That was me,” he admitted, “I’ve been visiting when I can and using my mojo to have dates with you. Hoping one would wake you up,”. 

“So the picnic dinner on a boat, the ballroom dancing, and the talking horse was all you?” she asked. 

“Guilty,” he said with a wink. She gave him a peck on the cheek and rested her head on his shoulder.

“You do know we have to have some of those dates for real right?” she asked. 

“As you wish sugar cookie,” he said as he kissed the top of her head.


	7. 6. Beautiful Nightmare (A Lucifer/OC Imagine)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AUTHOR NOTE: This imagine is kinda AU (alternate Universe) basically for this Chuck kept writing the books. Only so it makes sense guys. Enjoy. Also being as this is a Lucifer imagine please if you don’t like Lucifer then please ignore. Please DO NOT leave negative comments about the character and especially about the actor who plays him, Mark Pellegrino. I will not tolerate hate toward him at all.
> 
> Imagine: Imagine Becky coming up to you and telling you that you and Lucifer are her OTP. (I kinda twisted this one, but I had to do it because there are not many good imagines for Lucifer, which annoys me).
> 
> Summary: Mara Andrews runs into a young woman who frankly kinda creeped her out. The girl told her basically Mara was a monster hunter and was somehow the love interest of Lucifer. She doesn’t believe it of course, but then she has a strange nightmare?

Mara was walking home from work one evening when a girl ran up to her. “Oh my god,” the girl said, “your Mara Andrews,”. 

“Um do I know you?” she asked the girl. She didn’t look familiar to her. She had blonde hair and crazy eyes. 

“I’m Becky,” she said, “huge fan. You and Luci would make such a power couple together,”. 

“Luci?” Mara asked confused. 

“Yeah, Lucifer,” she said, “from supernatural,”. 

“Honey, are you feeling ok?” Mara said becoming a bit concerned for the girl. 

“You don’t know who you are do you?” she asked. 

“Umm, do you know who I am?” She asked. 

“Mara Andrews, smart, witty, and a badass monster hunter,” Becky said her face lighting up. 

“Monster hunter?” Mara asked. 

“Yeah, and the unknowing love interest of Lucifer,” Becky added. Mara was becoming freaked out. 

“I don’t understand,” Mara said, “where are you getting this?” 

“You’ve never read them have you?” Becky asked. 

“Read what?” Mara asked. 

“The supernatural books by Carver Edlund,” Becky said. 

“No idea what you're talking about,” Mara said. 

“It's a book series,” she said, “but they are so totally real. You meet the boys during a ghost case and soon meet Lucifer and it so looks like you two are gonna become a thing,”. 

“Yeah,” Mara said a little scared of the girl now, “sweetie, you should go home and rest,”. 

“Oh, yeah ok,” Becky said and walked off. 

“Wow,” Mara said as she headed up the steps to her house. Never noticing the figure watching her from the shadows of the trees down the street. Mara sat in her living room relaxed on the couch playing around on her laptop. She decided to look up the books the strange girl talked about. It was a real series. There was a character named Mara Andrews. She hunted alongside two brothers named Sam and Dean Winchester. According to the latest few books, Mara does become the affection of a fallen archangel named Lucifer. _“You’re giving this too much thought,”_ she told herself as she closed her laptop and placed it on the coffee table. 

She threw the blanket on the back of the couch over her and fell asleep watching TV. Lucifer appeared in the room and looked down at the sleeping woman. _“Mara Andrews,”_ he said to himself. _“Why has my father chosen you to captivate me? And how was he so right?”_ The archangel moved a lock of her dark hair from her face. He couldn’t deny she was beautiful. Then he noticed a slight look of distress on her face. “What are dreaming of?” he thought to himself as he touched his two fingers to her forehead. He saw her in a dark field and a man was chasing her. He zapped himself into her dream. 

Mara walked backward never taking her eyes off the stranger walking toward her with wide eyes and a creepy grin on his face. She found herself against a tree. The man grabbed her by the throat and she closed her eyes. “You sure that’s wise?” she heard a voice ring out through the field. 

“This doesn’t concern you?” the guy said. 

“Oh, but it does,” Lucifer said displaying his glowing red eyes. The man dropped Mara and tried to run, but he didn’t get far before Lucifer snapped and he turned into a puff of smoke. Mara sat against the tree trying to catch her breath. Lucifer walked over to her. “Are you alright?” he said offering his hand. She had this nightmare plenty of times, but she had never seen this man in it before. He wore a dark gray suit, his blonde hair combed back, and bright blue eyes seem to almost glow. She took his hand and he helped her up. 

“Thank you,” she said, “what happened?”. 

“I think I must have spooked him off,” he said. 

“Oh, I’m Mara,” she introduced herself holding out her hand. Lucifer didn’t wanna scare her by giving his full name. 

“I’m Lue,” he said taking her hand and planting a soft kiss on the back of it. Butterflies shot through her at the touch of his lips on her hand. 

“I’ve always hated this nightmare,” she said, “it's so creepy,”. 

“Even with nightmares you can find beauty,” Lucifer said. 

“What do you mean?” she asked confused. Lucifer smiled. 

“A nightmare is a dream right?” he asked as she nodded, “and in a dream, you can do anything,”. He looked at the sky and saw it was pitch black. He waved his hand across the sky and bright stars appeared. He snapped his fingers and the dead trees and plants popped to life with bright colors and she could smell the flowers. 

“It's gorgeous,” she said looking around. Lucifer smiled. 

“Nature often is,” he said as he snapped his fingers again and she found herself in a black dress that ended just above her knees and it had long sheer sleeves on it that had a floral design to them. He hair was up in a french braided bun. “And your beauty only enhances it,”. She felt a small blush on her cheeks. He snapped his fingers again and soft, romantic music started to play out of nowhere. He held out his hand. “May I have this dance?” he asked. 

“Of course,” she said taking his hand. He walked her into the middle of the field. He placed his hands around her waist as she placed her’s on his shoulders. They moved perfectly to the music that played. Mara was finding herself more and more attracted to this dream man. She found herself fighting the urge to stare into his beautiful blue eyes. He smiled and dipped her. He leaned down and whispered into her ear. 

“See even nightmares can be beautiful,” he leaned up enough to look into her bright green eyes and then softly placed his lips on her’s,”. That’s when Mara woke up. A wave of sadness hit her at the thought of all that being a dream. It was odd, but she could still feel the softness of his lips on her’s. She went back to sleep hoping the beautiful nightmare would return. Lucifer watched from the doorway of the dining room behind her. _“In time my love,”_ he thought to himself and vanished.


	8. Mythical Hearts (Castiel/OC Imagine)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine: Castiel falls in love with a mermaid. (I kinda tweaked it)
> 
> Summary: Lynne use to be a zanna, but is now is a human, but she still has her zanna form. Will a certain blue eyed-angel return the same feelings for her when he finds out?

Lynne had been with team free will since they discovered her passed out cold in the forest. She didn’t hunt with them. She mainly just lived in the bunker with them. She, of course, didn’t tell them everything about her. She was afraid they would think she was a monster which she wasn’t at all. She is or was a zanna or better known as an imaginary friend. She remembered her last child Amelia. She had the curliest red hair and freckled face. She was reaching the age where most kids started to not believe in her kind. Lynne remembered the day fondly. “I wish you real Lynne,” the little girl said her sad smile not reaching her light green eyes, _“that way we wouldn’t have to say goodbye,”_

_“Me too Amelia,” Lynne said._

The next thing Lynne knew she was waking up in the middle of the forest when Dean, Sam, and Castiel found her. Embarrassingly she was not clothed. She had acted like she couldn’t remember much. She surely couldn’t tell them she use to be a creature only seen by kids who was a mermaid with wings. She had become very fond of her new family quickly. She loved teasing Dean about eating better since being a mermaid she only ate vegetables and fruits. Her favorite was kelp. She was always daring Dean to try it. He, of course, would roll his eyes and walk away.   
Sam was always a good listener. If she needed to vent or a good hug he was the one she ran to. He was the one that had gotten her into books. She had read books before, but they were mainly kids books. Ones that taught you your ABCs and stuff like that. He had shown her books of so many different genres from lore to fairy tales. She was amazed after reading The Wizard of Oz and finding out that Oz was a real place their sister Charlie had traveled to before she had sadly been killed.   
Then there was Castiel. An angel in every good sense of the word. She smiled at the thought of him. His beautiful, deep, blue eyes. His little smile when he showed it. The adorable way he would talk. His cute little confused face he would make when he didn’t understand something. She was crushing on him. Being around the angel always brought her happiness. She wanted so much to tell the angel how she felt but didn’t know if he would accept the love of a Zanna turned humanish. She still turned into a winged mermaid when she was in the water. It was one of the reasons she only showered when everyone was gone. _“How could I get Castiel to understand?”_ she asked herself. 

“What do you need me to understand Lynne?” the angel asked appearing from nowhere. Making that adorable confused face. She didn’t mean for him to hear her thought. 

“It’s nothing Castiel, sorry,” she said hoping the angel would let it go. He smiled a little and sat beside her. 

“Lynne,” he said, “if you need to tell me something you can. I will always be here to listen,”. She sighed. 

“I do have something I’ve been keeping from you,” she said, “I’ve….developed feelings for you Castiel,”. He made his confused face again. She swore it was one of the many reasons she was falling for him. 

“What do you mean?” he asked. 

“I’m starting to,” she said thinking for a minute, “fall in love with you,”. 

“Oh,” he said, “I understand,”. 

“It's ok if you don't feel the same,” she said, “we’ll still be friends,”. He smiled a little more as he took her hand in his and brushed his lips softly against it. The feeling caused a small shiver to run through her. 

“Lynne, I feel the same way,” he said a small blush forming on his cheeks, “I wasn’t sure how to bring it up to you,”. 

“Really Castiel?” she asked. He looked into her light green eyes as he tucked a lock of her light blonde hair behind her ear. His deep blue eyes sparkling. He leaned in and gave her a soft kiss on the cheek. 

“Really,” he said. She could feel her cheeks warming. She didn’t expect another sweet, little kiss. 

“Before I get my hopes up Castiel,” she said standing up, “there is something else I need to tell you and then something I should show you,”. 

“What is it Lynne?” he asked standing up too. 

“Can you zap us to a secluded beach please?” she asked, “it’ll be easier to explain,”. He nodded as he hugged her to him tight and soon they found themselves on a quiet beach. The waves of water making the only sound around. 

“What do you need to tell me Lynne?” he asked, “are you ok?”. She took a deep breath and explained to him how she use to be a Zanna until her last child’s wish somehow come true. 

“So you use to be a Zanna?” he asked and she nodded, “but your human now?”. 

“That's the part you need to see,” she said, “just watch,”. She headed into the water. When she got deep enough she dove down and when she did Castiel noticed a mermaid tail shimmering with different shades of green and purple. When she came back up she flew out of the water. Castiel’s eyes widened a bit at what he saw. Not only did Lynne have a mermaid fin, but she had a set of wings. They were smaller than angel wings but fluffy. They started off light green and faded into a light purple at the feather tips and they sparkled. “I still have my Zanna form,” she stated. Castiel noticed a sad look on her face. He spread his wings and flew up to her. 

“You’re beautiful Lynne,” he said taking her hands in his, “why do you look sad?”. 

“I’m a monster now,” she said, “if the boys find out they’ll kill me,”. 

“You are not a monster Lynne,” Castiel stated, “You are not like the mermaids they’ve dealt with. You would never hurt anyone. Your wings are unique, but you’re not any type of angel. I will talk to them and I will let no harm come to you,”. She smiled as Castiel pulled her close and there above the sparkling beach water they shared their first kiss.


	9. 8. Movie Night (Castiel/OC Imagine)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagines: #1. You shyly work your way to holding Castiel's hand during a movie. #2. Imagine a movie night with Castiel and Jack. (may have tweaked it a bit). 
> 
> Summary: Lauren and Castiel try to sneakingly hand each other's hands during a movie night, but Jack is the one that helps them make the move.

Lauren had been living with the boys ever since they saved her from a werewolf attack a few months ago. She was helping Castiel and Jack finish up some chores. She adored both of them so much. Jack was sweet, helpful, and always there for those he loved. She had sprained her foot once and Jack didn’t leave her alone until she agreed to let him heal it. He was like the little brother she always wanted. Castiel was as far as Lauren was concerned perfect. He was sweet, loving, cares so much about his family, he was beyond adorable. She loved how he was socially awkward in such a cute way. Her heart would flutter every time he would make his confused face when he didn’t understand something. She could get lost in his sapphire blue eyes. She was in love with the angel, but she knew he didn’t know and she was too much of a wuss to tell him. “I think we’re done,” Jack said, “what do we do now?” Jack asked. 

“Movie night?” Lauren suggested, “Sam and Dean won’t be back until tomorrow,”. 

“Ok, but I’ve seen all of Sam’s movies,” Jack said. 

“Go look through mine,” Lauren said, “I only watch old classic animated movies from the 80s and 90s though,”. 

“Ok, I’ll go see if any look fun to watch,” he said and headed for her room. She turned to Castiel. 

“You’re welcome to join us Cas,” she said. He smiled and nodded. 

“I would love to Lauren,” he said. She had to fight herself to hold in her excitement. 

“I wonder what snacks the boys have around here,” she said looking through the cabinets. After searching she found a box of Chex Mix, a big bag of M&Ms, mini chocolate chip cookies, and chocolate syrup. She decided to make a special trail mix type snack. She mixed it all up in a big bowl and made some fresh lemonade as Castiel looked at the mix. 

“That’s a lot of sugar,” he said. 

“Sugar is a must for movie nights,” she said and giggled. Castiel half laughed and her heart fluttered again. She grabbed a tray and placed three cups (just in case), the lemonade, and the mix on it just as Jack walked back in. 

“I picked one that sounded interesting,” Jack said holding up a DVD of Ferngully The Last Rainforest. 

“That is one of my all-time favorites,” Lauren said as she grabbed the tray and headed for the movie room. Jack popped the movie in and they all sit on the couch. Lauren set between them. She started to pour the lemonade. “Um Cas, I know you don’t have to eat or drink, but I added a third cup in case you wanted too,”. 

“Thank you, Lauren,” he smiled, “I would love a cup,” She smiled a big goofy smile and poured him some lemonade. They watched the movie and Lauren and Jack enjoyed the trail mix she made. Lauren looked over and noticed she and Castiel both had their hands laying on the couch beside them. _"Just do it. Reach for his hand"_. She thought to herself. She inched her hand closer. Her hand touched his for a second before she pulled away. 

“Oh sorry,” she said feeling her cheeks warm a bit. 

“That’s ok,” Castiel said. She could have sworn it was like he was avoiding eye contact. Jack laughed. 

“I like Batty,” he said. 

“Yeah, Batty is one of the best characters in the movie,” she said. As she got back into the movie she felt something on her hand. She looked and Castiel quickly pulled away. 

“I thought I saw something on your hand sorry,” he said looking down. That didn’t stop her blush from getting darker. 

“It's ok,” she said as Jack laughed again. He stood up and walked over to them. He grabbed her hand then Castiel’s and put them together. 

“I know you both wanted to hold hands,” he sat back down and turned back to the movie. Lauren and Castiel shyly glanced at each other. Castiel smiled and brought her hand up to his face and softly kissed the back of her hand. 

“I’ve always thought you were very beautiful Lauren,” he said, “your soul is so pure,”. She could feel her face turn deep red now as she leaned over and kissed his cheek.


	10. 9. Helping Hand (Sam/OC Imagine)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine: Character has broke their hand and one of the boys helps them put it up. 
> 
> Summary: Grace broke her hand on a hellhound hunt and gets frustrated when she can’t put her hair up. Sam offers to help. What could happen?

Grace sat in the back of the impala holding her broken hand. “You know we could just call for Cas to heal you,” Dean said. 

“Cas is busy Dean,” she said, “plus I always feel bad for bugging him,”. 

“He doesn’t mind Grace,” Sam said giving her one of those heart melting, little smiles. 

“It can heal on its own,” she said, “It just needs a cast,”. 

“I can do that when we get to the bunker,” he said. Grace had tripped and sprained her left hand when she fell running from a hellhound. Luckily Dean shot the mut before it reached her. They pulled into the bunker garage and Sam helped Grace inside. Soon he had her hand in a cast and gave her some pain meds. 

“Do you need anything else?” Sam asked. 

“No, just gonna head to my room and rest,” she said, “you guys need me just wake me,”. 

“Of course,” Sam said giving her that sweet, small smile again. She’d be lying if she said she didn’t find the younger Winchester attractive. His shoulder-length hair seemed to always bring out his hazel-gray eyes. She admitted to herself that she may have been getting a crush on him. Especially when he was concentrated on whatever he was researching or reading. What she loved most was his compassion. How much he cared. When he hugged someone or at least hugged her it felt like the safest place on earth to be. She walked into her room and didn’t even bother changing into her pajamas. She got as comfortable as she could on the bed and drifted off to sleep fast.  
Grace slept through the night. She was awoken by the soft sound of Sam’s voice. “Hey Grace,” he called, “Grace wake up?”. She fluttered her eyes open. Sam was sitting beside her. 

“Sam?” she asked yawning, “what's going on?”. 

“Hey sleeping beauty,” he said, “it’s after twelve in the afternoon,”. 

“I slept that long?” she asked sitting up. 

“We’re gonna go get lunch,” he said, “wanted to see if you wanted to join,”.

“Sure,” she said, “just give me a few to get ready,”. He nodded and left the room. She slowly changed into a white tank top and a pair of denim shorts. She slipped on a pair of  
sandals. She sat down at her vanity desk and pulled a hair scrunchy from one of the drawers. She tried to gather her hair, but every time she went to pull it through it would all fall. She sighed and threw the scrunchy on the desk. 

“You ok?” Sam asked as he stood in the doorway. 

“I can’t put my hair up,” she huffed. 

“I can help if you want,” he offered. 

“You don't have to do that,” she said. 

“It’s ok,” he said as he walked over, “long hair can be annoying,” he chuckled grabbing her brush. He gently brushed her hair back gathering the golden strains in his hand. “Hand me the scrunchy please,” he said and she did. When their fingers touched she blushed though she didn’t know why. He pulled the ponytail through the scrunchy twice. “There we go,”. 

“Thanks, Sam,” she said as they both looked in the little standing mirror she had on the desk. 

“You know,” Sam said, “when your hair is up it really brings out your blue eyes,”. She blushed again. 

“Thanks, Sam,” she said turning around. Their faces where only inches apart being as Sam had to lean down to look in the mirror. Grace wasn’t sure what overcame her, but before she knew it she pressed her lips to his. Sam didn’t hesitate to kiss back as he gently caressed her cheek. Even his kisses were soft and loving. Grace melted right into it as she ran a hand through his hair. 

“Sam is she?” Dean called appearing in the doorway but stopped when he saw their little moment. He cleared his throat and they broke apart. “Well, maybe I should let you two go pick up lunch alone,” he said with a smirk. Grace and Sam smiled at each other. 

“Sounds like a good plan,” Grace said planting a small peck on Sam’s lips. He took her hand in his and they headed out.


	11. 10. New Beginning (Balthazar/OC Imagine)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine: Balthazar being a father figure to you. 
> 
> Summary: Aria Loring was a sad teen girl living an orphan's life. What will happen when she sends out a prayer and wakes up a certain snazzy angel? (This is not a romance-themed story).

Aria Loring wasn’t your average teenage girl at all. From the view of the average person, she looked well put together. She was very pretty. Bright blue eyes that were drawn out by her dark brown curled hair. She was tall and petite. She always wore a smile on her face, but it was a lie. She was far from a normal teen. Basically going from foster home to foster home her whole life, until a border home for teen girls took her in at thirteen. She was behaved for the most part. Only getting busted once and a while for stealing something from high-end clothing stores. She was in the owner of the boarding house’s office yet again. She got caught stealing a pair of shoes from the mall.   
“Again Aria, really?” the stuffy woman said pushing her black-rimmed glasses up her nose, “stealing shoes?”. 

“The were forty dollar wedges,” Aria argued, “pretty sure a big company like them wouldn’t miss a measly forty bucks,”. 

“That’s not the point Aria,” the woman said, “this is your third time being caught stealing in two weeks,”. 

“And?” Aria asked rolling her eyes. 

“Aria, you are doing so well in every other area,” she said, “but if the thievery continues we’ll have to send you somewhere else,”. 

“Figures,” she said grabbing her bag and standing up, “I’m never wanted too long anywhere anyway,” she hurried out of the office before the lady could say any more. Before she knew it she found herself walking toward the same place she always walked to when she was upset. It was a small local park she used to play at when she was little before her mother got hooked on drugs and threw her away. She sat down on the weather-worn bench. The creaking sounds it made soothed her in a way. She stared out at the small pond just across from her. She would find herself wishing for the family that was suppose to be her’s. For someone who was suppose to care for her. “If you’re out there,” she said to no one really, “please find me. Please rescue me,” she wiped tears that had slid down her cheeks away, “I can’t take this life much more. I’m so tired of being thrown here and there. Please, find me,”. She knew the prayer or plead wouldn’t get answered, but she said it every time she sat at the park. Then she would just silently let tears fall until they ran dry. She wiped the tears off her cheek once more, grabbed her bag, and headed back to her temporary home. 

 

**A few days later…**

Balthazar was confused. He had woken up in his old vessel. It was like he had never died. All he knew was he heard someone’s prayer and he had to find them. Confused he did the only thing he could think of and that was to go to his brother Castiel. Castiel and the boys were sitting in the bunker library when there was a knock on the door and Jack said he would check it. A few minutes later Jack walked in. “Castiel, they asked for you,” he said.   
“Who?” Dean asked.

“Me,” Balthazar said walking in. 

“It can’t be,” Sam said, “you’re dead,”. 

“I was,” Balthazar said, “but a prayer I believe woke me up,”. 

“Who prayed?” Castiel asked. 

“I have no idea,” Balthazar said. Castiel couldn’t help, but feel guilty for the past. 

“Dean, Sam can you give us a minute alone?” Castiel asked. The brothers agreed and made Jack tag along as they left the library. “Balthazar,” he started, but the snazzy angel held up his hand. 

“It’s in the past Cas,” Balthazar said. 

“That does not make what I did right at all,” Castiel said. 

“All is forgiven,” he said, “so tell me what all I’ve missed,”. Castiel sat with his fellow angel brother and told him everything that happened.   
“So that young boy who answered the door,” he said, “is Luci’s son?” Castiel nodded.

“Yes, we’re still learning of his powers and abilities,” Castiel said. Balthazar stayed at the bunker for a few days getting use to everything again. He and Castiel were hanging around the library when he heard that same prayer again. Castiel noticed the weird look on his face. “Are you ok?” he asked. 

“I can hear the prayer again,” he said. 

“Follow it,” Castiel said, “you were clearly meant to answer it,”. 

“It was nice to catch up Cas,” Balthazar said shaking his brother’s hand and fluttering off. Balthazar soon found himself in a park. He looked around and didn’t notice anyone except for a young girl sitting alone on a bench. She looked sad. He wasn’t sure how, but he was sure she was the one who’s prayer brought him back. He walked over to her. “Mind if I sit here?” he asked. She looked up at him and he could see the sadness clouded in her blue eyes. Aria looked the stranger over. He was older, but she didn’t feel any creeper vibes from him. He had blue eyes and short wavy dark blond hair. His accent caught her attention most. It sounded like a mix of British and French. 

“Um, sure,” she said. He sat beside her and looked out over the park. 

“I don’t mean to pry,” he said, “but why is a young girl here alone?”. 

“I’m always alone,” Aria said, “story of my life,”. 

“What do you mean?” he asked. It was a strange feeling to him, but for some reason Balthazar actually found himself caring about the young human. She explained her life to him and how she just wishes she could escape it all somehow. Balthazar sat there listening until she was done. “What if I told you the prayer you sent out was about to be answered?”.


	12. 11. Secret rendez-vous (Lucifer/OC Imagine)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine: #1. You living with the boys, but secretly dating Lucifer. #2. Lucifer becoming fond of you since your the only one who seems to keep in mind he is actually an angel.
> 
> Summary: Roselynn Winchester is the younger sister of the boys. She's smart, just as good at hunting as her brothers, knows anything and maybe all things lore she can find, oh yeah the one thing her brothers don't know is, she's dating Lucifer. When the brothers go away for a hunt she gets some much needed time with her archangel. (Massive amounts of Luci fluff!).

Roselynn sat in the bunker library with her two older brothers reading a lore book on sirens. Not because they had to hunt one, but because she found them kinda cool. “Find anything yet?” Dean asked Sam. 

“Yeah,” Sam said, “I think it’s vampire’s next a few towns over,”. She tuned her brothers out as she read. Suddenly she heard an all to familiar voice in her head. 

_“Hello, my beautiful rose,”_ Every time he called her that a big smile always spread across her face. 

_“Hey my handsome devil,”_ she thought back. She knew he’d hear her. 

“So the town is about a two-day drive?" She heard Dean ask. Sam nodded. 

_“Are dumb and dumber home?”_ she heard him ask her. 

“They are now, but they’ll be leaving soon for a hunt,” she answered. 

_“For how long?”_ Roselynn could hear the hope in his thoughts. 

_“Two days,”_ she thought back.

“You comin with Rosie?” Dean asked. She rolled her eyes at her oldest brother’s nickname for her. 

“No, I’m feeling a little blah today,” she lied, “maybe Cas will go with you,”. 

_“Two whole days with my lovely rose,”_ she smiled, _“let me know when you’re sure they’re gone,”._

 _“Promise,”_ she thought back as she watched her brothers pack for the hunt. She was soon following her three brothers (she always considered Cas a brother too) out to the Impala. She gave them each a hug and told them to be careful. She decided to wait about half an hour to make sure they were gone. While she waited she got ready. She put her red hair up in a messy bun, threw on her favorite pair of pajama shorts and a T-shirt that said “Lil Miss Devil” on it in red glitter. She knew he loved the shirt. After she knew it was safe she called him using their little private way of talking when her brothers were around. _“They’re gone,”._ Not even two minutes later she felt a pair of strong, cold arms wrap around her and she smiled. 

“Hey there dove,” he whispered into her ear as he pressed his cool lips softly to her neck. She smiled and leaned against her archangel. She turned her head to gaze into those beautiful blue eyes. 

“How is my angel today?” she asked. 

“I’m much better now,” he said resting his head against her’s, “I missed you,”. She smiled. 

“I missed you too,” she turned around in his arms and planted a soft kiss on his lips. Then she got to see the one thing she loved so much. Lucifer’s actual genuinely happy, unforced smile. There was so much more to the fallen angel everyone either couldn’t or refused to see. Yes, he was the devil as humans called him and yes he could be evil, but with her, he was one hundred percent the opposite. He was sweet, loving, gentle, protective. Everything she could have ever hoped for. 

“So what does my beautiful rose wanna do?” he asked as he snapped and made a white rose appear in her hair. She always blushed when he did that. 

“Well I was gonna make some lunch,” she said. 

“Oh no,” he said sweeping her up in his arms bridal style. She giggled, “my princess is not gonna slave away at a stove. Not when her prince is here to care for her,”. 

“Well, what a lucky princess she is,” she giggled as she kissed him again. He carried her to her room and laid her on the bed. 

“How about lunch in bed?” he asked. 

“Only if I get snuggles with my prince after,” she said. 

“Whatever you request my princess,” he said as he leaned down and gave her a soft, sweet kiss, “now what would you like for lunch?”. 

“Hmm,” she hummed thinking for a minute, “something sweet, but fruit related,”. He smiled and snapped his fingers and a tray with a bowl of freshly melted chocolate and fresh strawberries appeared. She went to pick up a strawberry and he gently grabbed her hand. 

“No no,” he said as he grabbed a berry and dipped it in the chocolate, “allow me,”. He held the berry up to her mouth and she bit into it with a giggle. 

“You gonna spoil me you keep that up,” she said. 

“A princess should be spoiled,” he said feeding her another berry, “especially mine,”. That went on for a while until she was full and he made the tray vanish.   
“Now someone promised me royal cuddles,” she fake pouted. He chuckled and laid on the other side of the bed and pulled her to him with her back facing him. They laid there for a while as he took her hair out of the bun so he could play with it. He would switch between running his fingers through her hair to gently massaging her head. She felt herself dozing off, but smiled when she heard Lucifer start to sing.

 _“There’s a lady who’s sure, all that glitters is gold, and she’s buying a stairway to heaven,”_ Lucifer would sing her Stairway to Heaven all the time. He remembered the first time she heard him sing it. She said it was like an angel was singing it. He then chuckled as her cheeks turned rosy pink and she realized what she said. He was sure that was the moment she had stolen his heart. As he finished the song he smiled at the peacefully sleeping woman in his arms. He hadn't planned on falling in love with her, but now he couldn’t picture himself without her. When they first met he was sure she would hate him just like everyone else. They had first met when her brothers and his brother Gabriel had tricked him in order to open a rift to apocalypse world. As she watched Castiel cut his throat he saw her wince and thought he caught a glimpse of sympathy in her eyes. Then when he managed to get free and jumped into the rift, he managed to gain some trust by saving Sam and letting them handcuff him. Her brothers never caught on, but the whole time they were there she would sneak in little talks with him. The moment he started to warm up to her was in the junkyard after he and Gabriel had their little spat. Lucifer was still by the truck, but Gabriel had walked away. 

“Hey,” he heard someone say and looked beside him to see Roselynn, He was a little shocked when she gently grabbed his hand, “just because that’s what he says and thinks, doesn’t make it true,”. She then got up on the tips of her toes and planted a kiss on his cheek and with a smile walked away. Then he remembered when Sam had pushed him down and told him he wasn’t going back. The look of anger on her face caught him by surprise. It looked like she wanted to protest, but Sam pushed her through the rift before she could say anything. He decided he was gonna spend these two days pampering her. Usually, he would sneak in at night and they would stay in her room so the bone heads wouldn’t find out. He very rarely got her all to himself. He kissed the top of her head and just held her for a while then got up and to go plan the rest of the day with her. 

 

She woke up about eight that night. She felt more well rested than she had in a while. The hunting life does that. She looked around but didn’t see Lucifer anywhere. She walked out of her room and into the living room where she spotted her angel reading. “There’s my sleeping beauty,” he said getting up and walking over to her. She smiled as he wrapped his arms around her, “sleep well?”. 

“Very,” she answered. 

“Feel like going somewhere?” he asked. 

“Where?” she asked. 

“That’s a surprise,” he said. 

“Sure,” she said, “let's go,”. He smiled and snapped his fingers and she was dressed in a warm sweater, coat, jeans, and snow boots. He was wearing a thick leather jacket. She looked confused. 

“It’s cold where we’re going,” he said as he wrapped his arms around her, “ready?”. She nodded, “Then close your eyes?” he said. She did and held onto him. She felt the ground shift for a moment then they were still. She felt him turn her around. “Open your eyes,” he softly told her. She did and gasped. He had taken her to see the actual northern lights. They were so beautiful. She smiled as she watched the purple and green lights mix together and shimmer in the midnight blue sky. Lucifer walked her over to a blanket he had laid out on the ground. He sits down and pulled her into his lap and they just stared at the lights. When she knew he wasn’t paying attention she would stare at him. She loved the way he seemed to completely relax when he was focused on something nature related. She loved to listen to him go on about how it was his father’s last flawless creation both plants and animals included. The pure admiration in his eyes when he talked about or was around nature made her heart flutter. Like now, his eyes were glued on the lights. A small, peaceful smile on his face. She smiled, kissed his cheek, and rested her head on his shoulder.   
After a while he noticed her starting to shiver. “Do you want to go home?” he asked. 

“Whenever you're ready,” she said. Not wanting to take him away from the lights if he was enjoying them. He smiled and before she knew it they were back at the bunker on her bed. She looked down and noticed she was in a pair of warm pajamas. 

“Did you enjoy yourself?” he asked. She smiled. 

“I did,” she said, “the lights were even more breathtaking then I thought,”. 

“Only your beauty can compare,” he said caressing her cheek. He swore he could get lost in her hazel eyes.

“My charming angel,” she said. He leaned in and gave her a slow, passionate kiss. Needless to say, they spent the rest of the night in bed. The next morning Roselynn woke up. She looked around but didn’t see Lucifer. She did spot a note on her nightstand with a rose on it. It said he would be in the kitchen. That's when she noticed the sweet smell of either pancakes or waffles in the air. She quickly brushed her teeth and took a brush through her hair and headed to the kitchen. She stood in the doorway and watched. Lucifer was actually cooking for her. She walked in and wrapped her arms around his waist. “You’re not gonna stop until I’m spoiled rotten,”. She said. He chuckled.

“Anything for my princess,” he said. She looked at the stove and saw he was making chocolate chip pancakes. One of her favorites. She jumped onto the counter behind him and watched. He soon finished after making three pancakes and plated them. He drizzled some syrup over them and turned to her. “Your breakfast my lovely rose,” he said sitting the plate down beside her. Like always he insisted on feeding her each bite. 

“Mmm,” was all she could say. They were cooked perfectly. 

“Good?” he asked.

“My compliments to the chef,” she said. 

“Well if you wanna thank the chef,” he said with that smirk of his as he snapped his fingers and an apron appeared on him, “could always do what the apron says,”. She looked down and it said kiss the chef. 

“Don’t mind if I do,” she said as wrapped her arms around his neck as he placed his on the counter on both sides of her as their lips met. 

“So what would my princess like to do today?” he asked. 

“Well I know there is a nature walk nearby,” she suggested and smiled at the way his eyes lit up. 

“Really?” he asked, “you wanna do that?”. 

“I do,” she said, “especially since I know my prince well enjoy it too,”. He smiled and hugged her close. After she finished breakfast she got ready. She put a pair of white shorts and a matching tank top on. She decided to put her sneakers on since they would be walking a lot. She put her hair in a ponytail. She walked back into the bunker living room where her archangel was waiting. 

“Ready?” he asked. She nodded and hugged him holding on. They soon found themselves in the middle of a forest path. The sounds of birds and the smell of flowers and trees where everywhere. Roselynn smiled at the big smile and childlike gleam on Lucifer’s face. 

“So peaceful out here,” she said as they headed down the path. They came across a patch of light pink shaded flowers, “those are so pretty,” she stepped off the path some to look at them closer. 

“Those are called windflowers,” Lucifer said picking one and placing it in her hair, “part of the buttercup floral family,”. 

“The name fits them,” she said as they continued to walk. 

“Hmm,” she said.

“What?” he asked. 

“I was thinking,” she started, “no one else is here, maybe we could explore off the path,”. Lucifer’s smile grew wider and he grabbed her hand as they got off the path and deeper into the forest. Just as they crossed a fallen tree log they noticed a bunny hopping out from a bush. “Aww hi there little guy,”. She said sitting on the log hoping it would come to her. 

“He’s hungry,” Lucifer said as he set down beside her and summoned a baby carrot in his hand. He leaned his hand down and soon the bunny grabbed it. It let them pet it as it ate. “Thank you,” he said looking at her.

“For what?” she asked. 

“For coming up with the nature walk idea,” he said. She smiled and hugged his arm. 

“Anything to make my angel as happy as he makes me,” she said. He smiled and leaned down giving her a long, soft kiss. They explored the forest for hours. The sun started to set and Lucifer scooped her up earning a surprised giggle from her and he fluttered off to another part of the forest. When he let her down they were standing in front of a lake deep within the forest. The sunset painting the sky in shades of yellow, orange, and pink. “Wow,” she said as Lucifer wrapped his arms around her. 

“Beautiful isn’t it?” he asked resting his head on her shoulder. 

“Beyond,” she responded. They both just stood there gazing out at the sunset. They had been standing there for a few moments when Roselynn’s stomach started to growl. 

“Is my princess hungry?” he asked. She nodded. “How about I take you out for dinner?” he offered. 

“I’d love that, but I know you don’t eat,” she said. 

“I can fake it for a night my beautiful rose,”. He said as he held her tight and zapped back to her room in the bunker. 

“I should get dressed,” she said. 

“Allow me,” he said snapping his fingers. She looked in the mirror and she was dressed in a long sapphire blue dress with matching heels and her hair was done up in a braided   
bun. Lucifer was dressed in a black and white tux. “Hmm, you’re missing something,” he said. 

“What?” she asked confused. He snapped his fingers again and a tiara with small blue sapphire stones on it appeared on her head. She blushed and Lucifer chuckled. 

“You are so adorable when you blush,” he said pulling her into a hug. She giggles and kissed his cheek. He zapped to one of the nicest restaurants in town. 

“You sure you’re ok with this?” she asked. 

“Any time I can show off my princess I’m fine with,” he said with a proud smirk on his face. They walked in and got a table right in the center of the dining area. The waiter seated them and handed them their menus, “Order anything you want,”. She scanned over the menu. She settled on steak and a Ceasar salad. Lucifer ordered the same thing and a bottle of wine when the waiter came back. They enjoyed their meal and talked about the extra time they got together. As Roselynn finished eating Lucifer stood up and held out his hand. “Care to dance?” he asked. She smiled and took his hand. 

“How could I refuse,” she answered back. He walked her to the little dance floor area. He wrapped one arm around her back and held her hand with the other as she placed her free hand on his shoulder. They danced in silence for a while. 

“Have I ever told you why I fell for you?” he suddenly asked. She had, to be honest, she always did wanna know what made her special enough to earn his trust and eventually his love. She shook her head. “Most view me as just some monster. The worst evil out there. No one ever seems to remember I am an angel, but you. You treat me so much different. You don’t show fear or disgust. You seem to acknowledge that I’m an angel every time we’re together. I can show a side around you I can’t anywhere else. Thank you,”. She smiled. 

“I could never see you as a monster,” she stated, “and no matter what anyone else ever says or thinks you will always be my angel,”. He smiled and leaned down to whisper in her ear. 

“You will always be my princess,” he then softly kissed her as they continued to dance.


	13. 12. Melody of The Heart (Benny/OC Imagine Story)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine: You becoming a singer at the bar Benny works and over time he falls for you just by hearing your voice. 
> 
> Summary: Amelia Karson got hired as a singer at the local bar. When she meets a handsome bartender what could possibly happen between them?

Amelia stood in her apartment making sure her outfit was casual enough to sing in front of people. She had put her long, dark brown hair in a french braid, which brought out the blue and pink streaks in it. It really brought out her blue and grey eyes. She was born with heterochromia, so each eye was a different color. She had on a spaghetti strap, black dress that ended above her knees. She threw on a small, jean jacket, and a pair of black sandals. She applied some black eyeliner and some clear lipgloss. She grabbed her purse and headed to the little bar two blocks down the street. She had applied for a job as a singer there and today was sort of her audition.  
She walked into the bar and the smell of smoke and beer hit her nose. “You must be Amelia Karson,” a woman with tired brown eyes and messy brown hair said walking over to her and shaking her hand. 

“I am,” she said. 

“Ok let me introduce you to everyone,” she said pointing to two guys on stage, “That's Erin and Micky they play guitar and drums,” she waved to them. “That guy over there hiding behind the newspaper is Chris, he plays the keyboard,” she said and Amelia again waved, “I’m Ella Ross, the owner,” she pointed to herself and then to the bar, “and that handsome devil over there is Benny Smith the bartender,”. Amelia waved suddenly shy. “Guys, this is Amelia Karson,” Ella said. The band all waved back. 

“Please to make your acquaintance Miss Karson,” Benny said. She didn’t know why, but his thick southern accent and his piercing blue eyes made her blush. 

“Now we open in a few hours,” Ella said, “go up on stage, pick a song and if I like what I hear you’re hired and start tonight,”. Amelia hurried on stage to the mic. 

“Do you guys know Every little thing by Carly Pearce?” she asked and they nodded. They started to play the music and soon Amelia started to sing. It didn’t take long for her to get lost in the song as she closed her eyes and sung. She never noticed, but the whole time she sang Benny couldn’t take his eyes off her. It was like he was almost entranced by her voice. When she finished everyone clapped. 

“Well Amelia,” Ella said, “you got the job,”. 

“Thank you,” Amelia said stepping off stage. 

“Feel free to stick around until we open,” Ella said, “my employees drink free,”. She walked over to the bar and sat on one of the stools. 

“What can I get ya?” Benny asked. 

“Just a beer please,” she said. He grabbed a beer, popped the lid off it, and handed it to her, “thank you,”. 

“If it's ok to say, Miss Karson,” Benny started, “you have an amazing voice,”. The compliment made her feel shy again and she could feel her cheeks warm up. 

“Thank you, Benny,” she said, “and please call me Amelia,”. She soon found it very easy to talk to the handsome bartender. She loved the southern drawl in his voice, but there was something mysterious about Benny she couldn’t put her finger on. “So I told my mom when I was thirteen that I wasn’t doing the little miss pageants anymore. Singing is my true calling,” she said. 

“Well it seems like you made the right call,” Benny said as Ella walked in from her office. 

“Opening time soon,” she said, “Benny we low on anything?”. 

“No ma’am,” he answered. 

“You ready to rock the stage?” Ella asked Amelia.

“Always,” Amelia said. She and Benny talked for a while longer as people started to show up. An hour after opening the place was pretty packed. 

“Stage time Amelia,” Ella said walking over to the stage as Amelia followed, “Ladies and gentleman give a nice, warm welcome for The Golden Rose’s new singer Amelia Karson!,”. Amelia waved as she took the microphone off the stand. 

“You guys ready to dance?!” she called out through the mic and the crowd cheered, “what do you wanna hear?!”. She listened until a song she knew would be fun to sing caught her ears. “Guys, we’re doin Cowboy Casanova by Carrie Underwood,”. The band started and she soon lost herself in the song. She soon had everyone either dancing, singing along, or both. When the song ended everyone clapped or hollered. “I’ll be back on stage in a bit with a slow song,” she said before they turned the radio in the bar on as she headed back to the bar. 

“Can I get ya somethin Amelia?” Benny asked. 

“Rum and coke?” she asked. 

“Comin up,” he said and went off to make the drink. He came back a few minutes later, “here ya go,”. She gladly took and sipped the drink. 

“I say you’ll be a star in no time,” Benny said. 

“That would be really cool,” she said placing her cup down on a napkin. 

“Well you already have your number one fan,” he said with a wink and smile before having to make more shots for others. Which was good so he didn’t see her blush to the shade of a rose. They talked here and there until it was time for Amelia to get on stage again. 

“Ok everyone this is a slow song,” she announced, “so any couples out there get on the floor,”. She told the band to start the music for Amazed by Lonestar. Benny watched her intently as she sang. Her voice was like some form of magic. It felt like it was pulling him to her. He hadn’t felt this strong of an...atraction? To anyone in a very long time. As the song ended everyone cheered and she smiled as she watched the sweet kisses couples shared. Ella hopped on stage and grabbed the mic. 

“Amelia Karson, let her hear it one more time guys!” she said and the crowd cheered again. She waved to them and hurried off the stage, “Bar closes in an hour y’ all so enjoy yourselves,”. An hour later after the bar closed Ella sat at the bar counting the tips from the tip jar. “Wow two hundred bucks in tips,”. 

“Really?” Amelia asked, “is that the usual amount a night?”. 

“Not in a long time,” Ella said. She soon split the money into two piles of a hundred dollars then split one of the piles into two piles of fifty dollars. She handed one to Benny and the other to Amelia. Amelia looked confused. 

“What's this?” she said taking the money. 

“I always split half the tips between bartender and singer,” Ella said picking up the rest of the money, “rest of the tips goes into the bar money,”. 

“Wow, thanks Ella,” Amelia said. 

“You earned it girl,” Ella said, “you two head on home now,”. 

“I hate walking home in the dark,” she said with a giggle grabbing her purse. 

“Which way ya headed?” Benny asked. 

“Two blocks up the street,” she said. 

“I’m headed three block’s up. I can walk with you,” he offered. 

“I don’t wanna be a bother Benny,” she said. 

“I insist,” he said, “please?”. 

“If you're sure it’s no bother,” she said. 

“I’m sure,” he said. Soon they waved goodbye to Ella and headed up the street. They walked in silence for a few moments. Then Amelia realized something. 

“You know you never really told me about yourself,” she pointed out. 

“Well, I was born in Carencro, Louisiana,” he started, “and I was a bit rebellious and fell in with the wrong crowd for a long time. I eventually met a girl and I thought we were in love. Then I had to leave for a while. When I returned she was in love with someone who I thought was a friend,”. He spun the truth so he could best explain it. 

“Wow,” she said, “I’m really sorry, but hey it sounds like her loss,”. Benny smiled. Amelia couldn’t help, but notice how gorgeous he was when he smiled. After some more small chat, they reached her apartment building, “well this is me,” she said, “thank you for walking me home,”. 

“Pleasure was all mine,” he said, “Um if it would be ok, the bar is closed on Sundays, maybe I could take you to dinner then if it's ok?”. Amelia smiled. 

“That would be nice Benny, sure,” she said. His face lit up. 

“Goodnight Amelia,” he said gently grabbing her hand and kissing the back of it, “I’ll see you tomorrow,”. She nodded. 

“Goodnight Benny,” she said and entered her apartment building.


	14. 13. The Maiden And The Hunter (Sam/OC Imagine)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine: Sam retells how you met as a fairytale
> 
> Summary: Eden listens happily to the fairytale version of how she and Sam met as she sketches out a scene. 
> 
> AUTHOR NOTE: The parts that are in parentheses is Sam telling the story.

Eden and Sam had been dating for almost a year. They met while the boys were on a werewolf case. Sam actually saved her from the werewolf. They were now laying on his bed. She laid between his legs rested against him with her sketch pad. They were reading a book together. It was a collection of old fairytales, but Eden wasn’t really paying attention. 

“You ok?” he asked as she looked up at him with her beautiful brown eyes and he pushed a lock of her red hair   
back from her face. 

“I’m ok,” she said, “just not into these stories today,”. 

“I can pick a different a book,” he suggested. 

“Or,” she said giving him that innocent look she always did.

“Oh you wanna hear our fairytale again,” he said. 

“Please Sammy bear,” she used her nickname for him. 

“You never get tired of it do you?” he asked hugging her close.

“Of course not,” she said resting her head on his shoulder, “it’s the best fairytale out there,”. He chuckled. 

“Ok, well once upon a time,” he started. 

 

**THE FAIRYTALE**  
 _“There were two brothers. They were hunters. The didn’t hunt animals like most other hunters did. They hunted actual monsters and kept the local village and many others safe. Their names were Sam and Dean. One day they were patrolling the local village in search of a werewolf that had been kidnapping maidens of the village,”._

“Anything?” Dean asked his brother as his horse trotted over to meet them. 

“No,” he said, “no tracks or anything,”. 

“Well, let's do one more walk around,” Dean said, “just in case,”. Just as they finished the last look around they heard a flap of wings. 

“Sir Dean, Sir Sam, I have word of a maiden being held by the werewolf,” the person said. 

“Where Castiel?” Sam asked. 

_“Now Castiel wasn’t just any other guy, he was an angel. He would help the brothers out with hunting now and then. He had become like a brother to them,”._

“In an old shack in the forest,” he explained, “I tried to get in, but its warded against angels,”. 

“Ok, tell us how to get there and then go back and keep an eye on it until we get there,” Dean said. Castiel told them the way and then and fluttered off. They had their horses going as fast as they could run through the forest. About a mile from the cottage they stopped and tied up their horses so the werewolf wouldn’t hear them coming and continued on foot. As they reached the shack they spotted Castiel on the roof. He nodded to them. Sam peaked through a window and his eyes widened. 

“Dean,” he whispered, “it has Lady Eden,”. 

_“Lady Eden was very special to Sam. She was the most beautiful maiden he had ever seen. Her curled, red hair brought out her bright, brown eyes. He had fallen for her the moment he laid eyes on her, he just never told her. He decided though that he would confess his feelings once she was safe,”._

“Ok,” Dean whispered, “I’ll get my silver arrow ready and shoot through the broken window I spotted, you kick the door in and distract the werewolf,”. Sam nodded and they prepared themselves. 

 

“Please just let me go,” Maiden Eden pleaded. The werewolf softly caressed her cheek. 

“I’m sorry lady,” he said, “I can’t. It’s a shame too. So pretty, I could turn you,”. 

“I’d rather die,” she spat. 

“Have it your way,” he snarled as he showed his teeth. Just then Sam bust through the door. 

“Hey!” he yelled. Just as the werewolf turned to Sam, Dean shot the arrow and it went straight through the creature’s heart. Once they were sure the monster was dead they untied Lady Eden. “Are you ok?” Sam asked her. She suddenly pulled Sam to her and gave him a soft, but deep kiss. When she pulled away Sam looked stunned. 

“I promised myself if I lived I would do that,” she said. 

_“Turns out Madien Eden had had the same feelings for Sam as he had for her. They soon spent every free moment they could together. She soon moved into the brother’s secret castle and she and Sam lived happily ever after as hunters. The end,”._

“My favorite part is always when Eden kisses Sam,” she said. 

“Mine too,” Sam said leaning down and kissing her softly. 

“Got another sketch done during the story again,” she said holding up her sketch pad to reveal the scene where Eden kisses Sam. 

“Wow,” he said, “you almost have every scene sketched out,”. 

“Gotta have pictures to go along with our fairytale right?” she asked and same nodded.


	15. Lucifer X Reader Imagine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine: You find yourself in the supernatural universe and have found yourself growing feelings for Lucifer. 
> 
> AUTHOR NOTE: This is my first imagine I've created. Please feel free to use it. If you do please let me know. I'd love to read what anyone comes up with. Can even use the little bit I wrote down below if you like. It's up for grabs! HAVE FUN!

You watch as Billie opens a portal to send you home. You take one more glance at the characters you've come to love one last time, but your heart aches when your eyes land on Lucifer. You'd be lying if you denied having feelings for the snarky archangel. You start to head toward the portal when you feel someone grab your hand. You look up just as Lucifer pulls you to him as he caresses your chin and gives you a soft, but desperate kiss.

When he breaks the kiss he rests his forehead on yours. "Please stay," he softly pleads, "I love you,". You look up into his ocean blue eyes. The hint of sadness in them makes your heart ache more as you ponder his request. It was tempting. You really didn't have anything to go back home too. You look over at Billie. 

"Is that an option?". You ask. 

"You're choice," she said. With that, you made up your mind. You look back at Lucifer and pull him into another kiss. When you break apart you smile, "I love you too,".


	16. Castiel X Reader Imagine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine: Giving Castiel a cheesy Valentine's Day card. 
> 
> AUTHOR NOTE: This is an imagine created by me, feel free to use it!

It was Valentine's Day and you were a little giddy. You had found one of those cheesy cards that you use to pass out in grade school. It had a bee on it and it said "I'm buzzzzy for you!". You planned to give it to Castiel. You had always had a crush on the adorable angel, and hopefully, today would be a good one and he would return the feeling. When you heard the flutter of wings you smiled. 

"Hello Y/N," he greeted, "where are the boys?". 

"Sam went to get some food," you answered, "and Dean is probably at the bar trying too smooth talk him a valentines date," you made finger quotes at the word date. 

"Yes, this holiday can be over exciting," the angel said sitting in the chair next to you. 

"Have you ever gotten a valentine?" you asked making sure to grab the one you had under a book before he saw. 

"No, I've haven't had the pleasure of a valentine," he said. 

"I have a gift for you Cas," you said handing him the card. He read it and made that all to adorable confused face. 

"What is this?" he said. 

"It's a valentine's day card," you explained, "what do you think?" The angel suddenly smiled and reached into his pocket. 

"I think great minds do think alike," he said handing you the same kind of card only it had a bee on it holding a heart that said "Bumblebee mine," on it. 

"Are you trying to ask me to be your girlfriend Cas?" you asked hopeful. 

"Yes Y/N," he said, "you're very sweet, loving, and your soul is just as beautiful as you are,". You blushed as you leaned over and kissed his cheek.


	17. Curious Feeling (Jack X Reader Imagine Story)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AUTHOR NOTE: This was a story inspired by @soulless.daddy on Instagram. They asked for others to make stories with their imagines so I tried one. The imagine used is completely their's. 
> 
> Imagine: Going on a date with Jack. 
> 
> Summary: Jack meets you and is smitten with you so he asks you out on a date.

You were new to the Mills household. Another girl Jody took in after being saved from a witch who was using you to lure in young boys for a youth spell. You had become good friends with the other girls especially Claire. She seemed to be the rebel type in many ways. You were helping Claire and Alex set the table. Jody was expecting old friends over for dinner. 

“So who are these guys?” you asked placing plates on the table. 

“They are hunters Jody met a while back,” Alex said, “she kinda adopted them as big, adult children,” they all laughed. Soon the table was ready as Jody and Donna worked on making homemade beef stew and rolls. There was soon knocking on the door. Claire opened it to reveal two guys dressed in flannel shirts and jeans, a guy in a trench coat, and a younger boy about your age. They hugged everyone as they made their way into the dining room. 

“Who is this?” Sam asked. 

“Oh Y/N this is Sam and Dean Winchester, Castiel he’s an angel, and this is Jack,” she introduced, “guys this is Y/N, A new addition to the wayward sister house,”. They all waved at her. Jack smiled and waved at you and you found yourself looking down at the floor to hide a blush that was forming on your cheeks. 

“Dinner will be done soon guys,” Jody said, “hope you're hungry,”. 

“Starving actually,” Dean said. You were all soon sitting at the table eating. Castiel more observed then ate as he asked Claire tons of questions. Every now and then Jack would lock eyes with you and smile. You would smile back shyly and look down at your hands. You didn’t understand why you felt so weird every time he looked at you. He was cute. He had short, wavy, light brown hair and brown eyes. He had the cutest little smile of any guy you’ve ever seen. Dinner went smoothly as Jody filled the boys in on the whole witch thing. You just wanted to forget about it.   
Later that night Jody had shown the boys to the guest room. There were two beds and a sofa in the room. Jack settled for the sofa as he didn’t sleep much. Castiel noticed the young nephilim lost in thought. 

“You alright Jack?” he asked. 

“I’m fine,” he said, “guys how do I ask a girl out?”. That took all three boys by surprise. 

“Who do you wanna ask out Jack?” Sam asked. Jack smiled. 

“Y/N,” she said, “she’s really nice and she’s very pretty,”. 

“Kids got good taste,” Dean said finishing off another beer. 

“Just ask her politely,” Sam said, “we’re staying in town a few days,”. 

“Thank you, Sam,” Jack said as he headed off to find you. He found you curled up on the couch reading. He sat down in a chair across from you. “Hello Y/N,” he greeted. You looked up from your book. 

“Oh hi Jack,” you said placing your bookmark in between the pages you were on and closed your book. 

“May I ask you something?” Jack said looking at you with those sweet, puppy eyes. 

“Sure,” you said sitting up, “what’s up?”. 

“Would you mind going out with me tomorrow?” he asked, “like a date?”. He looked down. He was just too cute. 

“I’d like that Jack,” you smiled. 

“Then until tomorrow Y/N,” he said getting up and walking back to the room. 

The next night you got ready. You put on a white dress with a matching pair of wedges and you put your hair in a neat bun. You applied eyeliner and some lip gloss. Just as you finished getting ready there was a knock on the bedroom door. You grabbed your purse and opened the door. Jack was standing there. He was dressed in a pair of nice jeans, a dress shirt, and his hair was combed back. 

“You look beautiful,” Jack said handing you a small red rose. 

“Thank you, Jack,” you said blushing, “you look very handsome,”. He smiled. 

“Are you ready?” he asked. You nodded as he held out his arm for you and took it. They walked to the front door and Castiel informed them he would be the driver. You all walked outside and piled into Cas’s car. He drove to a small little diner and you both got out. You walked in and took a seat in a booth by a window. 

“Please, order anything you want,” Jack said, “the guys made sure I had enough money,”. 

“Thank you, Jack, “you said skimming the menu. You ordered a pizza to share and two chocolate milkshakes. You mostly talked about Jack. He told you how he was born and how the boys took him in. He and Claire were both basically adopted by Castiel. When you got back Jack insisted on walking you to your room. 

“I had fun,” Jack said that adorable smile on his face. 

“I did too,” you said opening the door to your room, “thank you so much, Jack,” You kissed his cheek and went into your room closing the door. He touched his cheek and his smile grew wider.


	18. Lucifer X Reader Imagine #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine: Lucifer comes to you in a dream after his death.

You had been somber ever since that day. It was the worst day of your life. The day you had to set back and watch in horror as you're best friend Dean killed the one being in creation you had ever fallen in love with. True no one knew of your relationship with Lucifer, but you had never been happier than when you were with the archangel.   
Every night you would pray. Before if you prayed Lucifer was always there, no matter when the prayer came. But now with each prayer unanswered, your heart broke even more. You sat on your bed with your knees hugged to your chest. Tears just falling. Even though that awful day had happened a while back you still cried like it just happened. You knew angels didn't have souls, but you also knew without a doubt Lucifer was your soulmate.   
"I miss you so much," you whispered out loud as a sob broke out from within you. Just then you swore you felt something soft wrap around you and you swore you felt a small sensation on your cheek that felt like a kiss. You looked over and gasped. You'd know those beautiful blue eyes anywhere, "Lucifer?". 

"It's me," he said, "sorta, this is me in my vessel form, but I'm a spirit now I guess you could say,". More tears fell from your eyes. 

"You're really gone," you whispered. You felt his cool hand caress you're cheek and closed your eyes at the feeling.

"I no longer walk the earth like I did, but Y/N," you looked at him, "I will always watch over you,". He leaned over and gave you a soft kiss, "I miss you too,". With that he was gone, but on your bed sat a black feather.


	19. 14. Neon Moon (Dean/OC Imagine)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine: This was inspired by the song Neon Moon by Brooks & Dunn. 
> 
> Summary: Dean remembers the night he let the girl he loves slip away. Will she come back?
> 
> AUTHOR NOTE: The parts in BOLD are lyrics to the song and the parts in italic are Dean's memories.

**When the sun goes down  
On my side of town  
That lonesome feeling  
Comes to my door  
The whole world turns blue**

Dean laid on his bed and looked to the empty spot next to him. His foolish heartbreak still felt as fresh as it did six months ago. He couldn’t help but remember when they had first met. He and Sam had been hunting a vampire. They had caught up with it but got separated and it was about to pounce on Sam when suddenly its head was sliced off just as Dean made it there. Standing there was a girl about their age. She was about Dean’s height, shoulder-length chestnut hair, and dark green eyes. “You ok?” she asked Sam as Dean helped him up. 

_“Yeah thanks,” he said._

_“You took the vamps head clean off,” Dean said clearly impressed, “pretty badass,”._

_“Thank ya,” she said. Dean took note of her country accent._

_“I’m Dean Winchester,” he introduced, “and this is my brother Sam,”._

_“Harper Gates,” she said shaking their hands, “pleasure to meet ya fellas,”._

_“Oh no pleasures all ours,” Dean said with his classic flirty smile, “Harper, would you like to join us for a beer or two?”._

_“Sure,” she said._ From then on they ran into each other a few times, eventually became a thing and she even eventually moved into the bunker. Dean sighed, getting up and grabbing his keys. He soon found himself sitting in a familiar bar parking lot. 

**There's a rundown bar  
Cross the railroad tracks  
I've got a table for two  
Way in the back  
Where I sit alone  
And think of losing you  
I spend most every night  
Beneath the light  
Of a neon moon**

Dean walked into the bar and took his usual seat. Heart aching again as it had been a while since he sat there alone. The memories of their times at the bar played through his head. Like the time she beat him at darts five times in a row, or the time she drank more shots than him but didn’t get drunk as he did. The one the brought a tear to his eye was the night he taught her how to play pool. She won the first game and then they shared their first kiss. That was the night Dean officially asked her to be his girl. 

**If you lose your one and only  
There's always room here for  
the lonely  
To watch your broken dreams  
Dance in and out of the beams  
Of a neon moon  
I think of two young lovers  
Running wild and free  
I close my eyes  
And sometimes see  
You in the shadows  
Of this smoke-filled room**

Then the night it all came crashing down played in his mind. It had been a grueling hunt against a small werewolf pack. Harper had almost been clawed to death getting between Dean and one of the werewolves. Luckily Castiel was there to smite it before it touched her. When they got back to the motel she and Dean had a heated argument. 

_“You should have stayed hidden Harper!” Dean shouted._

_“And let that thing attack you, Dean, no way!” she snapped back._

_“I had things handled,” he said._

_“Dean the damn thing knocked the weapon out of your hand and Sam was busy fighting another one,” she pointed out, “I had too!”._

_“You are not going on any more hunts,” he said, “that’s final!”._

_“You’re not my keeper Dean Winchester,” she said, “I will hunt whenever I want,”._

_“This is why I should have never gotten with you,” he said. He regretted that the moment he said it. The tears in her eyes making the feeling worse._

_“So what Dean?” she said, “you want me to leave?”._

_“Harper,” he started, but she cut him off._

_“No, like you said you shouldn’t have gotten with me,” she said starting walking away, “the whole lone hunter thing right?. I’ll be gone in ten minutes,” she rushed out of the room._ He has spent every moment since kicking himself for not going after her. He looked toward the jukebox in the bar and for a minute he thought he saw her, but when he rubbed the tears from his eyes she was gone. After about eight beers he decided to head home. He waved to the bartender and headed out to his car. When he looked over to where Baby was parked he froze. Leaning against Baby was Harper. Dressed in her usual gray tank top, flannel jacket, and jean shorts. They just stared at each other for what seemed like hours. “I knew I’d find you under the neon moon,” she said nodding to the blue, moon-shaped, neon sign above the bar door. Dean hurried to her, grabbed her in his arms, and planted a desperate kiss on her lips. It didn’t take long for her to melt right into it. When they broke apart he cupped her face in his hands. 

“I’m so sorry Harper,” he said huskily, “I didn’t mean what I said,”. 

“Shh,” she said putting her finger to his mouth, “I know, but it doesn’t matter now,”. 

“Please come home,” he said, “I miss you so much,”. She smiled and kissed his lips again.


	20. Castiel X Reader Imagine #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine: Castiel finding out you're ticklish.

You sat in the library reading one of the many lore books the boys owned when Castiel walked into the room. You were so into the book you were reading you didn't notice him walk in or the small, playful smile on his face. Just as you turn the page of your book you jump up as you feel a tickling sensation on your sides. You look behind you and there stood the adorable, blue-eyed angel chuckling softly. "Cas what was that?" you asked. 

"I tickled you," he said his smile getting wider as he walked toward you. Soon you were running through the bunker in laughter trying to stay ahead of the tickling angel. Just as you reached the bunker living room he appeared in front of you. You screeched as he softly tickle attacked you. You tried to back away in an attempt to escape. You back into the side of the couch as Castiel grabbed you and you both flipped over the arm of the couch. You land on your back on the cushions and Castiel lands on top of you. He lifted himself up just enough so he wasn't crushing you. He looked down at you. Your eyes locked onto each other for a moment. 

His eyes traveled down to your lips. A softer smile played on his face as leaned down slowly. "Cas," you whispered just as his soft, pink lips brushed against yours. You gently wrap your arms around his neck and pull him into a deeper more affectionate kiss. He soon let himself snuggle with you in a more comfy way never breaking the kiss.


	21. His Angel (Sam X Reader Imagine Story) REQUESTED

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AUTHOR NOTE: This story was requested by one of my Instagram follows, ( __aury__05__ ). The story idea is this. I take no credit for it, I just wrote it for them. This story takes place in sorta AU season 5 timeline. So that I could get it the story to work out right. Help you like it!
> 
> Summary (story idea): Y/N was made by god, she was a weapon. So if something went wrong she was there to help. But when Lucifer opposes the humans he made her forget everything and have a normal life on earth. That’s until she meets the Winchesters in a bar. What happens when she developed feelings for the younger Winchester. (Sam is adorable)

_You were the only female archangel made by God, and you were a force to be reckoned with. In much of the lore, you are known as God’s weapon. You were the one in charge of training all the warrior angels. When you weren’t training the angels, you were always spending time with your older brother Lucifer. You admired your older brother. He was the angel of light and he was truly beautiful, but things changed after you and your brothers helped lock your Aunt Amara away.  
You were angry with your father for giving your brother the mark, every being in Heaven knew the mark changed who wore it into something darker. Lucifer’s light darkened, but he seemed to still be the big brother you loved. Then your father created what he called the world. At first, you and your big brother would sneak down and just look around amazed at everything your father placed in the world. Plants and animals. You would listen intently as Lucifer talked with such love about the different types of plants and creatures.   
Then that darkest day in Heaven came. You father had created creatures he called humans. At first, you were excited to see how your brother would talk about these new creatures, but his reaction to them was not the same as it was with other things your father created.   
When your father told you and all the other angels you had to bow down before these humans and love them more than him, Lucifer refused. He told his father these new creatures were murderous. You father made your other big brother Micheal cast Lucifer away, but not before you went to him. You couldn’t imagine being in Heaven without being by your big brother’s side. Lucifer hugged you and told you he would fix it so it didn’t hurt you so much._

Your eyes flew open. You had that bizarre dream again. How many people dream of being an angel, and being close with the devil himself. It was an odd dream, but you’ve become use to it. You crawl out of bed, do your usual morning routine, and threw on a hoodie, jeans, and sneakers. You didn’t do much, but lay around your apartment, around seven you decided to head to the local bar. You climb onto one of the stools and order a beer. You had been there maybe about half an hour when someone sat beside you. “Hello,” a gentle, but strong voice said. You look over to see what had to be the cutest guy you had ever seen. His short brown hair curled on his forehead, bringing out his hazel-gray eyes. His smile was enough to take your breath away. 

“Um, hi,” you greeted back suddenly feeling a little shy. 

“My name’s Sam,” he introduced, “and I’m so so sorry to bother you, but my brother threatened to drag me over here if I didn’t come and say hello myself,”. 

“Why would he do that?” you asked looking at Sam. Noticing the light shade of pink on his cheeks. 

“Well since the moment you walked in I noticed how pretty you are and I couldn’t help but keep glancing at you,”. You smiled holding out your hand. 

“I’m Y/N,” you said as he shook your hand. 

“That’s a pretty name, Y/N,” he said slowly, “sounds like an angel’s name,” you blushed. You soon found yourself falling into easy conversation with Sam, and by the time the night ended you had given him your number. 

You and Sam had been dating for four years. It hasn’t always been easy. He let this demon named Ruby make him think she was on his side, but all she really did was get him hooked on demon blood and trick him into killing a demon named Lilith and freeing the devil himself from his cage. You and the brothers now found yourselves in Carthage, Missouri being ushered into a house where Lucifer waited. You were being dragged to the room by a demon as you could hear Sam and someone else talking. “Found her outside,” the demon said pushing you in the room. Lucifer got a strange look on his face. 

“Y/N?” he said looking like he didn’t understand something, “is it really you?”. You just stood there confused. Why was he acting like you knew each other? He snapped his fingers and you two were somewhere different alone. You started to panic and backed away. 

“Please just leave me alone,” you said. 

“Y/N, please,” he said, “I would never hurt you, little sister,”. 

“Sister?” you asked confused still freaked out. 

“Y/N do you not remember?” he asked. 

“Remember what?” you found yourself backed up against a wall as Lucifer walked over to you. 

“Please little sister,” he said in such a soft tone you almost didn’t hear him, “don’t be afraid,”. He touched his hand to your forehead and suddenly everything rushed back. Everything from your true life as an angel. When he let go you opened your eyes. Tears started to form.

“Lucifer?” you said, “brother?”. He hugged you close and your tears fell. 

“It’s ok little sister,” he said petting your hair, “please don’t cry,”. 

“I know you have to do this Lucifer,” you said, “but I can’t help you. I’m,” 

“In love with Sam Winchester,” he finished. 

“I’m so sorry big brother,” you sniffled, “but I will always love you,”. 

“Father should be punished for all this,” he stated, “everything will work in his way I’m sure,”. Your brother pulled away enough to look at you, “your happiness means so much to me Y/N,” he kissed your forehead. He snapped his fingers and you and the boys were back in your motel room. Sam rushed to you. 

“Are you ok Y/N?” he asked. You looked at him as fresh tears spilled from your eyes. He pulled you close and softly rubbed your back. 

“Did he hurt you?” Sam asked.

“He would never hurt me,” you said, “he’s my big brother,”. That caused both brothers eyes to widen as Castiel zapped in. 

“Y/N,” he said shock in his voice, “you’re an archangel?”. You explained everything to them. 

“No wonder I never knew, “ Castiel said, “she was cloaked,”. 

“I’ll leave now,” you got up heading for the door when Sam gently grabbed your hand. 

“Why are you leaving?” Sam asked. 

“Archangel’s are monsters to you right?” you asked. 

“Y/N, you are not a monster,” he said pulling you into a hug. 

“I'm not?” you asked looking up at him.

“No, you’re an angel,” He said caressing you’re cheek, “you’re my angel,”. You smiled as he pulled you tighter to him and kissed the top of you’re head.


	22. Dean X Reader Imagine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine: Confessing you're feelings to Dean.

The smell of whiskey hung in the air as the dim light in the room flickered, not from a supernatural presence, but from faulty motel wiring. You lay beside the hunter you've been having a fling with since well you couldn't really remember how long. Trying to steady your breathing from your most recent encounter. "Sweetheart I swear, you make a guy not wanna leave your bed," Dean said. 

You looked over at the hunter who had captured your heart. Sweat beading his upper body, a happy, and now relaxed gleam in his beautiful emerald eyes. You turned over and gently laid your hand on his. "Then Dean, please stay," you pleaded, "stay this time. Don't just give me the usual small kiss goodbye and leave with my heart like usual,". 

"What are you saying Y/N?" he asked sitting up. 

"Dean," you looking him straight in the eyes, "I love you, not like a friend or a friend with benefits," you explained, 

"but like the person I know I'm meant for, the person I'm suppose to love,". 

"Y/N," he sharted, but you looked away wishing you hadn't spilled out your feelings, but he made you look at him, "I feel the same way,". 

"Will you stay?" you asked in a whisper tone. He pulled you close and planted a soft kiss on your ear as he whispered, "of course I will,". He pressed his lips to yours in a soft, sultry kiss as he gently laid you down for another moment of pure heaven


	23. Sam x Reader Imagine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine: Feeling Safe in Sam's arms.

You Laid there under the soft covers content even more in the arms wrapped around you. You opened your eyes to admire the sleeping face of Sam Winchester. 

He looked so peaceful. His hair messily framing his face. A hint of a small smile on his face. His steady, soft breathing makes you feel calm.

You gently brush the hair from his face as the faint smell of old books and soap hit your nose. You smiled as the scent danced in your nose. You felt so at peace and safe in the younger brother's arms. You felt at home.


	24. Lucifer X Reader Imagine #3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine: Being the only human Lucifer loves.

You stared into those beautiful, hypnotic, blue eyes you've come to adore. Everyone told you not to fall for him. He was the devil. The darkest most heartless creature ever created, but that was them. They had no idea how you viewed him. How you knew the fallen archangel. You reached your hand up and caressed his cheek. Had it been any other human he would have snapped them into dust, but with you, he leaned into your touch. 

The warmth of your hand against the coolness of his skin was a feeling neither you nor the angel could describe. He put an arm around your back softly pulling you closer. Gently doing so, so he wouldn't scare the beautiful human who showed him love instead of fear. You stared into his soft blue eyes. They almost seemed to have a dreamy gloss to them. 

He smiled at you. Not a menacing smile, but a gentle almost adoring smile. He tucked a lock of your beautiful, soft hair behind you're ear. You shivered as his cool fingers traced over your neck. You smiled as you placed both hands on his shoulders. You pushed yourself up on your toes as he leaned down meeting you like he had read your mind and your lips met. The cold, solid touch of his lips against your plush, warm ones felt almost intoxicating. Words you heard so much since you met the beautiful archangel played in your head as a warning from two hunter friends, "Don't fall for him, he'll hurt you,". But you didn't care. They didn't see him like you did. Couldn't see the real beauty within him. The light his father tried to force away. It was there, you could see it, and you let yourself fall. You wanted your heart to belong to the fallen archangel for as long as you lived.


	25. Pleasant Surprise (Gabriel X Reader story) REQUESTED

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AUTHOR NOTE: This story was requested by Wattpad user @Magic_and_books. The story idea is completely theirs. Hope you like it. 
> 
> Summary (their idea): The reader never celebrate Christmas or Birthday cause no one ever cares about that. As Gabriel hear that he just make a perfect Birthday day for her and doing everything she want. (Please note English is their first language so please no hate).

You sighed sitting at your desk. Sitting a desk taking orders from a lazy boss was not how you wanted to spend your birthday, but it’s not like anyone has remembered anyway. Your mom was sick so you let that slide, but your best friend hadn’t even texted you and you two usually talked every day. She was probably busy with her boyfriend. Not even your coworkers seemed to notice, which was odd as they always celebrated everyone else’s birthdays. _“It would be nice if someone at least tried to remember my one important day of the year,”_ you thought to yourself. You were dragged out of your thoughts as a guy walked in holding what looked like a huge wicker basket filled with candy in his hands and walked up to you. 

“I’m looking for Y/N Y/L/N,” he announced getting your attention. 

“That’s me,” you called to him. He walked over to you and handed the basket to you. 

“This is a birthday delivery,” he said as he handed you a card and left. You pulled the card out of the envelope. It was pink and had a heart-shaped cupcake on it. It even kinda smelled like chocolate. You opened it up and read the message written in almost too perfect handwriting. 

_**Dear Y/N,  
This is only the start of your special day until later enjoy the sweets my sweet.** _

You checked for a signature but didn’t find one. You looked at the basket. It was almost overflowing with candy. From hard candies to candy bars, and even two big packs of your favorite flavored gum. You smiled. Whoever the mysterious candy man was you were thankful to him. When you got home you checked your messages and not even your two favorite boys had left any. You understood though. Hunting monsters wasn’t exactly a job with lots of spare time. You looked over and noticed rose petals leading from the kitchen archway that lead into the hall. You looked down the hall and noticed a trail that lead into your room. You entered your room and saw the trail lead out the window to the big square ledge. You would sit up there sometimes and just stare at the stars. You peeked out the window. Your jaw dropped. You saw a fluffy, white futon packed with silky white and gray pillows. You spotted candles lit all around. You saw a table to the side filled sweet treats. “Do you like it?” you heard a voice ask that made you almost jump out of your skin.

“Gabriel?” you asked. You had met the archangel a few times, but never really got a chance to know him.

“Heya birthday girl,” he said, “I hope you don’t mind,”. 

“You did all this for me?” you asked. 

“I heard your thoughts earlier,” he admitted, “you sounded so sad, and I wanted to give you the birthday attention you deserved, it is your day,”. Truth be told you didn’t mind. After all, Gabriel was cute. His soft brown hair matched his whiskey-colored eyes perfectly bringing out the cute little smirk on his face. 

“Thank you, Gabriel,” you said then a thought hit you,” you sent the basket?”. 

“Guilty,’ he said giving you a warm smile. 

“Thank you, Gabriel,” you said, “this is all so sweet,”. 

“It’s still your birthday sugar,” Gabriel said, “now you can’t relax dressed like that,”. He snapped his fingers and you found yourself dressed in a Soft velvet pajama set of shorts and a T-Shirt, and matching fluffy slippers. Your hair was hanging down past your shoulders freed from the bun you had it in. For some odd reason, you felt your cheeks heat up. 

“Um, thank you,” you said shyly. He climbed out the window and held his hand out to you helping you out. You settled on the futon and looked up at the sky. The stars seemed brighter somehow. Gabriel grabbed a chocolate chip cheesecake with a candle lit on it from the table. 

“Make a wish and blow out the candle,” he said. You thought for a moment on your wish and when it came to you you smiled, closed your eyes, and made the wish, and then blew out the candle. He smiled as he snapped his fingers and two forks appeared. He settled beside you and you two dug into the cake as you chatted and looked at the stars. Before you knew it you two were snuggled up. Gabriel playing with your hair. You had to admit it felt so comfortable. “So did you have a good birthday,” he asked. 

“Best birthday I’ve ever had,” you said looking up at him. He smiled and his eyes seem to shine. Before either of you knew what was happening he leaned down and kissed you. Soft and sweet. When he broke the kiss you smiled, “looks like my wish came true,”


	26. Lucifer X Reader Imagine #4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine: Lucifer admiring you while you sleep.

He laid beside you admiring your peaceful, slumbering form. How could a human manage to capture his heart? He despised the species, yet you managed to entice him. You were able to tame him in a way he didn't even know was possible. He gently ran his hand down your arm until he reached your hand. He slowly ran his thumb over the back of it. Instead of shivering from his cool touch you snuggled closer to him. The small smile that appeared on your face made him smile. He planted a feather-light kiss on your hair inhaling the scent of the shampoo you use. To him, it was the most amazing scent. 

As he gently stroked your hand he thought of the times you're hands were what could calm him. Even if he was upset all it took was for you to gently grab his hand, or hold his hands and gently stroke them with your thumbs. He was especially fond of all the moments you would grab his hand in yours for no reason at all and bring it up to your lips for a soft peck to the back of it, or on the knuckles of his fingers. Just your touch alone could always calm any feeling he felt. Even when his anger would overcome him it would just take your soft, warm hand in his and this 

calming feeling would take hold.   
You're loving nature has become something he not only wants but craves. It's something he knows he could now not live without. He laid his arm over you and kissed your shoulder blade. "I don't deserve you," he whispered. You suddenly turned and snuggled into him saying in a sleep filled voice as your eyes remained closed. 

"Yes, you do,".


	27. Dean X Reader Imagine #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine: Spending a nice morning with Dean.

You woke up and stretched. You're handsome hunter already out of bed. You smiled figuring he was in the kitchen. You headed to the bathroom and started brushing your teeth. As you did Dean entered the bathroom. "Mornin beautiful,' he greeted kissing your cheek. He grabbed your hairbrush from the basket you kept your hygiene supplies in and gently tugged it through your hair as you finished brushing your teeth. 

"Thank you for brushing my hair," you said wrapping your arms around him, "that was so sweet,". 

"Anything for sweetheart," he said kissing your nose which caused you to giggle, "hungry?". You nodded and he took your hand in his and headed to the kitchen. The smell of bacon and something sweet like pancakes tickled your nose as you got closer to the kitchen. Dean made you a plate and you sit in the kitchen with him and ate and chatted as he cooked his food. After breakfast, you retreated to Dean's man cave. He never complained about it. He said his sweetheart was welcome in any room he owned. As you were watching something on Netflix Dean came in with two mugs of freshly made coffee. "Coffee honey?" he asked. 

"Vanilla and cinnamon added?" you asked.


	28. Sam x Reader Imagine #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine: Sam telling you he's sorry.

You sit in the booth at the bar with Dean. Fighting back tears as he tries to comfort you. "Sammy didn't mean it Y/N," he said gently patting your back, "he's been sleep deprived the past few days and he snapped from being tired,". 

"I just wanted a little of his time was all Dean," you said wiping a stray tear from your cheek. 

"I know kiddo," he hugged you as his phone rang, "I'll be right back," he said as he walked off answering his phone. You pondered going back to the bunker. You really weren't having fun. You missed your boyfriend Sam, but he was mad at you so going home was not an option at the moment. Deep down you know he didn't mean to snap at you. He had been up for several days researching a case. 

"May I have a dance?" you heard a familiar voice ask. You looked up to see Sam. He was dressed in your favorite purple and black flannel shirt. He smiled at you. You could tell he felt bad. 

"You're not mad me at me anymore?" you asked. He gently took your hand and lead to the dance area. He put one arm around your waist and held your hand with the other. You rested your head on his shoulder. "I'm sorry Sam," you said trying to hold back tears you felt forming.

"No, Y/N," he said, "I'm sorry. You just wanted some attention and I was sleepy and cranky, but I shouldn't have snapped at you. I hope you can forgive me,". 

"Of course I forgive you, Sam," you looked at him, "I love you,"

"I love you too," he said, "and tonight I'm not researching. I'm spending it with you,". You smiled as he leaned down and kissed you.


	29. Castiel X Reader Imagine #3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine: Castiel draping his trench coat over you when your cold.

You and Castiel were taking a nighttime walk. You couldn't sleep and so you asked him if he'd walk with you. You hadn't counted on it being such a cold night. For the most part of the walk, you ignored the night time chill biting at your skin and chit chatted with your favorite angel. You've adored the socially awkward angel basically since the day you first looked into those sapphire eyes. Soon Castiel noticed you shivering and hugging your arms around yourself. "Are you cold?" he asked. 

"I'll be ok," you said, "should have grabbed my jacket,". He smiled and shrugged off his trademark trench coat and draped it around you. You couldn't help, but smile and blush. 

"Thank you Cas," you said. You heart melted like always at the adorable half smile he always gave. You two soon found ourselves sitting on a park bench overlooking a little pond. You couldn't help, but admire the starry reflection in the water. Before you knew it you laid your head on the angel's shoulder with a yawn as you closed your eyes. When you opened them you were in your bed. You were not in the warmth of your favorite angel's coat anymore. Missing the smell of sugar and cologne swirling around you. That is until you noticed two strong arms around you. You looked up and saw the beautifully adorable angel looking down at you. 

"Good morning Y/N," he said, "you fell asleep at the park last night and I brought you back to your room. Hope it's ok that I stayed with you,". You smiled and sat up. 

"It's more than ok Cas," you said leaning over and placing a soft kiss on his lips.


	30. Team Free Will X Reader Imagine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AUTHOR NOTE: Happy mothers to all the mommy's out there!
> 
> Imagine: The boys serve you breakfast in bed and tell you happy Mother's Day since you care for them like a mother would.

You woke up to a knock on your bedroom door. "Come in," you called through a yawn. Castiel poked his head in. 

"good morning Y/N," he greeted.

"Morning Cas," you said sitting up as all four boys walked in and you noticed Jack was holding a tray. 

"We made you breakfast in bed," he said as he sat the tray down on your lap. 

"That's so sweet guys," you said, "what did I do to deserve this?". You looked at the tray and on it was a plate of french toast and bacon, a poppy seed bagel, and a fresh mug of coffee. 

"Well Y/N," Sam started, "everything,". 

"Yeah," Dean added, "you cook for us, clean up after us, help us, and care for us when we're sick or injured,". 

"So we wanted to show you we appreciate it," Castiel said. 

"And we love you," Jack added. You teared up. You placed the tray beside you and got up giving them each a kiss on the cheek. 

"I love you guys too," you said, "so much,". Before you knew it you were engulfed in a group hug by your four favorite boys as they told you "HAPPY MOTHER'S DAY!".


	31. Winchester Brothers X Reader Imagine (REQUESTED)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AUTHOR NOTE: This imagine by my Instagram follow Maggie.kin1980 as a Mothers Day gift. 
> 
> Imagine: Taking care of the brothers when they're sick.

You placed the steaming hot bowl of chicken noodle soup on a carrying tray along with some crackers, and a glass of ice water. Once the tray was done you picked it up and hurried to Sam's room. You gently opened the door and walked in. Sam was laying on his side. "Hey," you said placing the tray on his end table, "gotta get some food in you, Sammy,". He half smiled and sat up holding his head. 

"My head hurts again," he said. 

"I'll get you some Advil," you hurried to the bathroom. You grabbed two of the green gel pills from the bottle and hurried back to Sam. He gulped the pills down and you watched as he ate some of the soup. Soon he was done feeling sick to his stomach. You placed a puke bucket by his bed to be safe and took the tray back to the kitchen. Just as you sat the tray down you heard your name called. 

"Y/N I need you!" Dean yelled from his room. You hurried there and walked in. He was sweaty again which meant his fever broke. You went into the bathroom and wet a rag with cold water and hurried back to Dean. You wiped his face then made him lay back as you placed the cool rag on his forehead. 

"Rest Winchester," you ordered. 

"Thanks, Y/N," you rasped out, "we'd be lost without you,". As you left his room you smiled. You liked feeling kind of liked a mom to your two favorite boys.


	32. 15. Always There (Endverse Castiel/OC Imagine)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AUTHOR NOTE: This story takes place around the season 5 episode The End. I also love the name I picked for the original female character for this story. 
> 
> SUMMARY: Dusk was determined to watch in heartache as drugs and endless girls took her place in her former lover Castiel's life. Then the apocalypse battle started. She and Castiel are the only survivors in Dean Winchester's camp. Will they come together again or become further apart?

Dusk and Castiel were the only two left of Dean Winchester’s camp that were able to escape the devil’s zombie-like horde and demons. It was 2014 and the world literally went to hell. Dusk first met Dean, his brother Sam, and the then angel Castiel back in 2009. She was trying to help them with the whole saying no to the archangel’s thing. Over time she and Castiel had fallen for each other despite the whole angels shouldn’t fall for humans thing. Dusk thought she and the angel were happy. Every free moment they had they spent together laughing, loving, etc. She even gave herself to the angel completely. She would smile when she would remember how nervous the angel was and the adorable way he tried to do everything like a gentleman would, but their happiness or at least Dusk’s happiness was short lived once Sam said yes and the apocalypse started. The angels vanished and Castiel’s grace just seemed to fade away over time, making him human. 

At first, she told him it would be ok, she was there and would help him through everything, but after a while,   
Castiel just couldn’t seem to adjust, until he discovered drugs. Pills mainly, to keep himself in a state of high. Sometimes she would even smell weed on him. She tried to help him, but it’s like the more she tried the harder he pushed her away, then the final crack to her already broken heart was the girls. A lot of girls. Before every time they would welcome a new girl in, Cas ended up giving them more than just a warm welcome to the group. Dusk couldn’t take it anymore and pulled herself away from the former angel, though she was still in love with him. He had pretty much forgotten Dusk even existed. Then the big battle came and almost their entire camp was killed off. She and Cas were able to escape barely unharmed and it didn’t take them long to stumble upon Dean’s body.   
They made it back to the camp and hid out in Castiel’s hut being as that’s where most the survival supplies were kept. Dusk sit on a pillow on the floor. She watched as her former love downed some pills then offered her some which she declined. He popped the lid back on the bottle and plopped down beside her. They set there for a while not saying a word. 

“How are your injuries?” he asked.

“I’ll live,” Dusk said, “just some scratches and bruises,”. 

“Think any croats will show up?” he asked. 

“I don’t think so, but we should hide out for a while,” she said. 

“Well what should we do to pass time?” he asked. She rolled her eyes ignoring the racing of her heart at his flirty tone. She just shrugged. “Well,” he said leaning closer to her, “I do have one idea,”. He started to slowly kiss her neck. She wanted so much to give in. To get lost in his gravily voice, to enjoy his plump, pink lips on her skin, but she couldn’t. He wasn’t the Castiel she was in love with, not emotionally anyway. 

“Cas, we can’t,” she said pulling away. 

“What's the matter?” he asked concerned. 

“Nothing,” she said getting up, “we just can’t,”. 

“Why not?” he asked, “we use to do it all the time,”. She wasn’t sure what overcame her, but anger filled through her. She turned around. Her blazing, gray eyes locked on his glossed over blue ones. 

“Yeah we did,” she said, “because we were in love, or I thought we were. I know I was,”. 

“What does that mean Dusk?” he asked looking confused, “I loved you,”. 

“Really Castiel?” she asked, “you loved me?”

“Yes, I loved you,” he repeated. 

“Right,” she said, “so you losing yourself to drugs was showing me you loved me, you sleeping with other girls in the damn camp was you showing me you loved me!”. She couldn’t stop herself. Everything she’d been holding back was starting to tumble out, “Do you have any idea how hard it was to sit and watch you fall in a whole new way. I tried to help you so many times, but you kept pushing me away. And do you have any idea how my heart broke more as I would sit and watch as groups of girls would come and go from this hut? A hut we built together because we were gonna stay together!”. 

“Dusk, I’m,” Castiel started to say, but she cut him off by holding up her hand. 

“Don’t,” she warned, “I loved you Castiel, I still love you, but you broke my heart and you didn’t even care. I gave myself to you in every way a lover does, and you just threw me away. You locked me out. And the saddest part is, even knowing what I know now I’d still do it all over again,” not being able to hold back the tears anymore she stormed out of his hut. She headed to her’s watching out for any signs of any kind of monster. She walked inside her hut and locked the door. She sat on her bed, grabbed a pillow and held it against her face as she screamed and the tears came flowing out. She cried until her eyes could no longer supply water for the invisible tears.   
She had been in her hut for about an hour. During that time she ended up laying down on her side, but she couldn’t sleep. She heard her door open and cursed to herself. She had forgotten Castiel had a key to her hut. 

“Dusk?” he called as he walked in, but she refused to answer him. She felt the other side of her bed dip, but she kept her back to him. “Dusk, I know you’re mad me, I don’t blame you if you hate me,” she felt him gently place his hand on her leg, “I hate me. I never thought about the pain I caused you. When the angels left and my grace faded things just got so out of hand. Dusk, I didn’t do anything I did because I didn’t love you. I love you more than any being ever created, I adore you. I just thought after my grace drained and I became human that I wasn’t enough for you, I wasn’t the celestial being you fell in love with,”. Fresh tears were forming in her eyes and she heard him sniffle which further broke her heart. She sat up and looked at him. His sapphire eyes dulled by his sadness and tears. For once in so long she saw her Castiel. She gently grabbed his hand rubbing her thumbs softly over the back of it. 

“Castiel,” she started, “I didn’t fall in love with you because you were an angel. Being a celestial being had nothing at all to do with it,”. 

“It..didn’t?” he asked a little shocked. She smiled a little. 

“No,” she said, “Cas, I fell in love with you because you’re sweet, caring, stronger in more ways than you know, your brave, smart, always willing to put others before yourself, and well you can be down right adorable sometimes. I love your angel side, but it wasn’t just your angel side Castiel, I love you for you period. Angel, human, whatever it doesn’t matter. You could have been a demon and I would still love you,”. He brought her hands to his face and planted a soft kiss on each one. 

“I’m so sorry Dusk,” he repeated. The guilt filled tone of his voice made her heart ache, “I will never be able to make up for the pain I’ve caused you. I understand if you hate me now,”. 

“I could never hate you Castiel,” she said as more tears fell down her cheeks, “I just miss you so much,”. He scooted closer to her and wiped the tears on her cheeks away. 

“I miss you too,” he said, “Dusk, do you think we could try again? I promise I’ll do whatever I can to show you how truly sorry I am if you give me the chance,”. He looked straight into her eyes as he pushed a lock of her dark red hair from her face. She pulled him into a hug. 

“Of course we can Cas,” she said running her hand up and down his back, “I can tell you’re sorry for everything, so lets just put it all behind us,”. He smiled and pulled away enough to look at her. 

“So,” he said with that classic, sweet smile she hadn’t seen in so long, “would you be my Dusk Bunny again?”. She giggled loving the sound of the nickname he gave her.

“Only if you’ll be my handsome angel again?” she said. He smiled and planted a kiss on her lips. This time she had no problem melting right into it. She laid back pulling him with her until he was laying over her. He made sure to lay in a way where he wasn’t hurting her. 

“I love you Dusk,” he said. 

“I love you too Castiel,” she said running a hand through his soft, black hair, “So, does that offer to pass time still stand?”. He smiled wide. 

“Always and only for you Dusk Bunny,” he kissed her more passionately this time and they both allowed themselves to get completely lost in each other.


	33. Jack X Reader Imagine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine: Finding out Jack likes you.

You just got back to the bunker with the boys from spending the day at an arcade, being that Jack had never been to one. You couldn't hold in your giggles as Dean grumpily stomped in mumbling to himself about how he couldn't get anything out of the crane machine neither ten times he tried, but Jack was able to get the biggest teddy bear in it the first try. 

"Dean, you would have just given it away to some girl anyway," Sam said following him down the hall. Jack had a confused look on his face. 

"Why would Dean give a girl something he won?" he asked looking at you. 

"For Dean, to flirt," you explained, "but some guys do if they really like a girl, or if like me they collect stuffed animals,". Jack seemed to be thinking about something as he looked down at the teddy bear. It was white with the pads of its paws and the inside of its ears pink. It had little pink hearts on it everywhere and a heart-shaped pink nose and pink marble eyes. You wouldn't mind adding the cute bear to your stuffed animal collection, but you weren't gonna ask for it in case Jack wanted to keep it. 

"Y/N," he said with a soft smile as he held out the teddy bear to you, "I would like if you accepted this bear as a gift,". 

"Aww Jack," you said taking the bear, "that's sweet, why me?". 

"I know you collect them now and," he said suddenly looking away a little, "I like you very much,".


	34. Lucifer X Reader Imagine #5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine: Lucifer hears your true thoughts about him.

You sat in your room. It was odd knowing Lucifer had been in the bunker. Not because you feared him, but because over time (unknowingly to anyone else of course) you had developed an attraction to the archangel. You started noticing your feelings around the time everyone was stuck in the apocalypse world. What wasn't to find appealing? He's confident, cocky, doesn't give a shit, and you had to admit evil or not he's gorgeous. You smiled as you remembered how he tricked everyone into thinking the cuffs they locked him in would hold him.   
You're brother Dean kept secretly pissing you off because all the archangel wanted was to meet his son. You remember how alluring it was watching as with just a simple snap of his fingers the group of attacking angels turned to smoke and the cuffs melted off. The power he held in just the snap of his fingers. You didn't deny it. It was for sure a turn on. You grabbed your phone and turned it on. Good thing you never let your brothers or the watchful angel see your phone. You couldn't help it. While in the other world you secretly snapped a picture of the sassy archangel and made it your background. It was snapped right before they cuffed him. "You know I can read thoughts," you heard the cool, familiar voice say. 

It took everything in you to hide the grin trying to fight through on your face. "You find my confidence," he started, as he climbed onto your bed. You heart racing as his intense blue eyes locked onto yours, "my cockiness, and my don't give a shit attitude a turn on," before you knew it he hovered over you. His arms locking you in on both sides underneath him, "you think I'm the most gorgeous man you've ever seen. I do have to say," he said as he slid his cool fingers across your cheek and down your neck, "for a human I do find you rather...enticing, but it could be dangerous to get involved with me,". 

He leaned down, his mouth so close to your ear his cool breath brushed over it causing a shiver to run through you, "I've been known to corrupt people,". he whispered and you smirked. No way in hell were you gonna let this moment you've fantasized about for so long slip by. You leaned your head up to his ear and whispered.

"Maybe in some ways," you started sliding your hands under his white t-shirt and ran them over his icy, sculpted stomach and chest, "I wanna be corrupted,". Before you knew it his lips were pressed hard against yours. His tongue ravishing your mouth. You thought to yourself if this what being corrupted by the devil felt like then you definitely hoped it would happen over and over again.


	35. Dean X Reader Imagine #3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine: Dean confesses his feelings for you.

You and the boys were at the bar after a week of grueling witch hunts. Dean was already beyond three sheets to the wind. Sam was a little drunk too. 

"I'm gonna go to the restroom," Sam said. 

"Ok, think I'll walk Mr. Too Many here back to the hotel," you said, "it's just right down the street,". You managed to wrestle away the keys from Dean and hand them to Sam. Supporting the eldest brother against your side you started walking him back to the motel. 

"You know Y/N," he said, "you are so beautiful,". 

"Thank you, Dean," you said. 

"You deserve so much better then those jackasses you seem to go for," he said. That took you a little by surprise. Since when did Dean Winchester care who you date. You unlocked the door to his and Sam's room and helped him inside. You managed to get him over to his bed before he collapsed. You helped him take off his shoes and was taking off his jack when he grabbed your wrist. "Can I tell you something Y/N?" he asked. 

"Sure Dean," you said. You noticed a serious glint in his green eyes. 

"I love you Y/N," he said, "I've loved you for so long,". You were stunned. Dean Winchester confessed he loved you. But then you remembered he was drunk. 

"Dean you don't mean that," you said, "it's just the beer talking,". 

"I do mean it Y/N," he said, "you're a hell of a girl and I'd love it if you'd give me a shot,". Again you were stunned. You wanted to believe it, but he was drunk. 

"Tell you what Dean," you said, "if you remember this and feel the same tomorrow then we'll talk,". Dean soon passed out and you went to your room. 

The next morning you woke up early and just laid in your bed as last night played in your head. You wanted so badly to believe it. After all, didn't people say when someone's drunk they're the most truthful? As bad as you wanted to believe it, you just couldn't. Why would a guy like Dean want you out of all the girls out there? A knock on your door brought you out of your thoughts. "Who is it?" you asked. 

"Dean," you heard him answer. Your heart pounded, but you told yourself to calm down. You open the door. Dean looked hungover for sure. Messy hair, crumpled clothes, he was a little pale, and he was holding his head. 

"You ok?" you asked.

"Hangovers," he said, "always fun," 

"Come on in I'll get you a water bottle," he stumbled in and sit down on your bed as you handed him a cold water bottle which he stuck on his head. As you were making sure you had your stuff packed he spoke up. 

"I meant what I said Y/N," he said. You froze, "I love you Y/N, I have for a while now,". 

"Dean, I," you tried to think of something to say. 

"Please tell I haven't been imagining things," he said, "that you feel the same way? The looks you give me sometimes, and how you blush when I call you nicknames,". 

"You weren't," you finally said, "imagining things. I love you too Dean,". He placed the bottle on your bed, got up and walked over to you. He gently ran his fingers over your cheek. He then leaned down and softly kissed you.


	36. Sam x Reader Imagine #3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine: Sam rubbing your tummy when it hurts.

You lay on your side of the bed in the room you and Sam share holding your stomach. it cramped and gurgled and you almost felt like throwing up. You couldn't help, but whine a little at the pain. Sam heard you and walked in the room. 

"Y/N, sweetie, you ok?" he asked. 

"My stomach hurts," you said, "I think I ate something bad,". 

"Or could be all the junk food you and Dean scarfed down on the way home," he reminded. 

"Shut up," you said pouting and he chuckled, "Rub my tummy, please Sammy,". He smiled and climbed onto his side of the bed. You laid on your back and he laid on his side facing you propping up his head with his hand as he used his other one to softly massage your stomach. You closed your eyes. Before long you were feeling a bit better and started drifting off. You smiled as you felt Sam softly kiss your nose.


	37. Castiel X Reader Imagine #4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine: Reading with Castiel when you can't sleep.

You were wandering the bunker halls. Something you did when you couldn't sleep. As you walked by the library you spotted a certain angel sitting in the silence reading. You walked into the library and peaked at the book. It was a fictional novel. In fact, it was one of yours. You had almost every book of the Warrior Cats collection. He was reading the first one. 

"Hey Cas," you greeted. 

"Hello Y/N," he greeted, "I thought everyone was sleeping,". 

"I can't seem to relax enough to sleep tonight," she said, "enjoying the book?". 

"Yes, but I've just started it," he said, "would you like to sit with me?". 

"Sure, just let me get a chair," you said as you turned to one of the tables in the room. 

"We can share my chair Y/N," he said, "if it's ok,". You hoped the dim lights hid the blush on your face. If you shared his chair you'd be sitting in his lap.

"Are you ok with me sitting in your lap Cas?" you said, " I don't wanna take up your personal space,". 

"It's fine Y/N," he said. You walked over and even though you knew you couldn't hurt him, very carefully sat in his lap. He placed one arm around you to secure you in his lap and held the book with the other. Before long your head was resting in the crook of his neck. 

"I don't understand," he said, "why would this house cat want to leave his comfortable life for the forest?".   
"Well, Firepaw knew it was where he belonged. That he was more than a kittypet," you explained. 

"So, being a forest cat is his true calling?" he asked understanding a little more. You nodded and continued to read. "I don't trust this Tigerclaw cat," he said a while later, "he seems devious,". He looked down to find you asleep. He smiled. He bookmarked his page and put the book on the little end table next to the chair. He adjusted you so you were snuggled more comfortably in his lap and just held you while you slept. Admiring the beautiful human he secretly hoped would one day, but his true calling to love.


	38. Lucifer X Reader Imagine #6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine: You comforting Lucifer

You sit in the hotel room with Lucifer. The archangel looked so defeated. Nothing had been going his way. You couldn't help, but feel it was unfair despite giving who he was, then again not many were willing to even try to see him as you did. "Guess I'm destined to be a monster," He finally spoke.

"You're not a monster Lucifer," You said.

"A whole world would disagree," he said. Your heart broke at the thick, sad tone of his voice. You crawled to him on the bed and wrapped him in a hug from behind as you rested your head on his shoulder. 

"It doesn't matter what a bunch of nobodies think Lucifer," you said, "just because they see you that way or picture you that way, doesn't make it true. You've had no say so in any of it. Your father did it all. For his own damn amusement and it was wrong,". You felt him grab your hands in his. 

"You really don't see me as a monster?" he asked. You could hear the tiny bit of hope in his voice. 

"No, have you done bad things?" she started, "yes, but did you have a choice? no. There is good in you Lucifer. I can see it and I know you can too. You've shown it before,". He turned his head to look at you.

"It's kind of nice to hear someone talk to me like they actually care," he admitted. 

"I do care," you said, "I care about you Lucifer and I love you. Everything you've been through has been so unfair, but I'm not letting you go through anything else alone. I'm here,". You caught the faintest sign of a smile cross his face before he rested his head in the crook of your neck. You kissed the top of his head and gently swayed him back and forth. You were gonna do the one thing, not even his father would do for him as best you could, Love him.


	39. Meant To Be (Gabriel X Reader) REQUESTED

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AUTHOR NOTE: This story was requested my wattpad user @SugarTrickster. The idea for this story is there's. 
> 
> WARNING: Kinda wingkinkish, but nothing nasty or anything like that. 
> 
> SUMMARY (THEIR IDEA): Can you write an Gabriel×Reader? The reader brush always Gabriels wings and falling in love with me. But then he disappear and she was worried. One day she met Chuck. They get friends and she told him about Gabriel and the wings thing. Chuck was suprised that he let her brush his wings. Cause that means that she is a special person for him. (Please don't judge on their grammar. English is not their first language).

You had been dating Gabriel for while now. You had met him about a year ago while helping your two best friends on a case hunting some kinda angel killing monster. You soon found yourself smitten with the flirty archangel and when he asked you to be his girlfriend you were beyond happy. Gabriel said tonight was a special occasion, but you had to stay in your house, just you and him. That didn’t mean you couldn’t look nice for your candy addicted angel. You picked out a white, ruffled mini skirt, A black tank top, and a little sheer, white jacket. You decided to just wear a cute pair of white and black socks. You let your hair hang down and just brushed through it once. Gabriel wouldn’t be there for another two hours, but you were excited. After you got dressed you decided to relax on your bed and play on your phone. You soon dozed off. When you opened your eyes you were in this gorgeous garden. Plants and trees of all types painted the scenery. In the middle was a huge waterfall fountain. You noticed a man sitting on the edge of the fountain. He had short, curly, brown hair, a scruffy beard, and piercing blue eyes. 

“Hello Y/N,” he greeted looking toward you. 

“Um, hi,” you said, “How do you know my name?”. 

“I know the names of every person in the world,” he said, “but you can call me Chuck,”. You were starting to think he was a little weird. “Anyway,” he said taking your hands in his kind of like a father would, “I just wanted to welcome you to the family,”. 

“Huh?” you asked confused. 

“You’ll understand soon,” he said. With a snap of his fingers, you woke up. You sat up shaking they odd dream away. 

“Heya sweetness,” you heard your favorite voice say as you heard a flap of wings and Gabriel appeared in your room. You walked over hugged him. 

“Hey handsome,” you greeted back. 

“You look like you’ve been asleep,” he said noticing her slight bed hair. 

“I did doze off sorry,” she said, “so what is this special night for?”. You notice a serious look in his golden honey eyes. 

“Y/N,” he said taking your hands, “I wanna show you something ok?”. You nodded. You watch as he rolled his shoulders and three sets of gorgeous wings folded out. They were light gray at the top but faded into white at the feather tips. 

“Gabriel they’re beautiful,” you said as you reached out your hand, but stopped, “is it ok if I touch them?”. He nodded and you softly smoothed your hand over the feathers. You swore you thought you saw a blush creep onto Gabriel’s cheeks for a minute. You looked more closely at his wings and noticed a lot of them were frayed and clumped in bunches. “Are your wings hurt Gabriel?” you asked concerned. 

“No my wings are molting,” he said rubbing the back of his neck, “they need to be groomed, but I can’t do it myself,”. 

“I’ll help you,” you offered. His eyes seem to light up and his blush deepened.

“If you’re sure,” he said, “you just have to straighten the messed up feathers and remove lose ones,”. 

“Will it hurt you?” you asked. 

“No, I promise,” he said sitting on the edge of your bed. You climbed onto the bed behind him. You started gently pulling apart a clump of feathers making sure to get all the loose ones out. You smoothed your hand over a freshly fixed area and Gabriel let out a small moan. That caused you to blush. “Sorry,” you said. He nodded. It happened a few more times and you could feel the heat in your cheeks. You weren’t sure why. You and Gabriel hadn’t even gone any farther than making out. He didn’t wanna rush things with you. After you were done with the back of his fathers you climbed off the bed and went to stand in front of him. You starting fixing the little clumps of feathers bundled in the front of his wings. He let out a few moans here and there and you couldn’t help, but think they didn’t sound like pain caused moans. 

“I’m almost done, just have to get the small cluster at the base of your wings,” you said. He nodded.   
You reached out and started to separate the small cluster. As you smoothed them over Gabriel let out a loud moan and grabbed onto your waist. You stopped scared you hurt him again. “Gabriel, are you ok?” you asked. He looked up at you. His eyes seemed to flash blue for a moment then glew an intense gold color. 

“Y/N,” he said reaching up and caressing your cheek. An odd, electric feeling shot through your body at his touch,   
“I need you,”. You looked into his eyes. You noticed the look of need and love in his eyes, you were feeling it too. You planted a soft kiss on his lips. The taste of sugar and wine seemed overwhelmingly intoxicating this time. He pulled you to him until you were straddling his lap. The kiss went from soft to passionate. His hands hungrily roaming your body. The same electric feeling shooting through your body again. When you broke the kiss you two just stared at each other. “Are you sure Y/N?” he asked. 

“I need you to Gabriel,” you said tugging your hands through his hair, “I want you,”. He pulled you closer as he placed a trail of kisses from your jawline to your neck, making sure to deepen his lips’ hold on your pulse point. You moaned at the pleasure it sent through you. He wrapped his wings around you. With a snap of his fingers as he laid back pulling you down on top of him, you soon realized your clothes were gone. 

 

The next morning your eyes fluttered open. You smiled as memories from the most amazing night of your life flashed through your head. That's when you noticed you were covered up by three, beautiful, smooth wings. You loved how safe and protected you felt in them. You felt an arm hug you from behind as Gabriel kissed your cheek. 

“Morning sweets,” he greeted cheerfully. You smiled turning over in your Archangel’s wings. 

“Morning beautiful,” you greeted back as he chuckled. 

“I’m not the beautiful one here Y/N,” he said kissing your shoulder, “you are,”. 

“So, is this wing grooming thing how you attract all the girls?” you asked half joking and half serious. 

“Y/N,” he started, “do you believe in, I believe humans call them soulmates?”.   
“Hmm,” you hummed, “I don’t know if it’s a soul thing, but I do believe two people or two beings are meant for each other and that when they’re meant too they’ll find each other,”. 

“For angels,” he said, “if we have a...mate they are the only ones that can see our solid wings and touch them. When and if they groom our wings it’s kind of like a mating call and once the call is answered we bond together. Forever,”. Your eyes widened. 

“So, we were meant to be?” you asked. 

“Yep,” he said booping your nose with his pointer finger, “looks like your stuck with me,”. You giggled leaning over and giving him a soft kiss. 

“That’s just fine with me,” you smirked acting innocent as you reached up and gently stroked the wing draping over you. He moaned and his arm wrapped around you tighter. 

“Don’t tease Y/N,” he warned in a flirty tone. 

“Who said I was teasing?” you replied as you did it again basically causing the archangel to attack you with a deep, passionate kiss as you giggled.


	40. Lucifer X Reader Imagine #7 (REQUESTED)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AUTHOR NOTE: This was requested by tumblr user @ashley-unicorn. Hope you like it! 
> 
> Imagine: Lucifer vowing to protect you.

You opened your eyes preparing for the pain that would follow. The last thing you remember was getting the crap kicked out of you by a group of angels. They discovered you were romanticly involved with Lucifer. They thought torturing you would get you to turn against him. You never faltered. Despite the stories, despite what he's done, you loved him. You could see the light that for so long, his "father" hid away. You noticed your pain was gone. You weren't even sore. Had the angel's killed you? You looked around and didn't notice where you were. You went to sit up but felt a strong, cool, arm gently wrap around you. "Please Y/N," the voice you've longed to hear for so long say, "please rest,". 

You turned your head and were met with those gorgeous crystal blue eyes you've often found yourself lost in. "Lucifer?" you whispered. Hoping this wasn't a dream. 

"It's me," he said as his eyes glew red for a moment. Before you knew it your arms were around him. Your hold on him so tight that if he were human he'd probably break. You didn't wanna let go for fear of him vanishing again. You felt his arms wrap around you tight, protective, but gentle. You felt him place a kiss on the top of your head, "I'm sorry Y/N,". 

"For what?" you asked looking up at him. 

"I wasn't there to stop them," he said, "If I hadn't heard your prayer,". You could see the guilt in his eyes. 

"It's not your fault Lucifer," you said, "you left to protect me, you didn't know they'd find me,". You remembered right before things went dark the prayer you sent out telling the archangel you loved him one last time. 

"You were in danger because of me," he said. You gently stroked his cheek.

"I was in danger," you told him, "because I'm not ashamed of being in love with you. It's a small price to pay to never have to give you up Lucifer. I love you,". He gently leaned his head down and placed a soft kiss on your lips. 

"I love you too Y/N," he said, "but I'm never leaving your side again. If I go somewhere, you're going with me,". You smiled. 

"There is no other place I'd rather be Lucifer, than by your side and in your arms," you said as you relaxed against him and closed your eyes. The archangel held you close for hours. Vowing to protect you from any harm that came your way. And anyone or thing that dared even try would really witness first hand his wrath.


	41. Dean X Reader Imagine #4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine: Dean saying sweet things to you when he thinks you're asleep.

Dean laid beside you on his side just peacefully watching you sleep. He scooted closer to you and put his arm around you and rested his head in the crook of your neck. "You're so beautiful," he whispered, "I must be the luckiest man in the world to have someone like you in my life,". He gently started rubbing circles and other shapes softly into your back. "If I could tell you how amazing you are without getting tongue-tied," he said, "how beautiful you are, how brave you are. How you know when to put me in my place when I'm being the stubborn ass I can be,". He smiled remembering times when you had done that. 

"How when I'm upset, or a hunt goes wrong you don't falter for one second to wrap your arms around me," he kissed your shoulder, "and you make sure I know what happened wasn't my fault. Or how sometimes you know all it takes is for you to hold me or sit with me until I'm ready to talk," he said, "How loved you make me feel. It's something I haven't felt in forever,". He rested his head in the crook of your neck. 

"All these are the reasons why on our next date I plan to ask you to marry me," he said kissing your cheek, "I love you so much Y/N,". He closed his eyes falling asleep unknowing to himself that you were awake the whole time you just stayed quiet.


	42. Jack X Reader Imagine #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine: Jack helping you fall asleep.

One night you couldn't sleep. You were exhausted and tried everything to go to sleep. Soft music, warm milk, counting sheep. Nothing was helping. "Please something or someone help me fall asleep," you thought to yourself. A minute later there was a knock on your door. "Y/N?" you heard Jack call, "can I come in?". 

"Sure Jack," you said as he opened your door.

"I came to help," Jack asked, "I heard your prayer,". You immediately blushed. You didn't mean to make your thought a prayer. 

"Oh, um, sorry didn't mean to do that," you said. 

"It's ok," Jack said, "I wanna help. I don't want you getting sick from no sleep,". You smiled. 

"That's sweet Jack," you said, "mind sitting with me for a while then?". 

"Not at all," Jack said as he sat on the other side of your bed. You laid there for a while trying to get comfortable. You finally settled on your side. 

"Are you asleep yet Y/N?" he asked. You sighed. 

"No and I don't understand," you said, "I am so tired,". 

"Can I try something?" he asked. You nodded. Jack laid on his side and scooted up to you. He draped one arm over you as he softly played with your hair and massaged your head. You smiled as your eyes began to close. Just before you fell into full slumber you felt the nephilim rest his head in the crook of your neck.


	43. Sam x Reader Imagine #4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine: Sam taking care of you when you're sick.

You felt like crap. Your nose was stuffy, throat was scratchy, you had a fever, and your stomach was upset. You were leaning over the toilet after a puking spell passed when Sam found you. "Hey Y/N," he walked over to you helping you up, "let's get you back to your room,". He walked you back to your room and helped you in bed. He softly pressed his hand to your forehead, "you're warm but not as bad as earlier," he said. 

"I'm freezing," you said as you started to shiver. He throws your quilt over you. 

"It's a fever," he said, "I'll get you something for it,". He left the room for a minute. He came back with two Tylenol and a glass of water. You swallowed the bitter pills and sunk more into your bed. 

"Will you lay with me Sam?" you asked with a cough, "please?". He smiled and climbed into bed behind you. He softly started to switch between rubbing and scratching your back. It was his usual way to help you relax so you could sleep. You soon felt yourself falling asleep. Right before you were out cold you felt a kiss on your shoulder and heard Sam whisper. 

"I love you,".


	44. Perfect First Date (Team Free Will/OC imagine)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: When Jack finds out Heather has never been on a date and doesn't feel special enough for any guy he and the boys plan to show her different. Will it work?

Heather was sitting in her room in the bunker on her bed with her laptop. She was watching some sappy romance movie about a first date. She had left her door open. Jack walked by and stopped when he heard her sniffle. He walked in and saw she was crying. “Heather are you ok?” he asked. She sniffled wiping her eyes with a tissue. 

“I’m ok Jack,” she smiled. 

“You’re crying,” he pointed out. She giggled. 

“Yes, but it’s because the movie I watched was sad in a happy way,” she explained. 

“So, the character’s happiness about her first date made you cry?” he asked trying to understand better as he noticed the movie she was watching.

“Yes,” she said, “mainly because I’ve never really been on a date myself,”. 

“Why not?” he asked. 

“I guess I just haven’t been special enough to anyone,” she said. 

“You don’t feel special?” he asked. She smiled at the concern in his voice. 

“I’ll be ok Jack,” she said patting his head, “maybe one day it’ll change,”. Later that night Jack met the other guys in the map room. 

“Hey, guys,” he said, “Heather is special to us right?”. 

“Of course she is Jack,” Castiel asked and Sam nodded. 

“Why do you ask?” Dean asked. He explained what he saw earlier and what Heather had told him. 

“Do you wanna do something to cheer her up?” Castiel asked. 

“Why don’t we all give her the perfect first date,” he said, “we all do something sweet for her that you would do on a date,”. 

“That’s not a bad idea,” Dean said, “let’s brainstorm,”. 

 

The next evening she walked into her room and saw a note on her bed. When she read the note all it said was wear something nice and be dressed before six. She picked out a pink and green camo t-shirt, a faded jean skirt, a black flannel button-up shirt she left unbuttoned, and her favorite pair of black boots. She brushed her long, black hair and applied some lip gloss and eyeliner to bring out her hazel eyes. Just as she finished up there was a knock on her door. She opened it to see Sam standing there. He was dressed nicer than usual in a gray shirt, a blue and white flannel shirt buttoned over it, and a nice pair of black jeans.   
“Hi Heather,” he greeted, “ready?” 

“For?” she asked. 

“Well, I’m not allowed to say,” he said holding out his hand. She took it closing her door. He lead her into the living room where she saw two cups of tea and a book on the table. “Would you like to read with me?”. She and Sam would read lore together all the time. 

“As in research?” she asked. 

“No,” he said picking up the book. She saw it was the first book of one of her favorite book series’ Flowers In The Attic by V.C. Andrews. She smiled. 

“One of my favorites,”. They both sat on the couch her snuggled up against him enough to be able to read along with him. Before long she rested her head on his shoulder. About an hour later Dean entered the room just as they finished the book. Sam kissed her cheek and left the room. Dean walked over to the stereo in the room and turned it on. A soft, slow melody started to play. He walked over to her and held out his hand. 

“Heather, can I have this dance?” he asked. She smiled. She didn’t know what the boys were up to, but so far she liked it. She nodded and took his hand. He helped her stand up and walked her to the middle of the room. He put his arms around her waist and she wrapped her’s around his neck. 

“What are you guys up to?” she asked. 

“Just relax and enjoy sweetheart,” he said. She soon laid her head on his shoulder as they slow danced. The smell of Dean’s cologne tickled her nose. She loved the scent. A little while later Castiel entered the room. Dean smiled and kissed her forehead as he turned the stereo off. 

“Heather,” Castiel said walking over to her, “would mind taking a walk with me?”. She smiled. She could never resist the awkward cuteness of her favorite angel. 

“I would love to Cas,” she said. He wrapped his arms around her and they were soon on a forest path. He kept one arm wrapped around her back as they walked down the path. She looked around. “Forests are so peaceful,”. 

“Have you spent much time in forests?” he asked. 

“When I was little,” she stated, “my family would spend pretty much half the summer camping, and if I wasn’t camping with family I was with friends,”. 

“Sounds like they’re good memories,” Castiel pointed out. 

“Best moments of my life,” she said, “until I met you and the boys,”. He smiled as they got to a small clearing. There was a fallen log and across from it was a small field of flowers. “Wow,” she said. They soon sat on the log and she just gazed up at the bright stars. 

“Without all the lights the city casts stars are so much brighter,” Castiel said looking up. 

“Did you help place them in the sky?” Heather asked. 

“Not a lot,” he answered looking up, “but I did help create some the constellations,”. She smiled at the twinkle in his dark blue eyes as he said that. 

“Hey, Cas, can I tell you something that might be cheesy for a friend to say?” she asked. 

“Of course,” he said making the cute confused facial expression he always did, “but, how can a comment be cheesy?”. Heather giggled. 

“I hope this isn’t insulting,” she started, “but ever since we met I’ve considered you my guardian angel,”. The angel smiled. 

“That’s not insulting at all,” he said, “I consider it an honor,”. She gave him a little hug and continued to look at the stars. Trying to trace shapes with them. She shivered a little and Castiel happily took off his trench coat and draped it over her. She now felt honored. She had never seen Castiel let anyone else wear his trench coat. “We should head back now,” he finally said. 

“I suppose you can’t tell me what tonight is about either?” she asked. He just smiled and helped her up. They were soon back in the bunker living room. Jack walked in just as Castiel hugged her. “Thank you for the walk and stargazing Cas,”. She said. 

“My pleasure Heather,” he smiled and walked off. 

“Heather, would you like to watch a movie with me?” Jack asked. 

“Sure Jack,” she said, “what movie are we watching?”. 

“You get to pick,” he said.

“Sliding Doors ok?” Heather asked, “it’s a movie on Netflix,”. 

“I’ll make popcorn,” he smiled and headed off to the kitchen. She and Jack sat in Dean’s man cave munching on cheddar popcorn as they enjoyed the movie. Heather was a little nervous at first. She and Jack were about the same age (as much as they could be given he is a nephilim) and she has had a crush on him for a while. She was debating with herself on if she should try to hold his hand. Her face shaded a light red color when she felt Jack softly place his hand on her’s. Had he heard her thoughts? It was an angelic power after all. If he did hear her he didn’t say anything. He just sat there watching the movie with that sweet little smile on his face. She swore he learned that from Castiel. 

Just as the movie ended she started to smell something delicious fill the bunker. Jack stood up, “I’ll be right back,” he said and hurried off. He came back a few minutes later. His smile wider making her heart melt more. “Are you hungry Heather?” he asked. 

“I could eat,” she said as he walked over and held out his arm. 

“Can I escort you to the kitchen?” he asked. She smiled as she stood up and hooked her arm in his. 

“Of course,” she said. When they walked in there Heather’s eyes widened. The boys had set up a table. On it where   
some of her favorite foods. The boys had made beef stroganoff, cheese and broccoli, seasoned mashed potatoes, and a chocolate cheesecake pie. She noticed there were candles lit on the table. They even had a bottle of wine chilling in an ice bucket. Jack went over to the table and pulled out a chair. 

“Your chair Miss Heather,” he said. She smiled feeling her cheeks turn rosy again as she took the seat and Jack pushed her up to the table. Sam poured everyone a glass off wine and then they all joined her.   
“Now that the guest of honor is here we can dig in,” Dean said. As they ate they all kept the conversation mostly on Heather listening to her answers to questions they asked and stories and whatever else they could get her to talk about from TV shows to books, etc. 

“Ok, guys,” she said not able to take it anymore, “why have I been getting the treatment of my life today?”. 

“Well Jack told us how you told him you had never been on a date,” Sam said. 

“And that you had never had a guy make you feel special,” Dean added. 

“So we all four planned what we hope has been a dream date for you with us,” Castiel said. 

“Did you like your first date Heather?” Jack asked. Her heart felt like it was gonna explode and tears fill her eyes. These four amazing guys who took her in and made her feel like she was wanted like she was family just made her feel more loved than anyone ever had in her entire life. 

“You guys did this all,” she said waving her hand at the table, “just to make me feel special?”. 

“No,” Sam said, “we did this not to make you feel special, but to show you that you are special,”. 

“And any guys who can’t see that,” Dead added, “are douchebags,”. She giggled wiping tears from her cheeks. 

“I love you guys so much,” she got up and gave each boy a hug and kiss on the cheek. As she hugged Dean he pointed to Jack. 

“This was mostly his idea,” he said, “he was dead set on doing this for you,”. She looked at him and Jack had the proudest smile on his face. 

“Jack,” she said walking over to him and taking his hands in her’s, “this was the sweetest thing ever done for me, and it was the best date anyone could have ever had,” she gave him a short, soft kiss on the lips and then hugged him, “Thank you so much,”. 

“Anything for you Heather,” the young Nephilim said hugging her back. His smile almost permanent on his face now.


	45. Castiel X Reader Imagine #5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine: Castiel comforting you during a night terror.

Castiel was sitting on the bed beside you as you slept. It was something he did every night since he learned of your night terrors. You started mumbling in your sleep. Soft at first. Then it started to become more panicked and clear. Every time it happened you repeated the same things. You would scream help or stop. Sometimes you would just scream and wake up. Which is eventually what happened this night. You shot up looking around. It felt like you couldn't you breathe. Castiel was by your side instantly. "It's ok Y/N," he said softly wrapping his arms around you, "it's ok, your safe, I'm here, It was a nightmare,". 

You calmed down some melting into the angel's embrace which was tight, but soft and secure. It made you think of how a child would hug a doll or stuffed animal. "Come Y/N," he gently said, "let's lay back down. It's ok I'm here,". He gently helped you lay down and even laid down beside you. Before you knew it you were snuggled up to him. You were holding onto his trench coat like it was a matter of life or death. Her wrapped you back in his arms and softly ran his hand up and down your back. Soon you calmed down more and your grip on the coat loosened. As you felt yourself fall back to sleep you also felt the angel kiss the top of your head. You were safe and protected. By the angel who loved you.


	46. Lucifer X Reader Imagine #8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine: Enjoying a peaceful, silent moment with Lucifer

You laid there admiring the beautiful archangel laying next to you. He looked so peaceful with his eyes closed completely still as you ran your fingers through his shaggy hair softly scratching his scalp. He smiled a little and scooted closer to you. You smiled and kissed his forehead. You know that to pretty much everyone he was evil, but whenever he was around you he was different. He let his walls down and let you in. 

You got to see part of him no one else seemed to see. The true beauty the archangel held was there, and around you, he never hid it. He didn't even seem to mind you were human. Something in him needed you and you knew that part of you needed him. To you, he was the perfect angel you'd always dreamed of. To you he was a dream come true, and though he'd never admit to anyone you were his dream come true too.


	47. Lucifer X Reader Imagine #9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine: Unknown to you, you end up dancing with Lucifer.

Your best friend had talked you into going to a masquerade dance. You weren't much of a party girl, but you did like the fact that no one could see who you really were. You wore a white dress that ended at the knees with a big, black, lace ribbon tied around it. Matching black heels and gloves. You wore a black mask over your eyes that had some black and white feathers hanging over the right side of it. You enjoyed yourself for the most part. Dancing with your friend here and there. Then came time for the silent dance. A dance where neither person talked they just danced. 

You were just standing there watching as most girls were approached by guys for a dance. Even your friend was whisked away by a guy dressed a lot like the phantom of the opera. You were one of the few girls left alone when you noticed a guy striding toward you. He was tall, dressed in a nice and fancy looking red and black suit with a black mask over his eyes that seemed to have a glittery red fire flame on one side of it. It brought out his wild blonde hair. When he reached you he held out his hand. His icy blue eyes seemed to almost enchant you. You took his hand and he lead you onto the dance floor. 

During the whole dance, he never tore his fierce blue eyes away from yours. His touch was cool and sent a pleasant shiver down your spine. He was an excellent dancer. Around the end of the dance, he twirled you around and when you came back he slowly dipped you. His stare on you seemed to get more intense as he leaned down slowly and softly placed a feather-light kiss your lips.


	48. Dean X Reader Imagine #5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine: Dean waking you up with kisses.

Your eyes fluttered open at a small, soft sensation. It started on your cheek then trailed down your jawline to your neck. You giggled at the feeling. "Morning sweetheart," you heard your boyfriend Dean mumble into your neck before kissing your shoulder. 

"Mm, morning handsome," you said closing your eyes again. 

"It's time to wake up honey," he said. 

"Mhm," was all you said. You felt him pull you closer and nuzzle your hair. 

"Come on baby," he said, "wake up,". 

"But I like it better in bed," you said turning your head to look at him, "so much better here,". He chuckled. 

"I couldn't agree more Y/N," he said kissing your nose.


	49. Dean X Reader Imagine #6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine: Wearing your favorite flannel shirt to surprise Dean.

You decided to shower before your boyfriend Dean got back from the latest hunt. As you were gathering your clothes you got an idea. You hadn't seen Dean in almost four days. You smiled as you grabbed your favorite flannel shirt of his. It was a black and white one. It drove him crazy whenever you would wear it. You quickly showered and dressed in the shirt and a pair of black boy shorts. 

Just as you were drying your hair you heard Dean call for you. "I'm in the bathroom!" you called back and heard him shuffle to the room you shared. You brushed through your hair a few times and headed to the room. You stood in the doorway and watched as he was unpacking his stuff. Throwing dirt and blood-stained clothes in the hamper. "Hey handsome," you greeted. Dean looked over at you and froze. His mouth open wide. You giggled. 

"Hello beautiful," he finally said walking over to you, "you are definitely a sight for sore eyes,". 

"Hows my handsome hunter?" you asked as Dean wrapped his arms around your waist. 

"So much better now," he said, "you always look so good in this shirt,". He played with the little white buttons on it.

"You always say that," you said with a giggle. 

"Now," he said pulling you into the room, "let's see how good you look without it on,". You giggled and kissed him as he closed the door.


	50. Sam X Reader Imagine #5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine: Sam making feel beautiful about having freckles.

You were looking in your little hand-held mirror, but you hated what you saw. Not that you weren't pretty because you are, but you have freckles and you couldn't stand it. You just wished you could make them go away. You had no idea how your boyfriend Sam could find you as beautiful as he does with these little brown dots all over your face. You sighed as Sam looked over. He took the mirror from you and gave you that big, charming smile of his. "Y/N," he said, "we've been over this so many times,". 

"I can't help it, Sammy," you said, "I just hate them,". 

"Well, I love them," he said sitting up and gently cupping your face in his hand, "I love the trail of freckles that leads from your cheek to your eye," he said following the line of dots with his finger, "and the trail over your nose," he then traced the trail of dots across your nose, "and then my favorite. The line of freckles above your lip," he said tracing his thumb over your lips, "which always makes me wanna do this," he leaned down and softly kissed you. Maybe your freckles weren't as bad as you thought they were after all. When he broke the kiss he softly caressed your cheek. 

"Your freckles are just another reason you're a perfect piece of art," he said.


	51. Sam X Reader Imagine #6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine: A chilly morning in bed with Sam.

You laid on your side beside your boyfriend Sam who was still sound asleep. You rested your head on his bare chest. The hotel room was chilly, but silent with the only sound being the humming of the air conditioner built into the room. You shivered snuggling closer to the gorgeous man you shared the bed with.   
You kissed his chest and he started to stir. He opened his eyes and yawned looking down at you. "Morning beautiful," he greeted, "what are you doing?". You tried to hide your smirk. You did this pretty much every morning, but you couldn't help it. Sam Winchester was just to damn sexy resist. 

"Freezing," you pouted, "I just can't get warm,". He grinned. 

"Well, what could we do to fix that?" he said as he pulled you up far enough to give you a slow, tender kiss. 

"Hmm," you said smiling as you straddled your legs over his lap, "I do have a few ideas,".


	52. Gabriel X Reader Imagine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine: Tasting bakery treats with Gabriel

You and Gabriel decided to visit a bakery known for their sweet treats. Gabriel was a little grumpy at first saying he could just conjure sweets for you both, but you played the puppy dog eyes and said going to an actual bakery would be fun. He grabbed hold of you and zapped to the local bakery. Gabriel told you that since he couldn't just snap up treats that anything you liked he was buying and he wasn't taking no for an answer. The bakery offered endless types of treats. You two tried samples of everything from cakes, to brownies, to cookies, to cupcakes. You even tried some candies the bakery had out. You noticed a sad look on your favorite archangel's face. "What's wrong?" you asked. 

"We've tried everything here," he pouted. You giggled. 

"I'm sure you haven't tried everything," you said, "maybe we could order something they don't have samples of,". 

"Hm, well there is one thing here sweeter than everything else I'm dying to taste," he said. You noticed how his face lit up when he said that. 

"What's that?" you asked. Before you knew it he gently cupped your face in his hands as he softly ran his thumb over your lips. 

"This," he leaned in and gave you a soft, slow, passionate kiss. You were stunned at first but soon melted right into it as you ran your hands through his hair. When the kiss finally broke you were panting a little. He smiled, "I was right. Sweeter than anything in any bakery on the planet,". You smiled

"Then how about a second serving," you said as you pulled the archangel in for another kiss.


	53. Castiel X Reader Imagine #6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine: You and Castiel Relaxing at the park.

You and Castiel were sitting on your usual park bench. It had become your usual thing when you found the time. You had been dating the angel for a little over a year and couldn't be happier. Castiel was pretty much your dream guy. He was sweet, socially awkward in the most adorable way, caring, always there for the ones he loved, strong, brave, the list just went on and on. As you two sat on the bench talking Castiel grabbed your hands in his and brought them up to his face and placed little kisses on them just as an older couple walked by. You heard the woman say. "To be newlyweds again,". You blushed deep red. 

"We're not married Ma'am," you said. You noticed after the couple walked off that Castiel was acting a bit nervous. He kept glancing at you and it looked like he was contemplating something, "Cas, sweetie you ok?". 

"I'm just preparing myself to ask you something," he said standing up. 

"What is it Cas?" you asked a little worried. Before you could register completely Castiel was down on one knee holding out a small black box with the most gorgeous diamond ring you've ever seen in it. 

"Y/N Y/L/N," he said, "Will you marry me?".


	54. Castiel X Reader Imagine #7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine: Watching a sunrise with Castiel.

You woke up early and just laid in your bed for a few minutes. After deciding sleep was a no go now you got up and just walked around the bunker. You soon come upon your favorite angel. "Mornin Cas," you greeted. 

"Morning Y/N," he greeted back, "you're up early,". 

"Yeah," you said, "I shouldn't have gone to bed early,". 

"Would you like to join me for something I do every morning?" he asked. 

"Sure," you said, "what is it?". He smiled and hugged you tight. You soon found yourselves on top of a roof. 

"I like to come up here every morning and watch the sunrise," he said. You smiled as you sat beside him. You had a tank top and pajama shorts on and you hugged yourself when a chilly breeze passed by. Castiel noticed and happily shed his trench coat and placed it over your shoulders. You smiled.

"Thank you Cas," you said. 

"My pleasure Y/N," he said. As the sun started to come up you gently laid on your head on the angel's shoulder. "Have you ever seen anything more beautiful than a sunset or sunrise?" you asked. Castiel smiled. 

"I can only think of one thing more beautiful than either of them," Castiel said softly placing his hand on yours. You blushed, "you,".


	55. Jack X Reader Imagine #3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine: Jack learning to cook for you

You were hanging out in the bunker library when you started to smell something cooking. You peaked in the kitchen and saw Jack and Dean in the kitchen. "Are you sure you wanna do this on your own kid?" Dean asked. 

"Yes, if I cook it myself it will impress Y/N," he said. You blushed and smiled. Jack was trying to cook for you.   
"Good thing her favorite food is mac and cheese," Dean said, "don't forget to add bacon bits to it,". the young nephilim nodded and continued to stir the noodles. You giggled to yourself at how cute he looked in the fruit patterned apron he was wearing. You decided to go back to the library until he came looking for you. About half an hour later he came into the library holding a tray with two bowls of mac and cheese and two sodas. 

"Y/N," he said, "I made lunch. Dean said it was one of your favorites,".   
"You made mac and cheese for me Jack?" you asked. You smiled at the light blush on his cheeks as he nodded.   
"Are you hungry?" he asked. 

"Starving actually," you said. Which wasn't a lie you were hungry. He sat the tray down on the table and sat beside you. 

"Thank you, Jack," you said giving him a kiss on the cheek," this was very sweet,". You heart melted into a puddle at the sweet, but proud smile on his face.


	56. Jack X Reader Imagine #4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine: Jack kissing you on the beach.

You were sitting on a beach towel with Castiel (who you were actually able to convince to wear swim trunks) watching The boys and Jack have a splashing war in the water. You smiled and giggled at how much fun Jack seemed to be having. You heard Castiel chuckle. "What?" you asked. 

"I've been around humans long enough," he said, "that I can tell when they usually like someone,". 

"OK and?" you said. 

"It's very clear you like Jack," he said bluntly. You face was probably so red people would think it was sunburnt. 

"I do like him, he's my friend," you said. 

"Yes, but it's clear you wish for him to be more than that," Castiel said. 

"Cas, please don't tell him," you pleaded. 

"You're secret is safe with me Y/N," Castiel said. Soon the sun started to set and the boys finally got out of the water. Jack sit beside you. 

"I like swimming," he said proudly. That sunshine bright smile on his face. 

"Should we head home?" Sam asked. 

"I don't wanna go yet," you said, "it's so nice outside right now,". 

"Ok," Sam said, "we could go get some food and eat dinner here on the beach,". 

"Sure," Dean said, "who's going?". 

"Me and Sam can go with you," Castiel said, "and Y/N can stay with Jack while he dries some,". He glared at the angel vowing to get him back. He just innocently flashed his pearly whites at you.

"We'll be back in a little bit guys," Dean said as the trio headed off. You sat there trying not to stare at the way the setting sun fell onto Jack bringing out every perfect feature of his adorable face. Soon the sun was down enough to cast the sky into shades of blue and purple. 

"Y/N," Jack said, "can I try something, to show how much I like you?". Your eyes widened and your heart pounded against your chest. 

"Um, sure Jack," you said. He turned to you leaned in. Just as a slightly chilly summer breeze passed by his lips met yours.


	57. Gabriel X Reader Imagine #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine: Gabriel comforting after a bad hunt.

You and the boys had just gotten back from a bad ghoul hunt. You didn't get to a little boy in time and the ghoul killed him. You sat there on the couch in the bunker living room after the boys went to bed. You felt numb. Your thoughts going a mile a minute. So loud in your own head, you didn't hear the flap of wings when Gabriel appeared beside you. As soon as you felt his arms around you the damn broke. You clutched his jacket tight as hard sobs escaped your lips. 

He just held you and let you cry it out. He would kiss the top of your head and rub your back every now and then and whisper something sweet here and there. He made sure you knew he was there for you. When the sobs died down and you felt a little better Gabriel moved you away enough to cup your face in his hands as he wiped away the tears on your cheeks. "It wasn't my fault right Gabriel?" you asked. The broken tone of your voice hurt him.   
"Y/N," he said gently, "no it was not your fault. I know you and I know you tried everything you could to save the boy, but sometimes bad things just can't be stopped,". 

"I love you, Gabriel," you said. He smiled and gave you a soft peck on the lips. 

"I love you too Y/N," he said as he snapped his fingers and a blanket appeared over you two, "Now I want you to snuggle up with me and rest,". You happily gave in and drifted off to sleep in your archangel's safe embrace.


	58. Lucifer x Reader Imagine 9 part2 (REQUESTED)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine: Unknowing to you, you dance with Lucifer. 
> 
> AUTHOR NOTE: This was request by insta follower masia.b.simms

It had been over a month since you went to that dance and all that replayed in your mind was the dance with the mysterious guy and that light kiss he left on your lips. You found yourself touching your lips whenever you thought about it. You had discovered that the bar you went to was actually masquerade themed and you went back every weekend. Hoping to run into the man who swept you off your feet. For the last four weekends, you never saw him. This was weekend number five. You told yourself if you didn't find him this time, then your most romantic moment ever was just a one time go. The thought made your heart ache a little. You were standing at the bar waiting to order a drink when someone walked up beside her. "Can I get you a drink?" they asked. She looked to see a guy dressed in a blue and gray tux, wearing a matching cape and blue and white mask covering his eyes.

"No thanks," you said. Unless it was your mystery guy you wanted nothing to do with the other weirdos at the bar. 

"Ah, come, babe," the guy said, "live a little,". 

"I'm fine," you said and started to walk off before the guy grabbed your wrist. 

"At least dance with me," he said. You were starting to get really annoyed. 

"I said no," you tried to pull your hand free, but his grip tightened. 

"No one tells me no," he said. Suddenly a hand grabbed his arm with enough force to cause the guy to yell out in pain as they pulled their hand away from yours. You noticed the black and red suit immediately and couldn't help, but smile a little. 

"The girl said no, accept it and walk away," he said. He voice strong and demanding. You shivered. 

"You really think you can tell me to leave dude?" the guy stood his ground, but then a look of total fear washed over his face. 

"I'm afraid I'm gonna have to insist," he said. The guy that had been bothering you hurried off like he was being chased. He turned to you with a charming smile. Those gorgeous blue eyes locked onto you. They still seemed to enchant you. "Are you alright?" he asked. You nodded. You felt nervous around this guy, but so happy he was finally there again. He held out his hand. "I won't be as rude as that...ape was," he said, "may I please have the pleasure of another dance?". Your heart flipped. He said another dance. That meant he remembered you. 

"Sure," you managed to whisper out taking his hand. His touch still cool and still sent a shiver through you. He smiled and walked you to the dance floor. He wrapped his arms around your waist and you placed your hands on his shoulders. Neither of you spoke another word. You soon found your head on his shoulder. 

 

Lucifer smiled. His anger from earlier fading. He had to step in when he saw the guy bothering you. You didn't know it yet, but you were his and no one was gonna disrespect his princess.


	59. Dean X Reader Imagine #7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine: Dean singing you to sleep.

You shot up in your bed. Another nightmare. They always seemed to be at their worst when it was storming. A clap of thunder hit and you had to stifle a scream. You shot out of bed and sprinted down the hall until you find the room you were looking for. You just stood there for a moment. You weren't sure if you wanted to bother him again, but he was the only one who could make feel safe during nights like this. You were going to turn back when another clap of thunder hit and you dashed into the room. The eldest Winchester brother was sleeping peacefully until he heard his door fling open. He would have grabbed his gun, but he knew it was you. "Y/N, you ok?" he asked. 

"I didn't mean to wake you," he saw you flinch as another clap hit. He smiled and patted the other side of his bed as he moved the covers. You happily climbed in and he threw the covers over you. His arm wrapped over you and he rested his head against yours. You already felt safer, but one thing was missing. "Dean?" you called. 

"Hm?" he asked. 

"Will you..sing to me?" you asked. Dean's voice always soothed you on nights you couldn't sleep or when he knew you were having a bad day. Dean smiled. 

"Got a request sweetheart?" he asked. You smiled. 

"Tennessee Whiskey ok?" you asked. Dean kissed your hair and softly started to sing. You soon felt yourself drifting off. Safe and sound in your favorite hunter's arms.


	60. Lucifer x Reader Imagine #10 (REQUESTED)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AUTHOR NOTE: This was a request from a imagine prompt event for 300 followers on my Instagram account waywardimagines. This was picked by follower alisson_alexandra_mader. 
> 
> Prompt #3: "You're lying, you're blushing,". 
> 
> Character: Lucifer

You, your older brothers and almost everyone else had just gotten back from the apocalypse world. You even managed to bring back a hurt archangel with you. Sam and you had been tasked with patching Lucifer up since his powers seemed to be drained at the moment. You were in charge of handing Sam whatever he needed. That was easy enough you thought, little did you know your face would heat up when Sam had the archangel remove his shirt. You knew it was only a vessel, but damn did Lucifer pick a hot one. You tried so hard, but you just couldn't keep yourself from staring. You looked away when the archangel looked at you, he smirked and you cursed yourself.   
"Hmm Did you forget the alcohol swabs?" Sam asked. 

"Me?" Sam, you gathered everything," you reminded him.

"I'll be right back," Sam said. You tried to keep your mind on the supplies hoping as hard you could Lucifer did not bring up you staring at him.

"So Kitten," you heard him coo and cursed yourself again, "like what you see?". 

"I don't know what you're talking about," you lied, and could feel the heat burning in your cheeks again at the thought. 

"You know kitten you're lying," he said walking closer to you, "you're blushing,". He softly ran his finger over your cheek. Your heart pounded and you shivered at his cold touch. You soon found yourself corned between the archangel and the desk behind you. His arms locking you in on either side as he leaned on it. 

"You know if you want," he purred leaning closer so his face was just inches from yours, "you can touch me if you like,". You could feel your face burn hotter, but you couldn't stop your hands from flying up and softly pressing against his ice cold chest. The way his muscles felt under your hands sent more shivers through you, "good kitten," he said as he used his finger to tilt your head up enough so he could press his lips to yours. The room seemed to spin and you couldn't stop yourself from kissing back. You were so lost in the kiss neither of you noticed Sam enter the room.


	61. Sam X Reader Imagine #7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine: You comforting Sam.

You were gathering laundry from the boys' rooms when you saw that Sam's door was cracked opened a bit. You were gonna knock, but then you heard him sniffle. You sat your basket down and slowly walked in. "Sam?" you called softly walking over to the side of the bed he was sitting on. He looked up at you and you could tell he had been crying. You sat beside him and cupped his face in your hands wiping the stray tears away. You didn't ask what was wrong. 

The life of a hunter was hard, and even you had moments when you needed to cry to let it all out. He looked at you. His hazel eyes sad, but thankful. He ducked his head down and kissed the palms of your hands. You pulled him into your arms and he rested his head in the crook of your neck. You ran your hand through his long, brown hair and kissed the top of his head. He eventually wrapped his arms around your waist as he relaxed into you. You ran your hand up and down his back earning a relaxed sigh. You sat like that and just held your hunter. Protecting him and helping him just like he has for you so many times.


	62. Sam X Reader Imagine #8 (REQUESTED)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AUTHOR NOTE: This was a request from an imagine prompt event for 300 followers on my Instagram account waywardimagines. This was picked by follower sarah.rei_17.
> 
> Prompt #25: "Have you seen my hoodie?". 
> 
> Character: Sam

You wear laying on the couch in the bunker living room shivering. It was cold in the bunker and not even your two thickest covers could keep you warm. So you dash to your room. You put on your favorite pair of sweats and fuzzy socks. Hoping they'd help. As you were heading back to the couch you passed Sam's room and saw he had left the door open. The boys were on a hunt. They made you stay behind because whatever they were hunting was able to enchant women into killing themselves. You peaked inside and saw Sam's dark gray hoodie laying on his bed.   
You couldn't resist. You for some reason looked around making sure no one saw even though you were the only one home and snatched the hoodie throwing it over you. You sit on the couch warmer than before. You couldn't help but smell the hoodie. It smelled like Sam's cologne and deodorant. You have had a crush on the younger Winchester since you met the boys, You just could never bring yourself to tell him. You knew he more than likely only saw you as a friend or sister. You couldn't bare him rejecting you. 

So the whole three days they were gone you wore the hoodie. You couldn't help but think sometimes that Sam was hugging you. It was silly you knew, but it made you happy to think about it like that. The day they came home Dean had texted you saying they'd be home in about thirty minutes. You texted them back and said ok and that you were gonna take a nap. About an hour later you woke up and could hear the boys in the kitchen. You decided to lay there on the couch where you had fallen asleep for a few more minutes with your eyes closed. 

"Dean," Sam called, "have you seen my hoodie?" he asked. You blushed but didn't move. 

"Yeah," Dean called back as they walked into the living room, "it's on the couch,". You silently cursed Dean. Sam looked over the back of the couch and noticed you were wearing it. "You have a hoodie thief," Dean said, "kinda funny how it's about twice her size,". Sam smiled as his brother left the room. 

"I think she's beautiful in it," Sam said as he walked over to the other side of the couch and brushed some hair from your face, "just like she always is,". You heart flipped double time when you felt him kiss your rosy cheek.


	63. Gabriel X Reader Imagine #3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine: Gabriel Steals your gum.

You were sitting around the bunker bored. Dean went fast food hunting as you liked to call it and Sam went Jogging. It was a rare huntless day. You laid on your back on your bed. You popped a piece of sour patch kids gum in your mouth and thumbed through a magazine. You were reading an article on horoscopes when you heard the sound of angel wings. "Heya sugar," Gabriel greeted. 

"Hey Gabe, whatcha doin here?" you asked sitting up. 

"I got bored and figured I'd miss with the yahoos," he said. 

"Oh their out right now," you said, "your welcome bug me though," you giggled as he appeared on the other side of your bed. 

"A pleasure Y/N," he said as he sniffed the air, "I smell something like cherry or maybe watermelon,". 

"It's my gum," you said, "its sour patch cherry,". 

"May I have a piece?" he asked. 

"Sure," you said grabbing the pack, but when you opened it it was empty, "dang sorry Gabe, I'm out,". You saw the angel pout for a moment. 

"Guess there's only one thing to do," he said. Before you knew it he cupped your chin gently in his hand and leaned in giving you a soft, but passion-filled kissed. You blushed when his tongue grazed yours. Just then you heard Dean call for you, "Until next time Y/N," and he was gone. That's when you noticed the piece of gum you had been chewing was gone too. You were definitely gonna make sure you always chewed the last piece of gum around Gabriel more often.


	64. Castiel X Reader Imagine #8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine: Castiel comforts you.

You sat on your bed and as soon as you heard the Impala drive off you laid your head in your hands and let it all out. All the tears you've been holding back. The pain from all the horrible hunts from the past few months that have haunted you finally being released when no one could see. So many hunts have gone bad lately. From the time a siren almost got Sam because you weren't watching out to the young mother who was killed by a vampire because you managed to get yourself knocked out cold. For hours it seemed ugly sobs escaped your lips. As they started to calm down you felt a light grip on your wrists. 

You lifted up your head from your hands and were met with the sapphire blue eyes that always seemed to steal your heart every time you looked into them. You blushed not wanting the angel you loved to see you like this, but it's not like you could hide it now. "I thought you were with the boys," you whispered looking down. 

"I sensed you needed me," he said, "I'm here Y/N,". You lips trembled again and you clutched onto the angel like he was your only lifeline as more sobs made their escape. Castiel held you in his arms. He rubbed slow, calming circles in your back and let you cry until you felt better. Your angel was there. He would always be there.


	65. Dean X Reader Imagine #8 (REQUESTED)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AUTHOR NOTE: This was picked as part of my prompt event on my Instagram account Waywardimagines by follower Ittssss.me.Scarlett. 
> 
> PROMPT: #25: "Have you seen my hoodie?"
> 
> CHARACTER: Dean

You sat in your room and snuggled in the warmth of Dean's hoodie as moments from last night flashed in your mind. You and Dean had gone on a hunt and Castiel and Sam and went on another. You're not sure what came over you. You remembered slowly squeezing your hand up Dean's thigh. Next thing you knew you were parked and you were straddling his lap. His lips slowly nipping at the pulse point on your neck. His hands sliding up your thighs and under your skirt as he gripped your hips. 

"Sweetheart you're so beautiful," he whispered in your ear. The huskiness and desire in his voice drove you wild. You soon found yourself in the back seat of the Impala. It was the most amazing night of your life. The way Dean kissed you, the way he touched you. It was truly heaven. Afterward you two cuddled. You were cold so Dean grabbed his hoodie from the front seat and handed it to you. You gladly threw it on. You'd been wearing it ever since. You hugged yourself and the smell of Dean's cologne hit your nose. It was intoxicating. "Y/N," Dean called, "Have you seen my hoodie?". 

"No," you said, "maybe check in Baby," you called back. No way was he getting the hoodie back.


	66. Lucifer x Reader Imagine #11 (REQUESTED)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AUTHOR NOTE: This was a request from my prompt event on my Instagram account Waywardimagines. It was picked by follower oofer_on_a_roofer. I want to make this clear this a same-sex imagine which is it also an LGBT imagine. If you're not please don't read. I WILL NOT allow hate at all.
> 
> PROMPT: #8 "Kiss me so they see,".
> 
> CHARACTER: Lucifer

"You've got to be kidding me!" Dean shouted, "Y/N have you completely lost it?!". 

"Dean, chill," you stood your ground, "it's my life,". 

"Y/N," Sam chimed in, "we know. We're just looking out for you. You're like a younger brother to us,". 

"Yeah, and you went and hooked up with the devil himself," Dean said, "there is no way you really love him,". 

"Tell me how to prove it and I'll do it," you said. You were not gonna let them come between you and the archangel who had stolen your heart. Despite who he was to them, that's not at all what he was to you. 

"Well my love," Lucifer suddenly appeared in the room, "you could kiss me so they see,". Your angel wore that classic, devilish smirk. Your heart flipped as you walked over to him. You wrapped your arms around his neck and pulled him down for a soft, but deep kiss. Lucifer wrapped his arms around you and happily kissed back. The Winchester brothers watched on. Sam seemed to accept it. Dean just shook his head and stormed out. You couldn't be happier. You were in the arms of your one true angel.


	67. Dean X Reader Imagine #9 (REQUESTED)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AUTHOR NOTE: This was picked as part of my prompt event on my Instagram account Waywardimagines. It was picked by follower alyssa.santoss. 
> 
> PROMPT: #7 "Cuddle or Leave,"
> 
> CHARACTER: Dean

You lay on your side on your bed. You were still angry over an argument you and Dean had. You had almost got hurt on a hunt and you knew Dean only got mad because he cared for you, but still you were an adult and could do what you wanted. You heard your door open and someone walks in. You felt your bed dip down as they sat on it.   
"I'm sorry baby doll," Dean said. You wanted to melt at the nickname you've come to love, "I overreacted and I shouldn't have shouted at you like I did,". You sighed letting him know you were listening. 

"I just care for and love you so much Y/N," he said, "and if something happened to you my heart couldn't take it. You're my world baby doll, and I just wanna protect you,". His words had you wanting to cry, "forgive me?" he asked. 

"Are you done?" you asked. 

"I am," he said. 

"Then either cuddle or leave," you said. Dean smiled and laid on his side and wrapped his arm around your waist. He rested his head against your neck. 

"I love you, sweetheart," he said. 

"I love you too Dean," you said.


	68. Dean X Reader Imagine #10 (REQUESTED)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AUTHOR NOTE: This was picked for from my prompts event on my Instagram Waywardimagines. It was picked by follower mrs.stanbridge. 
> 
> PROMPT: "How long have you been standing there?" 
> 
> CHARACTER: Dean

You sat in your room writing in your little journal. You had been doing it since you were like twelve. Today you were writing about someone who was on your mind a lot lately, Dean. "How I wish Dean could see how I feel about him," you said as you wrote. You always had a habit of saying what you wrote out loud, "How I wish I could tell him my feelings for him and him feel the same way. How I wish I could hug him. how I wish to be held in his arms. How I wish I could feel his lips on mine. How I wish so much for him to one day say he loves me,". 

"Y/N," you heard Dean call from your doorway. You blushed deep red. You must have forgotten to close your door. 

"How long have you been standing there?" you asked. He smiled and walked over to you and sit beside you.

"Long enough to know," he said taking your hand, "that I wanna make every one of those wishes come true,". 

"Dean," you started to say, but he cut you off by gently cupping your chin in his hand and pull you close as he pressed his lips to yours.

"One wish down," he said as he broke the kiss.


	69. Castiel X Reader Imagine #9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine: You Patch Castiel Up

You were sitting on your knees on the sofa next to Castiel. He had used most of his grace trying to ward off angels to save the boys and got hurt. Nothing too bad, just some cuts and deep scratches. You were doing your best to patch him up. You had just finished cleaning a big cut on his arm. "I just have to clean the cut on your lip," you said and he nodded. You took a cotton ball and dipped it in some cleaning alcohol. When you touched the cut Castiel hissed a little. "I'm sorry Cas," you said, "I know it stings,". You hated thinking you were hurting the angel you cared for. 

"It's ok Y/N," he said with a weak smile. 

"Well you're all patched up," you said, "hopefully your grace will regenerate soon,". You went to get up when he gently grabbed your arm.

"Y/N, my lip kinda still hurts," he said and you noticed a slight blush on his cheeks, "will you kiss it?". You giggled and gently leaned over placing a soft kiss on his lips. 

"Did that help?" you asked pulling away. He nodded. You smiled, "Cas, do me a favor and no matter what happens never stop being the sweet, adorable angel you are,".


	70. Jack X Reader Imagine #5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine: Jack gives you a gift.

Jack twirled the little plastic ring between his fingers. It was one of those rings you win from machines outside stores. It was plastic silver with multicolored jewels on it forming a flower shape. "What should I do with it?" he asked. Dean looked over at Sam and smirked.   
"You could give it to Y/N," he said, "as a promise ring,". 

"Whats a promise ring?" he asked making the classic confused face he without a doubt has learned from Castiel. 

"It's a ring you give someone you care about to let them know you love them and you'll always be there for them," Sam explained. 

"Oh," the young nephilim said with a smile. You were finishing up dishes when they got back to the bunker and walked into the kitchen with groceries. 

"Thanks, guys," you said, "tacos ok for dinner?". The boys nodded and headed to their rooms. 

"Y/N," Jack said, "I have a gift for you,". 

"You do?" you asked. He held out his hand showing you the little plastic ring. You smiled. 

"It's a promise ring," he said, "to show you that I love you and will always be here for you,". You slid the ring on your finger. 

"Thank you, Jack," you said kissing his cheek and hugged him, "you are such a sweetheart,". He smiled and hugged back. 

"Anything for you Y/N," he said.


	71. Dean X Reader Imagine #11 (REQUESTED)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AUTHOR NOTE: This was requested by insta follower Reaganh303
> 
> Imagine: Dean finds you in his bed.

You were at the bunker alone. The boys were out on a hunt. You missed your hunter. You and Dean had been together almost a year. You hated when a hunt would take him away, but you understood it was his job and he was passionate about it. You went into Dean's room and sat on his bed. You'd give anything to cuddle with him right now. You laid on the bed and grabbed his pillow. It smelled like axe. Dean's signature shampoo and body wash. You smiled as you closed your eyes. Soon you were fast asleep. 

Dean and Sam got home about an hour later. They figured you were asleep so they didn't call to you. Dean opened his bedroom door and smiled. There you were peacefully sleeping. Your head resting on his pillow. He walked in and closed door. He laid on the other side of the bed behind you and pulled you softly to him. He kissed the top of your head and rested his in the crook of your neck. "I missed you too sweetheart,".


	72. Dean X Reader Imagine #12 (REQUESTED)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AUTHOR NOTE: This was picked as part of my prompt event on my Instagram Waywardimagines. The requester asked not to be named. 
> 
> PROMPT #8: "Kiss me so they see,". 
> 
> CHARACTER: Dean

You stood and looked at yourself in the mirror. You dress hung perfectly over you. In was black and ended at your knees. You wore a pair of matching heels. Now to everyone else, you looked stunning, but in your head, so many negative thoughts were going through it. Did the dress bring your pale skin out to much? Did the heels make you look too lanky? Is your braided hair too much? You were brought out of your ambushing thoughts by a knock on your door frame. You looked over to see Dean walking into the room. "Whoa Y/N," he said, "you look amazing,". 

"Thanks, Dean," you blushed even though you sure he was just saying it to be nice. 

"You ready?" he asked. 

"Dean are sure you wanna go?" you asked, "it's just a class reunion I'm more than to skip it,". 

"No no Y/N," he said, "you were excited to go when you got the invite plus we both look really good,". You smiled as he held out his arm and you wrapped yours around it as you both headed outside to the Impala. You drove into the old high school parking lot and heads turned at the pur of Baby's engine. Dean hopped out and then went around to your door and opened it. He held out his hand to help you out. You noticed people staring, but since most were females you had a pretty good guess that it was Dean turning heads. You walked in and the dance part of the party was in full swing. As you looked around those harsh thoughts came back. Why am I here when everyone looks so much better than me? What if Dean finds a prettier girl to dance with? What if he realizes your not good enough for him? 

"Let's dance my lady," Dean said leading you onto the dance floor. As you danced you noticed more people staring. Where they shocked a plain jane like you was dancing with a knock out like Dean? Did they think he lost a bet and had to dance with you? Was he only here because he felt sorry for you? That last thought made you shake a little. 

"Y/N, you ok?" he asked looking down at you. 

"Dean, we should go," you said, "everyone here knows I'm a loser,". 

"Y/N," he said, "you are a not a loser. You're an amazing woman, who's smart, badass, and so much more beautiful than all the other girls here,". 

"Even if that's true how are you gonna prove it?" you asked, "kiss me so they can see,". 

"Actually," he said, "that's all I've wanted to do since we met,". He cupped your face in his hands. His soothing, gentle touch sent a shiver through you as he softly pressed his lips to yours. It was soft at first but soon picked up heat as you melted right into it. Just then you knew you were definitely the luckiest girl in the world.


	73. Sam X Reader Imagine #9 (REQUESTED)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AUTHOR NOTE: This was picked as part of my prompts event on my Instagram Waywardimagines. It was picked my follower _aury_05_. 
> 
> PROMPT #16: "I can't keep it secret anymore,". 
> 
> CHARACTER: Sam

You and Sam sat in the bunker library. You were nervously biting your lip. You were so terrified, but you knew you had to do this. You couldn't hold it in anymore. You took a deep, calming breath. Sam watched you with concern in his eyes. "Y/N," he said, "what's going on? You said wanted to talk,". 

"I do," you squeaked out, "I can't keep it a secret anymore or it's gonna drive me crazy,". 

"What is it?" he asked. The concern in his voice and eyes melting your heart more. 

"My feelings for you," you blurted out and Sam's eyes went wide, "Sam, your my dream guy. You're sweet, you're caring, brave, strong, adorable, and so handsome. I've been in love with you for almost a year,". You looked down when you realized the last thing you said. 

"You're in love with me?" he asked. You swore he sounded both shocked and hopeful. You nodded not able to look in his eyes. "Y/N," he said as he gently cupped your face in his hands as he lifted your head up to look at him, "I have felt the same way,". Now your eyes widened. You couldn't believe Sam Winchester would have the same feelings for you. 

"You love me?" you asked, "why?"

"Are you kidding me?" he chuckled, "Y/N, your sweet, have the biggest heart in the world, you don't take crap from anyone and you put Dean and I in our places when we need to be, and your beautiful,". You blushed at his kind words, "you're my dream girl," he said leaning in and giving you a soft, loving kiss.


	74. Dean X Reader Imagine #13 (REQUESTED)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AUTHOR NOTE: This was requested by Instagram follower beelovingangel. 
> 
> Imagine: Dean rushes to you after you go into labor.

Dean pushed the pedal down as hard as he could as Baby flew down the road. He got the message you were in labor the night before and he and Sam had been driving ever since. They finally reached the hospital and rushed inside up to the front counter. "Can I help you?" the nurse behind it asked. 

"We need Y/N Winchester's room," Dean blurted out, "she just had a baby,". She tapped on her computer keyboard. 

"Relation to patient?" she asked. 

"Husband," he answered. 

"Ok," she handed him a piece of paper with your room number on it and they hurried off. They found your room number and Sam stood back as Dean walked in. When he looked at you he stopped in his tracks. There in your arms, were two bundles wrapped up. One in a blue blanket and the other in a pink one. 

"Hey," he finally managed to say. 

"Hey," you said with a huge smile on your face, "wanna meet your children?". He walked over to you.

"Twins?" he asked. You nodded. 

"Dean Winchester," you started, "meet Amelia Winchester, your daughter, and Kade Winchester, your son,". He stood by your side and admired the tiny humans he helped create. He kissed their heads then gave you a soft kiss on the lips. 

"We're really parents," he whispered. 

"We are," you said looking down at your two new loves. 

"I am gonna make sure you two are always safe and protected," Dean told them, "and you young lady, no dates until your like thirty,". You giggled. You had never been happier than you were at that very moment.


	75. Lucifer x Reader Imagine #12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine: Lucifer confesses his love to you.

You sat in your room watching the archangel just stare at the ground for a while. He had popped in your room and said he needed to tell you something. Whatever it was seemed to be bugging him really bad. You just waited. Not wanting to rush him. Not because you were scared of him, in fact, he had never given you a reason to fear him. In fact, in the past, he's protected you. The archangel sighed and looked you in the eye. "I've fallen in love you Y/N," he said almost so low you barely heard him. Your eyes widened. You couldn't believe it. All out of the guys out there you managed to make the dark prince himself fall for you. You were silent longer then he could take. Thinking, of course, you didn't hold the same feelings. "I'm sorry," he blurted out, "I'll go,". 

"No wait," you called, "don't stay,". He looked back at you, "Please," you said softly grabbing his hand. 

"It's ok," he said, "you don't feel the same. I won't hurt you for it,". 

"Lucifer," you gently cupped his cheek in your hand. His eyes widened a little as he looked at you. His blue eyes sad, but hopeful, "what makes you so sure I don't feel the same way?". 

"What else?!' he said, "what I am! who I am!". You cut off his rant by pressing your lips to his. His eyes got wider then you've ever seen anyone's eyes get. You giggled and looked at him. 

"You know when someone kisses you," you said, "it's ok to kiss back,". 

"You want to kiss me?" he asked. 

"Lucifer, believe it not," you said, "not all of us picture as some monster, some of us can see past what you show,". He pulled you close to him and placed his lips on yours. You happily kissed back running your hands slowly through his vessel's sandy, blonde hair. "oh and just in case you didn't know," you said as you broke apart, "I love you too,".


	76. Lucifer X Reader Imagine #13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine: You secretly teasing Lucifer

As you all stood there going over how to get to Dayton in the apocalypse world Lucifer found himself distracted. The archangel couldn't seem to keep his eyes off you. The way you moved. The way your tank top and jeans hugged your body tight bringing out your figure. The way your hair fell to your shoulders framing your face bringing out your bright eyes and full lips. He clicked his tongue as so many thoughts run through his head. He couldn't stop himself from picturing you underneath him as his eyes trailed over your body from afar. He pictured all the ways he could possibly please you with your consent of course. He may be the devil, but even he set boundaries in some areas. Plus he couldn't picture hurting you. The thought of him making you afraid of him made him want to scold himself. He had to fight the urge to sweep you up right there as he watched you bend over to help gather supplies. Your jeans making the lower part of your figure stand out which made his desire grow stronger. 

You stood with your back turned to most the group especially a certain archangel. You wore a proud smirk on your face. You could practically feel the angel's stare boring into you which means your plan was working. You couldn't help, but find Lucifer not only intriguing, and in his current vessel extremely attractive too. You knew what you were doing. You casually pretended to check on the group and could practically see the lust in his bright, blue eyes. You giggled to yourself. Later you were preparing guns and other weapons just in case angels showed up. You noticed someone behind you and saw an arm pressed on the wall next to you. You smiled to yourself when you noticed the familiar tan colored sleeve. 

You turned and came face to face with the handsome archangel himself. "Hi" he greeted wearing that wide, devilish smirk. You had to admit it drove you wild. 

"Hello Lucifer," you said in a low, seductive tone. The lust flashed in his eyes again. His face inches from yours as his eyes kept traveling to your lips. You licked your lips casually. You swore you heard a growl coming from him. Who knew provoking the devil could be so much fun.


	77. Lucifer X Reader Imagine #14 (REQUESTED)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AUTHOR NOTE: This was picked as part of my prompt event on my Instagram Waywardimagines. It was picked by follower _aury_05_. 
> 
> PROMPT #10: "You love me as if I deserve you,". 
> 
> CHARACTER: Lucifer

Lucifer stood by your bedroom window. The archangel seemed lost in thought. You couldn't help but feel a pull on your heart at the sad expression on his face. He had been like that a lot lately. "Lucifer, what's wrong?" you asked. He stayed silent a little longer. "You love me as if I deserve you," he whispered. 

"Why wouldn't you deserve me?" you asked. He looked over at you. His usual bright blue eyes were now a little dull with sadness. 

"Because of who I am Y/N," he said, "what I am. How could I deserve love as pure yours? A being with a soul as pure as yours,". 

"Lucifer," you said patting the spot beside you on the bed for him to sit with you which he did, "Who you are when you really think about it was not your choice. Who you really are is the angel of light and I know despite everything that the true beauty of the light is way too beautiful for anyone in this world to even deserve to see,". You took his hand in yours. Running your thumbs over his knuckles. 

"As for what you are," you continued, "at the end of the day your an angel. An archangel at that. Yes I know you've done bad things, and will probably do more, but it's not your fault,". 

"Doesn't change the fact that all anyone ever sees of me is pure evil," he stated, "I'm just waiting for the day when you can't deny seeing it anymore and leave,". 

"That's not what I see," you said. He looked at you a little shocked. 

"What?" he asked. 

"Lucifer, when I'm around you I don't see evil," you explained, "around you I'm calm, I feel safer than anywhere else, I feel happy and the best part is I can see you do too. The way you smile when we're together, the way you relax, the way you treat me, it's like a paradise to me,". The archangel just stared. He didn't know what to say. 

"Lucifer, you are an angel," you said, "not just an angel, you're my angel and I love you more than words could ever possibly describe,".


	78. Dean X Reader Imagine #14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine: Dean chasing after you in the rain.

You burst out of the bar and started walking. You didn't know that it was pouring down rain so heavy that within two minutes you were soaked. You knew he was following you, but you didn't care. If he wanted those girls in the bar he could have them. "Y/N please wait!" he called, but you just kept walking. He soon caught up with you and grabbed your arm. You turned to face him. He was soaked from head to toe too. 

"What Dean?" you asked. 

"What did I do?" he asked, "how did I make you mad?". 

"You didn't Dean don't worry about it," you said started to walk off again. 

"Y/N please," he said following you again, "what happened?". 

"Its nothing ok!" you shouted, "just go back to your drunk bar girls. You clearly want them more than me,". You thought for sure that stopped him. Suddenly you felt him grab you by the waist, turn you around, and planted the deepest, softest kiss you'd ever had. The taste of whiskey and rain mixed during it. It was beyond intoxicating. When you broke the kiss he rested his head on yours. 

"Hoe could you ever think I'd want anyone over you?" he asked. 

"It just seemed like you were enjoying being surrounded by all those girls hanging on your every word," you said. It sounded silly sure, but you couldn't help it. 

"Sweetheart, there is no girl in the world anywhere I'd choose over you," he said bringing you into a softer, sweeter kiss.


	79. Sam X Reader Imagine #10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine: You comfort Sam after a nightmare.

Sam shot up in bed. Yet again another nightmare. They had been hitting him hard since Micheal had killed all the hunters from the other world. You sat up and softly wrapped him in a hug. "It's ok my teddy bear," you whispered using your nickname for him, "it's ok. It was a bad dream. You're safe. I got you,". He laid his head against yours as he calmed down, "Do you wanna talk about it?" you asked. 

He nodded and went on to tell that in this one Micheal had killed you. You listened closely. Running your hand softly through his hair to show him you were there and you were ok. After he finished talking about the dream you two just sat there. You would kiss his cheek every now and then as you softly rubbed his back. You suddenly heard his stomach growl. "How about I make us some breakfast?" you said. He nodded. You got up and walked over to him taking his hand as you both headed to the kitchen. You made his favorite. Your famous french toast and turkey bacon. You two ate in peace. Just as you finished cleaning up the kitchen and turned to Sam he embraced you in one of his secure, warm hugs. 

"I love you so much Y/N," he said, "thank you for always being there for me,". You smiled and looked up at him. 

"Anything for my teddy bear,".


	80. Crowley X Reader Imagine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine: Crowley surprising you with something.

You loved flowers. Pretty much every flower there was. You were always picking flowers, spent hours in flower shops just to look at and smell them. You would even buy some here and there just to have them. You would sit for hours and daydream about your dream garden. Flowers of all kinds would be everywhere. All the scents mingling together. Would surely be your happy place. He knew this and thought it was adorable. You didn't know that when you met Crowley you would take such a liking to him that when you found out he was a demon, well the demon. The king of hell to more specific that you wouldn't flinch. Not once did you ever freak out.   
Why would you? He was never mean to you, in fact, Crowley was the sweetest guy you had ever met. You found yourself getting lost in his voice. His accent a mix of irsh and british. It was very soothing. "Hello darling," the king of hell greeted as he popped up in your living room. 

"Hello Crowley," you said walking over to him and giving him a hug. 

"Are you busy love?" he asked, "there is something I would like to show you,". 

"I'm free," you said as he gently grabbed your hand. You soon noticed you were no longer in your apartment. You were in a huge living room. It was very Crowley. Dark wood walls and floors with dark red wallpaper and carpet. Candles lit on the walls. Black furniture. It felt oddly cozy. "Where are we?" you asked. 

"Just one of my vacation houses on one of my islands," he said. 

"It's nice," you said.

"Made all the better by your added beauty love," he said and you blushed at the compliment, "follow me,". You followed him through a huge dining room of the same design as the living room, but with an added fireplace. You headed down a hall until you reached a set of dark wood double doors. 

"Ok love beyond these doors is a surprise," Crowley said, "close your eyes," You did and you heard him open the doors then you felt him take your hand and lead you through them. A small breeze passed by and you swore you smelled a mix of floral scents tickle your nose. "Open your eyes love," he said. You did and gasped. You were standing in the middle of a huge flower garden. There were so many types of flowers around from hibiscus to roses. In the center of it all was a water fountain. 

"Crowley it's so beautiful," you said. 

"Do you like it?" he asked admiring how your face lit up when you were excited. 

"I love it, Crowley," you said still looking around at all the flowers. 

"Then it's all yours darling," you eyes widened at the royal demon. 

"All mine?" you asked. 

"Yes," he said, "I know how much you love flowers and seeing you happy is my top priority,". You smiled and blushed a little. 

"Well Mr. Crowley," you said, "are you trying to tell me something?". 

"Maybe," he said. 

"Like?" you asked. 

"Well Y/N," he started, "I've found myself growing very fond of you and if you'll consider it I would love to take you out,". You walked over and kissed his cheek before hugging him. 

"I would love to Crowley," you said, "and thank you for the garden,". 

"Not just the garden love," he said, "the whole place is yours,".


	81. Castiel X Reader Imagine #10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine: Castiel can't hide his feelings for you anymore.

You and the boys and a few others were hanging out in the bunker drinking. The impressive drinker being the angel you all loved Castiel. You had gone to your room to look for your hoodie. It was usually always freezing in the bunker. As you were searching through your dresser you hadn't noticed Castiel standing in your doorway. He had admired you secretly for so long. Wishing so much to work up the courage to tell you, but never could. Tonight, though he felt this sudden burst of confidence. He thought maybe it was the alcohol. He did down three huge bottles of whiskey. He didn't know for sure, but he had to make his move now. 

As you turned around the blue-eyed angel gently pushed you against the wall by your door and in seconds his lips were on yours. Giving you one of those pizza man kisses he was pretty much known for. You couldn't help, but give in to it. It's been one of your daydreams for so long to kiss the handsome angel. When your need for air came he moved his angelic lips from your mouth, down your jaw, and gently nibbled your neck. "Cas, what?" you tried to ask through gulps of air. 

"Y/N," his said between the kisses on your neck, "I've admired you for so long in secret. You are so beautiful both in physical appearance and soul. I just couldn't fight it anymore. Please tell me you feel the same way,". 

"Cas, I do, but," before you could finish his lips where on yours again. You swore his mouth was making you more intoxicated then any of the beer you drank as his tongue massaged yours. When you broke apart you just stared at each other. "Let me please you like you deserve Y/N,". he said. You could see the desire in his eyes. 

"Cas, "you said, "I want this too I do, but we're both drunk or at least tipsy and I don't want us to do anything we'd regret,". 

"How could anyone regret being with you Y/N?" he asked placing his hand on your cheek. His touch gentle, "I may be under intoxication Y/N, but I know what I am doing. Even sober I've pictured this just never had the courage,". You processed the angel's confession. You could see the hope burning in his dark blue eyes. 

"Are you sure Castiel?" you asked and he nodded. You pulled him as close to you as you could and you both got lost in the most passionate kiss ever. By the time you and the angel tired out, you sure didn't did need that hoodie anymore.


	82. Jack X Reader Imagine #6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine: Spending a blackout with Jack.

The rain pelted against the motel roof as you lit candles. The storm was so strong it knocked the power out. You and Jack were the only ones in the room. The boys were off hunting some kind of ghoul that had been making kids attack their parents. "That should do for now," you said. 

"It's raining really hard out there," Jack said looking out the window. 

"I've always loved thunderstorms," you said joining him in looking out the window. 

"Why?" he looked at you puzzled. 

"It might sound odd, but I find them calming at times," you said. You smiled as you got an idea, "Jack, will you dance with me?" 

"I don't know how to dance," he said. 

"I can teach you," you said gently grabbing the nephilim's hand and walking him to the center of the room. "Just put your arms around me," you said and he did as you gently looped your arms around his neck, "and now we just move," you started slowly dancing and Jack soon caught on. 

"Is it weird we're dancing without music?" he asked. 

"If you listen closely," you said, "the raindrops are making their own melody,". You two danced for a while. Not saying a word.


	83. Lucifer X Reader Imagine #15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine: Having to say goodbye to Lucifer

You looked at your archangel with worry. He had to go into hiding so his father couldn't find him. Tears formed in your eyes at the thought of never seeing him again. Yeah, most people feared Lucifer, but he never once gave you a reason to fear him. The archangel cupped your face in his hands wiping the stray tears away. The feel of his cool touch always soothed you. "It's going to be ok," he said, "not even my father will keep away from you forever,". You wrapped your arms around him and rested your head on his chest. Feeling more at ease as he wrapped his arms around you and placed a kiss to the top of your heard. 

"The thought of losing you scares me Lucifer," you said, "and the thought of never seeing you again hurts so much,". 

"I will come back Y/N," he said softly running his hand up and down your back, "no one and nothing will stop from returning for you,". You smiled.

"Just stay safe," she looking up at him. The archangel leaned down and placed a soft kiss to your lips.


	84. Sam X Reader Imagine #11 (REQUESTED)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AUTHOR NOTE: This was picked as part of my prompt event. It was picked by Instagram follower _aury_05_. Also, there is a slight mention of attempted sexual abuse. Please read carefully.
> 
> PROMPT #61: "I don't like the way they look at you,".
> 
> CHARACTER: Sam

You, your boyfriend Sam, and Dean were at a bar after a rather easy salt and burn run. You were standing at the bar ordering another round. Sam noticed how the Bartender was looking at you. He had a creepy wide smile on his face as he took your order. Sam tensed when he touched your arm before going to make your drinks.   
"Dude if looks could kill the bartender will drop dead right now," Dean teased. You took your drinks from the guy and Sam tensed up more when he saw how the creep watched you as you walked away. 

"here ya go guys," you said. As you handed Sam his beer you noticed the tension in his face, "Sammie, baby you ok?". 

"The bartender, I don't like the way they look at you," he said. 

"Don't let some creep ruin our night," you said kissing his cheek, "besides you gotta get ready to play some pool,". Soon you stood by and watched as Dean and Sam did their famous pool hustle bit. 

"Sam come on," Dean said honing in his acting skills, "you are way too drunk to be playing right now,". 

"Dean I'm fine," he said placing a big chunk of cash on the table, "what do you say to five hundred dollars?". The other player agreed only to be angry and storm off when he lost. 

"How about a friendly game?" Dean asked, "maybe you'll beat me,". 

Haha," Sam said, "sure,". 

"I'm gonna head to the bathroom," you said kissing Sam's cheek. Sam noticed the bartender watching you like a hawk, but tried not to worry. As he finished his third turn he saw the bartender was gone. Panic set in since you haven't gotten back yet. He dropped his pool stick and hurried toward the bathrooms with his brother behind him. When they got there Sam saw red. The bartender had you pinned to the wall. You mouth covered up with his hand. The fear in your eyes as he groped at you pushed Sam's anger into full gear. He charged at the guy and pulled him off you. He delivered blow after blow on the guy as Dean pulled you out of there. 

Sam threw the creep against the wall by his throat. "You ever touch her again, even look at her again, I'll kill you myself!" Sam tossed him to the ground and stormed off as people stared on. The minute you saw Sam you ran right into his arms. The only place you felt safe when scared or upset. "It's ok," he assured you kissing your cheek and petting your hair, your safe,". 

You let yourself cry. Letting out the fear you felt as your boyfriend protected you. You wouldn't know what to do without the hunter you loved by your side.


	85. Dean X Reader Imagine #15 (REQUESTED)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AUTHOR NOTE: This was requested as part of my prompt event. This was picked by Instagram follower iam_rezvan. 
> 
> PROMPT #30: "If I kiss you right now I won't be able to stop,". 
> 
> CHARACTER: Dean

You and the boys were hanging out at the bar after a case enjoying some beers. It had been an oddly easy case and you three felt proud. After about an hour you guys headed back to the motel you were staying at. When you pulled up Dean insisted on walking you to your room being as it was all the at the end of the bottom level of rooms. You reached your door and turned to face Dean. 

"Thank you for walking me home sir," you said giggling. 

"My pleasure," Dean said leaning on the wall with his arm, "do I get a goodnight kiss?". You moved a little closer to him. You couldn't help, but notice him glance at your lips. 

"Maybe," you said. He gulped a little. 

"I should go Y/N," he said. You could see a mix of nervousness and temptation play in his eyes. 

"Why?' you asked. 

"Y/N," he said, "I need to go cause if I kiss you right now I won't be able to stop,". You placed your hands on the sides of his face. 

"Who said I'd want you to?" you asked as you pressed your lips to his. He soon pulled you close as the kiss became more heated as you ran your hands through his dark hair. When you broke apart you were both panting. You unlocked your door and as you opened it you pulled the handsome hunter inside with another kiss.


	86. Lucifer X Reader Imagine #16 (REQUESTED)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AUTHOR NOTE: This was picked as part of my prompt event. This was picked by Instagram user iam_rezvan. 
> 
> PROMPT #42: "I think it's adorable how easily you blush,". 
> 
> CHARACTER: Lucifer

You had just ran a hot shower and were standing in front of your mirror. You were only wrapped in a towel. You looked down at the sink to find something and when you looked back up you jumped at the reflection in the mirror and looked behind you. There stood Lucifer, that classic devilish grin on his face. You had to admit it was hot. At that thought, you blushed. "Sorry kitten," he said walking over to you, "didn't mean to startle you,". The grin growing wider clearly showing he did. 

"Lucifer, what are you doing here?" you asked. Like it was no big deal the devil was in your house or that you knew him. 

"Well," he said, "I was bored and thought maybe you could use some company in the shower,". You felt your face heat up more and you heard him chuckle as he wrapped his arms around you from behind and grabbed the edges of the towel, "You know Y/N," he said. His mouth so close to your neck you could feel his cold breath which only made you blush more, "I think it's adorable how easily you blush,".


	87. Was It Meant To Be? (Dean X Reader story)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AUTHOR NOTE: This story was written based off an imagine from Instagram page soulless.daddy.
> 
> Imagine: Dean looking at you differently when Dean finds out you're not human.

Love. It’s so many things. An emotion, a feeling, a gesture, but for you it was your job. You literally held the futures of romances to be in your in hands. Or more like created it. You were a cupid and your job was to make those who were meant to fall in love meet. Now whether or not the love lasted that wasn’t up to you. That was the one thing so many people got wrong about cupids. Yes, it was your job to bring meant to be lovers together, but you had no control over how it worked out in the long run. That only happened on very rare occasions. You spent so much time around love that you started to wonder if your kind could fall in love. You had never really heard of it happening, but there was no rule against it. Then again cupids were a lower class angel and angels frowned upon angel and human romances. You were content with never finding love. That was until you met him.  
\--------------------  
WHEN YOU MET  
You were sitting in a bar watching your newest targets. One girl who was basically a closed off book worm. Even here at a bar, she was reading. The other girl who around her pals was loud and childish, but in reality was sweet and closed off too. They couldn’t stop stealing glances at each other. You smiled and sipped on the cocktail you ordered before walking over to the bar. They were watching some reality show about finding love. “Think he’ll pick the redhead or the brunette?” you asked getting their attention. 

“The redhead is more his type,” The first girl said. 

“Yeah, but he’s a jerk,” the second girl said, “more than likely the busty brunette,”. The first girl rolled her eyes. 

“Probably,” she agreed. You made your little bows appear in your hands and touched their shoulders. 

“Redhead for the win,” you joked as your magic did its work. As you were walking back to your table you were so busy watching the young couple sitting closer and touching hands that you didn’t see someone in front of you and bumped right into them. You looked up to be met with a handsome face with emerald green eyes. 

“Excuse me, sweetheart,” he said, “you ok?” 

“I’m fine,” you said, “sorry didn’t mean to run into you,”. 

“Oh no need to be sorry,” he said, “I’m Dean, this is my brother Sam,”. The Winchester brothers. Hunters. Perfect. Good thing I’m not hurting anyone. You thought to yourself. 

“I’m Y/N,” you said holding out your hand. When Dean shook your hand you felt the oddest sensation at the touch.   
Like a tiny shock. 

“Well Y/N,” Dean said, “would you like to join us for a few beers?”. Technically you weren’t working anymore for the night so you didn’t see the harm. 

“Sure,” you said and followed them to a corner table.   
\--------------------  
That was the start for you. Over time you got to know both brother’s fairly well. You were becoming especially close to Dean. You had helped them on hunts and even when they needed new cases. Things were going well and you figured out soon that you started to grow feelings for the eldest Winchester. Then you met Castiel. He knew right away you weren’t human. Luckily Dean and Sam were out. You begged him not to say anything. That you knew Dean wouldn’t like it. The angel agreed. With that, your worries went away and things continued to go well between you and the hunter brothers. Your feelings grew for Dean and you were starting to notice Dean felt the same way. One night he asked you out on a date.  
\--------------------  
YOUR FIRST DATE  
You just finished putting a pair of small, silver hoop earrings in. One thing you liked about humans was surely fashion. Clothes were clearly one way they expressed themselves. You had picked a white, lacy dress that hugged your body and matching wedge shoes. You were nervous and wanted to look good. It was your first date with Dean. There was a knock on your door. You looked yourself over one more time and went to answer it. When you opened the door Dean was wearing his usual attire, only with a nicer, green plaid shirt on.   
“Whoa,” he said, taking in your look, “you look amazing,”. 

“Thank you, Dean,” you said, “you don’t like bad yourself,”. 

“Ready?” he asked taking your hand. 

“Yes,” you said as you closed and locked your room door, “so what do you have planned?”. 

“Well, I know I can’t promise the most extravagant dates,” Dean said, “but I can offer a nice date,”. 

“Dean as long as I’m with you I don’t care how much you spend on the date,” you told him. 

“I figured burgers from a diner and then maybe shoot pool at the bar,” he said. 

“Sounds awesome,” you said. You and Dean enjoyed burgers and shakes and even shared a large order of fries. Now angels didn’t need food, but you had to act human plus not all angels hated the taste of food. After your meal, you soon found yourself at the local bar. Dean had to teach you how to play pool. You had an odd feeling in your stomach when Dean stood behind you teaching you how to use the pool stick. So close the smell of his cologne was so strong you could almost get intoxicated by it. Once you got the hang of the game you got pretty good at it. Beating Dean at least three times. 

“Well three beers on me then,” he said. 

“Of course,” you winked and giggled. After you two drank a few beers Dean drove you home and walked you to your door. 

“I had fun, tonight Dean,” you said as you reached your room, “hope the next date isn’t too far away,”.   
“Whenever you like Y/N,” he said. You smiled as he slowly leaned in and placed a soft kiss on your lips. It was short but sweet.   
\--------------------  
Your first kiss. You had often wondered what a kiss felt like. Sure it might not have been the most passionate kiss, but it was still enough to make your breath hitch. That’s when it started happening. You started falling for Dean Winchester. Over time you had more dates and spent much of your free time together. You had even eventually moved into the bunker. Then you experienced one of the most intimate human things with Dean. You two had made love. You had heard about sex. 

Angels knew it was how humans reproduced, but angels didn’t have the need for it. Some could desire it may be, but that was rare. You remember laying with Dean afterward. He held you close to him in his arms and would repeatedly kiss your shoulder or neck. He loved whispering sweet little things in your ear. The one that shocked you most and made your heart soar was when he whispered “I love you, sweetheart,”.   
From that moment on you were in love. Everything was going so well until your secret was finally revealed.   
\--------------------  
DEAN FINDS OUT  
You were helping the brothers out on a demon hunt. A demon had been wreaking havoc in town possessing men in bars to attack drunk girls. You had tracked them down to an abandoned house. Dean handed everyone a blade and a bottle of holy water. 

“Let’s gank this black-eyed son of a bitch,” he said as you all headed toward the house. You all entered the house through the front door. You and Castiel went one way and Dean and Sam went the other. Just as the brothers entered an empty dining room they were jumped. The boys were able to kill some off until you and Castiel arrived. You watched as Castiel starting smiting every demon that came at him. You took out two demons as they rushed at you. You looked over and noticed a demon had Dean down. You knew what you had to do. You rushed over and placed your hand on the back of the demon’s head. It’s face glew fire orange before it finally died and the vessel fell to the ground. Dean looked up at you with wide eyes.   
You were all standing there. You almost shrank under Dean’s glare. “Why didn’t you tell me you’re an angel?” he asked. 

“I didn’t know how you would react,” you said, “plus I didn’t really think it mattered,”. 

“Of course it matters,” Dean said, “you should have told me,”. 

“I’m sorry,” you said. 

“What rank angel are you?” Sam asked. 

“She’s a cupid,” Castiel said. You saw a look flash in Dean’s eyes and he stormed off to the Impala. When you all got back to the bunker all Sam and Castiel could do was listen as you and Dean argued. 

“How could not have told me?!” Dean said. 

“Dean, would you have trusted me if I had?” you argued back, “I know you’ve had trouble with cupids before,”. 

“So you decided hiding the fact was better?” he asked. 

“Dean, I’m still the girl you liked,” you said, “the girl you fell in love with,”. 

“Are you?” he asked stone cold serious, “really?”. 

“What is that suppose to mean?” you asked. 

“How do I know you didn’t use your magical love powers to make me fall for you?” he accused, “how do I know our relationship is one big lie!”. 

“How could you think I could do that?!” you asked. When he said those words it felt like a knife right through your heart. 

“How couldn’t I think that Y/N?!” he said, “you haven’t been honest with me since we met. You should leave,”. 

“Dean please,” you pleaded. 

“GO!” he ordered and walked off. You looked over to Castiel and Sam. You could tell they wanted to say something, but couldn’t think of anything. With tears forming in your eyes you fluttered off.   
\--------------------  
And here you sat. That awful night was three months ago, and you still cried every time it crossed your mind. You kicked yourself every day. If you would have just told Dean then maybe things would have still worked out for you. One time you were close to ripping out your own grace, but then you remembered that pretty much just makes an angel reborn into a human. You had heard Anna’s story. You did not want to end up like that. You sighed. You couldn’t even use work to distract yourself. A sad cupid should never make matches for each match would be doomed from the start. 

You got up and as you turned to leave you stopped in your tracks. You were met with those beautiful green eyes you had missed looking into for three long months.


	88. Dean X Reader Imagine #16 (REQUESTED)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AUTHOR NOTE: This was picked as part of my prompt event. This was picked by Instagram follower lillianfife2006. 
> 
> PROMPT #48: "my clothes look so good on you,". 
> 
> CHARACTER: Dean

You and Dean had to hunt a small group of vampires that had been attacking campers in the nearby woods. By the time you got back to the motel, your skin was crawling. You were covered in vampire blood and dirt. You went to grab your bag then it flashed in your mind that you forgot to grab your bag from your room in the bunker. "Damn it!" you shouted. 

"What?" Dean asked grabbing a beer from the little fridge in the room. 

"I forgot my damn bag!" you said, "and I really need a shower,". 

"Just grab something from my bag Y/N," he said, "we'll be home tomorrow,". You grabbed a pair of shorts and a flannel shirt from his bag and headed to the shower. You stood in the shower for at least an hour just watching the dirt and soap dancing down the drain. You finally got out and dried off. You threw on the clothes you borrowed from Dean. You couldn't help but sniff the shirt. It smelled like Dean. You weren't sure what cologne he used, but you loved the smell of it. 

You walked out and over to the bed. Dean only had enough money for a one bed room. The thought of Dean laying next to you made butterflies swarm in your stomach. You sat down on the bed and continued to dry your damp hair. You hadn't noticed that the whole time Dean was staring at you. You were a bit shocked when you felt his arms wrap around you from behind and felt his lips on your neck. "Dean," you whispered. 

"I can't help it," he whispered against your skin, "my clothes look so good on you,".


	89. Sam X Reader Imagine #12 (REQUESTED)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AUTHOR NOTE: This was requested by Instagram follower alyssa.santoss
> 
> IMAGINE: Dean catches you and Sam together

You met the boys about a year and a half ago, and you Sam had been seeing each other secretly for about six months. You weren't sure why you guys kept it secret, maybe because you were both scared of calling what you had a real romance. So one day Dean was getting food and Castiel and Jack were on a small angel related case so you and Sam had some time to yourselves. You guys laid in Sam's bed snuggled up, stealing kisses from each other. Sometimes from the lips or on the nose, or Sam would softly nuzzle his nose on your neck or kiss it.   
These small moments you guys got were complete bliss to you and you loved every moment you got. Dean was heading to his room with some burgers and a beer in hand when he heard you giggle from Sam's room. He saw Sam's door was cracked open and looked in. He smiled at the two of you all lovey-dovey. He took out his phone and snapped a picture for evidence later. 

"Did you hear that?" you asked Sam. 

"Hear what?" he asked looking at you a little concerned. 

"Like a cell phone snap when it takes a picture," you said. 

"I didn't hear anything," he said. You brushed it off and enjoyed the time with Sam you had before everyone got back.


	90. Sam X Reader Imagine #13 (REQUESTED)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AUTHOR NOTE: This was requested by Instagram follower kellymarxdolls.
> 
> Imagine: You catch Sam cheating.

You were standing in line at a fast food joint waiting to order lunch for you and Sam. You couldn't wait to get back to the room. Sam had been having a hard time since Dean was sent to hell. You hated seeing him so hurt. You ordered your usual bacon burger and large fry and Sam a salad and headed back. You drove into the parking lot of the cheap motel and when you walked into your room you were so shocked you dropped the food. There in the chair of the room, you and Sam had rented was Sam and that demon bitch Ruby going at it. You went numb and walked out. You could hair Sam calling for you, but his voice sounded muffled. Soon he caught up to you, but the minute he turned you to face him your fist connected with his face. You were so angry and numb at the same time that you didn't remember planning to hit him. 

"Please Y/N," he said, "just let me explain,". 

"Explain what Sam?" you asked, "that you decided to throw everything we had a way for the demon scank?! That you just forgot that I have been there for you every damn day since Dean was taken?! That I have never once EVER! thought of leaving you?!"

"Y/N I'm sorry," Sam said. You laughed. 

"You're sorry?" you said anger lacing every word, "well I am too Sam. I'm sorry that being there for you and loving you, and hurting with you and everything I ever did for you wasn't worth enough to you to stay faithful. I'm sorry that my real human love wasn't worth more than what a demon could give,". 

"It was a mistake Y/N please," Sam begged. 

"Yeah, well I hope it was good Sam, because I'm done," you said taking off the ring he had given you and threw it at him, "good thing you said I could think about it, we're over Sam. I'm gonna stay at Bobby's," As you walked off you could hear Sam calling for you, but you didn't look back. You knew if you did the tears would come and you weren't gonna let him see you shed not one tear for him.


	91. Jared X Reader Imagine (REQUESTED)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AUTHOR NOTE: This was requested by Instagram follower mxlti.fanxom. Please, note this is just a fictional imagine set in an AU world where Jared is dating the reader. I have nothing, but love and respect for all the guys in the cast and their wives. You see them all for just one minute and you know they're meant to be. 
> 
> Imagine: Jared surprises you on stage

Jared sat backstage as he, Jensen, and you waited for your names to be called for your shared panel with Misha. You were off ordering a coffee. Jared stared at the little black box in his hand. "Hey, you ok?" Jensen asked sitting beside him and handing him a water bottle. 

"A little nervous," he said, "God, I hope she says yes,". 

"Dude, you guys have been attached at the freaking hips since she joined the cast," Jensen said, "I'm convinced you two were a true love at first sight thing. She'll say yes,". 

"I hope so," he said putting the ring in his pocket as he saw you making your way back. 

"Hey," you greeted giving Jared a kiss. 

"Hey," he said giving you one of those big, heart-melting smiles. "Miss Y/L/N, Mr. Padalecki, and Mr. Ackles. It's almost time for you to join   
Mr. Collins on stage,". a backstage assistant told them. You all nodded and headed for the steps to go onto the stage from behind the big curtain. Just as Misha finished answering a question all of you appeared on stage as the crowd cheered. 

"We decided to crash your party, Misha," Jensen said, "hope you don't mind,". 

"Of course not," he said, "always enjoy Y/N's company,". The crowd laughed. 

"Thank you, Misha," you said giving him a high five. You guys kidded around and answered questions for a while. When it came time for the panel to end Jared stood up. 

"I have an important question of my own to ask," he said as he turned to, "Y/N, I could not love you more if I tried," he pulled the box of his pocket and got down on one knee. Your eyes widened, "will you do me the honor of being Mrs. Padalecki?" You teared up. Unable to talk because of shock you nodded your head. He slid the beautiful diamond ring on your finger and you hugged him as the crowd exploded into loud cheers.


	92. Jack X Reader Imagine #7 (REQUESTED)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AUTHOR NOTE: The was requested by Instagram user _aury_05_.
> 
> Imagine: Meeting Jack for the first time.

You had been living in the bunker for a few months after the boys saved you from a vampire who was using you as his own personal blood bag. You had no family anymore since the vampire offed your mother and sister before snatching you. You didn't hunt, but you made yourself useful by taking care of the bunker and the two boys who have become like your older brothers. One day the boys returned from finding Castiel and Kelly. They filled you in on everything that happened. That's when you met Jack. Physically he looked around your age. He was shy and reminded you a lot of Castiel. 

Over time you became close to the young Nephilim. You were always there when Dean gave him a hard time. You just couldn't believe Dean would make Jack so scared of him. Physically he was grown, but mentally in some ways, Jack was very young. So you always made sure to show him nothing, but kindness. You would watch movies with Jack all the time. He seemed to really enjoy Star Wars. You didn't care much for it, but you enjoyed the time with Jack.   
You would in turn show Jack stories you have written loosely based off hunts and cases the boys told her about. "These stories are really good," Jack said, "They baby you mentioned in the last one. Is it me?". You smiled. 

"Yes, but if that bothers you I can rewrite it," you said.

"No, that's ok," he said with a small smile, "I'm honored to be in your stories. Maybe our characters we'll become friends,". 

"I think that could happen," she said, "wanna help me with the next one?" He nodded as you grabbed a notebook and pen.


	93. Castiel X Reader Imagine #11 (REQUESTED)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AUTHOR NOTE: This was requested by Instagram follower peytonmorrison455. 
> 
> PROMPT #34: "Who Hurt You?"
> 
> CHARACTER: Castiel

You snuck into the bunker when you knew the boys would be asleep. You tiptoed to the bathroom and cleaned your face of the runny mascara and tears. When you finished you noticed a bruise starting to form around your left eye. _"crap"_ you said to yourself. There was no way that was gonna go unnoticed. You silently as possible hurried to your room. Maybe you could fake being sick until the swelling went down enough to hide it. Just as you sat on your bed you heard a familiar, deep, raspy voice. "You were seeing him again weren't you?" Castiel asked. Caught off guard you screamed. Within a minute Sam and Dean busted through your bedroom door guns raised. _"Double crap,"_ you thought to yourself. You knew this was gonna go so bad. 

"What's going on?" Sam asked. 

"Cas just startled me is all," you said making sure not to look at any of them. Castiel walked over to you and kneeled down in front of you. He very gently cupped your face in his hands and made you look up at him. You swore once Castiel saw your face his eyes went from sapphire blue to midnight blue. 

"Who hurt you?" the angel asked. Tears formed in your eyes as you looked away, "it was him again wasn't it?". 

"It was my fault," you said, "I should have known not to piss him off,". 

"Oh hell no!" Dean said, "don't you dare take up for that dick!". Castiel stood up and suddenly vanished. You knew exactly where he was going. Dean and Sam just stared at you. 

"Can we just skip the lectures please?" you asked, "it's already enough that Cas is mad at me,". The boys left you alone. You sighed and laid on your side. You hated knowing Castiel was mad at you, but part of you was hoping he put a good hurting on that jerk ex of yours. Truth be told Castiel was more your type than any other guy you dated, plus he was an angel. How many people can say they fell in love with a real angel. Just as you started drifting off you felt a warm sensation spreading through your body and all pain was gone. You opened your eyes to see Castiel standing there. You sat up and rested against the headboard of your bed. Neither of you said anything for a while. 

"Are you gonna yell at me?" you finally asked. 

"Y/N," he said sitting next to you, "I have no intention of scolding you,". 

"Oh," was all you said. 

"Y/N," he looked at you, "why can't you see he's no good for you? That you deserve someone who will truly love you. Someone who will hold you and make you feel safe at their touch. Someone who would never harm you in any way. Who would only want to protect you,". 

"Cas, because I don't deserve someone like that," you said, "I'm not good enough, plus who would love me like that anyway?". He gently grabbed your hands causing you to look up into those sapphire eyes. 

"I do Y/N," he said, "I know how you deserve to be treated, and I fully intend on showing you," he leaned over and softly kissed your lips.


	94. Castiel X Reader Imagine #12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine: Castiel trying to explain to you how he feels about you.

Castel sat in front of you gently holding your hands in his. He was trying so hard and carefully to put together what he wanted to say. "Y/N," he finally spoke up, "I feel something for you I've never really felt before,". You squeezed his hands gently and nodded for him to continue.  
"I feel as though everything important to me is about you," he continued, "your hope, the passion you have for not only hunting but life in general, Your happiness is my top priority. I wanna know your safe and comfortable as you can be,". He stopped for a second and looked into your eyes. His sapphire blue eyes seemed brighter somehow. 

"I find my thoughts always somehow come back around to you," he said as he started rubbing little circles on the back of your hands with his thumbs, "my stomach feels weird when I think of you. Like little flutters everywhere inside it. I find myself thinking of you a lot, especially when you're gone,". 

Castiel," you said, "you know that feeling, come on. Please say it,". 

"Y/N," he said, "I love you,".


	95. Castiel X Reader Imagine #13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine: Texting with Castiel

You stayed up texting your angel Castiel. You had been dating the adorable celestial being for a while and ever since he got into texting every time he was away with the boys he would text you almost the whole time. You fell asleep before your nightly text exchange ended. When you woke up the next morning you checked your phone and saw several messages from your blue-eyed angel.   
"Y/N did you fall asleep my beautiful bumblebee?"

"If you did fall asleep sweet dreams," with that he added a heart and kissy face emoji. 

"I miss you so much Y/N" with that he sent a sad face. 

"The hunt went well Y/N, we'll be home soon. I love you" with this he sent each different colored heart emoji. You smiled. No one had made you feel more loved than Castiel. You texted back explaining you had fallen asleep and that you missed and loved him and couldn't wait to see him. Not even a minute after you sent it you heard a flap of wings and two strong arms wrap around you. You smiled. 

"Good morning honey bee," Castiel said, "I headed back ahead of the boys. They'll be home in about two hours,". You turned around in his arms to face him. 

"Two hours with my beautiful angel," you said giving him a soft kiss. Nothing was better than being in the arms of your angel. His soft, plush lips against yours.


	96. Jack X Reader Imagine #8 (REQUESTED)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AUTHOR NOTE: This was requested by Instagram follower 1artsypineapple. 
> 
> Imagine: Doing Research with Jack.

Jack was sitting at one of the library tables doing some research for a case the boys were going on. Something had been attacking and killing unfaithful men and at every scene, something was stolen. Like a wedding ring, necklace, etc.   
"Anything yet Jack?" you asked walking into the room. 

"I haven't found anything in the lore books," he said. You took out your tablet from your bag and started searching the web as you sat down beside him. Jack fidgetted a little. He always felt odd around you. He would smile a lot and had this weird flutter in his stomach. 

"Oh here's something," you said leaning over to him a bit. The scent of your perfume hit his nose. He loved the way you always seemed to smell like a mix of roses and candy. 

"What?" he asked trying to concentrate so you wouldn't notice him staring. 

"I looked up mythical beings known to steal and this popped up," you said showing a web page about harpies. The page explained how a harpy was known for stealing but was known as a creature who stood up for the scorned woman. 

"A harpy?" he asked more to himself than anyone else. 

"It would explain why all the victims have been guys," you said, "plus something was stolen after each attack,".

"So how do we stop it?" he asked. 

"according to this you can either stab them in the heart, but their super fast so it would require wings or set them on fire,". 

"We should tell the guys," he said. 

"I'll call them," you said grabbing your phone, "you hit the books for anything harpy,". She patted his back before leaving the room and he smiled.


	97. Crowley X Reader Imagine #2 (REQUESTED)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AUTHOR NOTE: This was picked as part of my prompt event. It was picked my Instagram follower iam_rezvan. 
> 
> PROMPT #17: "I won't let anyone hurt you, you're safe with me,". 
> 
> CHARACTER: Crowley

You were laying on the ground. Demons had beat the crap out of you all because you were a human the king cared for. The three of them stood above you as the one in the middle pulled out a knife. Just as he went to stab you they suddenly all turned into puffs of red dust. You sat up a little confused, but relieved. "Are you ok love?" you heard Crowley's voice say and soon he was by your side. You instantly wrapped your arms around his neck and hugged tight. He held you and kissed your cheek. 

"It's ok love," he said, "I won't let anyone hurt you, you're safe with me,". You knew he was right. You never felt safer than when you were in the presence and the arms of the royal demon.


	98. Charlie X Reader Imagine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine: Rollerskating with your girlfriend Charlie.

You had just finished strapping on your skates. You were a klutz, but you agreed to go roller skating with your girlfriend Charlie. You stood and wobbled over to the rink. She was waiting there smiling. "See not so bad," she said taking your hands and leading you onto the skating rink. You wobbled even more as Charlie held you against her side.   
"I'm gonna break something," you claimed. 

"You'll be ok," she said, "you'll be better balanced soon,". You were soon stable enough to slowly skate. Charlie skated at the same pace right by your side holding your hand. You smiled. You loved her so much. Why wouldn't you? She was pretty, sweet, smarter than pretty much anyone else you knew and though you knew about it she never brought the dangers of hunting around you. Suddenly a slow melody started to play as couples skating was announced and all the single skaters rolled out of the rink.   
Soon you got a little better on the skates. Every now and then Charlie would spin you around and you two would kind of slow dance around the rink. Soon you two were tired and rolled over to a set of chairs and sat down. 'Slushies on me?" Charlie asked. 

"Cherry please," you said. She nodded and hurried off as you took off the skates. You two sit there and enjoyed your slushies while listening to the music playing. Just as you took the last drink of your slushie Charlie kissed you. The taste of cherry and blueberry mixing together. You smiled when the kiss ended. 

"Always have to kiss my princess," she said as you both giggled.


	99. Gabriel X Reader Imagine #4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine: Gabriel cheers you up

You were sitting on your bed holding back tears. You and your brother Dean had gotten into an argument and sometimes Dean could say hurtful things he didn't mean when he was upset. You were so concentrated on keeping the tears in you didn't hear a flutter of wings. "Hey sugar," Gabriel said hugging from behind, "what's wrong?". You explained everything to him, "big brothers can be jerks, but you shouldn't let it get you down,". 

You two just sat there for a minute. Gabriel couldn't stand seeing you upset. "Please smile for me Y/N," he said, but you just couldn't bring yourself to smile. He started to repeatedly kiss your cheek and saying please after each one. You could feel yourself wanna smile, but held it in. He started to lightly kiss your neck. He knew it was a ticklish spot. That made it harder not to laugh so you bit your lip.   
He smirked and started lightly tickling your sides and that did it. You squealed and giggled. "That's cheating Gabe!" you yelled through laughter. He laughed and hugged you to him. 

"No sound is more beautiful to me than your laughter Y/N," he said. You smiled. 

"I love you, Gabriel," you said kissing his cheek. 

"Love you to cupcake," he said as you two just cuddled up for a while.


	100. Gabriel X Reader Imagine #5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine: Gabriel showing you how beautiful you are

You stood in front of your mirror and looked at yourself. You hated mirrors. Hated seeing yourself in them. Your frizzled hair, big eyes, dull skin. "Ugh, god I'm ugly," you muttered to yourself. 

"That's insane," you heard a voice say. You looked over to see Gabriel standing there. 

"What's insane?" you asked. 

"What you just said Y/N," he said walking over to you and turning you to face the mirror again. You automatically scrunched your face at your reflection. 

"Don't do that," he said, "why can't you see just how beautiful you are?". 

"because I'm not Gabe," you said. 

"Yes, you are," wrapping his arms around from behind, "just look at you. Your hair is so long and soft I can't help, but wanna just run my fingers through it,". As he said that he softly ran his hand over your arm. The feeling was so gentle you couldn't help, but feel you needed his touch. 

"Your eyes are so beautiful," he said looking into the mirror and locking eyes with you, "who else could say their eyes are so beautiful they manage to get an archangel lost in them?". 

"Gabriel, that's sweet, but you don't have to tell me what I wanna hear," you said, "I've accepted I'm not attractive or a perfect size,". 

"Y/N stop it," he said turning you around to face him, "do you have any idea how you make me feel?". 

"What?" you asked confused. 

"Y/N, when I look at you," he said pulling you little closer, "all I wanna do is hold you, touch you, I can't even glance at your lips without wanting to kiss you," he lifted your face up with one hand, "I could just give you kisses from your mouth to your neck. I wanna show you just how much you deserve to be worshipped, loved. I wanna show you just how much you drive me crazy,". 

You're not sure what came over you, but before you know it your lips were on his and it didn't take long for it to become a very heated make-out session. During the kiss, Gabriel lead you to your bed where he showed you just how beautiful he thinks you are.


	101. Lucifer X Reader Imagine #17 (REQUESTED)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AUTHOR NOTE: This was requested by Instagram follower fizzlepopberrytwist_. 
> 
> Imagine: Lucifer rescues a dog in a rainstorm and brings it to you.

It was a stormy night. The rain pelted down so hard you could barely see through it. He stood there just enjoying the natural water falling from the sky. He didn't care of being drenched. Why worry when with a snap of his finger he could be dry again. He heard what sounded like cans falling. Wondering what human could be stupid enough to be out in this storm. He decided to go check out the noise. He fluttered across the street to the alley and walked to the dumpster sitting there. 

There trying to find shelter in a soggy box was a golden retriever. It still looked to be a young canine. "Hello there boy," he said leaning down and petting it. He checked for a collar and didn't see one, "No home huh? I kinda get how you feel,". Suddenly you flashed through his mind. It was true there were next to no humans he could stand, but you were different. He couldn't help, but like you. Maybe even though he couldn't bring himself to say it yet, but maybe even love you. "I know the perfect home for you,". 

 

You just finished putting laundry away and were sitting on your bed reading when you heard a flap of wings. You looked up to see Lucifer standing there. "Everything ok?" you asked. You didn't fear the archangel. You were actually very close with him. 

"Yes," he said, "I have someone you should meet,". You gave him a questioning look before he snapped his fingers and the golden retriever appeared and jumped on your bed. 

"Aww," you squealed as you called the dog over to you, "Hi there boy, You're so cute,". 

"I found him all alone out there in the rain," Lucifer said smiling a little at how happy you seemed to be, "and I know you're great with animals and thought you could give him a home,". You smiled wider. 

"Of course I can," you said, "we can share him if you want,". Lucifer pondered the idea. As cheesy as it sounded he liked it. 

"Deal," he said sitting beside you and the dog, "he needs a name,". 

"Hmm," you thought for a second, "Neptune!". Lucifer groaned, "I know you don't like gods or goddesses, but hear me out,". 

"Ok," he said. 

"I picked that name because he was brave to be out there in the rain by himself," she explained, "until my favorite archangel saved him,". Lucifer couldn't help, but give in and smile when you said that. 

"Ok, when you put it like that I like it too," he said, "I guess I should go,". He got up preparing to fly off. 

"Wait!" you called, "stay, it's raining out there. We both want you to stay," you hugged the dog and smiled at him. Your smile was the one thing the angel could never resist. He agreed and you both spent the rest of the storm petting Neptune and talking.


	102. Lucifer X Reader Imagine #18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine: Lucifer demanding a kiss

You were sitting on your bed reading a book when suddenly you were on your back with your arms pinned above your head. A certain blue-eyed archangel staring down at you with that flirty, devilish smirk on his face. "Lucifer, let me up!" you demanded. 

"Well Y/N," he cooed, "I will if I can get a kiss,". You thought about it and you decided two could play this game. You smirked back at the angel wrapping your legs around his waist. You had to fight a giggle at the shocked look on his face. 

"What if," you said in a lustful, low tone, "I want more than a kiss?". Lucifer pressed his lips to yours fully intent on giving you everything you ask for.


	103. Dean x Reader Imagine #17 (REQUESTED)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AUTHOR NOTE: This was picked as part of my prompt event. This is picked by iam_rezvan. 
> 
> PROMPT #33: "I wasn't lying when I said that I loved you,". 
> 
> CHARACTER: Dean

You two just sat there in the motel room just staring at each other. "How do I know everything you've ever told me wasn't a lie?" you finally asked him. 

"Y/N," he stated, "I do lie a lot. I've lied about my name, my job, my life, who I really know, hell my whole existence had been made to look like a lie at times, but the one thing you can bet on Y/N is I wasn't lying when I said that I loved you,". You looked at him. You saw nothing, but sincerity in those beautiful green eyes. 

"Just promise me from now on you'll always be truthful with me Dean," you said, "I'm a hunter to you know,". He walked over to you and wrapped his arms around your waist.

"I promise to never lie to my beautiful huntress again," he said giving you a loving kiss.


	104. Dean X Reader Imagine #4 Part 2 (REQUESTED)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AUTHOR NOTE: This was requested by Instagram user pandababy_1988.

You stood in front of the mirror making sure you looked perfect. Tonight was the first date since you had heard Dean say all those sweet things and then reveal his plan to propose on your next date. Of course, you wanted to look nice and you knew without a doubt you were gonna say yes. You chose to wear a nice black top with a matching skirt and heels. You had curled your hair and done your make up. Just as you finished giving yourself one last look over Dean walked out of the bathroom. He was dressed n his nice jeans and your favorite blue flannel. "Hiya handsome," you greeted. When he looked up and saw you he smiled. 

"Wow," he said, "look at my huntress,". you blushed. 

"Look at my hunter," you complimented back as he wrapped his arms around your waist. 

"Can't believe I'm lucky enough to have such a beautiful woman," he said giving you soft, long kiss. 

"Mmm," you hummed, "keep kissing me like that and we won't make it to dinner,". He smiled before giving you a soft peck on the lips.   
"Ready gorgeous?" he asked. 

"When you are Mr. Winchester," you said. He took your hand and you both headed out to Baby. You pulled up to a nice cafe and Dean escorted you inside.

"Order whatever you like," he said as you two took a table in the middle of the dining area. Dean ordered a steak burger and fries while you ordered a chicken salad. Dean even ordered two glasses of wine. You talked about small stuff as you ate. Around the end of the meal, you noticed Dean getting a little nervous. You smiled.

"You ok Dean?" you asked. 

"Um yeah," he said clearing his throat, "I just need to tell you something or ask something actually,". 

"Ok what?" you asked trying to keep your heart and nerves calm. He grabbed your hand and planted a soft kiss on the back of it. 

"Y/N," he said, "I love you so much. Having you in my life it's been a blessing that I'm still not convinced I fully deserve," he reached into his pocket as he stood up and walked over to you. He got down on one knee and opened the small black box, "Y/N Y/L/N, will you please give me the honor of calling you, Mrs. Winchester,". You knew it was coming, but it still managed to render you speechless and tears form in your eyes. 

"Yes Dean!" you shouted not caring about the other people around, "yes!" He slid the ring on your finger and pulled you up into his arms as you shared a sweet kiss. "I have a confession," you said as the kiss ended.

"What's that?" he asked. 

"I heard all those sweet things you said the other night," you admitted, "I was actually still awake,". He blushed a little. You placed your hand on his cheek and looked into those beautiful green eyes, "Your gorgeous and I am definitely the luckiest girl to have you in my life. Sometimes I get tongued tied too when I wanna tell you how much you mean to me. One of the reasons I'm such a great woman now is because of you Dean Winchester. You're there for me just as much I am for you. We were meant to be,". He smiled and pulled you into a longer more loving kiss.


	105. Forever (Crowley X Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AUTHOR NOTE: This was 1 of 2 prize stories picked from my 50 Tumblr followers celebration. Also, Bonjour is French for hello and chienne is French for bitch.
> 
> Summary: You are a hybrid of a witch and demon and in love with the king of hell himself, Crowley. You two were happy until something happened and you had to flee. How will you take it when you find out about his death?

You were what humans referred to as a hybrid. You were half witch and half demon. Centuries ago, a demon had taken a liking to your mother and possessed her which ended in your birth. Your mother kept you in hiding fearing for your safety. Being a witch was bad enough, but being half demon, hunters would search far and wide for you if word got out. You were lonely usually. Even after you had grown up and went off on your own. You kept to yourself honing your witching skills. The only place you felt even the least little bit at home at was in Hell. At least there you were around others like you, well the demon side anyway. That’s where you met him. He had just become the king of the crossroads when you met him, but the minute you laid eyes on him you fell head over heels in love. You could still recall the day you met him. 

_You were walking around the catacombs of the hell castle. You felt oddly at peace there. Even the screams of the damned didn’t seem to bug you. “Don’t see many witches here,” you heard a thick British voice say. It seemed to be mixed with a bit of Irish as well. You looked to see a demon dressed in a nice suit, his dark hair combed back._

_“I’m not just a witch,” you said letting your french accent escape a little as you flashed your black eyes._

_“A demon witch?” he said intrigued, “never thought such mix would assist,”._

_“Yes well,” you said, “who are you?”_

_“You can call me Crowley,” he said, “king of the crossroads,”._

_“I’m Y/N,” you said, “other than being a hybrid nothing too special about me,”._

_“Oh I’m sure there’s more to you than that love,” he said, “how about I take you to dinner and we can get to know one another,”._

_“Sure,” you said smiling at him, “sounds lovely,”._

From that point on you were pretty much joined at the hip. You became closer every time you two were together. He loved when you would flirt with him in French. Before long you two were a couple. You even tagged along when he made deals. Truth be told you would even get others to make deals. Usually flirting around the bar. Evan the hell hounds Crowley had seemed to like you. You could pet them whenever you wanted. Then you met her. His mother, Rowena. 

_You walked into Crowley’s then little office. “Hello love,” he greeted you with a hug and kiss._

_“Who is this Fergus?” you heard someone ask. You noticed a mix of anger and annoyance cross his face._

_“I’m afraid we have company,” he said, “mother this is my girlfriend Y/N, Y/N this is my mother, Rowena,”. You had heard of Rowena here and there. She was a witch known for joining and then being kicked off every coven she ever tried to be part of._

_“Bonjour,” you said holding out your hand. She just looked at you._

_“You’re a witch?” she asked. You nodded._

_“But there’s something different about you,”, she said, “something not witchy, but not human either,”._

_“I’m not human,” you said flashing your black eyes. Rowena looked shocked._

_“She’s a demon witch?” she asked, “you went and got yourself mixed up with a hybrid?”._

_“Mother, stop being rude,” Crowley said taking your hand, “Y/N may be a hybrid, but she is very important to me and I will not allow her disrespected,”._

_“If hunters get wind of her they’ll kill you both,” Rowena warned._

_“Let them try mother,” Crowley said and turned to you, “come love, I’ll treat you to dinner someplace less crowded,”. And with that, you two vanished. Later while you were going through some spells in the castle library  
Rowena appeared. _

_“I know what you’re up to,” she said, “you are only with Fergus because he’s a successful man,”._

_“No,” you said standing up, “I could care less if he was successful or if he was even any kind of demonic royalty. Your son treats me like I matter. I love your son and he loves me so get used to it,”._

_“I’m warning you right now Y/N,” Rowena said, “you either leave my son alone or I’ll make every hunter I can find aware of your existence,”._

_“Chienne!” you shouted, “you don’t scare me, Rowena, just wait until your son finds out,”. With that, she huffed off._

Unfortunately, Rowena made good on her threat when you didn’t stop seeing Crowley. You didn’t think she was serious, but to you, Crowley was worth the danger. You had never known love or true freedom until you met him. You loved him. It hurt so much when you realized you had to run. To hide so no hunter could find you. You remember Crowley holding as you cried. Begging him to find some other way to keep you safe from the hunters that didn’t involve leaving him. 

_“Please Crowley,” you pleaded into his neck as you held onto him tight, “there has to be another way to hide. Don’t send me away,”. Crowley gently cupped your face in his hands as you looked up at him._

_“For the moment love there isn’t,“ he said wiping away stray tears with his thumbs, “but I promise you as soon as I take care of my mother I’ll come for you,”. That just caused more tears to flow. He gave you a soft kiss and just held you for as long as he could._

That was the last time you saw the man you loved. Not a day had gone by you didn’t think of him. You missed feeling his arms around you. The only place you felt safe and protected. You missed his kisses. You missed being with him in hell. Your true home. What you missed most was his voice. What you wouldn’t give to hear him call you love or darling again. You could always sense him in a way, but lately, you felt off. Like something was wrong. The feeling grew by the day and eventually, you just couldn’t take it anymore. You decided to go home, find Crowley, and make sure he was ok. 

You searched all over the castle and found nothing. Not even demons would tell you where he was. Some would just smirk and vanish. You had only one place left to go but really didn’t want too.   
You used a tracking spell to find her and you stood in front of her door. Taking a deep breath you knocked. She opened the door and looked shocked. “Y/N?” she asked. 

“Bonjour Rowena,” you greeted, “I'm in no mood for games. I need to know is Crowley ok?”. You noticed a look cross the witch’s face. It was a mix of sadness and grief. 

“Come in,” she offered as you walked in. 

“Something has been off lately,” you said, “like I can’t sense him anymore,”. 

“You really don’t know?” she asked. Panic started to set in. 

“Know what?” you asked. 

“Y/N dear,” she said, “Fergus...is dead,”. 

 

You remember a coldness spread through your body and an ache so strong in your chest you screamed as you ran out of Rowena’s place. You weren’t sure where you were running to, but you felt you had too. Like running would somehow lead you to Crowley. Like it would change what Rowena had told you. Eventually, you couldn’t run anymore and you slumped down against a tree. You had ended up in a forest somewhere. All you could do then was cry. Soon you felt yourself drift off until there was nothing but darkness.   
When you woke up you were laying on a bench in a huge yard. You sat up and looked around. When you looked behind you there was a huge mansion. It was almost the size of the hell castle. You walked to the doors and went inside. “Hello?” you called, “anyone here?”. You didn’t get a reply at first. 

“Y/N darling,” you heard a familiar voice say, “you’re looking even more beautiful than I remember,”. 

Crowley?” you asked, “is that really you?”. 

“Of course it is,” he said. You couldn’t stop yourself from running to him and jumping right into his arms.

“I’ve missed you so much,” you said. 

“And I’ve missed you, love,” he said. 

“But, I don’t understand,” you said, “how are you here? How am I here? Where are we?”. 

“Come, love,” he said, “I’ll explain everything,” Crowley lead you inside and as he showed you around he explained everything. 

“So, I died?” you asked, “in that forest?”. He nodded, “how?” you asked. 

“Of a broken heart love,” he said, “now our dream world is complete because we’re together again,”. You smiled and gave him a soft kiss. 

“I’m glad,” you said, “being without you is something I never wanna experience again,”.


	106. Sam X Reader Imagine #14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine: You cover up with Sam's jacket

It was freezing in the bunker. You swore Dean had fire for blood. He was always hot and kept the temperature in the bunker so low you dressed up in winter clothes inside most the time. You were walking around the bunker hugging yourself for warmth. The long sleeved hoodie you had on barely kept you warm. As you grabbed the remote and sat on the couch you spotted Sam's jacket laying on the other side. You loved Sam's clothes. They were always big, warm, comfy, and smelled just like him. You grabbed the jacket and threw it over you. It almost covered you perfectly. You were feeling warmer now and closed your eyes as Sam's scent tickled your nose. You soon dozed off.   
When you woke up you were still covered in Sam's jacket, but you looked up and noticed you were snuggled into Sam's side. He was reading and looked over when he felt you sit up a little. "Hey," he greeted with the cute smile of his, "sleep well?".

"Um, yeah," you blushed, "sorry if I invaded your personal space,". 

"You didn't Y/N," he said, "I helped you snuggle up to me to make you stayed warm while you slept,". 

"Thanks, Sam, that's sweet," you said. 

"I will say you looked adorable covered up in my jacket," he said. You blushed more.


	107. Sam X Reader Imagine #13 Part 2 (REQUESTED)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AUTHOR NOTE: This was so well liked several readers requested a part 2. Original requester is Instagram follower kellymarxdolls. 
> 
> Imagine: You catch Sam cheating on you.

You had been at Bobby's house for three weeks. Sam had tried calling you, but you would never answer. When you first got to Bobby's all you could do was hug him tight and cry as you explained what happened. Bobby set you up in an extra room in his house. You were numb for a while, but it gradually got better, but an ache in your heart still remained. You had it all as far as you were concerned. The love of your life who was also a hunter, you felt good physically, and though you missed Dean you were slowly accepting the loss. Then within seconds, it was all ripped from you. You swore if you ever got the chance you'd gank that demon whore yourself.   
You could smell coffee and bacon so you knew Bobby was up. You threw on some sweats and brushed through your tangled hair and headed downstairs. You entered the kitchen just as Bobby poured himself a cup of coffee.   
"Morning sunshine," he greeted. 

"Morning Bobby," you said snatching a piece of bacon. 

"Hey," he said. 

"What stolen bacon is the best bacon," you said pouring yourself a cup of coffee, "you're up early,".

"Someone came for a visit," he said. 

"Who?" you asked as you turned to see Sam slowly enter the room. 

"Seriously?" you complained placing your mug down and starting to leave the room. 

"Y/N please,". You stopped and turned to face Sam giving him a stone cold look, "can we please talk?". 

"There's nothing to talk about Sam," you said, "you cheated, I left, end of story,". 

"Y/N please," he begged his puppy dog eyes coming through, "there has to be something I can do to make it up to you,". 

"Sam, there is nothing you can do," you said, "you can't just sleep with someone else and expect to make it all ok again,". 

"Please Y/N," Sam pleaded, "I miss you and I swear it'll never happen again,". 

"I wish I could believe you, Sam," you said, "I really do, but I can't,". You walked out of the kitchen and headed outside planning to stay away until Sam left. You wanted to forgive him. To hug him, to say you still loved him, but you couldn't. He chose a demon over you, how could you forgive that?


	108. Sam X Reader Imagine #12 Part 2 (REQUESTED)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AUTHOR NOTE: This was requested by a lot of my followers. Original requester alyssa.santoss. 
> 
> Imagine: Dean catches you and Sam together.

You and Sam had just tired yourselves out and were now just relaxing. "I'm a little thirsty," Sam said, "can I get you anything?".   
"Lemonade please," you said. Sam gave you a kiss and headed off to the kitchen. When he walked in there Dean was getting a beer from the fridge. 

"When did you get back?" Sam asked hoping he hadn't heard you two. 

"Not too long ago," Dean said acting as though he knew nothing, "have you seen Y/N?". 

"Probably in her room," he said grabbing a bottle of lemonade from the fridge. When he turned back around Dean was holding up his phone showing the picture he took of the two of you. Sam sighed, "how long have you known?". 

"Since early," Dean said, "you forgot to close your door all the way,". 

"Of course I did," Sam said. 

"Why were you guys hiding it?" Dean asked.

"I don't know Dean," he said, "fear I guess. That if we let anyone other than us know it becomes a real thing and well you know my history when it comes to dating,". 

"I know Sammy, but Y/N is different from most girls you've met," Dean said, "she's a hunter. You may just stand a chance with her, but she deserves to be shown off sometimes,". 

"So what should I do Dean?" he asked his older brother. 

"Talk to Y/N about coming out in the open about your relationship," Dean said, "show her you want everyone to know she's the girl you love and you're the guy she loves,". 

"Wow," Sam said, "since we did you become so romance smart?". 

"Just call me Dr. Dean," Dean joked and headed to his room, "oh and please keep it down!".


	109. Castiel X Reader Imagine #12 (REQUESTED)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AUTHOR NOTE: This was requested by Instagram follower kystyniatko. 
> 
> Imagine: Meeting Castiel for the first time.

You remember screaming as this huge guy came at you with claws and fangs showing then you remember pain everywhere. You could feel your blood pouring out. You started feeling numb just as you felt someone pick you up. You heard muffled voices and could feel you were laying you down on a flat, but soft surface. You remember feeling a gust of wind and looking into a pair of concerned, dark blue eyes. It was like looking into sapphire gems. You felt a gentle touch on your forehead and all pain faded as you fell into a deep sleep.   
When you came to you could feel someone sitting beside you. You tried opening your eyes, but they still felt heavy. "She's awake," you heard a gruff voice say, "Ok, yeah I'll call back if she gets worse,". You heard the beep of a cell phone hanging up. You finally managed to force your eyes opened. You were with a guy in a tan trench coat, messy, short, black hair, and those eyes. Those beautiful sapphire eyes you remember seeing before, but couldn't remember when. 

"where I am?" you asked noticing how dry your mouth was. 

"Your safe now Y/N," the guy said grabbing a bottle of water from the table beside the bed and helped you take a drink, "I'm Castiel,". 

"What happened?" you asked. Castiel explained and could see you getting worried again. He softly placed his hands on yours.

"You're safe now, don't worry," he said. You smiled at the feeling of his hand on yours. It felt calming, "my friends will be here soon,". 

"Will you stay please?" you said, "I feel safe with you,". He nodded as he noticed your eyes drooping. 

"Sleep Y/N," he said, "I'll watch over you,".


	110. Lucifer X Reader Imagine #19 (REQUESTED)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AUTHOR NOTE: This was requested by Instagram user angels_and_honeybees.
> 
> Imagine: Your brothers catch you flirting with Lucifer.

You were patiently waiting for your brothers to leave. You couldn't wait to see him again. To hold your archangel in your arms, but you knew that would never happen with your brothers around. They would flip out big time if they knew. Especially Dean.   
"Sure you'll be ok here for a few days alone?" Dean asked. 

"Yes, Dean," you said, "I'll be fine," you said giving each of your brothers a hug, "and no sending Cas to pop in on me either,". They agreed and you watched them take off. You walked back in the bunker and just as you passed the map room your back was pushed against the wall as a cold hand cupped your face. 

"Hello kitten," Lucifer purred as his cool lips connected with yours. 

"Hello, my naughty angel," you greeted back when the kiss ended. 

"Are we alone now?" he asked nuzzling his nose against your neck. His icy breath brushed against your skin sending a pleasurable shiver through you. 

"Finally," you replied back giving your angel another loving kiss as you wrapped your legs around his hips, "my angel all to myself for two days,". 

"Mmm," Lucifer murmured into your neck as he softly nipped at your silky skin, "whatever should we do?". 

"I have a few ideas," you said. As you two lost yourselves in a heated kiss you didn't hear the bunker door open. 

"What the hell?!" Dean's voice rang out, but for some reason, you didn't care.


	111. Gabriel X Reader Imagine #6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine: Gabriel distracts you from researching

You were sitting at one of the library tables in the bunker looking up lore on ghosts. You were so concentrated on your research you didn't even hear the flutter of wings when Gabriel popped in. He smiled at your hunched over form and the frozen, serious look of focus on your face. He walked over to you and gently grabbed your hand. You looked up and smiled. "Hi Gabe," you greeted. 

"Hey sugar," he said, "can you stand up for a minute?". You looked at him confused, but you got up. He smiled as he gently pulled you close to him. He leaned in catching your lips with his. The kiss was slow but heated as his tongue slowly massaged yours. The kiss is so sensual that once you break apart you're in such a dazed state you can't speak for a moment. 

"What was that for?" you managed to say once you could breathe again. He shrugged still holding you close to him. 

"Because I love you," he said resting his forehead on yours. You both just stood there in each other's embrace.


	112. Misha X Reader Imagine (REQUESTED)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AUTHOR NOTE: This was a request, but the requester asked not to be named. 
> 
> Imagine: 7 minutes in heaven with Misha.

You and a few fellow cast and crew members had planned a small little party. Some of you got bored and admittedly you were all a little drunk. "Let's have fun guys," someone said, "truth or dare!". 

"Sure why not," Rich agreed dragging Rob into the game. 

"Sounds fun," Misha said, "I'll play,".

"Me too," you said. You all refilled your drinks and sat around a big couch together. 

"Ok who goes first?" a girl asked. 

"I'll go," Rich said. 

"Truth or Dare?" she asked. The game went on like that for a while until it finally got to Misha. 

"I know I'll regret this with you people," he said and everyone laughed, "but dare,". 

"Ok," Rich said, "I dare you to spend seven minutes in heaven with," he looked around and smirks at you, "Y/N!". Your face turned red and you glared at Rich, but part of you was excited. It wasn't secret to very many that you had a crush on Misha. Hell, the man was the sexiest man you ever laid eyes on. 

"I'm game," Misha said. Your faced burned hotter. Before you could stop yourself you blurted out, "sure!". You could have slapped yourself. Misha got up and walked over to you holding out his hand. A sultry, playful look burning in his dark blue eyes. You took his hand and you both headed for the walk-in closet across the room. 

"No listening pervs," Misha joked as you both walked in and the door closed. Misha softly put his arms around your waist, "we don't have to do this?". 

"Have too no," you said, "but I'd be lying if I said it's never crossed my mind,". Misha leaned down and kissed you. Soon the kiss became a little more sensual. You found yourself unbuttoning the white shirt he was wearing. You ran your hands over his chest and stomach. He was toned and his skin felt so warm. He slipped a hand under your blouse. The feeling of his hand tracing softly over your skin sent shock waves through you. He slid his hands slowly behind you and softly cupped your butt. You giggled which made him chuckle. He trailed kisses from your cheek to your neck. He softly, but just deeply enough sucked on your pulse point. You let out a small moan. He looked back up at you and rested his forehead on yours. 

"You know Y/N," he said in a hushed tone, "I think about us too,". 

"You do?" you asked. 

"How could I not," he said as he trailed his finger from your lips down your neck and chest until it rested at the waistband of your skirt,   
"You're beautiful, sweet, you're not afraid to be yourself, and now I know your not a bad kisser,". You giggled. 

"Right back at you," you said. 

"I don't regret picking dare," he said leaning into you so he could whisper in your ear at the same time you felt his hand slowly sliding up your thigh. Your breath hitched, "and if you wanna finish what we start here later in my room I'd be so happy,". 

"Of course," you rasped out. 

"Then let's make the best of the rest of our time in here," he said locking you in a deep kiss as you moaned.


	113. Jack X Reader Imagine #9 (REQUESTED)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AUTHOR NOTE: This was requested by 1artsypineapple. 
> 
> Imagine: Taking care of Jack when he's sick.

Jack had gotten a cold and you offered to care for him since the boys needed to head out on a case. You had made him some soup. You knocked on his door. "Can I come in Jack?" you asked. 

"Yes," he called back and you walked in and placed the tray on his end table. The poor thing looked just pitiful. He was a little pale, had dark bags under his eyes, and he had a small fever. 

"Feeling any better?" you asked. 

"No, not at all," he said, "do humans get sick like this a lot?". 

"It's one the most annoying human things, but yeah," you answered, "especially if it's catchy,". 

"What's that?" he asked. 

"Some illnesses can be passed around," he explained, "you can accidentally make someone else sick,". 

"Is what I have catchy?" he asked. 

"Yes, a cold can be very catchy," you said. 

"Y/N you should go so you don't get sick," he said. You smiled.

"That's sweet of you to worry Jack, but I'll be ok," you said. 

"I don't want to make you sick," he said. 

"Tell you what," you said taking his hand in yours, "you let me take care of you now and if I get sick you can take care of me,". He smiled. 

"I'd like that," he said, "taking care of you,". 

"Me too," you said grabbing the soup, "now try to get some of this down,". You watched as he sipped some of the broth. 

"I think that's all I can do for now," he said. You noticed his eyes start to droop as you took the bowl. 

"Ok, try to rest Jack," you said placing the bowl back on the tray. 

"Ok," he said letting his eyes close, "will you hum to me. It helps me sleep,". You smiled and softly hummed until you could tell he was asleep. You leaned down and kissed his forehead. 

"Sweet dreams Jack, " you said, "I love you,".


	114. Jack X Reader Imagine #10 (REQUESTED)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AUTHOR NOTE: This was requested by follower 1artsypineapple. 
> 
> Imagine: Jack cheering you up after your heart was broken.

Jack was headed back to his room and when he heard a noise from your room. He thought it was odd you were up this late. He knocked on your door. "Y/N?" He called, "can I come in?". He swore he heard you sniffle. 

"Sure," you called back weakly. He walked in. Your back was facing your door as you sat on the edge of your bed. He looked around and noticed your phone across the room on the floor like you had thrown it. 

"Y/N, are you ok?" he asked. 

"I'm fine Jack," you said sniffling again. Your shaky voice betraying you. Jack walked over to you and kneeled down. You looked up at him. He took in your tear stained cheeks and puffy, red eyes. 

"what's wrong?" he asked. Before you could even say anything a sob escaped your lips and more tears came. Jack pulled you to him and held you as you cried. He softly patted your back. 

"He dumped me," you managed to say, "said he met a closer huntress. I thought he loved me, Jack,". Jack frowned. You were like a sister to him and seeing you heartbroken over some loser broke his heart. 

"You can do better Y/N," he said, "he didn't deserve you,". You smiled a little. 

"It just hurts is all," you said. He smiled. 

"Why don't we go hang out for a while," he suggested, "maybe go to the diner,". 

"I'd like that Jack," you said. You washed up your face and grabbed the keys to the car your brothers had given you. You two walked into the garage.

"Let me drive," Jack said, "you can just relax,". You smiled and tossed him your keys. The drive to the diner was silent. You just closed your eyes and enjoyed the wind in your face coming from your half opened car window. At the diner, Jack offered to pay so you both ordered a large thing of fries to share and each a burger and shake. As you ate Jack got you to talk about anything that made you smile. Books, movies, even memories from growing up with Sam and Dean. 

"Dean was so mad," you said, "when he woke up and walked into the hotel room bathroom and seen I had made him over with my pretty princess make up kit. He didn't talk to me for like a whole day,". You both laughed. By the time you got back to the bunker, you felt so much better. 

"Do you feel better Y/N?" Jack asked as you two walked into the bunker living room. You smiled. 

"I feel a lot better Jack," you said giving him a hug, "thank you. You're a good brother,". Jack smiled. He liked the sound of that.


	115. Nick X Reader Imagine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine: Nick makes dinner for you.

You had a long day at work and couldn't wait to get home to your boyfriend Nick. You had met about a year ago. You knew about what he went through. Your heart broke for him. He was recovering well. He would repeatedly tell you it was because of you that he got better. You were there through every flashback, every nightmare. He would tell you all the time you were the only reason he was still sane or alive. You walked in and the smell of garlic bread cooking hit your nose. As you walked into the kitchen Nick hugged you. It was a soft, warm, loving hug. You smiled. "I missed you,". he said.

"I missed you too," you said as you broke the hug. 

"I made dinner," he said, "your favorite,". 

"thank you," you said, "I'm starving,". He lead you to the dining room table where your plates were already waiting. He had made spaghetti and garlic bread. 

"So what's the occasion?" you asked. 

"Just thankful for another day with you," he whispered in your ear. The feeling of his warm breath sent a soft shiver through you as he lightly trailed kisses down your neck and back up until he met your lips with a short, but soft kiss. He laid his head against yours, "I love you,". 

"I love you too Nick," you said. He stood up and smiled. His bright blue eyes shining. 

"Let's eat before it gets cold," he said. He turned some soft, romantic music on and dimmed the lights in the room. That's when you noticed the candles lit on the table. He sat across from you and listened as you talked about your day. No one had ever made you feel as loved as Nick did. After you finished eating Nick took you by the hand and lead you to the open space in the room. He put his arms around your waist as you placed your hands on his shoulders and started to slow dance. Soon your head was resting on his shoulder with your eyes closed. It was a perfect night at home.


	116. Sam X Reader Imagine #15 (REQUESTED)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AUTHOR NOTE: This picked by part of my prompt event
> 
> PROMPT #44: "No it's ok. They are....amazing and beautiful. Everything I'll never be,".
> 
> CHARACTER: Sam

You stormed out of the bunker. You couldn't take it anymore. There had been a hunter-gathering gong on and a girl Sam has a past with was there. Apparently, she and Sam would hook up from time to time. You couldn't compete with her and you knew it. Her bouncy, blonde hair, her ocean blue eyes, small figure. Yeah, it was clear Sam would pick her in a heartbeat over you. Your hair was always messy and up in a bun. You dark eyes never shined, and well you weren't a size six. You were so lost in thought you didn't hear Sam come up to you until he gently grabbed your arm. "Y/N what's wrong?". he asked. 

"Nothing Sam," you said, "I'm fine, you can go back to F/H/N,". 

"What?" he asked confused, "why would I do that?". 

"It's ok Sam," you said, "I know about your past with her,". 

"Y/N, it's not like that anymore," he said. 

"No it's ok they are..," you started, "amazing and beautiful. Everything I'll never be,". 

"Y/N," he started, but you cut him off. 

"I'll never be like her to you," you said, "it's ok,". 

"You're more to me," he said and you froze. 

"What?" you asked. 

"Y/N," he said taking your hand in his, "you're more to me. With F/H/N, it was just a fling here and there, but with you, it's romance, laughter, we're there for each other, we make each other happy, Y/N, I love you,". You were speechless. You dreamed of hearing Sam say those three little words, but never thought he would. Tears brimmed yours as you threw your arms around him. 

"I love you too Sam," you said burying your face in his chest as he wrapped his arms around you, "I love you so much,".


	117. You Are My Sunshine (Misha X Reader Imagine #2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AUTHOR NOTE: This is a dedicated imagine to one of my Instagram followers. Inspired by a video she showed me that wasn't SPN related.

You stormed offset to your car. You and your boyfriend Misha had gotten into an argument. You slammed your car door shut and drove off. You just drove for a while, but once the silence in your car became too much you turned your radio on. You parked by a small park and just listened to song after song. After the last song ended the DJ came onto the microphone. "Ok guys we have a sweet request," they said, "Supernatural star Misha Collins has requested us to let him sing a song to his girlfriend and co-star Y/N Y/L/N to show her he's sorry for their argument,". 

Soon Misha's sweet, velvet voice came on singing your song. You Are My Sunshine. You eyes teared up again but from happiness. You started your car and drove back to the set listening to your boyfriend's voice the whole time. You got to the studio and ran to set. You found Misha just as he finished the song. He still had the microphone in his hand. He spotted you and lifted the microphone to his mouth, "I'm so sorry my sunshine," he said. You ran to him and he wrapped you in his arms as soon as you were in reach. 

"I'm so sorry," you said against his chest as he rested his head on top of yours. 

"It's ok Y/N," he said, "I love you,". 

"I love you too," you said looking up at him.

"Still my sunshine?" he asked softly caressing your cheek. 

"As long as you're still my moonlight," you said. He smiled and kissed your lips softly. 

"Always," he said.


	118. Lucifer X Reader Imagine #20 (REQUESTED)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AUTHOR NOTE: This was requested by follower _sofia_mendes_. 
> 
> Imagine: Your brothers walking in on you and Lucifer.

You were in your bed with Lucifer, nothing covered you but the angel hovering over you and a blanket. You had been having these moments with the archangel since you first laid eyes on him. He was just so damn irresistible. In his current vessel, he was beyond sexy. From his tone upper body to his beautiful blue eyes and wild blonde hair. You were smitten the moment you laid eyes on him and couldn't have been happier when he returned the attraction. Laying with Lucifer was unlike anyone else you had ever been with. He could do things to make you tremble in pleasure in ways no human guy ever could. Sometimes all it took was the touch of his smooth, cool hands and he would have you so far beyond the brink of arousal. 

You two were just coming down from you recent moment of passion and the archangel was gently suckling on your neck. He knew it was one of your weak points. You let out a small moan and closed your eyes as your rain your hand through his soft hair. Neither of you would speak a word after you made love. You would just enjoy each other in a relaxed matter. They were moments you wished would never end. Suddenly your door opened to reveal your brothers standing there.   
"Y/N WHAT HELL?!" Dean yelled. 

"Hey guys," Lucifer looked over his shoulder, "nice to see you and all, but we're kinda busy in here,". with that Lucifer closed and locked the door with a flip of his wrist. You both looked at each other and laughed, "cats out of the bag," he said. 

"I so don't care," you said pulling him down and pushing your lips on his. Soon his tongue massaged yours as you two went in for, well you couldn't even remember what round.


	119. Lucifer X Reader Imagine #21 (REQUESTED)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AUTHOR NOTE: This was requested by irenadler_14.
> 
> Imagine: Lucifer coming onto while in Castiel's vessel.

Lucifer wondered around the bunker. So far no one noticed who he really was yet. He was passing the library thinking it was empty when he saw you. His classic smirk appearing on his face. He knew Castiel liked you and he had to admit, for a human you were definitely attractive. He decided to have some fun as he watched you get up and walk over to one of the bookshelves noting how your skirt rose up a little when you stood up straighter to get a book. 

You felt a pair of arms wrap around you and Castiel's deep voice in your ear. "Hello Y/N,". You smiled. What the tricky archangel didn't know was that you knew exactly who he really was, but part of you was excited. You just couldn't help yourself. 

"Hello Cas," you cooed seductively, "I've never known you to hug me before,". 

"Well you're just so," he stopped for a second and nuzzled your neck. Butterflies shot through you, "appealing today,". 

"Are you flirting with me Cas?" You asked. He spun you around and before you knew it he lifted up onto one of the tables. 

"Well we could do more than flirt," he suggested giving you a little smirk. Smiling innocently you wrap your legs around his waist. 

"Like what?" you cooed holding back a giggle at the look of shock that crossed his face. 

"I have some ideas," he said tracing your bottom lip with his finger, "if you're sure you want to,". You pulled him closer to you by the tie. 

"Well I do find myself wondering what it would be like to be ravished," you leaned up to whisper in his ear, "by the devil himself,".


	120. Dean X Reader Imagine #18 (REQUESTED)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AUTHOR NOTE: This was requested by jiiineeeffuurr.
> 
> Imagine: Dean falling for you on a hunt.

You and the boys had been following the lead of a vampire couple terrorizing a small town in Ohio. Sam said he'd take the guy while you and Dean took on the girl. She was apparently more cunning than her partner. You and Dean entered an old run down house you had tracked her to. You entered the house. You took the downstairs while Dean headed upstairs. You had just finished searching the last room downstairs when you head a loud thump upstairs and dashed up the steps as fast as you could. 

When you got up there the vampire had Dean pinned down on an old couch. "Hmm," she hummed, "you're too cute to just drain or kill. Maybe I should turn you. Make you part of my tiny nest,". 

"Sorry sweetheart," Dean said, "already been a fanger once, it sucked,". The vampire growled showing its fangs, but before she could even lean down you sliced it's head clean off. Dean rolled off the couch and onto his feet. He kept looking back from you to the dead vamp. A bewildered look in his green eyes. 

"What?" you asked raising an eyebrow at him. 

"I think I just fell in love with you," he stated. Your eyes widened, but you kept calm. 

"Took ya long enough," you said. He chuckled as he walked over to you and pulled you to him for a kiss. You melted right into it. His lips with rough, but also in a way so soft. You both groaned when his cell phone rung. 

"Yeah Sammy?" he answered, "yeah she's dead, did you get him?". Dean asked his brother, "awesome, we'll meet you at the Impala,". he hung up.

"Let's get out of here," you said. Dean nodded giving you one more kiss before you two headed back to meet Sam.


	121. Jared X Reader Imagine #2 (REQUESTED)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AUTHOR NOTE: This was requested by tatum.hendersonn. 
> 
> Imagine: Your boyfriend Jared, meets your parents.

You and Jared stood in the mirror in your bedroom as you fidgetted with his tie. You were more nervous then he was about him meeting your parents. "It looks straight right?" you asked. Jared chuckled. 

"Yes just like the other ten times you retied it," he said hugging you. 

"I can't help it," you whined, "I want tonight to go well,". 

"And it will honey," he said, "just relax,". 

"I want them to like you," you said looking up at him, "I know you've spoken over the phone and all, but now you're actually meeting them,". 

"We'll get along beautiful I promise," he said leaning down and kissing you softly. You nod. 

 

Later that night you had just finished making steaks and potatoes as your parents arrived. You all set around the table. You were trying hard to stay calm.

"So Jared," your mom said, "Y/N says the show just wrapped up for the season,". 

"Yes ma'am," he said, "and she did amazing acting,". 

"That's our little starlet," you dad said making you blush at the use of your childhood nickname. 

"We knew from the time she did her first play in first grade she was gonna be a star," your mom said. 

"Thanks, mom," you said, "wanna help get dessert?". She nodded and you both headed to the kitchen. 

"So Jared, are you taking care of my little girl?" your father asked.

"Yes sir," he said, "in fact, I would like to ask you something?" Jared said. Your father nodded for him to go on, "I would like your permission to ask your daughter to marry me,".


	122. Jared X Reader Imagine #3 (REQUESTED)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AUTHOR NOTE: This was requested by _aury_05_
> 
> Imagine: Jared finds out about your crush

You stood backstage and kept checking yourself out in a mirror. You were super nervous. Today you were sharing a panel with Jared Padalecki. "Ready Miss Y/L/N?" a backstage assistant asked. You nodded and headed off to the stage steps. Your heart pounded a little when you saw Jared standing there. He was dressed in a gray shirt, with a white jacket over it, and black pants. His hair hidden by a white beanie. The man was beyond gorgeous in your eyes. 

"Hey Y/N," he greeted taking in your outfit. You were wearing a long, black t-shirt dress, with matching stalkings and heel boots, "you look amazing,". you blushed and shyly nodded a thank you. "Ladies and gentleman," you heard Rich say over the mic, "give a warm welcome for Jared Padalecki and Y/N Y/L/N!". The crowd cheered as you both walked onto the stage. You took your seat as Jared did his usual bit of taking his jacket off and the crowd went wild. You had to bite back cheering as well. You would often dream about being held in those huge arms. Safe and protected. 

"Hey, guys what's up?" Jared asked and everyone cheered again. You guys answered questions for a while and Jared even gave his beanie to a fan. A fan walked up to the mic and greeted you two. 

"My question is for Y/N," they said and you nodded, "is it true you have a killer crush on Jared?". You blushed. Your heart pounded and you couldn't bring yourself to say anything or look at Jared. He sensed this and smiled. 

"Well why wouldn't she be?" he joked making everyone laugh. 

"I apparently like guys who are full of themselves," you joked back finally snapping out of it. After the panel ended you were headed to the snack table when Jared caught up with you. 

"Hey Y/N," he called. 

"Yeah?" you replied grabbing a bottle of water, but before you could say anything Jared pulled you to him, leaned down, and gave you a soft, slow kiss. Your eyes widened at first as your heart pounded against your rib cage. When he ended the kiss he smiled. 

"I feel the same way," he said. You smiled and ran your hands through his hair as you kissed him again.


	123. Lucifer X Reader Imagine #22 (REQUESTED)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AUTHOR NOTE: This was requested by the_truly_gay_dean_novak. This is a same-sex imagine so if you don't like that kind of imagine please skip. NO HATE! 
> 
> Imagine: Lucifer seduces you

You were in your hotel room, as the youngest brother of the Winchester trio you were always tasked with staying behind and researching when Dean needed Sam for a case. It was hot in your room and the air conditioner didn't work. So you eventually took your shirt off hoping it would help. You were studying some weird map and never noticed an intense pair of blue eyes watching your every move. Truth be told he had been intrigued by you for a while now. He licked his lips as he noticed you sweating, which made your skin glisten. 

Humans usually never made him feel this way, but you, well you were about to get anything you wanted from the archangel. You were leaned over trying to make out some small text on the map when he made his way over to you. He leaned over you gently placing his hand on your hip. You jump up and moved when you saw him. "Don't be scared," he smiled, "I could never consider hurting you,". He walked over to you and gently ran his fingers over your cheek. 

"What do you want Lucifer?" you said trying to hide the shiver of excitement going down your spine at his cool touch. 

"Isn't it obvious," he said as he clasped the top of your jeans and pulled you against him. The look of desire and lust clear in his baby blue eyes, "You,". Your eyes widened, but your heart pounded. You'd be in denial if you said you didn't find him attractive. Hell, he was downright sexy. "Your warm Y/N," he said snapping his fingers and his coat and t-shirt vanished. He wrapped his arms around your waist. The coldness of his skin felt more than tempting against your warm skin. You couldn't help but glide your eyes over his upper body. He was definitely a sight to take in. Lucifer noticed and grinned, "Like what you see?" he purred. 

All you could do was nod. He pulled you closer to him until your chest touched his. "It can be yours," he whispered in your ear, "all yours, just say the word,". You couldn't fight it anymore. 

"Yes," you said in an aroused whisper and before you knew it the archangel's lips were on yours. He licked your lips asking for permission to enter. You parted your lips and soon his icy tongue massaged yours as his hand traveled down to your zipper.


	124. Jack X Reader Imagine #11 (REQUESTED)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AUTHOR NOTE: This was requested by 1artsypineapple. 
> 
> Imagine: You build a pillow fort with Jack

You and Jack were just sitting around the bunker late one night. Neither one of you could sleep. Which was ok. Hanging out with Jack was like having a brother you could hang out with that didn't order you around like your two older brothers did. Or the angel you considered a brother. "Ugh," you complained, "so bored,". Jack laughed a little. 

"We should watch a movie or something," he said. That's when you got an idea and jumped up. 

"Jack help me gather as many blankets and pillows as you can find!". you ordered and hurried off to look. Jack was confused but did as asked. Once you had a decent amount you went into the living room and got to work. A little over half an hour later you had built an impressive pillow fort over the couch. 

"What's that?" he asked. 

"A pillow fort," you said, "be right back!". You hurried off to your room and grabbed your tablet. You hurried back and climbed onto the couch through your fort's opening. You looked at Jack, "come on!". He climbed in like you did and sit beside you.   
"Now what?" he asked. 

"Well, I brought my tablet," you said, "we could watch something on Netflix or on the web,". 

"I do enjoy watching animals do funny things sometimes, " he said. 

"Funny animal videos it is!" you said tapping your tablet's screen. You two were lying side by side watching videos from a cat getting lost in the snow to a dog growling at its own foot. You two were laughing so hard you had woken up your brother Dean. Dean lifted up the blanket covering the entrance of your fort. 

"What's so funny," he grumbled, "what are you doing?". 

"Um watching videos in our pillow fort duh," you answered. 

"We like it," Jack added. Dean was gonna grumble but noticed how happy you both looked. 

"Just keep it down," he said and went back to bed. Soon you two were passed out snuggled up in your fort.


	125. Castiel X Reader Imagine #13 (REQUESTED)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AUTHOR NOTE: This was requested by destiel5826.
> 
> Imagine: Castiel being protective of you.

You had injured your leg in a recent hunt. You had tripped trying to hit a ghost with an iron bar. You were on bed rest and you hated it. You got up to get a snack and stepped on your bad leg which caused you to scream. A strong pair of your arms wrapped around you immediately.   
Y/N," Castiel's gruff, but soft voice rang out, "are you ok?". 

"I'm fine Cas," you said, "I just wanted to get a snack,". 

"You could have called for me," he said, "I would have gotten you something,". 

"Cas, you're busy with the boys most the time," you said, "I can't keep bothering you,". You went to head back to the bed with the chips you grabbed when suddenly Cas scooped you up in his arms. The sudden action causing you to squeal. He carried you to your bed and gently   
sat you on it, "I can walk Cas," you huffed. 

"You need to stay off your leg Y/N," he said. 

"Cas you don't need to watch over me, "you said, "I'll be fine,". 

"I do need to watch over you," he said, "I have too,". You could see a strange look on his face. It kinda looked like guilt. You smiled and softly grabbed the angel's hand. 

"Why do you have to Cas?" you asked. The angel looked down at his feet. 

"It's my fault your hurt," he admitted. You looked at him puzzled. 

"How?" you asked. 

"I was supposed to be watching out for you," he said, "I promised your brothers,". 

"And I'm guessing Dean was mad at you?" you asked. He nodded. You sighed. 

"Of course," you said, "Ok Cas, you can care for me until the boys come back,". The angel's face lit up. 

"Thank you Y/N," he said, "can I get you anything?". 

"Well," you said, "I would like someone to snuggle with and watch movies,". He nodded and laid beside you on the bed. You snuggled up to the sweet angel and laid your head on his chest as you picked a movie on Netflix. Cas wrapped his arms protectively around you and you soon drifted off to sleep.


	126. Castiel X Reader Imagine #14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine: Castiel gives you a unique gift

You sat in your room in the bunker clasping onto the little glowing jar charm around your neck. It was a gift from your boyfriend Castiel. It was a gift, unlike anything you had ever been given before. Castiel had said he wanted to give you something priceless just as you had given him your heart when you fell in love with the sapphire-eyed angel. 

_You were just sitting in the room you shared and he popped in and handed you a little box._

_You opened it to reveal a little jar charm hanging from a silver chain. Inside it was a bright, glowing substance. Your eyes widened._

_"Cas, is that grace?" you asked. He nodded._

_"I wanted to give you something of me like you gave me your heart," he said helping you put the necklace on, "so I had Sam help take out a  
little of my grace and put into this jar,". _

_"Cas, that's so sweet," you said, "are you ok? I mean it had to hurt a little,". He smiled and nodded._

_"It did, but you're worth the pain Y/N,". You teared up and hugged the angel you'd fallen for._

Now it was all you had of your angel. He had died by Lucifer's hand trying to leave the alternate world. As time went on the pain never ceased. When it hurt too much to bare you would clasp the little jar and cry. You often stayed in the room you shared because before he met you it was just his room. One day you heard Dean calling for you to come to the map room. You shuffled there and asked what he wanted. 

"Someone wanted to see you," he said. 

"Who?" you asked confused. Your eyes widened as a familiar blue-eyed angel came into view. 

"Castiel?" You asked thinking you were seeing things. 

"Hello Y/N," he greeted back. 

"Is it really you?" you asked your hope rising. 

"It's him," Sam said. That's all you needed to hear as you rushed to him practically jumping into the angel's arms. 

"I've missed you so much," you cried into his shoulder as he held you tight. 

"I've missed you too," he said as he gently put you down and lifted the jar up, "but I have always been close to the thing I cherish most,".


	127. Misha X Reader Imagine #3 (REQUESTED)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AUTHOR NOTE: This was requested by imaginingsupernatural. 
> 
> Imagine: You Crash Misha's panel

Mish was on stage answering questions and telling stories like he usually did. What he didn't know is you had told a little fib and said you couldn't make it when you could. You had a big secret to tell him. Rich helped you get in a line and when he saw you he smiled so big. "Hi Misha," you said, "My name is Y/N Collins and I have something for you,". 

"In front of all these people?" he asked making you blush a little and everyone laugh, "what is it lovely?". You handed someone an envelope to hand to him.

"Inside that envelope is a big secret," you said. 

"I'm kinda scared," he joked, "like I'm revealing hidden family secrets,". You just rolled your eyes and laughed as you watch him open it.   
"You gotta read it out loud," you told him. 

"I feel a little nervous right now," he said taking and unfolding the paper inside, "Dear Husband, I feel I should inform you that I am four weeks pregnant,". His eyes widened as the crowd cheered, "is this a joke?" he asked. 

"It's not a joke," you said. You rushed off stage to you. He hugged you and gave you a sweet kiss. 

"I love you so much," he said. 

"I love you too," you said as he took your hand leading you onto the stage. He then let you piggyback ride for the rest of his panel as he answered questions and you giggled.


	128. Alex X Reader Imagine (REQUESTED)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AUTHOR NOTE: This was requested by reaganh303.
> 
> Imagine: Alex asks you on a date.

You were sitting at a table reading and enjoying your hot chocolate when someone walked over to your table. "May I sit here?" they asked. You looked up and almost froze. There standing in front of you was Alex Calvert. All you could manage was a nod. He sat down and placed his coffee on the table and held out a plate with two huge chocolate chip cookies on it. "Would you like one?" he offered. You didn't wanna be rude to him. He was your biggest celebrity crush. You smiled and nodded taking one. 

"Thank you," you said shly. He smiled that heart melting smile you had seen so many times when he played Jack. 

"I'm Alex," he said holding out his hand. You shook it. 

"Y/N," you said. 

"I hope I'm not bothering you," he said. 

"No, not at all," you said. How could Alex Calvert ever bother you? He noticed the book of poems you were reading. 

"Are they good?" he asked pointing to it. 

"Yes," you answered picking it up," I love poetry,".

"Can you tell about some of them?" he asked. You smiled and before you knew it you went on and on about almost every poem in the book. Alex seemed to be listening with a smile on his face the whole time. You didn't know it, but he thought it was cute how you seemed to care so passionately about poetry. 

"I'm sorry," you said noticing your rambling, "I've been talking your ear off,". 

"No don't say sorry," he said grabbing a pen and little pad from his jacket pocket, "It's been nice listening, but I do have to go,". He scribbled something down, "but I have a bit of a confession first,". 

"Um, ok," you said confused. 

"I didn't just come over here by incident," he confessed, "I noticed you when I walked in and I had to meet you. You're very pretty and now I know you're very sweet. Could we have dinner sometime?". Your eyes widened. Alex Calvert wanted to take you out to dinner!   
"Sure," you said, "I'd like that,". He smiled and handed you a piece of paper he ripped out of the little notebook. 

"Call me soon and we can set up the date," he kissed your cheek and left. You were frozen to your seat. You had a date with Alex Calvert. This was officially the best day of your entire life.


	129. Alex X Reader Imagine #2 (REQUESTED)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AUTHOR NOTE: This was requested by margaret.thompson.
> 
> Imagine: You and Alex are secretly dating.

You were behind a set of curtains in the back of the convention studio locked in a sweet embrace and sultry kiss with your boyfriend and fellow cast member Alex Calvert. "I missed you," he said resting his forehead on yours. 

"I missed you too," you said, "been the longest week so far,". 

"Yeah it doesn't help, the guys insisted we all share the biggest room they have at the hotel,". Alex complained. 

"You could come over to my room," you suggested, "we'd have it all to ourselves this time,". He smiled. 

"Sounds like a plan," he said softly nuzzling his nose into your neck making you giggle. 

"Has anyone seen Alex?" you both heard Jared ask someone. 

"I better go before we're caught," he said giving you one more kiss before hurrying off and you snuck back to your seat before anyone noticed you were gone too. Neither of you were sure why you were hiding your relationship. Probably to spare yourselves the teasing from your two fellow cast members Jared and Jensen. 

 

Later that day you two were on stage with the famous pair doing a panel and answering questions. A fan came and said their question was for you. "Y/N," she started, "what do you say to the rumors about you and Alex hooking up?". Your heart pounded a little. 

"There are rumors we're hooking up?" Alex quickly interrupted, "who started them?". 

"Probably those two," you playfully pointed to Jared and Jensen. 

"Hey," Jensen wined, "we are completely innocent,". 

"Well I am," Jared said teasing Jensen. Luckily before long, the question passed over. When your panel ended you all headed backstage just as Jensen got a text. 

"Hey, Alex, Y/N," he called, "wanna join us and Misha for lunch before his panel?". You both agreed. You both joined Misha and ate as you talked about your panel. 

"Than Jared tried to blame me for starting a rumor about those two," Jensen pointing at you and Alex. 

"What rumor?" Misha asked. 

"That they're secretly hooking up," Jared answered. 

"Well it's not a rumor," Misha said, "they are,". You almost choked on the bite of a sub in your mouth. 

"What?" Jared asked noticing how nervous you both looked. 

"I saw them sneaking off to Y/N's room last week," Misha said, "kissing and very handsy,". Your face had to be tomato red. 

"Spill it you two," Jensen ordered. You sighed. 

"Ok, we are together," you said, "not just hooking up,". 

"Why hide it?" Misha asked. 

"For one the teasing from those two is bad enough," you said. 

"Yeah, now it'll be worse," Alex added. The boys just laughed. Later that night Alex was packing to spend the night in your room. 

"Getting ready for a sleepover lover boy?" Jensen teased. 

"Yeah yeah," Alex said rolling his eyes. 

"You two are cute together," Jared said, "and Y/N seems to be a catch,". 

"Don't let her get away," Jensen adviced. He nodded and left. He had no plans to let you go as he put his hand in his jacket to feel if the little velvet box was still there.


	130. Jack X Reader Imagine #12 (REQUESTED)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AUTHOR NOTE: This was requested by 1artsypineapple.
> 
> Imagine: You and Jack go get ice cream.

You and Jack were the only ones in the bunker. The boys were on some easy salt and burns. "I'm so bored!" you exclaimed laying upside down on the couch. 

"What should we do?" Jack asked. You thought for a minute then sat up. 

"Let's go get some ice cream," you said grabbing your keys. You drove to the nearest ice cream shop and walked up to the window. 

"What can I get ya?" the guy behind it asked. You looked over the menu and ordered two chocolate and vanilla cones for you and Jack. You two set on top of a picnic table and enjoyed your treats as you looked around. 

"Wanna play I spy?" you said, "it's my own version of the game?". 

"How do we play?" he asked. 

"You find someone and give clues for someone else to guess who the person you picked is," you explained, "I'll go first," you said and spotted a girl right away, "I spy with my little eye someone who dresses from the past,". Jack looked around. Everyone was dressed differently, but he spotted a girl in a fifties styled outfit across the lot from them. 

"Her?" he pointed. 

"You got it!" you asked. You two played for a while until Jack finally got one he really wanted to do. 

"My turn," he said. You nodded, "I spy a girl who is pretty, nice, kind, and always helps out,". You got confused at first. Did Jack actually know someone here? 

"Who?" you asked. He let out a light chuckle. 

"You, Y/N," he said proudly. You blushed and smiled.

"That's really sweet Jack," you said as you leaned over and kissed his cheek. His sweet little smile grew wider.


	131. Sam X Reader Imagine #13 Part 3 (REQUESTED)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AUTHOR NOTE: This was originally requested by kellymarxdolls.
> 
> Imagine: You catch Sam cheating.

It had been about four months since that day at Bobby's and Sam still texted you every day. Multiple times. You read his texts but never replied. You thought by now the pain would be gone, but it wasn't. You just got used to ignoring it. You were picking up your room when you heard a commotion downstairs. When you ran downstairs your eyes widened at what you saw. There standing in the kitchen was Dean. Bobby had him embraced in a hug. Dean smiled when he saw you. "Heya kiddo," he greeted. 

"Is it really him?" you asked Bobby and he nodded. You sprung at Dean wrapping him in a hug. He chuckled and hugged back, "how?". 

"I don't know," Dean said, "where's Sammy?". You looked away, but not before he noticed the sadness in your eyes, "what happened?". You sat and explained everything to Dean only leaving out the girl Sam cheated with was Ruby. 

"We haven't seen him since," Bobby said. 

'But he texts me every day," you said, "I haven't replied,". 

Dean got to work on tracking his baby brother down. Once he found out his location you all headed there. You didn't wanna go, but you knew Dean wouldn't let you stay at Bobby's alone. You entered the hotel Sam was staying in and headed for his room. Dean knocked. When the door opened your heart sunk. Bobby and Dean didn't know it, but it was Ruby who answered the door. When Sam walked by he paused in shock as he saw his brother.   
As you watched Sam almost attack Dean and Bobby telling him it was really him Ruby smirked at you as she left. Feeling tears well up you stormed off. 

"Y/N!" Sam called wanting to chase after you, but Dean stopped him. 

"Why would you hurt her Sam?" Dean asked. 

"She told you?" Sam asked wondering what Dean knew. 

"Said she walked in on you banging some girl," Dean said then remembered the girl who answered the door, "wait was that her who answered the door?" 

"Dean," Sam started, "I hate that I hurt Y/N and I tried to make it up to her, but she's shut me completely out,". 

"Can you blame her Sammy?" he asked, "that girl adores you, and you go and sleep with someone else,". 

"What am I suppose to do Dean?" Sam asked, "I have tried everything to get her to talk to me,". Dean sighed. 

"I'll go talk to her and see if I can get her to talk to you and then we can find out what yanked me from the pit,". Dean said walking out to find you. He found you sitting on a rock by the hotel's parking lot entrance. "Hey," he greeted sitting next to you. 

"Hey," you said. 

"I know your hurting Y/N," Dean said, "and I know he doesn't deserve it, but you two should at least talk,". Tears rimmed your eyes. 

"I love him, Dean," you said as the tears fell, "why wasn't I enough?". Dean pulled you into a brotherly hug and let you cry it out as he softly rubbed your back. 

"I don't know what got into Sammy," Dean said, "but you need to talk about it and maybe figure it out,". 

"What if we can't fix it?" you asked, "will I lose you and Bobby as family?". 

"What?" Dean asked surprised, "of course not kiddo. You're stuck with us,". You smiled a little.

"OK," you said, "I'll try talking to him,".


	132. Lucifer X Reader Imagine #19 Part 2 (REQUESTED)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AUTHOR NOTE: Original requester is angels_and_honeybees.
> 
> Imagine: Your brothers catch you flirting With Lucifer.

Lucifer looked over at your brothers. "Oh hey guys," he greeted with that bright, almost innocent smile as he held out his hand pinning them against the wall. 

"Get away from her!" Dean yelled. 

"Now let's all calm down," Lucifer said turning back to you and softly caressing your cheek. You leaned into the icy touch you've come to crave as much as want, "I promised my kitten I would not hurt you two bone heads,". 

"Don't hurt her," Sam said. 

"Hurt her?" he said smiling at you, "I would never harm this beautiful woman,". You smiled and blushed at his compliment. "Now I'll go and let you guys talk,". He noticed you pout and kissed you softly, "Later my kitten?" he asked and you nodded sadly letting him out of your hold and he vanished. You headed to your room, but your brothers were right behind you. 

"Y/N," Dean called, "we need to talk.". 

I don't wanna hear it, Dean," you called back as he caught you by the arm. 

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" he asked, "out of all the human and nonhuman guys in the world you hook up with the devil?!". 

"We're not just hooking up!" you shouted back, " and that's not his name!". 

"Has he hurt you at all?" Sam asked calmer and caring. 

"No Sam," you said, "he has not once touched me in a way I haven't welcomed,". You worded it like that just to see the cringy look on Dean's face. 

"This is just gross Y/N," Dean said, "how do you know he isn't messing with your head,". 

"Dean, I am in complete control of myself," you said, "look I'm grown which means I can see whoever I want,". 

"Not when it's the devil you can't!" Dean ordered, "not happening!". 

Dean, you are not dad and you are not my caretaker!" you shouted back, "and that's not his name!". 

"If you wanna keep seeing that monster than you can't stay here," Dean said. 

"Dean," Sam said, but he ignored him. 

"So you're kicking me out?" You asked. 

"Are you gonna keep seeing that monster?" He asked. You both stared each other down, but you refused to give your happiness up all because your brother was too set in the way he saw things. 

"No," you said, "and he's not a monster,". 

"Get out," he said and walked away. 

"Y/N, don't go," Sam said. 

"No Sam," you said heading for the door, "he wants me out fine. I don't even want my stuff,". 

"Y/N please," Sam begged. 

"I love you, Sammy," you said and walked out. It was pouring outside. The rain was heavy and you could barely see. You were drenched in seconds, but you didn't care. You just hoped you could find a way to hell, where your true love was. Suddenly with a flap of wings, he was right in front of you. You pulled him closer to you and kissed him. You were both soaked by the time the kiss ended. 

"Are you ok kitten?" he asked holding you close. 

"I can't give you up," you said resting against him the rain hiding the tears falling down your cheeks, "I won't give you up,". He kissed the top of your head. 

"I'll take care of you kitten," he said, "you won't want or need for anything you can't have,". Neither of you had to say it, you both knew just by being in each other's arms. You'll miss your brothers, but you were where you belonged. In your archangel's arms.


	133. It's Been A White (Dean X Reader Imagine #19 REQUESTED)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AUTHOR NOTE: This is a dedicated imagine to fellow imagine writer thebookof.winchester as a birthday gift. I hope you like it!
> 
> Imagine: Running into your ex Dean while working a case.

You made sure your business suit looked professional enough. Making sure your blouse wasn't ruffled and your skirt wasn't wrinkled. You put your hair up in a neat, clipped bun. You were looking into a case of missing kids who have vanished from their rooms without a trace. You climbed into your little beetle and drove off to the victim's house. As you did a memory fluttered through your head.  
"Come on Y/N," he wined, "get a real car,". 

"I like this one," you said, "it's cute,". 

"Hunters don't drive cute cars," Dean said. 

"Ok then," you said, "so Baby isn't cute?". A hurt look washed over is face.

"Hey!" he said defensively, "my Baby is beautiful,". You walked up to him with a smile and hugged him. 

"Thank you," you said with a giggle. He chuckled and hugging you back.

"Ok, both my babies are beautiful,". he said. 

You shook your head of the memory. As bad as it still hurt even a year later those days were gone now. He was gone. You climbed out of your car and smoothed your suit out one more time before heading up the walkway. You tapped on the door and waited. A sad looking woman opened the door. Her red, puffy eyes indicated she'd been crying. 

"Ms. Simmons?" you asked and she nodded, " I'm agent Pella. I'm here to talk to you about your son's disappearance,". 

"Your partner is already here," she said, " come in,". You were confused. You didn't have a partner. You walked into the living room and stopped dead in your tracks as you and the guy in the room locked eyes. It was him. The man you still loved, the man you wanted to spend your life with. The man whose heart you broke. Dean Winchester. 

"It's been a while," he said.


	134. Sam X Reader Imagine #16 (REQUESTED)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AUTHOR NOTE: This was requested by 1artsypineapple. 
> 
> Imagine: You throw a surprise party for Sam.

"Is everything ready yet Charlie?" you whispered into the phone to make sure your boyfriend Sam didn't hear anything as he walked up to the counter to order lunch for the two of you. 

"Almost," Charlie said, "just gotta get the cake and table set up,". 

"Ok text me when you're done and we'll head back," you said hanging up as Sam was headed back toward you. 

"Hope it's ok if we share a chocolate shake," he said handing you your sweet potato fries. 

"Of course Sammie Bear," you said. He smiled at your nickname for him. 

"So did you have fun at the library?" he asked. You had went with him to search for some really rare books he had always wanted to look at. You loved how much of a bookworm he was. You thought it was adorable. 

"Always," you said popping a fry in your mouth. 

"Most girls wouldn't find hanging around an old, dusty library fun," he said taking a bite of his salad. 

"Yeah well," you said lightly touching his hand, "must girls aren't lucky enough to have you,". He smiled as he softly pulled your hand up to his mouth and kissed it gently. You two chatted for a while until you felt your phone buzz. You looked and it was a text from Charlie saying they were done. After you finished lunch you and Sam walked back to the Impala. Dean had let him borrow it for his "birthday lunch date" with you. Even though it was a distraction you enjoyed the alone time with your hunter.   
You got back to the bunker and walked in. Sam was confused as to why its so dark when suddenly the lights flickered on and everyone yelled surprise. Sam's face was full of shock. Almost everyone was there. Even Jody and Donna and their girls. 

"Hey birthday boy," Charlie said hugging him. 

"Charlie did you plan this?" he asked.

"No, I just helped," she said looking over at you before running off. 

"Are you mad?" you asked, You knew he didn't really like birthdays.

"No," he said pulling you close and giving you a soft, sweet kiss, "I'm lucky,".


	135. Sam X Reader Imagine #17 (REQUESTED)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AUTHOR NOTE: This was requested by sarah.rei_17.
> 
> Imagine: Sam helping you relax after a rough hunt.

You and your boyfriend Sam had just gotten back to your hotel room from a difficult werewolf hunt. You were tired and so sore. The werewolf had tossed you against some trees before Sam took him out. Sam noticed how miserable you looked and got an idea. You watched him go into the bathroom and heard him start the water in the tub. You shrugged and figured you needed one too and would just wait. You sat down on the bed and tried working out the aches in your shoulders. Sam came out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel and walked over to you. "Come on honey," he said helping you up. 

"What's going on Sam?" you asked confused. 

"Just come on," he said leading you into the bathroom. When you walked into the bathroom you saw a hot bubble bath ready and Sam had even laid out your pajamas and two towels for you. 

"What's this?" you asked. 

"I hate seeing you so uncomfortable," he said, "so we can relax together,". You smiled and hugged him. 

"I love you, Sam," you said. He smiled and kissed your forehead.

"I love you too," he said as he helped you undress. His heart broken at the huge bruises from the trees on your back. He hopped in the tub first and then helped you in letting you gently rest your back against him. You sighed at the soft, warm feeling of the bath water and the smell of the rose scented bubble bath Sam used. He smiled when he seen you start to relax. He reached up and took your hair out of the messy bun it was in. He took a cup he had grabbed from the small kitchen of your room and filled it with water and softly poured it down your hair. The hot water soothing your aching head and back. He grabbed your vanilla shampoo and squeezed some onto his hand and started massaging it through your hair. You closed your eyes and sighed as he gently massaged your scalp working the lather into your hair. 

After he was done he used the cup to rinse the shampoo out of your hair. He took a rag and used it to sooth the ache of your bruises as he let the rag drape over them for a moment so the hot water could do its work. After that he just let you rest against him. The warm water and the smell of the shampoo and bubble bath mixed together helped you relax more and soon your eyes closed. When Sam noticed you getting sleepy he smiled. "Hey beautiful," he softly said into your ear, "let's get out and get dressed ok?". You just mumbled a little and sat up. He got out and wrapped his towel around him and then helped you out. He wrapped your towel around you and even dried your hair for you. He helped you slip into a pair of shorts and a tank top you always wore to bed. He then brushed your hair softly for you and helped you over to the bed.   
You laid in bed and snuggled up to your hunter. "I love you, Sam," you said with a yawn. 

"I love you Y/N," he said kissing the top of your head and before you knew it you were out like a light in his arms.


	136. TFW X Reader Imagine #3 (REQUESTED)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AUTHOR NOTE: This was requested by wayward_anna.
> 
> Imagine: Playing darts with team free will at a bar.

You and the boys just finished a ghoul hunt and decided to go to a bar to relax. You even managed to talk a certain adorable blue-eyed angel into coming with you. You ordered a round of beers as you guys talked and goofed around.   
"Let's play darts!" you suggested. 

"Darts is kinda boring," Dean said, "what does the winner get?". You thought for a minute. 

"The winner gets to kiss anyone in the bar they want," you said, "with permission of course,". Dean's face lit up. 

"You're on!" he said. 

"Will you play too Cas?" you asked the angel. 

"I'm not sure how?" he admitted. 

"I'll teach you," you said placing your hand on his, "please?". He smiled at your touch. 

"Ok," he said getting up as you all headed for the dart board. Sam went first getting three darts on the bullseye. 

"Awesome!" he shouted as Dean took his turn. Dean sulked as he only made two darts. You went up next and got 3 darts in. Finally, Cas stepped up and studied the dart board. You three stood there with your mouths opened as Cas hit the bullseye all six throws. 

"Guess Cas wins," Sam says. 

"Who are you gonna kiss?" Dean asked. Cas looked deep in thought for a minute then smiled as he looked at you. Your heart started to pound. He walked to you and softly lifted your head up as he leaned down. 

"May I kiss you Y/N?" he asked. His warm breath fanning over your face. All you could do was nod. He softly pressed his lips to yours. It was soft and slow at first but soon turned into a deeper kiss that put his pizza man kiss to shame.


	137. Gabriel X Reader Imagine #7 (REQUESTED)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AUTHOR NOTE: This was requested by 1artsypineapple. 
> 
> Imagine: Having a picnic date with Gabriel.

You were walking in a park when you heard a flutter of angel wings and smelled the faint scent of candy. "Heya sugar," Gabriel greeted you with a hug from behind. 

"Hey my sugary angel," he greeted back. 

"What's my beautiful cupcake doing her all by herself?" he asked. 

"bored really,". you answered.

"Oh," he said, "well are you hungry?". 

"I could eat," she said, "why?". He smiled and held onto you tight and fluttered off. You looked around once the small moment of dizziness passed. You were in a flower grove. So many different colored flowers surrounded you. 

"Come on cookie," he said taking your hand and walking through an archway of tree-like plants with purple and white flowers growing from them. When you reached the end you were in part of the groove with patches of multi-colored flowers everywhere. 

"What's here?" you asked. Gabriel smiled and snapped his fingers and a picnic blanket with a basket, wine, and two glasses appeared. Gabriel smiled wider at the look on your face. 

"A picnic here?" you asked and he nodded, "you're beyond sweet my sugar angel,". You kissed his cheek and he lead you to the blanket. He helped you sit down and sat down beside you. 

"Let's see what treats we have," he said opening the basket. You weren't shocked at all to see a tray of brownies and a bunch of different candies in the basket. Gabriel poured you each a glass of wine. You two enjoyed the treats and talked. You always felt perfect around the archangel. Like you could be yourself and he would still love you. After you had your fill of food you picked some flowers close by as Gabriel talked and started to twirly them tightly together making sure not to rip off any of the flower heads. 

"What are you working on?" Gabriel asked. You smiled as you finished and turned to him holding up a flower crown. 

"A beautiful flower halo for my beautiful angel," you said placing it on his head. He smiled and posed. 

"How do I look?" he asked. You giggled.

"Like my gorgeous guardian angel," you said. He smiled and leaned over kissing you softly. He picked a flower and twirled the stem of it around into a circle big enough to fit your finger. 

"Close your eyes?" he said. You did. It was or now never. He snapped his fingers, "Ok open them,". You did and your eyes went wide. Gabriel was holding up a beautiful diamond ring. 

Y/N," you started, "in my very long life I've never met anyone like you. I love you, please marry me,". You teared up. 

"YES!" you managed to choke out as he slid the ring on your finger and held you close as you shared a loving kiss.


	138. Castiel X Reader Imagine #15 (REQUESTED)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AUTHOR NOTE: This was a request from sabascio. 
> 
> Imagine: You confess your love to Castiel through prayer.

You sat there feeling yourself going numb. Yes, you took out the demon, but it managed to stab you too. The cut was deep and you were bleeding out fast. Your mind raced with all the people you'd never see again. Dean, Sam, Jack, Castiel. The last one hurt most. You could pray to him, but you knew he probably wouldn't make it in time. So right before things went black you managed to send the angel a small confession prayer.   
"Castiel, I love you, I've always loved you," with that things went dark. 

 

You started to groggily open your eyes. It was bright wherever you were. You thought maybe this was heaven. Then you heard voices. They were muffled at first but started to get clearer. "They said she'd be ok," a voice that sounded like Dean's said. 

"A lot of blood loss, but she's stable now," Sam's voice chimed. 

"I was worried," the voice that woke you completely up said, "I was afraid I didn't make it on time,". 

"Cas," you rasped out. It hurt to talk, but you needed him. He heard you and rushed in the boys following behind. 

"Y/N," Cas softly called coming to your bedside, "I'm here, your safe,". He softly patted your hair. You smiled as you softly clasped his hand in yours before drifting back off. You woke up again a short time later. It was dark, but you felt someone had a hold on your hand. You looked over to see Castiel sitting beside your bed softly running his thumbs back and forth in the palm of your hand. 

"Cas?" you said. 

"I'm here Y/N," he stood up, "do you need something?". 

"Thirsty," you said. Your throat felt like sand was in it your mouth was so dry. He grabbed the hospital cup of ice water from the table beside his chair and helped you get the straw to your mouth. The cold liquid soothing your throat as you sipped it down.   
"Better?" he asked and you nodded.

"Where is everyone?" you asked. 

"I sent the boys back to the bunker to eat and rest," he said brushing some hair from your face, "I stayed to look after you,". 

"Thank you Cas," you said. 

"Y/N," he said grabbing your hand again," did you mean it?". 

"Mean what?" you asked confused.

"You're prayer," he said, "I knew something was wrong and got to you as soon as I heard it, but did you mean it?". You smiled. 

"Every word Cas," you said, "I love you, I have since the minute we met really, I just never thought you would return the feelings,". He sat down beside you on your bed, leaned down and kissed your cheek so softly. He then and rested against you, but not hard enough to hurt you. You automatically rested your head on his. 

"I do Y/N," he said, "I have held feelings of admiration and love for you for a while too,". You smiled but felt yourself drifting off again. Castiel sensed it, "Rest Y/N," he softly ordered, "I'll watch over you,". and just before you fully slipped under you heard. 

"I love you,".


	139. Castiel X Reader Imagine #16 (REQUESTED)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AUTHOR NOTE: This was requested by madyregal3 
> 
> Imagine: Cas saves you from a demon.

You sat there tied to an old, rusty chair. The demon who had snatched you up was walking in circles around you. "Where's your little angel now Y/N?" it spat. Castiel had killed the demon's lover. Some human who they convinced was worthy of a demon's love. "He'll be here," you said not showing one ounce of fear or doubt. "Maybe your little winged whipping boy doesn't really care," it teased. Hearing it call Castiel names made your blood boil, "maybe he knows he could have any other girl he wanted and doesn't think your worth the time,". It got up in your face with a wide, ugly smirk on its face. You spat in its face and it punched you with such force the chair tipped over. It stood over you and held the knife above its head with both hands. Just as it went to plunge it into your side a white light filled the small room. When your eyes adjusted Castiel was freeing you from the chair.

"Cas?" you called hoping this wasn't a trick.

"It's ok Y/N," he said picking you up and soon you were back in your room in the bunker. Castiel healed your injuries and stayed by your side the rest of the day, "You know what that demon said wasn't true right?". "I know Cas," you said with a smile, "I would never doubt my angel's love. You are many things in my life Castiel. My guardian angel, my hero, the love of my life,". He smiled as he leaned over and gave you a soft kiss. "You are all that to me too Y/N," he said. You snuggled up to your angel's side and soon you fell into a peaceful sleep as you felt a soft wing cover you.


	140. Castiel X Reader Imagine #17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine: Castiel mourns you.

Castiel sat in his room in the bunker. The angel had been mourning you for months now. You died during a demon hunt. He didn't get to you fast enough and they killed you before he could do anything about it. Now all he could do was the only thing that brought him any kind of comfort. He held his phone in his hands. He turned it on and went to his voice mails. Something you taught him how to do. He clicked on the voice mail at the top of the list. It was from you. He sighed and pushed the play button. Your voice filled the room. 

"Castiel," you started, "I miss you so much, my cuddle angel. I hope the hunt you guys are on goes smoothly. I can't wait until your home in my arms again. To snuggle up with you and watch movies like we always do. I love you so much my handsome, sapphire-eyed angel," you made a kissy noise into the phone and the call ended. He would sit and play it over and over again. The whole time little tears would fall down his cheeks. 

"I miss you so much my beautiful bumblebee," he whispered into the almost empty room.


	141. Lucifer X Reader Imagine #23 (REQUESTED)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AUTHOR NOTE: This was requested by follower angels_and_honeybees.
> 
> Imagine: Saying yes to Lucifer.

You stood there and watched as your brothers and the angel you considered one fought Lucifer in the cage. They were losing badly. Right before he could punch Castiel you ran to the cage. "I'll do it!" you shouted. Lucifer looked at you and smiled. 

"Well well well," he said, "little sister to the rescue,". 

"Leave them alone and I'll say yes," you said hoping the archangel will accept your deal. 

"Just say the word beautiful," he said. You blushed and you knew he was gonna find out, but you had to save your brothers. 

"Yes!" you said and as your brothers screamed no a white lite engulfed the cage. 

 

You found yourself in the bunker or what was a copy of it. You were a bit confused. You didn't expect Lucifer to care if you were comfortable or not. "Of course I care beautiful," you heard the archangel say from the archway of the bunker kitchen. 

"So what?" you asked trying not to seem to afraid, "am I your prisoner now?". He sighed and you saw a look of sadness cross his face as he walked toward you. 

Y/N," he said as he gently stroked your cheek, "Please, don't think of me like everyone else does. Not you,". 

"Why am I so important?" you asked him confused by the almost desperate need for you not to see him as the monster everyone else did. 

"Because," he said as he very gently put his arms around you. The coolness of his body felt so welcoming you couldn't help, but lean into him just a little, "You mean more to me than any human ever could. I could read your mind while I've been controlling your vessel,". Your heart pounded, he knew, but surprisingly he wasn't taunting you about it. "Please Y/N," he said as he very gently and very lovingly rested his forehead against yours. His cool breath fanning your face, "please say your thoughts and feelings are true, please tell me I have a chance.". You were a bit surprised. 

"You want to be with me?" you asked. He chuckled. 

"I need to be with you Y/N," he said, "it's true I hate humans, but you. You are so different from all the others,". 

"How?" you asked. 

"There is a purity to your soul," he explained, "it's calling to me Y/N. I can't corrupt it, I don't even want to corrupt it. I think," he stopped. 

"Think what?" you asked. You were very intrigued by now. 

"I think," he started again, "we..were meant to be and it's a meeting not even in my father's control,". Your eyes widened. 

"Lucifer, are you saying we're meant to be together?" you asked. You had to admit the thought didn't displease you. Yes, you found the archangel attractive (even though it was a vessel) and you found his snarkiness, his wit, and even at times, his charm very attractive. 

"Yes," he said as he suddenly picked you up and sat you on the counter in front of him, "but consent is the one thing I need. Say yes Y/N and I'll give you anything and do anything to make you happy. I can give you anything you want just name it,". You couldn't believe how everything was turning out. How the archangel was showing you a side of himself you were sure not anyone else would ever witness, but you knew your answer. 

"Lucifer," you said grabbing his icy hands in yours, "the only thing I want is right here in front of me,". 

"Say it please," he begged. You pulled him closer to you wrapping yourself around him. 

"Yes," you said. He leaned down and kissed you. His firm cool lips felt like heaven against yours. His ice-cold tongue seemed to intoxicate you as it massaged yours. You soon found your hands in his shaggy, blonde hair. Kissing Lucifer didn't feel shameful or sinful. It felt right.


	142. Lucifer X Reader Imagine #19 Part 3 (REQUESTED)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AUTHOR NOTE: Originally requester is angels_and_honeybees.
> 
> Imagine: Your brothers catch you flirting with Lucifer.

You sat on a bed in a huge room of the hell castle. Lucifer had brought you there. He wanted to make you comfortable. He wanted to make you happy. He wanted to ask you to officially be his queen, but he hated seeing the sadness you carried. He knew you missed your brothers. You were sitting on the edge of the bed staring down at your hands in your lap. You were still in your wet clothes and your damp hair covered your face. He went over to you and kneeled down taking your hands in his. "Y/N," he said, "I'll take you home if you like," the words hurt him to say but seeing you so conflicted and hurt felt worse to the archangel. He didn't care for many, but he loved you more than he thought he could ever love anyone. You instantly wrapped your arms around him resting your head on his shoulder. 

"No," you said.

"I don't want you to regret being here Y/N," he said kissing you hair softly, "to regret picking me,". You placed your hands on his face and smiled.

"I do miss my brothers Lucifer," you said, "but, I can't go home. If I do I'll lose you and I won't let that happen,". Lucifer softly kissed your lips. 

"Come on," he said taking your hands and helping you up. He leads you into a rather spacious bathroom. He walked over to the shower and turned the water on having you check to make sure it wasn't too hot for you. When it was just right he looked at you, "Is it ok if I undress you?" he asked. Some think he's a monster and would just do whatever he wanted to whoever he wanted, but consent was important to Lucifer, plus this wasn't a sexual thing. He wanted to you help you relax. This was more of an intimate thing. 

You nodded as he started to remove your wet clothes. He could just snap his fingers, but he wanted you to trust him more and he figured taking his time and showing you you could was better than just using his powers. Once you were fully undressed he snapped his fingers and he was unclothed too. He helped you in the shower and chuckled at your reddened face. He honestly thought it was adorable seeing you blush. You two just stood under the hot water for a moment. It did feel refreshing to get the salty rainwater off of you. Lucifer grabbed a sponge from the small rack hanging under the showerhead and lathered some soap onto it. He softly washed over you back, shoulders, and arms. The smell of the soap and the hot water mixing with the coolness radiating off the archangel you loved seemed to almost be lulling you into a sleepy trance.

After he finished with the sponge he starting lathering up your hair. Softly, but tenderly massaging your scalp as he did. He could sense the headache you were forming. After the water rinsed the suds from your hair Lucifer pulled you gently against him. You two just stood there. His coolness and the warmth of the water was definitely tempting you to close your eyes. He smiled and turned off the water. He snapped a towel around you and helped you out. He softly dried your hair and then snapped a pair of pajama shorts and a tank top on you. He then picked you up bridal style and carried to the bed. He laid you down and the crawled onto the bed beside you.

You snuggled up to him and fell fast asleep. "Sleep peacefully my queen,". he said as he kissed the top of your head.


	143. Dean X Reader Imagines #20 (REQUESTED)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AUTHOR NOTE: This was requested by follower ella_ng11
> 
> Imagine: Dean being an overprotective big brother.

You and your brothers were on a case to take down a huge vampire next in texas. So huge that the boys and you had to team up with another hunter family down there. Apparently, it was some guy Dean knew from his days hunting with your father. You met them at a hotel when you arrived in town. 

"Well, Dean Winchester," a guy with short black hair and sleepy blue eyes greeted Dean as they hugged. 

"Hey Gunner Walkins," Dean said, "how ya been?". 

"Good," Gunner said, "hunting evil everywhere,". 

"Same here," Dean said as Sam walked up. 

"Sam?" Gunner asked, "boy you shout up like a beanstalk," the older hunter hugged Sam as you shyly walked over. You were young so you don't remember Gunner that well. 

"That can't be who I think it is?" he said, "little Y/N Winchester?" you nodded, "You're all grown up girl," he said hugging her, "I haven't seen you since that time Colt broke his arm when ya'll were climbing a tree,". 

"Colt?" you asked. 

"It has been a while," he said turning toward his old blue pickup truck, "Colt come on over here!" he called his son. A guy about your age comes over. He looked like a younger version of Gunner only with green eyes, "you remember Y/N and her brothers right?". Colt nodded. 

"Been a while," Colt said looking at you and smiled. You blushed. 

"Well let's kill us some bloodsuckers," Dean said as you all climbed back into your vehicles and headed off. During the slaying Colt watched you chop off two vampire's heads in one swift motion. 

"You're so badass," he said making you blush again. 

You're not bad yourself, you said, "the way you dropped kicked that girl vamp was awesome,". Now it was Colt's turn to blush. 

"Let's all go wash up and hit the bar," Dean said. 

"I'm in," Gunner agreed. You all went back to the hotel and cleaned up. You threw on a purple tank top and denim shorts and put your hair up in a messy bun. Once everyone was cleaned up and ready you headed to the bar down the road. You enjoyed some drinks and watched as your brothers and Gunner played pool. Sam had beaten Gunner for a second time when Colt asked if you wanted to dance. You blushed but said yes as you two headed over to the jukebox. Colt picked a slow song and you two started to dance. 

When Dean looked over and saw how close you two were his big brother senses started to kick in, but he knew Colt was a good kid. So he focused on the game between his brother and friend. When Sam won again he looked and his jaw clenched. You and Colt and were kissing. It wasn't a deep kiss or a sloppy kiss. It was a sweet, shy kind of liplock. He marched over to you and tapped your shoulder. "I need to speak with you outside," he stormed out. You were confused. Do you do something wrong? You followed your big brother outside. You stood there watching as your big brother paced back and forth. 

"Dean, is something wrong?" you finally asked. 

"How could you be all over a boy in public like that?" he asked. Your eyes widened. 

"What?" you said, "Dean we only kissed,". 

"I don't wanna see some guy's hands all over my little sister," he stated, "I don't like it,". You sighed and walked over to your big brother until you were in front of him and wrapped your arms around his waist like you have since you were little. 

"Deanie," you said using the nickname you've called him since you were about three, "his hands weren't all over me. They were on my sides and the kiss was just on the lips only,". Dean just huffed, but you felt him relax a little. "I love you still protect me, but I'm grown now,". He sighed. 

"I know," he wrapped his arms around you, "I just can't help, but wanna make sure no guy hurts you is all,". 

"That's why you're the best big brother a girl could ask for," you said. He smiled and kissed the top of your head.


	144. Dean X Reader Imagine #21 (REQUESTED)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AUTHOR NOTE: This was a request from rosieforever_123 and they said it can be a multi-part imagine!
> 
> Imagine: Catching Dean cheating on you.

The air in the Impala was thick with tension. Dean kept his eyes locked on the road his jaw clenched. Hands so tight on the steering wheel his knuckles were turning white. You were in the back seat with your arms crossed and looking out the window. Anger clear on your face. Poor Sam just tried his best to ignore it. He knew when you got back to the motel he was gonna have to put earbuds in just so he wouldn't hear you two arguing all the way from your room. Dean pulled into the motel parking lot and you all jumped out. Sam watched as you two stormed off barely even noticing each other. He sighed. He had a bad feeling this argument would turn out bad. Dean hated when you put yourself in danger. You unlocked the door and was half in when Dean slammed the door shut. You stood there and waited. "Why didn't you stay in the Impala like I told you to?" he asked trying to hold his anger in.

"Because I saw a wendigo trying to murder my boyfriend," you answered.

"I had it under control," he turned to face you. 

"Dean, it had you by the throat against a tree," you reminded him, "had I not ganked it myself you would be dead,". 

"It almost clawed you Y/N!," he said.

"Well it didn't," you pointed out, "and we're both still alive,". 

"You were told to stay in the car!" Dean shouted, "why do you always run into hunts and almost get hurt every time!". 

"Gee maybe I don't wanna lose my stubborn ass boyfriend to some damn monster!" you shouted back you own anger building. 

"I should have never allowed you to come along on hunts," he stated. 

"Allowed me?" you asked a little offended, "Dean, I'm grown and you are not my father. I will go and do as I damn well please!". 

"I'm you boyfriend Y/N!" he shouted back, "it's my job to make sure you don't get hurt. Stop acting like a bitch!". That's what did it. All you're will to fight left at the harsh name. You stormed out before Dean could say anything else. Dean just stared at the door for a moment before snatching up his keys and heading to a bar. Fifteen minutes later he had already downed about two and a half beers letting the alcohol take away his troubles. He just finished his third beer when someone slid onto the barstool next to him. 

"Hello," he heard a soft almost flirtation voice say. He looked over and saw a girl about his age with a tight black dress hugging her body just right and long, flowing, red hair in curls. He noticed a small look of lust in her brown eyes, "I'm Natasha," she held out her hand. 

"Dean," he greeted shaking it, "can I order you a drink?". 

 

You sat on a bench in front of a small all-night convenient store. The wind making your tear-drenched cheeks cold as you looked through pictures and texts on your phone of and between you and Dean. You knew you overreacted, but he did too. You care just as much about his safety as he does yours. But you knew he was the overprotective type. It was just his nature. You looked back at the store and saw a sign for pies on sale. You smiled and decided to buy one. Maybe you and Dean could make up and share it. It beat sitting on the cold bench for two more hours crying. You walked into the store and looked at the pies they had to offer. You settled for a chocolate pie giggling at the picture in your mind of Dean with chocolate all over his face. 

You headed back to the motel which wasn't far. You unlocked the door and froze at what you saw. Your body stiffened and you dropped the pie to the ground staining the already dingy carpet in chocolate pudding and pie crust.   
"Y/N shit!" Dean said rolling over off his new bed buddy. Tears brimmed your eyes and quickly left the room closing the door behind you. You ran all the way down the sidewalk of the motel to the very last room and pounding on the door. Sam answered and saw your distressed look. 

"Y/N what happened?" he asked as you just collapsed into his arms and cried.

"He cheated Sam," you forced out through sobs into your adopted brother's shoulder. Sam knew his feeling was right.


	145. Sam X Reader Imagine #18(REQUESTED)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AUTHOR NOTE: This was requested by sabascio. 
> 
> Imagine: Running to Sam when you realize you love him.

You sat in your hotel room kicking yourself. You got scared and you knew it. That's why you ran. Sam told you he loved you. The three sweetest words you could ever hear from the younger Winchester and you ran. You were always scared of love. You pushed every potential romance away. Maybe a one night stand here and there, but that was it. Then you met Sam Winchester. The boys had saved you during a rough witch hunt. They took you in, and you started falling for Sam. You tried so hard not to push him away. You didn't wanna push him away. Sam was sweet, caring, smart, and so handsome. He was your dream guy and things were going great. Your relationship bloomed at a steady pace. 

You were happy. Then during a nice dinner date, Sam said those three little words and you panicked and ran off that night. Sam had texted you and called several times. Each text and voicemail made you feel worse and worse. He would ask if he did something wrong. Did he anger you? Did he forget something? Did he hurt you? and so on. Sam didn't do anything, but tell you the one thing you wanted to hear. Why? Why did you have to run from the man you loved? Sam had treated you like a queen, no better in their world, he treated like a badass huntress. He basically worshipped the ground you walked on. You had one time heard Sam gush to Dean about how you were the best huntress they had ever met. You remember blushing more at every word. Sam did anything you wanted him too. One time you were sick with a bad head cold and the man waited on your hand and foot. 

He cooked for you. Helped you bathe, and never left your side unless you needed something. What were you doing?! You ran from the one thing you wanted more than anything. True love! Sam Winchester loved you and you couldn't let that get away! You rushed up and packed your stuff. You double-checked the room and then snatched up your keys and headed out to your car. You drove like a maniac all the way back to the bunker. Sam and Dean were standing outside when they saw your car appear. You cut off the engine and hopped out running straight to the love of your life. You jumped in his arms wrapping your legs around him. "I'm so sorry!" you said before placing your lips on his as you ran your hands through his hair. 

"Y/N did I-," he started to ask, but you cut him off with another kiss. 

"You didn't do anything," you said resting your forehead on his, "Samuel Winchester, I love you so much. More than I can ever explain,". 

"I love you too Y/N," he said.


	146. Balthazar X Reader Imagine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine: Sketching Balthazar

You sat in the park looking for anything you could sketch. You didn't see anything for a while. Around the time the sun started to set, you noticed a tall figure standing on the little pebble stone bridge over a small stream. He seemed to be drinking a glass of wine. You could see him very clearly. He was beyond handsome. Short dark blonde hair and his blue eyes seemed to shine bright. He had this elegant, but mysterious vibe to him. You had to draw him so you got to work doing a simple black and white sketch. You would color him in later. 

Balthazar picked up on your thinking. Thoughts could be heard a lot like prayers sometimes. He smiled as you complimented him to yourself and drew his sketch. He wanted to get to know you. Usually, humans didn't pique his interest this much, but you were just so beautiful and had a soul so bright that he found himself drawn to you. Later that night he watched from the shadows as you sat at your drawing desk and colored in his portrait. You surely knew how to memorize colors. The picture looked exactly like him. He watched as you signed it Y/N Y/L/N.   
"You name.." he said to himself. Even the sound of your name was just as beautiful as you were.


	147. Misha X Reader Part 2 (REQUESTED)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine: Crashing your husband Misha's panel

You were in Misha's room. He lifted you up onto a short dresser and you wrapped your legs around him locking him to you. His lips locked onto the pulse point of your neck. Small moans escaped you at the pleasure. Your hands roamed his chest. His warm skin felt more than enticing. "You're so beautiful," Misha whispered into your ear as he grazed his teeth over your earlobe. You bit your lip. He ran his hand under your shirt moving smoothly slowly until he gently pawed at your breast. "Misha," you softly called. He trailed kisses from your ear to your lips. His tongue slowly massaging yours. 

"Yes beautiful?" he answered breaking the kiss. His warm breath fanned your face.

"I love this I do," you said, "but am I just another notch on the bedpost?". 

"Y/N," he said resting his forehead against yours, "of course not. I really do like you a lot. I have for a while. It was why I was so confident in going into that closet with you and even more so when you told me you felt the same way. Be mine please?". You smiled. 

"Misha," you said, "the minute you kissed me I was yours,". He smiled and caught your lips in his again. It was heated and you immediately got lost in it. He wrapped his arms around your waist and carried you to the queen-sized bed across the room. Not breaking the kiss even when he laid you down. When you both needed to breath you just stared at each other. Admiration and lust burning in both your eyes. 

"Should we seal the deal?" he teased making you giggle.

"Yes please," you said pulling his lips to yours again. That night was the most passion-filled night you ever had. If the people in the neighboring rooms didn't know Misha's name before. They surely knew it by the next morning.


	148. Jack X Reader Imagine #13 (REQUESTED)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AUTHOR'S NOTE: This was requested by alyssa.santoss.
> 
> Imagine: You surprise Jack since he's been away on a hunt long hunt and misses you.

You were beyond excited as you waited for Castiel to come get you. You had heard Jack was missing you since the hunt they were on was taking forever. Who knew a vampire could be so hard to track down. Truth be told you missed Jack too. You two have become so close since he joined you and your adopted brothers. Jack was sweet and caring, and plain out adorable. You heard a flutter of wings and saw Cas walking up to you. "Y/N, are you ready?" he asked. You nodded grabbing your bag. Cas hugged you close and zapped you to the motel room they were at. "Where is he?" you asked. 

"Jack is with Dean picking up food," he said, "he doesn't know you're here,". 

"Really?" you asked happy to be able to surprise him. Cas let you into his and Jack's room. You sat at the small table and played on your phone until you heard the impala pull up. You could feel small butterflies in your stomach. You stood up and waited for the door to open. 

"Here kid," you heard Dean say, "take the food in your room. I'll come by and grab mine in a minute," You watched as the door unlocked. When he spotted you his sweet little smile grew wider. 

Y/N?" he said sitting the food on his bed and pulling you into one of his sweet hugs. 

"Hi, Jack," you greeted, "I've missed you,". 

"Did Castiel bring you here?" he asked. You nodded. 

"They said you were really missing me and I really missed you too so Cas came and got me,". 

"Yep," Dean said from the doorway, "the other food order is her's. You two enjoy some time together,". He left closing the door behind him. 

"Are you hungry?" Jack asked grabbing the bags of food from his bed and the holder with two sodas. 

"Starving really," you said, "How about I get my tablet out and we can watch our favorite show while we eat,". 

"I'd like that," he said planting a soft kiss on your cheek and you both blushed. After you propped your tablet up on the table you both ate as you enjoyed a few episodes your favorite show.


	149. Castiel (Steve) X Reader Imagine #18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AUTHOR NOTE: This takes place when Castiel was human and going by the name of Steve. 
> 
> Imagine: A lazy morning with Steve

A beeping sound rang through the room. A groan was let out as your boyfriend Steve softly threw his arm around you. "Y/N," he said, "honeybee it's time to wake up,". 

"Mmm," you stirred, "I don't wanna get up," you said hitting the off button on your alarm clock. 

"We have to go to work," Steve said as you turned over to come face to face with those beautiful, dark blue eyes. You smiled. 

"We could call in sick," you suggested softly running your hand through his messy bed head hair. 

"But, we're not sick?" Steve said making that adorable confused face you've come to love. 

"I know," you said, "but we just let them think we are so we can stay home,". 

"What would we do?" he asked. You smiled as you ran your finger softly over his bottom lip as you got lost in those beautiful eyes. 

"I'm sure we could thank of something," you said as you carefully straddled him and leaned down to place a soft kiss on his lips.


	150. Mark Pellegrino X Reader Imagine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AUTHOR NOTE: This was requested by 1artsypineapple. 
> 
> Imagine: Mark cheers you up after you become overwhelmed on set.

You took a deep breath. This was the third take you've had to do of the same scene all because you fumbled over your lines every time. "Ok everyone break," the director said as the end scene bell rang. You hurried off to your trailer. Out of all the times to have a damn panic attack it just had to be today during your first ever scene with Jared and Jensen and not to mention Mark Pellegrino watching from offset. You face was red and you tried so hard to calm down. You were lost in your thoughts when there was a knock on your trailer door. You opened it to see Mark standing there. 

"Hi Y/N," he greeted giving you a friendly smile, "I wanted to check on you. May I come in?". You nodded and moved to the side so he could enter. He walked in and placed two coffees on the little table in your trailer, "I brought you one,". You smiled and for some reason blushed. 

"Thanks, Mark," you said taking one, "that was nice,". You sat down in the chair next to him. 

"Don't stress too much," he said, "acting can be challenging sometimes,".

"Or maybe I just suck," you admitted. He lightly touched your shoulder.

"You do not," he said, "your introduction scene when you delivered that speech about why you couldn't betray Lucifer. Some of the crew were in tears,". Your eyes widened. 

"Really?" you asked. Was he just saying that to be nice? 

"Of course," he said, "but sometimes scenes with multiple characters in it can be overwhelming to new additions,". Thanks to Mark you were starting to feel better. 

"I guess I'm still not used to being around actors I've been watching on screen for years," you stated sipping on your coffee. 

"You'll get used to it," he said, "everyone does,". You smiled.

"Thank for coming and checking on me Mark," you said giving him a small hug, "it was really sweet,". Mark smiled and softly patted your back. 

"Your welcome Y/N," he said. Thanks to Mark cheering you up you went on to finish your scenes for that day without any further issue.


	151. Second Chances (Nick X Reader Imagine #2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine: Having to care for Nick after your lover, Lucifer was killed. What could happen?

It had been three weeks since that dark day. You laid on your bed still trying to process all the loss you just suffered. Not only did your brother say yes to some evil version of the Archangel Micheal from another world, but you had to watch in horror as he killed the only guy you had ever fallen for, Lucifer. You brothers had no idea you were dating the archangel or that you were in love with him. So Sam and Castiel thought you were just grieving for your brother Dean and you were, but Dean though being held captive was alive, and your angel was not. They also thought nothing of it when you wouldn't go near Nick. You weren't scared of Nick, you were scared he would remember you. Everything about you and Lucifer. 

You had planned to make sure to avoid him at every cost, but your a Winchester and things never go as you planned. One day Sam and Cas were going on a small hunt while looking for Dean and Sam told you while they were gone you had to care for Nick. Your heart dropped.   
"Sam I can't," you argued, "I just can't,". 

"Y/N, I know you're scared," Sam said, "but Nick is just a human now. Lucifer's gone,". You had to fight back tears at the mention of your archangel's name. 

"Sam please," you tried to plead one more time. 

"Y/N," he said hugging you, "just talk to him. He won't hurt you,". You knew it was pointless so you nodded and watched as they left. You went to your room and pulled a box out you had hidden in your nightstand and opened it up. Inside was a golden archangel blade and one single black angel feather. Other than memories they were all you had left of your one true love. You softly ran your finger over the feather as tears fell. 

"What am I suppose to do without you?" you whispered out loud wiping the tears from your cheeks. You put the feather back in the box and put the box back in your nightstand. You decided you should probably make lunch for you and Nick. About half an hour later you had made some grilled cheese sandwiches and tomato soup. You stood outside the door for what felt like ages before you finally knocked. 

"Come in," you heard a voice that was familiar yet brand new all at the same time say. You took a deep breath and grabbed the door handle.


	152. Lucifer x Reader Imagine #24 (REQUESTED)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AUTHOR NOTE: This was requested by 1artsypineapple
> 
> Imagine: Being in the backseat of Baby with Lucifer

You sat in the back seat of the Impala as your brother pulled up to a fast-food joint. "Man it's packed," Dean complained, "let's find some other place,". 

"Dean, we're starving and the next burger joint is like ten miles away," Sam told him. 

"Fine," he said, "you comin in Y/N?" 

"No I'll wait out here," you said. Your brothers and nodded and headed inside. You smiled and just looked at the window. You acted like you didn't hear the flutter of wings when a certain archangel appeared in the car beside you.   
"Hello kitten," he greeted but you didn't answer. Lucifer smiled. He knew what you were doing and he loved this little game. He scooted closer you. You could feel the coolness radiating off him. He leaned in and softly placed his cold lips on your neck. You bit your lip to keep from gasping, 

"you now this game just makes me wanna ravish you more," he said against your skin as he suckled just a little deeper on your pulse point. You moan at the pleasure.

"Such a naughty angel," you said. 

"You love it," he said cupping your chin in his hand. The coolness of his touch pulling you toward him more. 

"I love you," you said as he pulled you closer to him and kissed you. It was deep and passionate. Angels knew how to kiss like you wouldn't believe. He pulled you to him until you were straddling his lap never breaking the kiss. 

"How long will dumb and dumber be gone?" he asked against your lips. 

"Hopefully at least ten minutes," you said praying your words were true. Lucifer snapped his fingers. 

"Oops for some reason their machines just malfunctioned," he said with that devilish little grin. You giggled and deepened the kiss again running your hands through his hair. He slipped his hands under your shirt and just ran is icy fingers over your warm skin. The sensation drove you wild. You trailed kisses from his lips to his neck. 

"Naughty kitten," he purred in your ear as he gripped your hips, "You have any idea what you do me?". 

"Hmm," you innocently hummed, "I have wondered,". you whispered in his ear before nibbling on it softly. You smiled when you heard his low growl. He pulled your hips forward and you moaned as you felt your desired effect through his pants. 

"Don't start something you can't finish kitten," he warned. 

"Who says we can't finish later tonight in my room?" you asked. 

"After midnight?" he asked you nodded. 

"I better go dumb and dumber are at the counter now," he said. 

"I'll be waiting," you said scooting off him. He kissed your cheek and vanished.


	153. Jensen X Reader Imagine (REQUESTED)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AUTHOR NOTE: This was requested by 1artsypineapple. Also, Amanda is best on my childhood best friend. She died about a year ago. So please no hate. She was more than my friend, she was my sister. 
> 
> Imagine: Your father Jensen being proud of the reason you were suspended.

Jensen and Jared were enjoying their lunch when Jensen's phone rang. He pulled it out of his pocket and it was your school. "Hello?" he answered. "Mr. Ackles?" a voice asked.

"This is Mr. Ackles," he said. 

"This is Principal Timpers," he said, "I'm calling to inform you Y/N has been suspended,".

"What?" he asked, "why?"

"They got into a fight," the principal said, "can you come pick them up,". 

"I'll be there," he said and hung up. He told the director he was taking the rest of the day off and headed to his car. 

 

You were sitting in the principle's office. Your hand was bruised and a little bloody, but you didn't care. You knew you did the right thing. You couldn't stand by and watch someone get bullied all because they were different from others. Your father and your adopted uncle's from the show he worked on all taught you better than to bully someone. There was a knock on the door and it opened and your father walked in. "Hello Mr. Ackles," Principle Timpers greeted shaking his hand.

"Can you please tell me what happened?" he asked her. Your father didn't look mad or upset. 

"From what they've told us they were defending another student who was being bullied,". she explained. 

"Can I meet this other kid?" Jensen asked. She nodded and called the other student down to the office. When the door opened a girl in a wheelchair came in. She was thin and had a feeding tube inserter in her neck which made her talk a little funny. She was around your age fifteen, but she looked younger. 

"Hello," he greeted, "I'm Mr. Ackles, Y/N's dad, but you can call me Jensen," he smiled. 

"Hello Mr. Jensen," she smiled back, "I'm Amanda,". 

"Can you tell me what happened with Y/N today?" he asked. She explained that another student was picking on her for talking funny and 

Y/N stood up for her. The student acted like they were gonna pull out her feeding tube port and that's when Y/N punched them. He looked over at the principle who looked nervous now. 

"You're suspending my kid for standing up for this young lady?" he asked. 

"We have a no violence policy Mr. Ackles," he said, "our hands are tied,". 

"I'll take her home, but she will not be punished," he said and turned back to Amanda, "thank you for clearing things up for me Amanda,". 

"You're welcome," she said. 

"Do you watch a show called Supernatural?" he asked. She nodded. 

"You play Dean," she said. He smiled. 

"I do, how about someday this week you join Y/N backstage during a recording of an episode?". She got very excited and said she couldn't wait. You and your dad nodded and walked Amanda back to her class, you hugged her and gave her your number so you could talk while you were gone, and you two left. 

"I'm proud of you kid," he said as you both got in the car. You smiled.


	154. Dean X Reader Imagine #21 Part 2 (REQUESTED)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine: You catch Dean cheating on you.

Sam sat you down on the bed and he sat in a chair across from you as you explained everything that happened after you went into your room. "I'm so sorry Y/N," he said, "that doesn't sound like Dean,". You stared down at your lap. Tears filling your eyes again at the image of the hunter you loved on top of some random girl. 

"It's my fault," you said in such a low tone Sam almost didn't hear you. 

"Y/N," Sam said as he got up and crouched down and softly took your hands in his, "this is not your fault. Dean's the idiot in this situation,". 

"I should have stayed in the Impala like he told me too," you looked up at Sam as tears slid down your cheeks. 

"Y/N he would have died if you hadn't," Sam reminded you. 

"Then why Sam?" you asked him, "why would do this to me? I gave him everything. I thought he loved me. Am I not pretty enough? Thin enough? Is it that I don't please him enough? Do I not make him happy enough?" you rambled. 

"Y/N stop," Sam said pulling you into a brotherly hug as you cried into his shoulder, "nothing Dean did tonight is your fault. He made a stupid decision,". 

"I just don't understand why," you sniffled, "is he so angry with me he's trying to push me away?". That thought broke your heart even more. Sam hated that he couldn't find the words to calm you down. He was furious with his brother for hurting you. Especially when anyone who has ever been around you two can tell you belong together. 

"Can I get some ice water please Sam?" You asked letting him go. He nodded.

"I'll be right back," he said getting up and going to get ice from the machine in the lobby. You sat and twirled the little plastic ring you had hanging from a silver chain. You remember the day Dean had given it to you. 

_You and Dean just got done going on a grocery run. When you were walking out of the store Dean spotted some of the little coin machines with cheap little prizes in them. He made sure you were well on your way to the Impala and put a quarter into the machine with small plastic rings. One popped out and he looked at it. It was a white ring shaped like a rose. He knew it was perfect for you. "Dean what are you doing?" you asked coming back to return the now empty cart._

_"I have something for you," he said, "close your eyes,". You did. You heard a small little snap noise, "ok open them,". You did and smiled at the little ring is his palm._

_"What's this?" you asked._

_"I know I can't afford a real one," he said, "not right now anyway, but consider it a promise ring," he went to slide it on your finger, but sadly it wouldn't fit, "damn,"._

_"Hold on," you said reaching into your purse and pulling out a silver chain, You unclasped it and slid the ring onto it and Dean helped you put it around your neck, "Perfect," you smiled and got a quarter out and headed for the ring machine._

_"What are you doing?" he asked.  
"Getting you a promise ring," you said with a smile pushing the coin through the slot. When the ring you bought popped out you opened it and it was a shiny, black ring shaped like a skull. _

_"I love it," Dean said as he hooked it onto his keychain next to Baby's keys and gave you a sweet kiss_

Now you know Dean didn't mean the promise the rings meant, not anymore anyway. "Here you go Y/N," Sam snapped you out of your thoughts handing you a small cup of ice water. 

"I need to get away from him for a while Sam," you said, "I think I'll go to Jody's,". 

"If you think that's best," Sam said, "and don't worry if Dean doesn't come to his senses I'll beat them into him,". That earned a small giggle from you. Sam called Jody and filled her in as you looked up when the next bus was coming. Before you left you took the chain from around your neck and placed it on the nightstand with the little ring still on it. An hour later you were on your way to Jody's.


	155. Jared X Reader Imagine #4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AUTHOR NOTE: I wrote this as a gift for Jared on his birthday.

Jared woke up and stretched. He did his morning routine and when he walked out of the bathroom he noticed a trail of rose petals leading out of the bedroom. Intrigued he followed it not even bothering to change out of his pajamas. He followed the trail down the hall and the steps. He followed it through the kitchen and into the living room where he noticed the sliding glass door was open and the trail lead outside. He walked outside and there you were by a big lounge sofa and a table filled with some of his favorite snacks and foods. In the middle was a chocolate cake with a candle on it. 

Happy birthday handsome," you said. He walked over to you and embraced you in one of those warm, secure hugs. 

"You did all this for me?" he asked. 

"Of course I did," you said, "I thought we could spend the day out here snacking and watching stuff on the tablet,". 

"I can't think of a better of way to spend my day," he said leaning down and kissing you gently. 

"I love you Mr. Padalecki?" you said looking at him. 

"And I love you too Mrs. Padalecki," he said, "so since it's my birthday, I get cake for breakfast!" you giggled as you cut you both a slice of cake.


	156. Lucifer X Reader Imagine #25 (REQUESTED)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AUTHOR NOTE: This was requested by spn._.addict. 
> 
> Imagine: Lucifer poses as Sam to get your attention.

Lucifer secretly snuck around the bunker. He had become intrigued by you. He found himself attracted to you, but envy filled him when he saw how you interacted with the younger of the Winchester brothers. You and Sam would always smile and joke around. Almost always joined at the hip. Lucifer wanted that from you. With you. He wanted the attention from you and even your affections. He wasn't sure why, but he found himself drawn to you. One day not able to handle it anymore he got an idea. It was sneaky, but that's why he liked it.   
You were in the kitchen making lunch for the boys. Burgers and fries. It was Dean's day to pick, but you made sure to have a salad made for Sam. You were chopping vegetables when Sam came into the kitchen. "Hello Y/N,' he greeted walking up to you and hugging her from behind. You found it odd but didn't think too much of it. You were best friends. 

"Hey Sammy lunch will be done soon," you told him. 

"I'm sure anything made by you is beyond delicious," Sam said. You turned to face the hunter.

"Are you flirting with me?" you asked him. 

"Would that be such a bad thing?" he asked. 

"Hmm," you hummed, "I guess not, but Sam I'm not into you like that remember?". He sighed.

"Can I at least kiss you just once?" he asked. The hope in his voice and eyes were practically pleading with you. 

"Well ok, Sam, one kiss," you agreed. He pulled you close to him. It was odd Sam felt cold but comforting. His lips soft, but cool on yours. It was slow at first but soon deepened. You found yourself lost in the kiss until the sound of yelling cut through the room. You broke the kiss and looked to see Sam standing there with a gun pointed at...Sam? You backed away. 

"Please don't afraid," the other Sam begged you. 

"Stay away from her," Sam ordered. 

"I won't hurt her," he said. 

"Who are you?" Sam asked. The other Sam looked at you. 

"Please, don't be afraid," Lucifer pleaded as he shifted back to himself, "Sammy relax, I actually mean no harm,". 

"Why were you kissing her?" Sam asked. You were still a little stunned but couldn't take your eyes off the archangel. 

"I find myself attracted to her," he said looking at you, "but I can tell you don't feel the same. I just had to try,". 

"You should leave," Sam said. Lucifer nodded looking at you. 

"I'm sorry I kissed you," he started to walk off when you grabbed his hand. 

"I'm not," you walked up to the archangel, linked your arms around his neck, and pulled him into another deep kiss. Lucifer's eyes went wide for a moment, before joining in. When the kiss ended the angel just stared at you for a moment clearly a little confused. 

"So you're really not into Sammy?" he asked.

"Sam is my best friend," you said with a smile, "but I'm attracted more to the rebel angel type,".


	157. Gabriel X Reader Imagine #5 Part 2 (REQUESTED)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AUTHOR NOTE: Original requester is dean_and_the_impala. 
> 
> Imagine: Gabriel showing just how beautiful you are.

You lay there after your romantic encounter in your archangel's arms. You don't know why Gabriel has the ability to make see the beauty within you when no one else ever has. The way he looks at you, the way he touches you, the way he kisses you, even the way he talks to you like your his world. It makes you feel wanted. It makes you actually feel beautiful. You heard a ruffling sound and felt something soft drape over you. You opened your eyes and gasped. A wing was hanging over you. It was white and faded to a light, golden brown color at the feather tips. You reached out and touched a feather. It was so soft. Almost like it was made from something like clouds. "That tickles sugar," you heard Gabriel say with a giggle. 

"They're beautiful," you said.

"Almost as beautiful you are," he said kissing your cheek. You blushed. 

"I've never seen your wings before," you said, "why show me now?". He smiled and cupped your cheek in his hand as he softly made you look at him.

"It's simple Y/N," he said, "I love you,". Your eyes widened.

"Y-you what?" you asked in shock. 

"I love you," he said, "I'm in love with you and everything about you,". You smiled tearing up. 

"I love you too Gabriel," you said giving him a sweet, loving kiss.


	158. Misha X Reader Imagine #4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine: Misha being your first kiss.

You sat in your trailer trying not to freak out. You had just read your script for the episode you were shooting. In the script, your character gets kissed by Castiel. You had never kissed anyone before and now Misha Collins was about to be your first kiss. He didn't know it, but you did. Just the thought of kissing him made your face turn rose red. You tried not to get to worked up, but you'd be lying if you said you weren't attracted to the actor. He is very handsome, and you could get lost in those dark blue eyes. He was always sweet and funny and he wasn't afraid to be himself and be different. There was a knock on your door. "We need you on set Ms. Y/L/N," an assistant called.

"Ok!" you called back a little louder then you meant to. You took a deep breath and headed to the set. When you got there Misha was sitting in a chair dressed in his Castiel attire reading his lines. Just looking at him right there made your cheeks burn. He looked up and waved at you. 

"Hi Y/N," he said. 

"Um hi Misha," you said forcing yourself to not sound shy. 

"Ready for our smooch?" he teased chucking. There you went blushing again. 

"Yes," you forced out, "you?" 

"I've been told I'm the best kisser in the cast," he joked again and you giggled. That's when Jensen and Jared came on set. 

"Ok guys," the director called, "let's get ready,". Soon you were dressed in your hunters look. The director called action and you all started. 

"Cas, you mean to tell me this witch casted a lust spell on you?" Dean asked.   
"It would seem so," Castiel said fidgeting and looking at Coraline (your character). The lust Misha added into his look making you blush again. He got up and walked over to you, "I'm sorry Caroline," Castiel said in a huskier than usual tone as he lifted up her head gently with his hand cupping her chin, "I can't resist," He pressed his lips to yours and soon his tongue danced with yours. You couldn't help but, get lost in the kiss. Castiel pulled away getting a bashful look on his face and the bell sounded ending the scene. 

"Not bad guys," the director called. Misha smiled at you still in a dazed state and leaned in and whispered in your ear. 

"You are too cute Y/N,".


	159. Every Princess Needs Her Prince (Jack X Reader One-Shot)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AUTHOR NOTE: This of the second story picked from my 50 Tumblr followers a while back. 
> 
> Summary: You're hurt and your brothers go on a hunt so and you Jack have a movie day. What could happen?

You pouted and crossed your arms. “This isn’t fair,”. You stated glaring at your two big brothers. 

“Y/N,” Dean said, “you sprained your ankle. You can stay home and rest for a few cases,”. 

“Why can’t Cas just heal me?” you pouted. 

“You can’t keep running to Cas for every injury kiddo, now relax,” Dean said, 

“Yeah, plus Jack offered to keep you company,” Sam chimed in. You tried not to blush. You have had a small crush on the nephilim ever since he joined your family. 

“We’ll have a nice time Y/N,” Jack said giving you that small, sweet smile. 

“Ok fine,” you finally said, “but only because Jack is the sweet one,”. The boys chuckled. They each hugged you and left. You sat there for a while as Jack did some research watching TV. Bored you sighed and turned it off. Jack looked over at you. 

“Are you ok Y/N?” he asked. 

“Just bored,” you told him, “and kinda hungry,”. He smiled. 

“We can get some food and maybe we can watch some movies,”. Jack suggested. It did sound fun watching a bunch of movies with him. 

“Could we watch my Disney princess movies?” you asked him hopeful. Ever since you were little you loved the Disney princesses. 

“Sure,” he said, “I’ve never really seen them before,”. 

“Ok, I’ll go see what’s in the kitchen,” you said trying to get up and almost fell had it not been for Jack catching you. You blushed at the feel of being in his arms, “sorry,”. 

“It’s ok, let me help back on the couch,” he said helping you get comfortable again, “maybe we can order pizza,”. 

“Pizza does sound good, but I don’t wanna be a bother Jack,” you stated. He smiled. 

“You’re never a bother Y/N,” he told you standing up,” not ever,”. You blushed at his compliment, “what kind of pizza would you like?”. 

“Lots pepperoni and cheese please,” you told him. 

“I’ll be back as soon as I can,” he said heading out the bunker door. You just channel surfed while he was gone. He returned about half an hour later with two large pizzas and two sodas. 

“That pizza smells so amazing,” you said as he sat it on the small coffee table in the room. 

“Should I go get your movies?” he asked. 

“Yes, grab the first five DVDs on the top shelf,” you told him. He hurried to your room and grabbed your movies. As you ate and hung out you watched Beauty And The Beast, The Little Mermaid, Mulan, Cinderella, and Snow White. As the last movie ended you noticed Jack seemed lost in thought with a sweet little smile on his face. “Whatcha thinkin about Jack?” you asked and noticed a light blush on his cheeks. 

“I was thinking about how you’re a princess,” he said. You blushed. 

“What do you mean?” you asked. 

“Well you’re book smart like Belle and you love to read, you’re curious like Ariel and love to swim, your almost more brave than Mulan and never second guess going into danger when you have to, you never lose hope like Cinderella even in the darkest times, and your just as sweet and kind as Snow White,” he explained. You face felt like it had to be dark red by now. 

“Jack, “ you said, “that’s so sweet,”. 

“Y/N,” he said, “would you let me be,” he looked away blushing more. 

“Let you be what Jack?” you asked softly grabbing his hand, “you can ask me anything?”. 

“Would you let me be your prince?” he finally asked. You smiled. 

“Jack, are you asking me to be your girlfriend?” you asked and he nodded. 

“Well, no princess should be without her prince,” you said as you leaned over and gave him a short, soft kiss on the lips. Jack smiled and gently hugged you. 

“Do you wanna watch another movie together?” he asked. 

“Sure,” you said, “you pick this time,”. 

“Is stars wars ok?” he asked. You loved the gleam in his eyes when he would mention his favorite movie. 

“Stars wars is perfect,” you said. He kissed your cheek and hurried off to his room to grab the movie. He popped the DVD into the player and sat back down. You carefully scooted over to him and rested your back against him keeping your hurt leg on the couch. He put his arm around you and you grabbed his hand that was resting on your side and softly ran your thumb back and forth over it as you guys watched the movie. Jack wore a smile on his face the whole time. When he didn’t feel you stroking his hand anymore he looked over and you had your head resting against his shoulder and you were fast asleep. He smiled and continued to watch the movie. When the boys got back they entered the living room to see you two asleep on the couch. At some point, you both had laid down on your sides and jack was behind you with his arm over you. Dean and Sam just smiled and Sam threw a blanket over you two. You slept soundly in the arms of your prince charming.


	160. Alex X Reader Imagine #3 (REQUESTED)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AUTHOR NOTE: This was requested by reaganh303.
> 
> Imagine: You and Alex like each other share a kiss during a scene.

You were chilling on set waiting for your first scene of the day. You were a girl the boys took after saving her from a wraith. Your character and Jack have become very close. "Ready guys," the director said as the make-up artist finished up with you. You and Alex nodded, "action!".   
Jack and your character Haylie started walking down the street talking. 

"So, you ran away," Jack said, "to this small town because a guy broke your heart,". Haylie nodded. 

"Its sounds stupid, but I just couldn't face everyone's pitiful looks," she said. 

"Well I think any guy who hurts you is very," Jack thought for a minute, "idiotic,". You smiled. Jack smiled too and looked a little bashful as he stepped up to her. Your heart pounded. This was the part of the scene you were waiting for. Jack leaned in and kissed your character softly. Butterflies swam in your stomach and you blushed. Then the bell rang ending the scene. 

"Nice job," the director said. Alex smiled as he noticed you blush. He leaned over and whispered. 

"I liked it too,".


	161. TFW X Reader Imagine #4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine: Team Free Will mourning you

It had been a month since it happened. Since that demon took you from the four people who loved you more than anyone else in the world. Each one of them loved you. Four hearts broke that day. Dean would sit and drink. Hoping the alcohol would chase the memories away. He saw you as a little sister and always made sure you were safe. He chuckled as he remembered all the times you would argue about going on hunts when he didn't want you too. You always won. His eyes watered as he realized he would never hear you tell him no or that you were going like it not ever again. As he watched your body burn he broke down. 

Sam also counted you as a little sister. He couldn't even bring himself to go into the library anymore. You would sit with him for hours and research or read up on creatures you needed or wanted to learn about. Unlike Dean, you would never complain. He smiled softly as he remembered one time having a race to see who could read the most lore books in one day. Of course, you won. When they burned your body   
Sam threw in your favorite lore book. You never went anywhere without it. 

Castiel was an angel who was no stranger to the feeling of loss and mourning. Losing you hurt the angel worse than any loss he has felt on earth. You were always so sweet and would always console him when someone was being harsh with him. All the times Castiel would feel like he wasn't good enough or worth anything you would tell him all the reasons why that wasn't true. You would often tell your other two brothers Cas was your favorite. It always made the angel smile. As he watched you burn he whispered, "you were my favorite too Y/N,". 

Then there was Jack. Jack was more than a brother to you, Jack was your true love and he felt the same way about you. You two were pretty much inseparable. You two had so many firsts together. First kiss, first date, first time you both said I love you. Jack tried so hard to save you. To heal you. When he couldn't the poor nephilim broke down. He felt helpless and useless watching the body of the girl he loved burn. What was he supposed to do without you? "I'm sorry," was all he could manage to whisper as the fire consumed your body.


	162. Charlie X Reader Imagine #2 (REQUESTED)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AUTHOR NOTE: This was requested by 1artsypineapple.
> 
> Imagine: Giving your girlfriend Charlie a romantic birthday night.

You stood in the kitchen of the apartment you shared with your girlfriend Charlie stirring the chocolate fondue you were making. It was her birthday and you wanted to do something romantic for her. You decided dessert for dinner was the way to go. You had several treats laid out to dip into the chocolate from chips to strawberries. You heard Charlie come in and you hurried into the living room. "Hi my birthday beauty," you greeted her as you wrapped your arms around her and gave her a sweet kiss. 

"Hello," she greeted as you broke the kiss, "what smells so amazing,". 

"That's a surprise," you said pulling a blindfold out of your pocket. 

"Wow, really must be a birthday," she teased winking at you. 

"Goofball," you giggled as you put the blindfold on her and lead her to the kitchen. You sat her down in a chair. 

"I made a chocolate fondue for you," you said, "thought it would be fun to have you guess the treats,". 

"Sure," she said. You grabbed a plain salted potato chip from a bowl and dipped it into the melted chocolate. 

"Ready?" you asked. She nodded, "open up,". She did and you fed her the chip. 

"Hmm," she hummed, "crunchy and the saltiness blends well with the chocolate. A potato chip,". 

"Yep, ready for the next treat?" you asked dipping a strawberry into the chocolate as she nodded again. You fed her the strawberry. 

"Strawberry, easy," she said. You giggled dipping a mini sugar cookie into the melted chocolate. 

"Next one," you said feeding her the cookie. 

"Hmm," she said, "very sweet, soft, but has a small crunch. Is it a cookie?". 

"Your favorite cookie," you told her. 

"Oh sugar cookie, nice," she said. You smiled getting an idea. 

"Ready for the next one?" you asked a little flirty. 

"Mhm," she answered as you dipped your finger into the chocolate. Luckily it cooled some. You walked over to her and she opened her mouth. You stuck your finger in her mouth. She smiled as she slowly licked. You let out a soft hum at the feeling. 

"Mmm," she said releasing your finger, "I really like this one,". You carefully straddled her lap. 

"Well there is plenty more," you cooed catching her lips softly with yours. Soon the kiss heated up as she softly ran her hands through your hair. 

"This is definitely my favorite," she said breaking the kiss. 

"It's all yours beautiful," you said as you caught her in another passionate kiss as she pulled the blindfold off. The rest of the night went amazing. You two surely found creative ways to taste the rest of the chocolate.


	163. Lucifer X Reader Imagine #26 (REQUESTED)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AUTHOR NOTE: This was requested by 1artsypineapple. 
> 
> Imagine: Lucifer sees a sketch you drew of him.

You were getting dressed to go out with your best friend. It was your twenty-first birthday after all. After making sure your outfit looked just right and your hair looked good along with your make-up you waited for your best friend to pick you up. You were beyond excited and a little nervous. You could go to the bar now. You heard a horn honk and you grabbed your purse and rushed outside. You hopped in her car and you headed off.   
"I am so excited!" you told her, "we can finally drink,". 

"Girl, like we haven't drunk before now," she said and you rolled your eyes and giggled. You two pulled up to the bar and hurried in. The music was loud and the smell of alcohol and smoke mixed in the air. Surprisingly a lot of people seemed to be around your age. 

"Wanna drink first or dance?" your friend asked. 

"Drinks first!" you said and headed to the bar. Soon you two were more than a little tipsy as you tried every fruity drink they offered on the menu. You two giggled as you wobbled onto the dance floor. Soon you were alone somehow separated from your friend, but you just kept dancing enjoying your freedom. Suddenly someone grabbed you from behind. 

"Hey gorgeous," a ruff voice said, "you sure know how to tease a man. Why don't come with me and shake it all off at my place," you tried to push him away, but he was too strong.

"No thanks," you said.

"Ah come on baby," he said as he slapped your butt, "don't be a prude,". 

"I said no!" you shouted. He grabbed your thigh causing you to whimper in pain. But before he could say another word he found a hand tight around his throat and himself pinned against the wall. You weren't sure what happened you just ran out of there not even checking to see who your hero was. 

 

Lucifer stared at the dead beat who dare put his hands on the one human he deemed perfect enough to protect like a little sister. He had done so your whole life. He felt the need to protect you since the day his father created you. "You ever go near her again," the archangel hissed leaning closer to the scum as his eyes glew red, "it'll be the last thing you ever do,". Lucifer tossed the guy to the floor and he scrambled up and ran off. 

Later that night Lucifer appeared in your room. You were sleeping, but not peaceful. He could sense the nightmares that dick at the bar caused. He placed two fingers on your forehead and soon you fell into a deep, peaceful slumber. "You're ok Y/N," he said kissing the top of your head, "I will always protect you, little sister,". He sat with you until the morning. When you started to stir he fluttered away. You sat up and stretched and that's when you saw it. A single black feather on your bed. You had been finding them every time something scary happened to you. Like when you had to have your tonsils taken out or when you almost got into a car crash. You swore you had an angel watching over you. If only you knew.


	164. Lucifer X Reader Imagine #27 (REQUESTED)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AUTHOR NOTE: This was requested by 1artsypineapple. 
> 
> Imagine: Lucifer sees a sketch you drew of him.

You sat on your bed as Lucifer sat on top of your desk. You were never scared around the archangel. In fact, he was really the only person you wanted to be around. Some people might think you were crazy, but you cared for the celestial being. You may even be a little attracted to him. You just couldn't picture him as the monster everyone else believed he was. Lucifer kept noticing you would peek over at him as he tossed an old magic eight ball from hand to hand. "What are you drawing?" he asked. 

"Just doodling," you answered, but he saw the blush on your cheeks. As you continued to draw Lucifer acted like he was casually walking around your room. Suddenly he snatched her sketchbook. "Hey!" you said surprised. He chuckled but soon got a shocked look on his face. The sketch you were working on was of him. It was drawn out so beautifully. His blue eyes seemed to shine in the picture. He had a real genuine smile on his face and his wings. They were huge and flawless. You had colored them black, but they faded into a light gray shade at the tips. They also seemed to have a light, pink sparkle to them. You just sat there. Not saying a word. 

"Is this really how you picture me?" he asked. There was no sense of anger or disgust in his tone. You kept your eyes on your hands. 

"Yes," you answered, "you may be Lucifer, but not everyone knows your true story. Not everyone sees you as a monster. I certainly don't. There's a beauty in you, that has been hidden so deep that you can't even see it. It's there. I can see it. I have seen it,". He just sat there for a while.

"You drew this with love," he stated, "it's too detailed to just be a random drawing,". You nodded.

"Of course I drew it with love," you said, "I love you after all,". Your eyes widened at what you said but didn't take it back. You didn't want to take it back. He got up and walked over to you and sat next to you. 

"Did you mean it?" he said clasping your soft, warm hands in his cool ones, "Did you?". You could see a look of hope in his baby blue eyes. 

"Yes Lucifer," you said looking him in the eyes, "I love you,". He smiled and softly cupped your face in his hand. He leaned in and softly pressed his icy lips to yours.


	165. Lucifer X Reader Imagine #24 Part 2 (REQUESTED)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine: Being in the backseat of Baby with Lucifer.

You walk into your hotel room and changed into a comfy pair of boy shorts and a tank top. You were reading when you heard a flutter of wings, but you pretended not to notice. You just couldn't help, but play this game. "There's my kitten," he said. You didn't say anything. He scooted closer to you, "you just love to tempt to me don't you?" he asked as he placed gentle kisses from your shoulder to your neck. You giggled. 

"Well hello there my handsome devil,". you greeted. 

"Wanna pick up where we left off?" he asked. 

"Hmm," you said gently pushing him onto his back as you straddled him, "and where ever was that?". He chuckled as you leaned down and kissed him. There was something so intoxicating about his icy tongue caressing yours. You trailed kisses from his lips down his jaw to his neck. He gently wrapped his arms around your waist. You smiled playfully as you could feel him getting excited again and rocked your hips against him. He let out a low growl. 

"Are you trying to be a naughty kitten again?" he asked. 

"Whatever do you mean?" you whispered in his ear as you continued to slowly rock against him. He told himself he could handle it. He let out small growls here and there, but the minute you let out a moan he couldn't take it anymore and you soon found yourself on your back and your angel hovering over you. You giggled. 

"Did anyone ever tell you not to provoke the devil?" he purred so close to your face his chilly breath fanned over you. 

"I just can't help it," you said wrapping your legs around his hips and pushed him closer against you. He growled a little louder, "it's just so much fun,". He pressed his cool lips to yours as he bucked against you causing you to release a moan into the kiss. Yeah, you never regretted provoking your devil.


	166. Second Chances Part 2 (Nick X Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine: Having to care for Nick after your lover, Lucifer was killed. What could happen?

The door creaked and for a moment you just wanted to sit the tray on the floor and take off, but you knew this was gonna happen sooner or later. Taking another deep breath you walked in. Nick was sitting on his bed, with his back to the door. "I um, brought you some lunch," you said walking over to the table in the room. 

Nick stiffened a little when he heard your voice. He knew it was you the minute you spoke. "I hope Grilled cheese is ok," you said. You couldn't bring yourself to turn to look at him. 

"That's fine Y/N," he said. You cursed to yourself. If he knew your name then you knew he probably remembers everything. 

"You know my name?" you asked even though you knew it was a stupid question. 

"Of course," he said, "you're the one he was in love with,". Hearing that brought tears to yours and you had to close them tight to fight them back. 

"Enjoy your lunch," you said and started to leave when he softly grabbed your hand. His touch was warm. 

"Y/N," he said, "please stay. I don't mean any harm and I promise I won't mention him,". You nodded.

"Let me go get my lunch," you said and headed to the kitchen. Lunch was eaten mostly in silence. Nick noticed you wouldn't look at him. In a way, he couldn't blame you. His face was once the only face you saw when you were with the one you loved. Nick wanted to get to know you for himself. Over the time Lucifer had been with you Nick had found himself falling for you too. Lucifer even knew that, but never said anything to Nick about it. 

"You don't like me do you?" he asked not able to take the silence anymore. you looked up at him a bit surprised. 

"No," she said, "I mean, it's not that I don't like you, I just don't know you,".

"I understand that," Nick said staring down at the ground, "would it be ok if we got to know each other?" You thought about it and you didn't see why not. 

"Sure," you said, "where should we start?". Over time you and Nick talked about everything from how you two grew up to how he had met Sarah. He even eventually felt comfortable enough with you to talk about the night Sarah and Teddy died. You two started to grow close. Hanging out a lot. Sam didn't like it at first, but he noticed you were finally getting back to your old self again. You and Nick were in his room playing cards. 

"Full house!" you called laying your hand down.

"Your cheating," you said, "no one gets three full houses in a row,".

"Someone is a sore loser," you said yawning.

"Tired?" he asked. 

"Yeah, think I'll call it a night," you said getting up. He stood up and walked over to his bedroom door with you. 

"Rematch tomorrow,", he said. 

"Yeah yeah," you said. Nick finally decided he had to try and leaned in and kissed you. Your eyes widened and you pulled away. Nick cursed himself then. He should have asked first. 

"Y/N I'm," he started to say, but you ran out of the room before he could finish.


	167. Sam X Reader Imagine #19 (REQUESTED)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AUTHOR NOTE: This was requested by sammywinchester122. 
> 
> Imagine: Sam surprising you since he's been gone a while.

You were in the bunker, bored and sad. You missed your hunter. Sam and Dean had been on a hunt for some ghoul for about four days now, and you were climbing the walls. You would worry yourself to death that he was hurt, but he would always text you back or send Cas to let you know he's ok. It's been a whole day since the last time you heard from him. You didn't wanna bother him so you fought the urge to text him. 

You had just got comfy in bed. As comfy as you could anyway without Sam beside you. Just as you drifted off you felt an arm wrap around you. You shot up and looked. Sam smiled. "Hey beautiful,".

"Sam? You're home?" you asked. 

"Just got in," he said, "I didn't mean to wake you,". Before he knew it you attacked him in a hug peppering his face with kisses as he chuckled. 

"I missed you so much," you told him resting against his chest. Enjoying his warmth and scent. 

"I missed you too," he said softly rubbing your back as you felt him kiss the top of his head. Soon you drifted off to sleep.


	168. Dean X Reader Imagine #21 Part 3 (REQUESTED)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine: You catch Dean cheating on you.

Dean sat on the edge of the bed and held his aching head in his heads. He doesn't know why he hasn't learned to not drink so much before going to sleep. He heard the toilet flush and he thought it was you until Natasha walked out of the bathroom. "Finally awake?" she asked. That's when the night before came rushing back. Your argument, you storming out, him heading to the bar, and you walking in on him and Natasha and the look of heartbreak and betrayal on your face. "Let yourself out," he said running out of the room hoping with all his heart you had run to his brother's room last night. He pounded on the door. "SAM!" he called. Sam opened the door. Clearly, Dean had woken him up. Dean stormed in looking around the room. "Where is she?' he asked.

"She's gone Dean," Sam said. 

"What do you mean she's gone?" he asked. 

"She went to Jody's," Sam said, "Dean why would you do that?". 

"Because I ruin everything good that ever happens to me, Sam!" Dean said. All his anger built up and he swung his first into a mirror on the wall. It shattered, but the pain didn't seem to phase him. 

"So what are you gonna do?" Sam asked.

"What can I do?" Dean noticed your necklace where you left it. 

"You can either let her go and you both be miserable forever," Sam said, "or you can fight for her. Show her in any way you can you're sorry and will never hurt her again,". Dean stared at the ring as the same memory that played in your mind played in his. He put the chain in his pocket.

"Get your stuff Sammy," he said, "I gotta go find my baby girl,". 

 

You arrived at Jody's and instantly felt at home as she hugged you. Jody had a motherly vibe to her. "Are you ok sweetie?" she asked. You just nodded knowing if you brought him up you'd break down again. "Well come on in, you must be starving,". You followed her in and she had you sit at the kitchen table as she and Claire finished making lunch. You were hungry, but all you really did was pick at your food as you talked to Jody and Claire. "I just can't believe Dean would do this," Jody said, "you two were so perfect together,". You just nodded not taking your eyes off your plate. 

"I hope Sam kicked him in the ass," Claire said. You half-smiled at the girl. She reminded you a lot of yourself at her age. 

"You know good and well he's gonna show up here," Alex chimed in, "he loves you I know he does,". Part of you wanted to believe her. You wanted that hope that he would come for you, but part of you knew he wouldn't. Why would he? He chose to sleep with someone else, so clearly he wasn't happy with you, not like he use to be. 

"Well, whatever happens, you're welcome to stay here with us," Jody said. 

"Thank you, Jody," you said smiling at her. They had become like family to you during your time with Dean. After lunch, they helped you settle in. Jody even gave you your own room. You sat in the living with Claire and Alex watching a movie. You were just starting to let things go a little when the all too familiar sound of a classic Impala engine could be heard. 

"Told you," Alex said. Your heart pounded. Do you stay and face the hunter who broke your heart or do you go and hide in your room? You got up and started to walk out of the room when Dean barged in. 

"Y/N!" he called. You turned around stared into those beautiful green eyes.


	169. Castiel X Reader Imagine #19 (REQUESTED)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AUTHOR NOTE: This was requested by little_heart_big_soul.
> 
> Imagine: Castiel visiting little you at the park.

Castiel sat on the familiar bench and waited for Y/N to arrive. She was a child he had befriended at this very park a few months ago. "Hi Castiel," the little girl greeted running up to him and hugging him. 

"Hello Y/N," he greeted hugging back, "how are you today?". 

"I feel much better," she smiled at him. 

"Good," he said, "what would you like to do?"

"Wanna play on the swings?" she asked. He smiled. 

"That sounds fun," he said as she grabbed his hand and headed to the swing set. They each grabbed a swing and Castiel watched as the little girl kicked to get her swing going. 

"I like to think I have wings and I'm flying when I swing," she said. Castiel smiled at the child as she swung happily with a big smile on her face.

"I have wings," he admitted. She brought her swing to a stop.

"You do?" she asked shocked. He nodded. 

"Wanna see them?" he asked. 

"Yes please!" she shouted getting off her swing. He stood up and walked to a more open area of the park with the young girl right behind him. 

"Ready?" he asked and she nodded. He rolled his shoulders and his wings appeared. They were a midnight blue shade and big. The little girl gasped. 

"They're so pretty!" she said, "can I touch one?" Castiel smiled and nodded. She brought her little hand up and pat a feather, "it feels as soft as a cloud,". Castiel chuckled. 

"Y/N," someone called from her house across the street, "time to come in,". 

"I have to go Castiel," the little girl said, "you'll come back soon right?".

"Of course Y/N," he said as he kneeled down and hugged her. She ran to her house and waved to him one more time before going in. Castiel looked around. What little Y/N didn't know was this was her personal heaven. She had been a sick little girl on earth and passed peacefully in her sleep. He had met her at a park just like the one in her heaven and they did become friends. Castiel promised to visit her every day and he kept that promise.


	170. Jack X Reader Imagine #14 (REQUESTED)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AUTHOR'S NOTE: This was requested by lucifers_unicorn.spn.
> 
> Imagine: Liking Jack much to your father Dean's dislike.

When you first met Jack you didn't know what to think. He was the son of Lucifer and it was clear your father Dean didn't trust or like him much for that matter. You thought that part was a little harsh on your dad's end. Jack didn't seem so bad. In fact, he seemed scared and lost. You decided to follow in your Uncle Sam's footsteps and show him kindness. He seemed to be about your age physically and maybe a little younger mentally. One day while your dad was out you went to his room. His door was open. He had a laptop in front of him. You realized he was watching the video his mother left for him. You didn't wanna interrupt so you waited until it was over.   
"Jack," you said softly, "can I come in?". He nodded. You walked in and sat beside him, "are you ok Jack?". 

"I miss her," he said, "I never got a chance to really meet her, but I miss her,". Your heart broke for him. You softly placed your hand on his.

"I know how that feels," you said, "my mother had me and just gave me to my dad and left. I know I shouldn't, but I miss her too,". Jack sat the laptop on the nightstand and sat up more. 

"Why would someone do that?" he asked, "have a baby than not want them?". 

"I wish I knew the answer to that," you said, "but for me, I'm sure it's because my mother didn't want me,". 

"Well, it's her loss," Jack said, "I think you're very nice," you smiled and blushed a little. 

"I think you're nice to Jack," you told him. Shock crossed his face. 

"You do?" he asked, "you don't think I'm..bad?".

"Of course not," you said. He smiled. Over time you and Jack bonded and became closer. You even started to develop a crush on him. He's sweet, caring, and had an innocence to him, not many humans had at all. One day you were both bored so you decided to teach Jack how to rollerskate around the bunker. You both were a little clumsy at it and once you got into the kitchen you both tumbled and fell to the floor. Jack grabbed you so you would land on top of him so you wouldn't get hurt. 

"Are you ok Y/N?" he asked.

"I'm ok," you said, "did I hurt you?". 

"I'm ok," he said. You guys made eye contact for a split second and before you could stop yourself you leaned down and softly placed your lips on his. His lips were soft. Before you could get lost in the kiss you heard your dad yell.

"What the hell?!".


	171. Simple Life (Gabriel X Reader) REQUESTED)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AUTHOR NOTE: This was a request for wattpad user Magic_and_books
> 
> SUMMARY: Gabriel sends you to an alternate reality when Loki threatens to harm you to draw him out. How will you adjust to your new world and will you go back?

Gabriel held onto you tightly and fluttered off. The only thing going through his mind right now was getting you somewhere safe. Loki had threatened you in order to draw Gabriel out and he was not gonna let anything happen to you. Once you landed you looked around. You were in a deeply hidden alley. “Gabriel what’s going on?” you asked a little scared. 

“Y/N, don’t worry,” he said hugging you, “I won’t let anyone hurt you,”. You watched him draw a weird looking symbol on the wall. 

“Who wants to hurt me?” you asked. 

“An old enemy of mine,” he said. He hugged you again, “I love you Y/N, always,”. 

“I love you too Gabriel,” you said. Before you could think he pushed through the wall. 

 

You opened your eyes and you were in a big king size bed. Covered in a huge, purple, velvet comforter. You looked around. There was a huge dresser with big screen TV mounted on the wall above it. There was a door to the right of the room that was clearly a walk-in closet and another door that lead into a master bathroom on the left. You noticed a framed picture on the dresser. You climbed off the bed and walked over to it. You picked it up and your eyes widened. It was a wedding picture of you and Gabriel. From the looks of it was an outside wedding. There was something off about Gabriel though. You couldn’t really put your finger on it. That’s when you heard giggling and could smell bacon frying. You decided to follow the sound of laughter. You exited the bedroom and walked down a small hall. You noticed tons of family photos on the wall. One of a little girl with your hair and Gabriel’s whiskey-colored eyes. Another one of a boy with your eyes and Gabriel’s brown hair. Several other photos were around too. You stopped and stared at one for a moment. It was of you and Gabriel. Gabriel is holding a little girl in his arm and his other arm around your waist. You couldn’t tell for sure, but you looked like you were pregnant. You headed down a spiral staircase. As you reached the bottom the laughter got a little louder. To your right was a big, spacious living room and to your left was a kitchen. You walked into the kitchen and spotted Gabriel at the stove and two children sitting at the counter eating. Gabriel spotted you and smiled. 

“Morning sugar,” he greeted. 

“Morning mommy!” the two kids greeted. You froze. _“Did they just call me mommy?”_ You thought to yourself. Gabriel noticed your odd reaction and his face filled with concern. 

“Are you ok Y/N?” he asked walking over to you. 

“Um, yeah,” you said forcing yourself to snap out of it, “I just feel off today,”. 

“Come sit with us,” he said softly placing his hand on your back, “maybe you’ll feel better after some breakfast,”. You nodded as you took a seat next to the little girl. 

“Bacon and waffles ok?” he asked. 

“Sounds good,” you said giving him a small smile. 

“Daddy makes the best waffles,” she said. You smiled. 

“I bet he does,” you say wishing you know the girls name.

“Of course I do,” he said handing you a plate, “If Pepper approves than I know it’s good,”. 

“Pepper?” you asked causing him to look more concerned. 

“That’s my name Mommy,” the little girl said with a small frown, “you didn’t forget me did you, Mommy?”. 

“Oh no sweetie,” you said cursing yourself for upsetting the little girl, “Mommy just doesn’t feel good today,”. 

“Pepper,” Gabriel said picking the little boy up from his high chair and putting him down, “Why don’t you take Sage into the living room and watch cartoons for a bit while I talk to mommy,”. 

_“Sage must be the boy’s name,” you noted to yourself._

“Ok Daddy,” Pepper said hopping down from her chair. She grabbed the little boy’s hand and headed to the living room. Gabriel walked over to you and hugged you from behind resting his head on top of yours. 

“What’s wrong cupcake?” he asked, “I’m a little worried,”. 

“I’m sure I’m fine Gabriel,” you said, “I just feel off today,”. 

“Maybe you’ll feel more yourself when we go to your brother’s cookout today,”. You hadn’t even given any thought to Sam or Dean. 

“Cookout?” you asked confused. Your brothers weren’t really the cookout type. 

“Dean’s annual 1st day of summer cookout,”. He said. 

“Sounds fun,” you said, “maybe being around more family will get me out of my funk,”. 

“Great,” he said kissing your cheek, “let’s get the kids dressed and then ourselves and go,”. About an hour later you and Gabriel where fastening Sage and Pepper into their car seats. 

“Daddy, can I play on my tablet until we get to Uncle Dean’s?” Pepper asked. 

“Sure, sweetie,” Gabriel said and handed her the tablet and handed Sage his favorite car toy and you headed off toward your brother’s house. During the drive, you tried to make more sense of this new life. You and Gabriel were married. Gabriel was definitely human and you had two kids. You couldn’t help but wonder what else about your life is different in this new world. You also wondered why your Gabriel sent you here. What was he protecting you from? You soon pulled up to a small two-story brick house. As you pulled into the driveway you noticed another car there. You got out and got Sage out of his car seat as Gabriel helped Pepper out. You all walked to the door and Pepper knocked. You were greeted by a smiling Dean. 

“Uncle Dean!” the young girl yelled jumping into your brother’s arms. 

“There’s one of my favorite girls,” he said kissing her cheek before putting her down. 

“Gab, Y/N, come on in,” he said moving aside, “everyone is out back,”. 

“My brother here yet?” Gabriel asked. 

“Not yet,” Dean answered as he lead you guys to the backyard. 

“Brother?” you asked Gabriel. 

“Castiel,” he said, “he’s going through a rough time remember? The divorce,”. 

“Oh,” was all you could say. You walked out back and Gabriel was swarmed by three little kids. 

“UNCLE GABRIEL!” they all called tackle hugging him and he chuckled. 

“Hi Y/N,” you heard someone say. You looked over to see Cassie. 

“Hi Cassie,” you greeted back noticing the wedding ring on her finger. 

“I started the grill,” she said. 

“Awesome,” Dean said, “Sammie wanna help me carry the burgers to the grill?”. Sam came over with a blonde girl right behind him. As they got closer you saw it was Jessica. 

“Sure Dean,” he said hugging you, “Hi Y/N,”. 

“Hi Sam,” you said. 

“Hey girl,” Jessica said hugging you when Sam let go. You had never gotten to meet Jessica in your world, but Sam had shown you pictures and talked about her sometimes. 

“Hey Jess,” you said. 

“You can put Sage in the playpen over there by the picnic table with Mary,” she said. 

“Mary?” you asked. 

“You’re niece silly,” she said with a giggle. As the day went on you took a mental note of everything you learned. Jessica and Sam had three kids two twins who were eight. A boy Luke and a girl Lilly. They also had a toddler about Sage’s age. Sam named her Mary after your mother. Sam was a lawyer and Jessica was a fifth-grade teacher. Dean and Cassie had one kid Zoe who was also eight. Cassie was a stay at home mom and Dean was a cop. That part kinda made sense. Dean loves to help and save people. You had learned that in this universe  
Gabriel was a pretty big movie producer. The information made your head swim. 

“Finally made it,” you heard Gabriel said. You looked up to see Castiel. He was dressed in black shorts and a white shirt. His hair was messy and he looked tired. Following behind him was a little girl who looked just like him. 

“Hey guys,” he greeted walking over to the boys, “sorry it took so long I had to pick up Grace from her mother’s house,”. 

“Uncle Gabriel is Pepper here?” Grace asked. 

“Sure is sweetie,” he said pointing to the big trampoline Dean and Cassie had in their backyard. She hurried over there. 

“Poor Cas,” Jess said, “he’s still adjusting to the single father life,”. 

“Well Meg did just spring the whole thing on him,” Cassie said, “all because she felt too tied down,”. You noted in this world Castiel was had been married to Meg and had a daughter named Grace. This world seemed weirder by the minute, but also so normal in a way. 

“So how are you guys?” Castiel asked as he watched Dean flip burgers. 

“I’m good,” Dean said, “ finally caught the flasher that kept hitting stores,”. 

“That’s good,” Castiel said.

“Maybe that can be my next movie idea,” Gabriel joked, “I'm actually kind of worried,”. 

“About what?” Castiel asked. 

“Y/N has been acting weird today,” he said, “like she barely knows anyone’s names and she keeps saying she’s having an off day,”.  
“Just keep an eye on her Gab,” Dean said, “if it gets worse let me know,”. Gabriel nodded. Soon you were all sitting at a picnic table chatting and eating. You started to relax and have fun a little. It was odd, but nice to see your family in a normal life. Especially seeing your brothers happy, even Cas despite the whole divorce thing. Soon the night wound down and the kids started to get tired. You all said your goodbyes as you and Gabriel fastened Pepper and Sage into their car seats. You drove in silence thanking that maybe you could get use to this life. You felt Gabriel intertwine his fingers with yours. You looked over at him and smiled. You arrived back at your new home and you gently woke Pepper up as Gabriel got Sage. Soon both kids were tucked in and you watched from the doorway as Gabriel read Pepper a bedtime story. He finished, turn on her nightlight, and left. 

“You are such a good dad,” you said as you wrapped your arms around his neck. This may have been a human Gabriel, but you could tell by the shine in his honey-colored eyes it was still the Gabriel you loved.

“And you’re just so amazing and beautiful,” he said resting his forehead on yours, “feelin better?”.

“Much,” you said as you softly pressed your lips to his. He wrapped his arms around you as he deepened the kiss. It was definitely the way Gabriel would kiss you. You could even taste a hint of candy. He picked you up and you wrapped your legs around his waist not once breaking the kiss as he carried you to the bedroom. Minus the grace and sometimes wings it was even the way Gabriel made love. Over time you got use to the new life you had. You were happy and content. One night you heard a noise in the kitchen and snuck down to check it out. When you walked into the kitchen your eyes widened. Billie was standing there.

“Finally found where he stashed you,” she said looking around, “not bad,”. 

“Why are you here?” you asked, “is it safe to go home now?”.

“No safer than before,” Billie said, “I’ve come to see if you wanna go home before the chance is gone forever,”.

“Wait,” you said, “why didn’t Gabriel come and get me?”. 

“The Gabriel in your world,” she said, “died,”. The room spun for a minute and you grabbed the kitchen counter for support as you digested the news. You’re actual Gabriel was dead. 

“How?” you asked. 

“He sacrificed his life for your brothers,” she said, “and so many others from the alternate world,”. 

“So what now?” you asked wiping tears away.

“You can come back home,” she said, “or stay in this universe,”. You thought for a moment. Going back to your world meant living without your archangel, but staying here gave you a normal life with a human Gabriel. 

“I wanna stay,” you said, “so please wipe Sam and Dean’s minds clean of me,”. She nodded and vanished. You went back up to bed and laid there. You let some tears fall for the real Gabriel and fell asleep.


	172. 100 Deeds (Team Free Will X Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine: Being a brownie and the boys found you.

You were hiding behind a tree. A wolf had cornered you. Scared and no way to escape you prayed. You weren't sure if brownies got prayers answered, but you prayed anyway.

 

Castiel was searching the woods with the boys for the werewolf they were hunting when he heard a prayer come in "Please if someone hears this help me! don't let this werewolf eat me!". The boys noticed Castiel had stopped and looked like he was listening to something. 

"Cas, you ok?" Dean asked.

"I hear a prayer," he said, "whoever it's from is cornered by the werewolf we're tracking,". Suddenly they heard a scream and took off in the direction it was coming from. They spotted the werewolf. It was about to jump a tree to get to a little girl who was sitting on a branch crying. 

"Hey dog breath!" Dean called and as it turned around it got a silver bullet through the chest.   
You opened your eyes when you heard the shot to see the werewolf laying on the ground. "Are you ok?" A guy in a trenchcoat asked you, but then you noticed he wasn't just a guy. He was an angel. 

"I'm fine," you answered.

"What's a little kid doing out in the middle of the woods?" Sam asked. 

"She's not a little kid," Castiel chimed, "not yet anyway,". 

"What?" Dean asked. 

"She's a brownie," Castiel said, "a child-like mythical creature,". 

"What's a brownie?" Sam asked. 

"I don't know much about them," Castiel said, "let's get her someplace safe,". 

"Is she dangerous?" Dean asked. 

"No, brownies are very rarely a threat," Castiel said as he helped you down from the tree and you all headed to the bunker. 

 

They got you back to the bunker and made you something to eat. You devoured the sandwich and milk as they did some research on your kind. "Well, it says brownies are of ancient Rome lore and were basically treated as servants. Once they completed 100 chores or good deeds for the one who found them and took them in their powers leave making them a human child,". Sam read off. 

"So they're forced to work for humans to become human?" Dean asked. 

"According to the lore they are servants, but if they feel unwanted or needed before completing one hundred deeds they usually leave, but the slate is wiped clean and they have to start over else were,". Sam read off more info. 

"How do you make them feel wanted if they're basically servants?" Dean asked. 

"It says here as they go about doing the deeds over time the person or family housing the brownie could give them gifts like clothes, toys, etc. Stuff a kid would need,". Sam said. 

"Ok, so how old would you say she is?" Dean asked looking over at her. 

"Brownies can appear frozen at different ages," Castiel informed, "I say once she's human she'll start at the age of eight,". 

"Hey, kid," Dean said, "do you have a name?". You smiled up at them. 

"My given name is Y/N," you said continuing to eat. 

"I'm Dean," Dean introduced himself as he pointed to Sam, "that's my brother Sam and our friend here is Castiel,". he pointed to each one. You waved at them. 

"Well I guess we should get a room ready for her," Sam said. 

"Let's go check some of them out," Dean said as the three men headed off down the hall. You finished your food and took the dishes into the kitchen. You noticed the kitchen was messy. Your first deed was right in front of you and you got to work. When the boys finished setting up your room they headed into the kitchen to find you finishing up by wiping the countertops. 

"Whoa," Dean said, "this place is spotless,". 

"My kind knows how to clean and fast," you said finishing the last counter. Suddenly you stiffened and your eyes glew green. Castiel rushed to you. 

"Is she ok?" Sam asked. 

"Yes," he said, "when that happens she's completed a deed or chore,". 

"Cleaning the kitchen?" Dean asked and Castiel nodded. 

"We should probably keep some kind of record of her deeds," Sam suggested, "Y/N do you wanna see your room?".

"Ok," you said following them. It was a basic room with a big bed, a dresser, and Sam even added a little TV. You smiled, "this is my room?". Sam nodded. 

"You should feel at home here," he said. Later that night Castiel fluttered into the library where you and the boys were. 

"Where ya been Cas?" Dean asked noticing the bag in his hand. 

"I went shopping for some items for Y/N," he said. 

"For me?" you asked surprised. He nodded opened the bag.

"I managed to found a pair of pajamas that should fit, toothpaste which I've been told is not food so you know, " he said and you giggled, "a hairbrush and this," he said pulling out a little cream-colored teddy bear with a yellow bow tied around its neck. You smiled and happily took it. 

"It's so pretty," you said, "can I name him?". 

"Sure kid," Dean said. You thought for a moment as you looked at Castiel. 

"His name is angel," you announced. Cas smiled. You walked around the library looking at the books hugging your bear close to you when you yawned. 

"We should get her to bed," Sam said, "she's had a big day,". They showed you to the bathroom and you got dressed in the pajamas Castiel bought you and brushed your teeth. Castiel tucked you in and gave you and Angel both a goodnight kiss. 

"Can you leave the door open Cas?" you asked. He nodded. 

"Goodnight Y/N," he said as you drifted off to sleep.


	173. Jack X Reader Imagine #15 (REQUESTED)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AUTHOR NOTE: This was requested by team.free.will.3.0
> 
> Imagine: Getting a tattoo with Jack while he's human.

"Come on Dean," you begged your older brother, "I need the tattoo too, I am a Winchester after all,". You had been trying for a while to get them to let you get the warding tattoo, but for some reason, Dean was against it. 

"She has a point," Sam said, "it'll keep her somewhat safe,". 

"I'll get one with her," Jack offered. He was pretty much human now so couldn't hurt for him to get the tattoo now too until or if his powers came back. 

"Ok ok fine," Dean finally agreed, "but you get the whole tattoo no chickening out,". You hugged your big rother. 

"Thanks, Deanie," you said calling him the nickname you used when you were little. Soon you, Jack, and your brothers were in the Impala driving to a tattoo parlor. On the way there you noticed Jack looked a little nervous. "You ok Jack?" you asked. 

"Last time we did this it hurt so bad my powers kinda took over and threw the artist across the room,". 

"Well that won't happen now," you said softly patting his hand. He smiled and you swore you saw a little blush on his cheeks. You pulled up to the parlor and you all walked in. You and Jack sat and waited as your brothers explained the tattoo to the artists. Soon you were both in the chairs side by side as they started. You saw Jack tense up and reached for his hand. He smiled and relaxed some. Soon the tattoos were done. It hurt, but you felt like you were fully a Winchester sibling. The tattoo may as well be the family crest. 

"You guys ok?" Sam asked as you all got back in the Impala. 

"It stings a little, but I'm good," you said. 

"Me too," Jack said. As you drove back you leaned over gave Jack a kiss on the cheek. He smiled. "What was that for?" he asked. 

"For being brave and getting the tattoo with me," you said gently grabbing his hand, "it was a sweet thing to do,".

"Anything for you Y/N," he said.


	174. Alex X Reader #4 (REQUESTED)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AUTHOR NOTE: This was requested by meg._.thompsonian
> 
> Imagine: Alex breaks up with you.

Alex stormed away after the scene ended and you went after him. "Alex what's wrong?" you asked catching up to him, "you look upset?". 

"Why would I be upset?" he asked, but you could sense the anger and sarcasm in his tone, "I'm perfectly fine for a guy who just watched his girlfriend stuff her tongue down someone's throat!". 

"It was part of the scene Alex," you said, "I was doing my job,". 

"Yeah well you looked too into it to just be acting," he said. 

"It had to look real," you said, "in the scene, my character kisses the demon to distract him,". 

"Are you cheating on me with that guy?" he asked. It felt like he slapped you in the face. You have been together for almost two years and you would have never even thought of another guy. You loved Alex with all your heart. 

"How could you think I would do that?!" you asked. Your own anger building. 

"There was too much heat in that kiss to be acting!" he said, "but that's ok. You want him fine. He can have you. We're done,". He walked off. You swore you could hear your heart cracking as it broke. 

 

Jensen, Jared, and Misha just arrived on set and were walking by when Misha looked over and saw you sitting on the steps of your trailer. He noticed you were crying right away. He got the boys attention and pointed to you. They wasted no time in hurrying over to you. "Y/N?" Misha called setting beside you, "what's wrong?". You just hugged the actor and cried a little harder. They all three stayed with you until you calmed down. Once you did you told them what happened. 

"We'll talk to him Y/N," Jensen said as he and Jared went to find Alex. Misha stayed with you and just held you. You were close to the actor. In fact, Misha was a family friend and had gotten you the part on the show. The boys found Alex sitting to himself by the make up trailer. 

"We need to talk Alex," Jensen said as they sit next to him. 

"I don't feel like talking," he said. 

"Yeah well I didn't feel like seeing a co-star I consider a younger sister crying her eyes out," Jensen said. 

"Alex you gotta know you overreacted," Jared said.

"The kiss was too real for it to have just been part of the scene guys," Alex said. 

"That's part of the job," Jensen said, "when they call action she's no longer Y/N the actress dating you. She's a badass huntress doing what she must to help someone in the episode. It was the character kissing not her,". 

"Yeah, Alex backstage all we hear is how you guys are hanging out all the time and how sweet you are and how she can't wait until the day is over so she can spend time with you," Jared said. 

"She loves you, Alex," Jensen said, "You know that,". He sighed. 

"I'm an ass," he said, "I don't know why I acted that way,". 

"Well for one we've been busy and we're all kind sleep-deprived," Jensen pointed out, "you need to make this up to her,".   
"I know," he said getting up, "I'll go talk to her,". 

 

You and Misha were still sitting on your steps when Alex walked up to you, "Can we talk?" he asked. You nodded. 

"I'll leave you guys alone," Misha patted your back and hurried off as Alex took his spot. You couldn't bring yourself to look at him so you just fiddled with a little rock as he talked. 

"Y/N, I'm so sorry for how I acted," he started, "I know that doesn't make it right, but I know how in the wrong I was,". 

"How could not trust me Alex?" you asked, "we've been together for almost two years and you think I could just hurt you like that?". He sighed. 

"I know you would never hurt me and I hate that I've hurt you," he said as he softly laid his hand on yours, "and I don't blame you if you hate me. I guess we've just been so busy lately. I'm tired and haven't slept much and I guess I just got frustrated and took it out on you. Y/N I am so sorry,". 

"Do you trust me Alex?" you asked still not looking at him. 

"Yes Y/N," he said scooting closer to you, "I trust you and I'll do whatever I can to make this up to you if you still want me,". You turn and grab Alex in a hug. 

"Of course I still want you, Alex," you said, "but we've gotta trust each other,". 

"I know, I really am sorry baby," he said. You smiled looking up at him. 

"I know, I forgive you," you said, "we're done for the rest of the day so why don't we go cuddle up and take a long-needed nap together?". Alex smiled and kissed your lips softly. 

"I like that idea,". he said. You spent the rest of the night asleep in your boyfriend's arms.


	175. Misha X Reader Imagine #5 (REQUESTED)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AUTHOR NOTE: This was requested by __aury_05_. 
> 
> Imagine: Drunkingly admitting your feelings for Misha.

The cast just found out they had been picked up for another season and Misha wanted to celebrate. He decided to throw a party at the vacation house he had in town. You were excited. A new season was surely something to celebrate. Especially since they've finally told you your character was sticking around. She was to become a love interest of Castiel's. The thought made you blush because you have been in love with Misha for a while, he just didn't know it. Misha had announced it would be a pool party so you made sure to grab your cutest bathing suit. You arrived with some of the others in the cast and Misha lead you to the backyard deck. You grabbed some fruity drink from the bar and sat poolside with Ruthie and Kim. You three just chatted and laughed at the guys as they goofed around in the pool. Your eyes kept drifting to Misha. He was in a pair of black swim trunks and the water sliding off his tone upper body was surely a sight for sore eyes.   
"I think someone's smitten," Ruth cooed. You blushed and looked away.

"Hey, she's got good taste," Kim said, "Misha is a sweetheart,".

"Yeah but, he's way to good for me," you said.

"Just ask him out," Kim suggested, but you knew you didn't have the nerve for that. Soon you three were tipsy and giggling as you watched the boys. You decided to get another drink and wobbled over to the bar. Misha was already sitting there. His black hair still dripping wet. It reminded you of the scene in season eleven when he was playing Lucifer and his hair was wet. It just made him more gorgeous. You sat beside him and ordered another drink.

Hi Y/N," Misha greeted.

"Hey handsome," you said then blushed a little at how easily it came out. Misha smiled.

"Handsome huh?" he asked in a flirty tone.

"Have you seen how hot you are?" you said. Somehow you couldn't stop yourself.

"Hot?" he asked a little surprised, "really?".

"Misha you know you're downright sexy," you said, "any girl who looks at you falls in love. I know I did,". you could have slapped yourself. Misha's eyes widened a little.

"Y/N," he started, but you shot up. You couldn't face a rejection from this wonderful man. You tried to move, but things went blurry. You would have fell face first had Misha not caught you. You remember him asking if you were ok before things went dark.

 

You came to the next morning in a room you didn't notice. You started to panic a little when you heard Misha's calming voice. "It's ok Y/N," you felt him hug you as you grabbed your pounding head in your hands.

"What happened?" you asked.

"You just had a little too much to drink," he said, "you passed out after you told me you loved me,". Your eyes widened and you tried to get away, but your head just wasn't having it, "Why are you trying to run like it's bad a thing Y/N?".

"Because I'm not good enough for you," you told him. Tears forming in your red shot eyes.

"Whoever said you weren't good enough for me?" he asked.

"I did," you admitted, "because I'm not,".

"Why do you think that?" he asked.

"Misha, before I landed my role on the show I was just some no one actress," you stated, "but you. You're this amazing human being who can brighten someone's day with just a smile and instead of using your fame for petty stuff you use it to help people with charities and events. You're so kind-hearted, and your just a real-life human angel. How could I deserve that,".

"Y/N," you said, "you are just as sweet and giving as you say I am. Do you wanna know the moment I fell for you?". Your eyes widened.

"What do you mean you fell for me?" you asked looking up at him.

"It was during the last convention we had," he stated, "when the little girl started to panic because she couldn't find her mother. You stayed with that little girl and played with her the whole time security searched for her parents. You even bought the child a toy. That moment was the moment my heart became yours,".

"Misha I," you wanted to say something, but you couldn't get the words out. Misha leaned down and placed a soft kiss on your lips. Suddenly your headache seemed to vanish in that perfect moment.


	176. Sam X Reader Imagine #20 (REQUESTED)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AUTHOR NOTE: This was requested by awesomesusiebstuff. 
> 
> Imagine: Cutting Sam's hair?

"Come on Sammy Bear!" you pleaded, "you'll look so cute and it'll make it easier on you during the hotter days,". 

"I don't know Y/N," he said, "I've never really cut it before,". 

"It'll be ok," you said, "I've cut hair for as long as I can recall,". 

"Well, ok," he said. You smiled getting up and kissing his cheek. 

"I'll be right back," you said hurrying down the hall. You grabbed a small brush, a towel, and a pair of scissors. You threw the towel over Sam's shoulders and ran the brush through his hair a few times, "Ready?" you asked. He nodded. As you started to cut it was like everything went into slow motion. The sound of hair being cut was loud and his hair seemed to fall forever to the floor. Soon you were done and combed through his new, shorter locks. 

"Wanna see?" you asked. 

"Of course," he answered as you handed him a mirror. A look of horror crossed his face. His hair was a mess. You hadn't cut it, you butchered it, "am I suppose to look like this?", 

"Sammy I am so sorry!" you yelled. 

 

You shot up in bed. You looked around and saw you were in your room. "Hey you ok?" Sam asked sitting up and softly rubbing your back. You turned to face him instantly running your hands through his hair. 

"Don't ever let me or anyone else ever cut your hair Sammy," you said as you played with his hair. 

"You had the nightmare again?" he asked. 

"Yes," you answered snuggling into him, "I hate it,".  
"No worries," he said, "no one is touching my hair,".


	177. Lucifer X Reader Imagine #28 (REQUESTED)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AUTHOR NOTE: This was requested by 1artsypineapple. 
> 
> Imagine: Teaching a human Lucifer how to cook.

Lucifer had lost his powers and had no other option, but to stay in the bunker with you and the boys. It wasn't actually that bad, to be honest. Without his powers, he was actually kinda calm. You two actually hung out a lot being as the boys still didn't trust him enough to let their guards down, but you didn't really feel the same. Something drew you to the former archangel. "We got a case," Dean said walking into the library, "whose on angel sitting duty?".

"Hey Dean, I can watch myself you know," Lucifer said. Dean just ignored him.

"I'll do it," you offered, "I don't feel like hunting anyway,".

"You sure?" Sam asked.

"Yes, I'll be fine you two,". you said.

"OK, well you need us a call," Dean said as he and Sam prepared to leave. Soon Lucifer got the urge of hunger. You held in a giggle as his stomach growled.

"I'll never get used to that," he said, "how you humans deal with it I'll never know,".

"Well we kinda have no choice," you said, "hmm you know incase your powers don't restore maybe you should learn to cook,".

"That would involve reading one of the cookbooks," he said, "who wants to do that,". You rolled your eyes.

"Fine I'll teach you," you said getting up, "meet me in the kitchen,". You hurried off. Lucifer smiled. Truth was he didn't care about reading cookbooks because he actually knew how to cook, but if it bought him time with you than he'd gladly fake his way through a cooking lesson. He walked into the kitchen to see you standing at the kitchen counter tying on an apron. He smirked on the slogan on the apron Kiss The Cook. "Thought we start with something easy, grilled cheese," you told him.

"Don't they always come out burnt?" he asked.

"They're usually better that way," you said, "but we won't burn yours,". Lucifer watched as you preheated a pan and got out butter, bread, and cheese.

"So what first there doll?" Lucifer asked.

"Well angel," you said with a small smirk, "first we butter the pan so the bread doesn't stick,". you said holding out the stick of butter to   
him.

"Seriously?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"You're the one learning," you said. He rolled his eyes and took the stick. You watch as he spread the butter around. More in a square than a circle, but it'll work. After you showed him how to butter the bread before placing it in the pan you watched as he easily flipped the sandwich.

"This is too easy," he said. You smiled and watched. Lucifer noticed you kept peeking at him, "what?".

"Nothing was just wondering since your human, for the time being, are you gonna shave?" you asked.

"Haven't really thought about it," he said finishing up the first grilled cheese.

"Well don't know if you care, but I think you look awesome with the beard," you said, "brings out those beautiful blue eyes,". He nodded. 

"Than I'm definitely not shaving," he thought to himself. Once the second sandwich was done he placed it on a plate.

"These better be good," he said, "but I forgot something,". You looked at him confused.

"What?" you asked. He kept walking toward you until you were against the counter and he locked you there by placing both his hands on the counter by your sides, "what are you doing Lucifer?" you asked. He used one finger to lift up your head.

"What I was told," he said bringing his face so close to your face his lips ghosted against yours and you could feel his chili breath, "kissing the cook,". Before you knew it he was kissing you. He expected you to freeze or to fight him off, but to his pleasure and surprise, you ran your hands through his hair and kissed back vowing to yourself to wear the apron every time you taught him to cook something new.


	178. Lucifer X Reader Imagine #19 Part 4 FINALE! (REQUESTED)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine: Finale to your brother's catch you with Lucifer.

You wake up a few hours later. Lucifer was still right there by your side. "Hello sleepyhead,". 

"Hi," you said resting your head on his chest. The coolness coming off him almost lulled you back to sleep. 

"Feel better?" he asked running a hand through your hair. 

"Yeah, thanks to my angel," you said taking his other hand in yours. He smiled. 

"There's something I wanna ask you Y/N," he said, "and if you say no it won't change anything,". You sat up a little now. 

"What?" you asked him. 

"You know I reclaimed my throne down here right?" he asked and you nodded, "I want you to be my queen,". Your eyes widened as he snapped his fingers and a silver ring with a black rose shaped onyx jewel on it appeared on your finger. 

"Lucifer," you said sitting straight up now, "are you...asking me to marry you?". He smiled. 

"Yes, in a way," he said, "if I'm a king now I want you as my queen. I meant it when I said I'd take care of you Y/N,". You smiled. 

"Lucifer," you said, "I would love to be your queen,". He smiled and pulled into a kiss. You wrapped arms around his neck. He pulled you with him as he laid back until you were laying on top of him. You giggled. 

"Are you sure you wanna be queen?" he asked, "I know it's a huge deal, but like I said even saying no won't change anything,". 

"Lucifer," you said giving a soft peck on the lips, "nothing would make me happier than to be your queen. My answer is always yes,". He caressed your cheek. You leaned into the cool touch. 

"So what now?" he asked. 

Well," you said leaning down some and running your finger over his lips, "we never did finish our little date before my brothers caught us,". He grinned. 

"Where were we?" he asked. 

"Right about here," you said as you gave him a soft, but passionate kiss. You two spent the rest of the night making up for lost time. 

 

You stood outside the diner you agreed to meet Sam and Cas at. "You sure you wanna do this?" Lucifer asked. 

"They should know," you said. 

"Just let me know when to come get you," he gave you kiss and fluttered off as you headed inside. You walked in and spotted your brother and adopted angel brother sitting at a corner booth and headed over. Sam saw you first and rushed up to hug you. You forgot how safe you felt in one of Sam's hugs. 

"Hi Sammy," you greeted and then hugged Castiel, "and Cas,". You sat beside Sam and looked around.

"He didn't come," Sam said and your heart broke a little. You had hoped with time Dean would have forgiven you. Sam placed his huge hand over yours, "he still loves you you know how he is,". 

"Sam, he sees me as a monster now," you said, "but I can't fake being happy to keep him happy,". Sam nodded in understanding. 

"Are you happy Y/N?" Castiel asked. You smiled at him. 

"Yes Cas," you answered, "I am. You may not understand it, but I am and yes I'm safe,". 

"That's all that matters," Sam said. 

"But there is something I need to tell you," you said taking a deep breath to prepare yourself, "I'm engaged,". The two boys just sat there for a moment. 

"So if you're going to be married to Lucifer," Sam started. 

"I'm the new queen of hell of Sam," you finished for him as you showed them the ring. 

"Congratulations," Sam said. 

"If Dean didn't picture you a monster before he will now," Castiel said. 

"I know Cas," you said, "but its a price I'm willing to pay, just tell me you two don't hate me or won't hate me,". 

"I can't say I agree Y/N," Sam said, "but you are grown and if Lucifer makes you happy then I'm happy for you,".

"I feel the same way," Castiel said. You smiled. 

"I love you guys so much," you said. 

"We love you too," Sam said pulling you into his side for a hug. You ordered a coffee and you guys talked a little longer. Soon you waved and watched as Sam and Castiel drove off. A few moments later you felt a familiar pair of cool arms wrap around you from behind.   
"You ok kitten?" Lucifer asked. You nodded. He could sense the sadness of Dean not being there coming from you, but he didn't push. Instead, he focused on your growling tummy, "you're hungry, why didn't you eat?". 

"I guess I didn't think to order anything," he giggled a little. 

"My silly little human," he said as he suddenly swept you up bridal style, "well let's go home and I'll give you dinner bed,". 

"Are you trying to spoil me?" you asked. He grinned. 

"You're my queen," he said, "I plan to spoil you rotten,". You giggled as he looked around then fluttered off.


	179. Mark Pellegrino X Reader Imagine #2 (REQUESTED)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AUTHOR NOTE: This was requested by his.brvken.wings
> 
> Imagine: Mark breaks up with you because he things you deserve better.

"Mark please," you pleaded. You had been dating for about a year and a half now. You had met when you had a small part on the show.

"Y/N," he said, "I know this hurts and I'm sorry, but we're just not gonna work out,". 

"Why won't we work out?" you asked trying to keep your voice from shaking as you held back tears, "Mark I love you, please don't do this,". 

"Y/N," he said as he gently cupped your cheek in his hand, "you deserve someone more your age who can give you what you want. Someone who can truly make you happy,". 

"I don't want someone my own age Mark, I want you," you told him, "You make me happy,". 

"You'll see this is the right call someday," he kissed your forehead, "just please know Y/N, I do love you,". 

"Mark Pellegrino, if you love me you won't walk out that door," you said as tears started to fall from your eyes. Mark had to leave then or he wouldn't have been able to go through with it. 

"I'm sorry," he said and walked out. You broke down. You slid to the floor and hugged your legs to yourself as you cried. You've felt heartbreak before, but this was the worst you'd ever felt. Mark stood outside the door for a moment. The sounds of you crying and the heartbroken look on your face bringing tears to his own blue eyes. He wanted nothing more than go back in there, tell you he was sorry, and hold you, but he knew in his heart this was the right thing to do.

He wanted you to be happy and he felt he couldn't do that for you. You deserved to meet someone, have a family, and grow old with someone. He had somehow convinced himself that the age gap between you was unfair to you. He had raised his family already and he hated the thought of dying first and leaving you to mourn him forever. He forced himself away from your door. Every step he took further away from you he felt his own heart shatter more. 

 

 **ONE YEAR LATER....**  
You had been called to the show to reclaim the role of an angel you played. You were beyond excited until you got the script. Your character was to become an ally of Lucifer's. You felt tears prickle at the rims of your eyes. You were going to have to see him again. You would have to see Mark for the first time since that awful day a year ago. He had left and told you to move on, but you didn't. How could you? Mark was your true love. You didn't care about the age gap between you two. You didn't care about having a family. You wanted him. Your heart and your happiness would forever belong to Mark Pellegrino, but you would never force him to be with you. You just hoped you could handle being around him.

A few days later everyone was on set. Mark watched you from afar. You were still just as beautiful as he remembered. His heart ached. Being so close to you and not being able to hug you, hold you, kiss you. Not even able to tell you he still loved you. Part of him knew now what I fool he was that day, but it was too late now. You looked happy and he wanted it to stay that way. Your happiness is the only thing that ever mattered to him. Even if he couldn't be part of it anymore. _"I love you so much Y/N,"_ he thought to himself as he hurried off before you spotted him. Little did he know you had seen him, and everything he felt you still felt too, but neither of you confessed. You both were willing to remain miserable thinking it would keep the other one happy.


	180. Lucifer X Reader Imagine #29 (REQUESTED)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AUTHOR NOTE: This is a dedicated imagine to angels_and_honeybees for their birthday. 
> 
> Imagine: Lucifer gives you a special birthday gift.

You stood there brushing your hair in the mirror when you heard a flap of wings and a pair of cool arms wrap around you. "Happy birthday my beautiful doll,". You smiled and turned in the arms of your archangel. 

"Thank you, my handsome angel," you said hooking your arms around his neck as he leaned down and gave you a soft, slow kiss. 

"I have a special gift for you," he said. You smiled. 

"Just being here is enough Lucifer," you told him. He smiled. 

"This is something you need to see now," he said, "something I want you to see,". You nodded now intrigued. He gave you a soft peck on the lips before stepping back. He rolled his shoulders and a pair of black wings appeared. You noted they faded into a very light shade of pink at the tips. You could see places where they were once hurt but have healed. You knew what caused them. You were not gonna bring it up. 

"They're amazing Lucifer," you said walking up to him, "may I touch them?". He nodded, but you noted a look of bashfulness on his face that he quickly hid. You softly brushed your hand over the onyx feathers. They were soft. Almost had a velvet feel to them. You noticed Lucifer bite his lip. You panicked thinking it hurt. "Sorry," you said. 

"It didn't hurt," he stated, "it felt nice,". You smiled and continued to softly caress the feathers on his wings. You hit a certain spot on one of them causing Lucifer to moan softly. It was quiet, but you heard it. You smiled and wrapped your arms around his neck as you softly pressed your lips to his. As you kissed you caressed the feathers between his shoulder blades. He moaned a little louder and instantly deepened the kiss. You smiled to yourself as his icy tongue softly wrestled yours. Before you knew it you were on your bed. Your archangel on his back with his wings laying flat. You straddled him and the kiss never broke. You would slowly brush your hands over his wings earning small moans of approval. You had to admit you liked it. Not that you liked teasing him, but pleasing him.   
Some many times he would be the one pleasing you. The one making him moan as he kissed and touched. "You know," he said breaking the kiss, "it's your birthday. I should be ravishing you,". You smiled the one smile the archangel secretly loved to see. You would smile so big your eyes and nose would crinkle up. He thought you looked so adorable when you did that. 

"Yes it's my birthday," you said running your fingers through the stubble on his chin, "but I wanna ravish you,". 

"Oh really?" he asked clearly intrigued.

"Yes," you said, "for my birthday I want you,". you leaned down and took his cold lips in yours again. He soon trailed his lips from yours to your neck and you giggled. "If you kiss my neck I'm not responsible for what could happen next,". you cooed massaging your hands softly through his wing feathers.

"Mmm," he hummed. His mouth so close to your skin you could feel the vibration of his voice, "let's see what that is then,". As his lips softly attacked your pulse point. From there on it was the best birthday of your entire life. You woke up the next mourning still laying on your angel's chest. You weren't only wrapped in his cold arms, but also in his warm, soft wings.


	181. Sam X Reader Imagine #21 (REQUESTED)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AUTHOR NOTE: This picked as part of my prompt event by peytonmorrison455. 
> 
> PROMPT #5: "You're too good for them,". 
> 
> CHARACTER: Sam

You were walking back to the hotel you and the boys were staying at. You had joined the Winchester clan a few years ago after they rescued you from your mother who had been turned into a werewolf. You had been in the town your boyfriend lived in and decided to visit him. You expected a nice maybe even romantic evening with him, not to have your heart broken over cheap pizza and flat soda. He said you were a great girl, but the chemistry just wasn't there. Even gave you the whole it's not you it was him act. You saw Sam standing outside his and Dean's room on his phone and prayed he didn't notice you or your eye liner stained face as you headed to your room. Just as you unlocked your door you heard Sam calling for you. 

"Y/N, are you ok?" he asked. You couldn't look at him.

"I'm fine Sam," you said trying to stop your shaky voice as you rushed inside. You were so worried about getting the makeup off your face as you rushed to the bathroom you forgot to lock your room door. You splashed cold water on your face and luckily got the make-up to come off. Just as you finished you looked up in the mirror and saw Sam sitting on your bed. You jumped a little.   
"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you Y/N," he said as you walked out of the bathroom, "you've been crying? Y/N what's wrong?". You tried to stop the tears that were building up, but you couldn't. The minute you started to break down again Sam's arms were around you. You told him everything. Sam held you close the entire time. His own heartbreaking at the sight of you dealing with a broken heart. When you finally calmed down Sam guided you over to your bed and sat down with you in his lap. You didn't mind. Sam was sweet and loving. Just being in his hug made you feel safe and secure. You were both silent for a while. "You're too good for them,". Sam finally said. 

"What?" you asked him. 

"You're too good for them," he repeated, "Y/N, you're sweet, kind, loving, you have the biggest heart of anyone I know, you're never afraid to stand up for those in need which makes you an amazing hunter, and Y/N, not only all of that but your beautiful inside and out. You deserve someone who treats you with respect. Someone who treats you like you're their world. Someone who will truly love you,". You chuckled. 

"Where am I gonna find him?" you asked sarcastically. 

"Right here," Sam said and you looked at him with shock, "Y/N I've always been right here. I was drawn to you the day we met and I swear each day I just fell more in love with you. Your perfect Y/N, in so many ways,". 

"Sam I," you started to say, but you couldn't find the right words. What the hunter just confessed to you was huge and the shock rendered you a little speechless. 

"Y/N," he said caressing your cheek. You couldn't help but lean into hunter's warm touch, "let me show how special you are. Let me show you the love you deserve to have. Give me a chance and I promise you, you will never suffer a broken heart again,". At first, you didn't know what to say. Sam was in so many ways a dream guy. Caring, sweet, strong, brave, funny, smart, and definitely handsome. What girl would be foolish enough to pass him up? True the hunter doesn't have the best record of living girlfriends, but you do not believe every girl he ends up will perish. Just when Sam was starting to worry you didn't feel the same you softly grabbed his face and pulled him down into a soft kiss. You felt him smile against it.


	182. Sam X Reader Imagine #13 Part 4 FINALE (REQUESTED)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine: Finale to you catch Sam cheating.

You followed Dean back into the room, but you still couldn't bring yourself to look at Sam. "You two talk and me and Bobby will go grab some grub," Dean said as he and Bobby left. You both just sat there in silence for a few moments. Sam got up and walked over to you. He kneeled down and placed his hands on yours which were on your lap. You still couldn't look at him. 

"Y/N," he started, "I know your angry with me and you hate me and I don't blame you. I have no excuse for what I did? I wasn't thinking clearly, tensions have been high, I have been angry and depressed, and maybe even a little bitter for some reason and I guess I didn't think I just acted on natural urges. I know that's not an excuse, but please Y/N. Please give me the chance to show I do love you and that I won't hurt you ever again,". 

"How do know I can do that Sam?" you asked, "how can I know you won't jump at the chance to sleep with her again,". 

"I won't Y/N," he said, "I swear I won't. I'll cut ties with her right now if that's what it takes to show you you can trust me,". 

"I want to Sam," you said finally looking at him. Tears filling your eyes, "I want to believe you to trust you so much, but I just don't know if I can,". 

"What do I have to do Y/N?" Sam asked, "I'll do anything you want me too,". You sighed and lightly grasped his hands in yours. 

"Just give me time Sammy," you said, "let me build my trust in you back up,". 

"Ok," he said, "we can do that. Is it ok if I hug you?". You nodded as you felt his arms wrap around you. You missed the feeling of safety you felt every time he would hug you or hold you. Sam gave you your space. You guys would talk and even helped figure out what brought Dean back. Turns out it was an angel. His name was Castiel and soon became part of the family so to say. Then you found out Dean and Sam were the chosen vessels for the archangels Micheal and Lucifer. That scared you. That meant you could end up losing Sam for good. No second chances. So you went to Sam one night and told him how you felt. You told him you wanted to forget what happened and just be all in now. You didn't wanna waste any more time with him just in case this was it and things did end. So you spent every moment you could together. Who knew when the world might end.


	183. Castiel X Reader imagine #20 (REQUESTED)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AUTHOR NOTE: This was a dedicated imagine for human_kermit for their birthday.
> 
> Imagine: Castiel giving a very sweet birthday gift.

Castiel told you to be ready by ten tonight. He had something special planned for your birthday. He wouldn't tell you what. Just as you finished brushing your hair you heard a flutter of wings. "Hello Y/N," Castiel greeted. 

"Hi handsome angel," you greeted giving him a soft kiss. 

"Ready?" he asked. You nodded and he wrapped his arms around you firmly, "close your eyes,". You did and you could feel the surroundings change. "Open your eyes,". he said. You did and gasped. You were sitting on Castiel's lap and he was sitting on a cloud. His midnight blue wings were out and the wind was softly blowing through them. There were so many stars around you two. The sky this close looked to be painted black with shadings of purple and blue. Bringing out the stars more. 

"Cas it's," you tried to think of a word to even come close to describing the beauty before you, "I don't even know how to describe it,". The angel smiled. 

"I do," he said, "it's just as beautiful as you are,". You smiled and tears stung your eyes at the compliment. "I love you so much Castiel,". 

"I love you too," he said kissing your cheek, "Ready for your gift?"

"This wasn't it?" you asked.

It's part of it," he said pulling a chain with a little glass jar on it out of his pocket, "this is the other part,". You watched as he took the lid off the jar and used his hand to guide a little, bright star into it and sealed the jar shut. He then put the chain around your neck. 

"Cas, it's beautiful," you said looking at it. 

"A little star for my shining star," he said. That made the tears fall and you wrapped your arms around his neck and kissed your angel under a million stars.


	184. Dean X Reader Imagine #21 Part 4 (REQUESTED)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine: You catch Dean cheating.

Part of you wanted to run to him. Hug him and tell him you forgive him, but the minute that night flashed in your mind again you glared at him and ran off to the room Jody gave you. "Y/N please wait!" he called following after you. You ran in and slammed and locked the door. A few seconds later Dean was knocking on it and calling your name.   
"Y/N please," he pleaded. 

"Go away Dean," you said. 

"Let me explain please," you said. You snapped. You unlocked it and flung the door open. Dean was a little taken back by the anger in your eyes. 

"Explain what Dean?" you asked, "that after we had a fight you went to the bar while I cried my eyes out for two hours on a cold bus stop bench?! or that while I was buying a pie hoping to share it with you and maybe we could make up you were banging some bar whore in our fucking hotel room?! Is that what you wanna explain?!". 

"Y/N, I was drunk," he tried to reason, "it was a mistake,". 

"No Dean," you said, "it was a choice. I don't care if you were drunk. You knew you had a girlfriend and that didn't stop you from bringing her to our room and fucking her in the bed we shared!. Dean, did you even think about me? Did you even care?". 

"Y/N," he said struggling to come up anything to say, "I guess at the moment I just wanted to hurt you,". You nodded. 

"Well you yelled at me for saving your ass, you called me a bitch, and then the icing on the fucking cake you slept with someone else," you listed off, "congratulations Dean, you broke my heart,". 

"Y/N," he said trying to hug you, but you backed up. 

"Don't touch me, Dean," you warned him. 

"Y/N I know you're angry and I hurt you, but please," he tried to plead one more time, "lets talk. I don't wanna lose you,". 

"You don't wanna lose me?" you asked and laughed, "You don't wanna lose me?". He nodded before you suddenly slapped him as hard as you could across the face. He looked shocked. "You lost me the minute you slid into bed with another woman Dean. How am I supposed to trust you?". Dean just stared at you. Feeling yourself start to break you ran back into your room. 

 

A little while later the boys were sitting on the porch with Jody. Dean looked lost. He knew he screwed up and now he was scared he was gonna lose you. "Dean?" Jody called. 

"I'm fine," he said, but everyone knew it was a total lie. 

"Give her some time Dean," Jody said, "I'm sure once the dust settles she'll be more willing to talk,". 

"I should have known I would hurt her," he said, "nothing good ever lasts for me,". 

"I'm gonna order pizza," Jody said, "you boys need to eat and you're staying here tonight,". A few moments later you were just sitting in the room replaying what happened. Even though you knew he deserved it you felt bad for actually hitting Dean. You never wanted to physically hurt him. Hell despite what he's done to you you didn't want to emotionally hurt him. A knock on the door brought you out of your thoughts. "It's Sam," you heard the younger Winchester say. You got up and opened the door letting him in. 

"Hi Sam," you said sitting back on your bed as he closed the door. You noticed he had a plate and a soda in his hands. 

"Jody ordered pizza," he said, "she had me bring yours to you,". 

"Thanks, Sam," you said taking the plate. The smell of the pizza reminding you just how hungry you actually were. 

"You should know Jody is making us stay here tonight," Sam informed you. 

"Awesome," you said, "I'm surprised he even came looking for me,". Sam sighed. 

"Y/N, I know he hurt you and what he did was wrong," Sam started, "but you need to know he's been beating the hell out of himself for it all day,". 

"Really?" you asked. 

"He did something wrong, but Y/N just please talk to him,". 

"I'll think about it Sammy," you said. He smiled and kissed your forehead before leaving the room. You sat there and picked at your pizza as you thought about what Sam said. Should you talk to Dean? Maybe give him another shot? Despite everything you knew full well you still loved him. You heard laughing outside. You stood up and walked over to your window and peeked out. Everyone was gathered around a picnic table eating and talking. Except Dean. He was standing against a tree just watching as he nursed a beer. He looked up and saw you, but you quickly stepped away from the window.


	185. Crowley X Reader Imagine #3 (REQUESTED)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AUTHOR NOTE: This was requested by roostercosplay.
> 
> Imagine: Your father Crowley finds out your dating Castiel.

You opened the door to your room in the hell castle making sure no one was around before you slipped out. You just needed to dodge your father's demons. Being the princess of hell was smothering when your father Crowley never let you do anything you wanted. In fact, he would not be happy if found he out where you were sneaking off too. Once out of sight you zapped topside and hurried off to your special meeting place. You traveled deep in the woods until you came to the familiar fallen log. You sat and waited. You weren't there very long before you heard a flap of wings. "Hello Y/N?" you heard a gruff, but soft voice say. You turned and ran toward the angel who owned your affection. He more than happily wrapped you in his arms. 

"I missed you so much," you said as Castiel caressed your face in his hands. 

"I missed your presence to Y/N," he leaned down and kissed you. Usually, Castiel wouldn't think of having a forbidden romance with a demon, but his time on earth has changed his way of seeing things from time to time. He did find himself having feelings for a demon once, but the feelings he has for you now is even stronger than that. You smiled. 

"Sorry, I haven't been able to sneak away," you said, "dad has been rather watchful lately,". 

"Why?" Castiel asked. 

"Because I knew something was going on," Crowley's voice cut through the small clearing. 

"You followed me!" you said. 

"Yes, and it's a good thing I did," Crowley said, "Y/N you should be ashamed. Frolicking with an angel. The Winchester's personal angel at that,". 

"We're not frolicking father," you said, "I love him,". 

"And I love her, "Castiel said, "is that going to be an issue, Crowley?". Castiel was never afraid to stand up to anyone. It was one of the reasons you loved him.

"Castiel, you have to know this is wrong?" he said, "she's a demon and angels usually don't romance them,". 

"She's not just a demon," he said taking your hand in his, "she's more loving then any demon has ever been. She actually cares about things.   
She's nothing like you Crowley,". 

"Enough of this Y/N," Crowley said, "either come on or I disown you!". You stared at your father. You loved your father, but Castiel was a whole new type of love you couldn't let go.

"No," you said, "disown me if you like father, but I love him and I won't give him up just for some old throne that isn't truly yours!". 

"Fine," Crowley said, "consider yourself an orphan,". And with that, he vanished.


	186. Team Free Will X Reader Imagine #6 (REQUESTED)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AUTHOR NOTE: This was requested by impracticallucifer_.
> 
> Imagine: TFW trying to cheer you up after you've had your heart broken.

You had been locked away in your room for three days. Suffering from a broken heart. You had been dumped by your boyfriend of three years. The boys were starting to worry. They hated hearing you cry at night and seeing you mope around during the day. The misery you were in was breaking the hearts of the four men in the world who loved you most. "We gotta do something," Sam said, "I can't take watching her like this anymore,". 

"What can we do?" Jack asked. 

"Plan a whole day to spend with her," Dean suggested, "show her that no matter what we'll always love her. She's like a sister to us all,". 

"I like that idea," Castiel said, "anything to make Y/N happy again,". 

 

You were walking back to your room from the bathroom when you saw a note on your bed. You picked it up and noticed it was in Dean's handwriting. It said to get dressed in something casual, but nice and clean up. You sighed. You didn't want to, but you knew you've been worrying them and they were all four like your brothers. So you went over to the small dresser in your room and rummage through your clothes. You picked a pair of jean shorts, your favorite t-shirt with a white tigers face on it, and white sandals. You brushed your hair and applied some lipgloss. You headed to the library where you knew all four guys would be. You walked in and they all noticed you. You plastered on a half-smile. 

"There she is," Dean said walking over to you and picking you up in a big hug. You actually giggled a little. 

"So why did I have to get dressed?" you asked. 

"We're going out to spend some time together," Sam said, "just the five of us,". 

 

"Do I have to go?" you asked not really wanting to be out in the world at the moment. 

"Yes you have too," Dean said, "we're going bowling,". 

"Fine," you groaned as you all headed for the car. You, Jack and Castiel sat in the back of Baby as the boys sat upfront. On the drive to the bowling alley, you laid your head on Castiel's shoulder and yawned. 

"You're not sleeping well Y/N," he stated. 

"I know Cas," you said, "I just can't sleep much lately,". You got to the bowling alley and walked in. You all changed into the bowling shoes you brought with you and then each of you picked a ball. It didn't take long for you and Dean to get into a bet to see who could make the most strikes. You won with four against his two. 

"I win!" you shouted. 

"You got lucky," Dean said. 

"You owe me snacks," you said. 

"Oh really?" he said raising his eyebrow. 

"It'll be my prize," you said sitting down next to Jack. 

"Ok we'll get some snacks," Dean said, "what does Miss Lucky Streak want?". 

"BBQ wings please and a beer," you ordered. He nodded and hurried to the snack stand with Sam. You noticed Jack was looking at a claw machine. You walked over to him, "Is there something you want from in there?". 

"Is there something you want Y/N?" he asked. You looked at the stuffed animals in the machine. You spotted a little fluffy stuffed owl. It was black and white. 

"That one is pretty," you said pointing to it. He smiled getting a quarter out of his pocket and slid it into the slot. He carefully moved the crane and grabbed the owl. Halfway up it fell, "that's ok Jack, you tried," you said. But he added another quarter and tried again. On the third try, he got it and smiled as he picked it up and smiled at you. 

"This is for you Y/N," he said holding it out to you. You smiled and took it. 

"Thank you, Jack," you said hugging him, "I love it,". He smiled. Soon Dean and Sam were back with the food and you all happily ate and chatted. Dean challenged you to another contest of who could get the most strikes and you won yet again. Castiel even asked you for a dance. It was a slow dance, but you didn't mind. You had been teaching the angel how to dance anyway. By the time the night ended your spirits were way up. On the drive home, you yawned and laid your head on Jack's shoulder. "I love you guys," you said. 

"We love you too kid," Dean said. 

"With brothers like you four," you said, "I'll always have happiness,".


	187. Castiel X Reader Imagine #21 (REQUESTED)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AUTHOR NOTE: This was requested by djinn.n.
> 
> Imagine: Castiel catches you eating Dean's last piece of pie.

You crack open your door and listened carefully. Trying to determine if the boys were asleep. After about two minutes you didn't hear anything, but Dean's loud snoring. You silently tiptoed to the kitchen. You crept over to the refrigerator and opened it. You grinned proudly as you took the pie out. There was one piece of cheesecake pie left and Dean was not getting it. It was his yes, but you didn't care. You stood by the counter and enjoyed a few bites before the lights snap on. You panicked for a minute before you saw it was only Castiel. "please don't tell Dean," you begged in a whisper. 

"He'll be upset," Castiel said, "that's his last piece,". 

"Oh well he had the rest to himself," you said taking another bite. 

"I don't want to lie," Castiel said. You smiled and hugged the angel. 

"You won't," you said, "if he asks just say it wasn't you,". Castiel pondered the idea and nodded. 

"Alright, for you Y/N," you smiled. 

"Will you keep me company?" you asked. 

"Sure," he said and stood beside you as you both chatted and you finished up the pie. Just to mess with Dean you put the empty tin back in the fridge. You told Castiel goodnight and headed to your room. The next morning you walked into the kitchen as Dean was in the fridge.   
"Who ate my last piece of pie?!" he grumped. 

"I don't eat Dean so it wasn't me," Castiel said. You smiled at the angel. 

"Maybe you ate it, Dean," you said, "you do devour the stuff,". 

"That's true," Dean said shrugging his shoulders, "bagel it is," he said as he grabbed a bagel and his coffee and sat down at the table. As you walked past Castiel you kissed his cheek as a thank you and he smiled.


	188. A Spell Of Motherhood (Team Free Will X Reader Imagine)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AUTHOR NOTE: This was a live imagine I wrote out in a group chat on Instagram. 
> 
> Imagine: A witch cast a rare spell on Castiel

You and the hunter trio were trying to track down a witch. She had been casting spells on men causing them to kill the one they loved most. You weren't sure why. You had tracked her down to a small house on the outside of town. 

"Maybe Cas could zap in and smite her," you suggested, "fast and silent,". 

"Sounds like a plan," Sam said. 

"Just don't let her see you Cas," Dean said. The angel nodded and fluttered off. About ten minutes passed and Castiel was still gone.

"Should it be taking this long?" Sam asked. 

"Maybe he's waiting for the right moment," you suggested. 

"I don't know guys," Dean said, "I got a had feeling,". 

"Do you wanna go check it out?" You asked.

"Yeah," he said. You all made sure you had your witch killing bullets loaded in your guns and headed to the little house. You reached the house and Dean slowly opened the door. You all walked in and looked around. 

"It's kinda dark and quiet in here," you whispered. 

"Too quiet," Sam pointed out. 

"Cas," Dean called out. You all heard a noise coming from the basement. 

"Should we check that out?" Sam asked.

"It could be Cas, so yes," you said as you headed down the creaky steps one by one.   
You got down there the only light in the room was coming from the windows. "Cas?" you called, "are you down here?". There was no answer, but instead, you heard a rattling sound coming from behind a big box. You looked at the brothers as you started toward the box. You reached and looked back at the boys as you got your gun ready. Dean nodded. And you step out from behind the box with your gun held up high. You stopped dead in your tracts. 

There wrapped in Castiel’s suit and trench coat was a little boy. He looked to be about one year of age. 

"She took Cas and left a child?" Dean asked. You noticed the dark blue eyes and black hair the baby had. 

"No Dean," you said, "that is Cas,".


	189. A Soft Little Feather (Lucifer X Reader Imagine)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AUTHOR NOTE: This was a live imagine I did for a group chat on Instagram. It's steamy and I think I did pretty good with it. 
> 
> Imagine: You and Lucifer enjoy a little feather.

You laid there in nothing, but your bra and panties as your favorite archangel hovered over you. You couldn't help, but run your hands over his icy chest. As you admired the sight of his fluffy black wings sprouting out. He leaned down and placed a soft, cool kiss to your lips. You smiled and caressed his cheek enjoying the feel of his stumble against your hand. 

He smiled as he noticed one of his feathers float to the bed beside you. He grinned and picked it up. He softly dragged the feather from your nose over lips then leaned down and gave you another soft kiss. He dragged the feather down you chin and neck trailing soft kisses right behind it. He ran the feather down your chest. His lips lingered just a little longer there as you ran your hand through his soft, blonde hair.   
The feather lightly trailed down your stomach causing you to giggle which caused the archangel to grin more as he lips followed behind. When he reached the hem of your panties he started trailing kisses all the back up to your lips. As his lips touched yours the feather trailed lower. As it brushed against your most private spot you couldn’t help, but arch your back and moan against his lips. The sensation was so sensual you couldn’t fight the moans that came as he repeatedly moved the feather up and down slowly. He leaned down and whispered, "Do you want more kitten?". 

"Yes," you Managed to say is a breathy whisper.


	190. Pay Attention To Me (Lucifer X Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AUTHOR NOTE: This was a live imagine I did for a group chat on Instagram. 
> 
> Imagine: While on the phone with Sam your archangel lover decides he wants attention and won't stop until he gets it.

You were sitting on the edge of your bed. You were on the phone with Sam listening to the details of a case. A certain blue-eyed archangel sat on the other side. He wanted your attention and he tried to wait until you were off the phone, but sometimes he isn't the most patient angel. You had your back to him so you didn't see the sneaky grin that played on the angel's face. He scooted over behind you and first just loosely wrapped his arms around you. You smiled as you continued to talk.

Soon he softly started to peck little kisses over your shoulder and neck. You had to fight to not giggle as his stubble tickled you with each kiss. Soon he started to softly kiss your pulse point. You fought down gasping as you listened to Sam list off monsters that could be causing trouble. He slid his icy hands under your shirt as he deepened the kiss on your neck. It was getting harder to not melt right into the angel's touch. You playfully try to pull away and you felt him chuckle against your skin.

His hands slowly roam over your stomach and then your chest. He softly caresses your chest and you can't help but lean back against him a little and run your hand through his soft, blonde hair. You were trying so hard to pay attention to the phone call, but you wanted nothing more than to hang up. You closed your eyes as you felt his chili breath fanning your neck as he started to softly nibble on your ear. You felt his cool hands slowly roam down your sides and then he sneakily and even more slowly slid them under your skirt.  
That was your breaking point. "Hey Sam, my phone is gonna die," you lied, "let me charge it and call you back,". You hung up and turned yourself to look at the archangel you loved. He just smiled innocently like he did nothing. "Can I help you?" you asked. 

"I was bored," he said, "and you weren't giving me attention,". You giggled and gave him a soft kiss. 

"You asked for it," you said pushing him down on the bed and giving him all the attention he wanted.


	191. Jack X Reader #16 (REQUESTED)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AUTHOR NOTE: This was requested by empathykitty.
> 
> Imagine: Imagine Jack comforts you after a nightmare.

_You were running through a forest. All you could hear was growling coming from behind you. You ran and ran and suddenly came to a brick wall. You turned and screamed as something jumped at you._  
You shot up screaming and had to clamp your hand over your mouth. You hoped you didn't wake anyone up. A few moments later there was a knock on your door. "It's me Y/N," Jack said, "Are you ok?". 

"I'm ok Jack," you called back letting him know. 

"Can I come in?" he asked. 

"Yeah," you said as he opened the door. He noticed you looked a little panicked and you had tears in your eyes, "just a bad dream,". 

"Do you wanna talk about it?" he asked sitting on the other side of the bed. 

"I'm being chased by something and right before it jumps me I woke up screaming,". You explained, "I think I'm still shaken from that last werewolf hunt,". 

"You should try to sleep again," he said, "I'll stay with you until you do,". You smiled. 

"Thanks, Jack," you said. You laid on your side with your back facing the young nephilim. He laid on his side and you felt him drape his arm over you. You smiled and soon drifted off into a peaceful sleep. The boys walked by your room the next morning and when Sam peaked in you were both sound asleep. Jack still had his arm over you and his head resting on yours. You wore a peaceful smile on your face.


	192. Castiel X Reader Imagine #22 (REQUESTED)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AUTHOR NOTE: This was requested by imaginingsupernatural
> 
> IMAGINE: Being in a hot tub with Castiel.

AUTHOR NOTE: This was requested by imaginingsupernatural  
You and the boys just got to your hotel after an exhausting ghoul hunt. You were so sore after the ghoul threw you against a wall. You brightened up after you found out the hotel had a hot tub. "I'm showering than getting in that tub!" you told the boys and they all laughed. You all checked in and you got your own room so you quickly stripped down and hopped into the shower. When you got out you changed into your bathing suit. It was a white two-piece that showed off your curves but kept you covered. Castiel watched as you walked out of your room toward the hot tub. He felt his face heat up. Dean noticed and smirked.

"Hey Cas, why don't you go grab my swim trunks and join Y/N," he suggested, "so no one bugs her,". 

"You think she needs to be protected there?" Castiel asked. 

"There could be creeps around," Dean said, "just to be safe,". 

"Well, ok." The angel said. 

 

You were relaxing in the hot tub letting the hot water soothe your aches and pains. You heard a flutter of wings and looked up to see the angel you admired. He was sporting a pair of black swim trunks. "May I join you Y/N?" he asked. 

"Um, sure Cas," you said. You tried not to stare, but you couldn't help it. You hadn't really seen the angel shirtless before. The angel was gorgeous. Yes, it was a vessel, but it was his vessel. Jimmy passed away years ago. He was toned and those blue eyes could steal any girl's heart just by looking into them. 

"The water is nice and warm," he said. You nodded. 

"It's extremely relaxing," you said, "Wish we had one at the bunker,". 

"You would never leave it," the angel stated and you giggled. 

"probably not," you agreed. You looked over at the angel and he gave you that small little smile that melted your heart. You couldn't fight the urge. You leaned over cupping his face in your hand and kissed him. The seraph froze at first, but to your relief started kissing back. Soon you straddled his lap as the angel gently littered kisses on your neck and shoulder. The gentleness of the angel was so sweet it just made you fall even more for the celestial sweetheart. You lifted his head up and looked into those sapphire blue eyes. The love and admiration you saw made your heart flip. He smiled as he pressed his lips to yours. The kiss was soft but became passionate. It was still gentle. A kiss only a true love could give. Castiel slowly moved his hands up your back to the clasp of your bathing top. "Is this ok?" he asked only leaving you lips long enough for you to nod, before taking them in his again and removes your top. You're chest against his felt so amazing you couldn't help but let out a small moan into the kiss. 

You started to slowly rock your hips against him. The water making each one just a little slicker. Soon you were moaning as your tongues slowly danced together. Cas broke the kiss and stared into your eyes. "We can stop if you want?" he told you, "I don't want you to go too far,". You smiled and ran your finger over his bottom lip. 

"I want this Castiel," you told him, "I have for a while,". 

"I have felt the same to Y/N," he said. You smirked. 

"Than let's make this hot tub boil," you said reclaiming the angel's soft, plump lips.


	193. Jack X Reader Imagine #17 (REQUESTED)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AUTHOR NOTE: This was requested by anna_fab.2002)
> 
> Imagine: Sharing a kiss with Jack.

You and Jack were hanging around the library reading up on lore about love spells and monsters that can make you fall in love. Something was sucking men dry of blood on their honeymoons. Jack was searching cases with similar victims as you were searching through books. "Seems like this is a pattern dating back centuries," Jack said. 

"Really?" you asked. 

"The earliest I've found is in the 1500s," he said. 

"Wow," you replied as you found a book about seductive mythical creatures and decided to look through it. You had been reading for about 

half an hour when you stumbled across something, "I think I found something,". 

"What?" he asked. 

"Listen to this," you said and started reading out loud, "aswang is a creature of Filipino folklore and is a creature that can seduce and enchant men into falling for and marrying them. Making the man a lover which they then shove their tongues into the man's mouth on their wedding night and drain them of blood. They are considered a creature that is both witch and vampire-like,". 

"How can you stop one?" he asked.

"It says holy water won't work, but either staking them or burning them well,". Jack nodded and called the boys filling them in. You and Jack just sat around after that. 

"I've been wondering about something," Jack said. 

"What?" you asked. 

"What it feels like to fall in love," he admitted, "it seems like a confusing part of life,". 

"It is really," you said, "can I confess something to you, Jack?" He nodded, "even though I'm in my mid-twenties I've never actually kissed anyone,". 

"Me either," he said. He suddenly smiled sweetly and leaned in pressing his lips softly to yours. It was just a quick peck but it was enough to send your stomach into double flips. You both smiled. 

"I hope that was a good first kiss for us both," he said. You smiled and before long you both gave each other continuous soft pecks on the lips. Jack had his arms around your waist gently as you had his face cupped in your hand. You were both so caught in the moment that you didn't even notice your brothers come in or Dean's question of what the hell was going on because in that sweet, perfect moment your heart was being claimed by the sweetest guy you'd ever met. You were falling in love.


	194. Alex X Reader Imagine #2 Part 2 (REQUESTED)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine: You and Alex are secretly dating.

You had ordered room service after you got off the phone with Alex and got dressed while you waited. It was your first official night alone together. You wore a short cut black dress with matching heels and left your hair down in curls. Just as you lit the candles on the table and dimmed the lights there was a knock on the door. You opened it to see Alex standing there. His mouth fell when he saw you. "Wow, you look amazing," he said giving you a sweet little kiss. 

"I wanted to look nice for tonight," you told him, "it's our first full night alone,". He smiled sitting his bag on the bed. He walked over to you and wrapped in you in his arms. 

"I'm excited too," he said, "in fact, I have a surprise for you,". 

"You do?" you looked up at him as he let go. 

"Close your eyes," he told you. You did as told. A few minutes later he told you to open them when you did your eyes filled with happy tears. Alex was on one knee holding up a beautiful engagement ring.

"Y/N," he started, "I love you with every ounce of my being and would be honored if you agreed to be my wife. Will, you marry me?". All you could do was nod as he slid the ring on your finger. He stood up and gave you a slow, passionate kiss. He soon had you on the bed. You giggled. 

"Our foods gonna get cold," you told him. He smiled. 

"I just have something so much more mouth-watering right here," he said as he started to lightly kiss your neck. Soon your hunger was the least of the things on your mind.


	195. Misha X Reader Imagine #6 (REQUESTED)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AUTHOR NOTE: This is a imagine written in honor of this amazing actors birthday! 
> 
> Imagine: Spending Misha's birthday with him.

Tomorrow was Misha's birthday and in true Misha fashion, he put others before himself and decided he wanted to bake cupcakes and cookies for the kids at the local adoption center. So you spent the whole night baking. His heart is one of the reasons you fell for the actor so hard. You were mixing a fresh batch of double chocolate chip batter when the actor finished boxing some cookies. "That should be enough you think?" he asked. 

"We've made like thirty boxes," you said, "I sure hope so,". Misha dipped his fingers in the batter you were mixing. It reminded you of a kid and you giggled. 

"What?" he asked, "this can be just our batch,". 

"How are you so adorable at your age?" you asked him. He just smiled and dipped his finger in the batter again only this time he dabbed it on your nose. You giggled as he kissed it and licked the batter off. You wrapped your arms around his neck. 

"does it taste that good?" you asked. He took some more batter and dabbed some on his lips. 

"You tell me," he said. You kissed him softly making sure to capture each tiny dot of batter on his lips. 

"Mmm," you said, "even better off the lips of an angel,".


	196. Crowley X Reader Imagine #4 (REQUESTED)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AUTHOR NOTE: This was requested by djinn.n
> 
> Imagine: Meeting Crowley For The First Time.

You were walking down the hall when you heard Bobby and the boys arguing with someone. You could make out a third voice with a Scottish type accent. You peeked around the corner into the kitchen and saw a man. He's older but handsome. A little shorter than the other men in the room. He's dressed in a black suit. They were talking about demons. More like arguing. From what you could hear they were talking about selling souls. So this guy was a crossroads demon. You decided to meet him and strolled into the kitchen. "Everything ok guys?" you asked. 

"And who is this vision of loveliness?" the man asked. That compliment made you blush a light shade of pink. 

"Don't worry about who she is," Dean barked, "stay away from her,". 

"That's rude Dean," you said, "all he did was ask my name,". You looked over at him and smiled holding out your hand, "I'm Y/N,". He gently took your hand in his and planted a soft kiss on the back of it.

"I'm Crowley," he introduced himself, "you may know me as the king of hell,". So this was Crowley. Your brother's made him sound like some hideous monster. He seemed charming and he wasn't bad on the eyes either. 

"Hey don't touch her," Dean ordered, "Y/N he's a demon, don't fall for his charm,". 

"Dean, always the protector," Crowley purred, "I should go. I'll get in touch with you later,". He looked over at you and gave you a charming smile, "hope to meet again soon love,". With that, he vanished. You couldn't help but hope to yourself that you did see him again soon. You were very intrigued by the royal demon.


	197. Gabriel X Reader Imagine #8 (REQUESTED)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AUTHOR NOTE: nazzynerdyboi1205
> 
> Imagine: Gabriel shows you his wings.

It had been an amazing date night. You had been with Gabriel for about six months and you couldn't love the archangel more if you tried. He had taken you to an amazing restaurant for dinner and now you were in your apartment slow dancing. You felt so safe and secure in the angel's embrace with your head resting on his shoulder. But you noticed the archangel got rather silent. "Gabriel, you ok?" you asked looking up at him. 

"I'm perfect Y/N," he said, "I wanna show you something,". 

"Ok," you said as he released you from his arms. He smiled as he rolled his shoulders. You gasped. Before your eyes was a huge, fluffy pair of wings. They were golden in color and faded into white at the tips. Gabriel had a shy look on his face. He almost looked like he was blushing. 

"Not many know this, but when an angel has found the one," he went on to explain, "only that special being can see our wings,". Your eyes widened. 

"Gabriel, are you telling me I'm like your soulmate?" she asked. He nodded. You smiled. You could tell this was a personal thing for him. An intimate gesture. You gently ran your hands over the feathers. They were softer than anything you've felt before. Your hand traveled up and lightly grazed the feathers in between his shoulder blades. He moaned and in an instant gave you the most passionate kiss. It was soft but heated. When the kiss ended you were panting trying to catch your breath. You could see the look of love and lust in your angel's whiskey-colored eyes. You smiled. "This is gonna be a very fun night," you said watching as a flirty smirk crossed his face.


	198. Mark Pellegrino X Reader Imagine #2 Part 2 (REQUESTED)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AUTHOR NOTE: The parts in bold are song lyrics and the parts in italic are flashbacks. 
> 
> Imagine: Mark breaks up with you thinking you'd be happier with someone else.

Mark just finished his last panel for the day and decided to head to the local diner with some of the guys for dinner. They had just gotten out of the car and Mark looked into the huge window of the restaurant and froze. You were sitting there in a window booth. You were laughing and smiling. But you weren't alone. There was a guy sitting across from you. Mark swore he could feel a crack form in his heart. "Guys, I'm gonna head to the hotel." he said, "I'm not feeling very well suddenly,". They nodded in understanding and Mark told the driver where to take him. 

You were just pretending to enjoy the company of the surprise date some of the girls sprung on you. He was a new actor on the show. He played some hunter Sam and Dean had beef with. He was cute. Black hair, pale green eyes. Nice smile. But none of that mattered to you. All you could think of was a tall, blonde hair, blue-eyed man. He was all that was ever on your mind. So yeah you would fake through this "date" but you refused to move on. You couldn't move on. Your heart was forever claimed. 

 

Mark sat in his room. He couldn't fight the moment back at the diner away as he stared into the glass he was holding. Your smile, the way you were laughing. He use to be the reason for that gorgeous smile to appear. The reason your beautiful laugh would flow around. He use to be the reason for the joy you felt and he threw it all away. Now some other guy would get to experience that truly beautiful sight. Anger at himself began to build as he thought about you in another guy's arms, you kissing another guy, them holding you. He threw the glass in his hand against the wall. The sound of it shattering mimicking the way his heart felt. He needed to get his mind off you even though it was an impossible task. He walked to the counter that separated the living room area of his hotel room from the kitchen and turned on the radio. 

He sat in a plush chair in the living room, but the minute a new song played he wished he'd never turned it on. The song was Let It Breathe by White Liars. It was a song special to him, because of you. tears threatened to spill from his blue eyes as a memory played in his mind. 

**When I wake in the morning will you kiss my face with a smile no one has ever seen  
When I wake in the morning will you kiss my eyes and say 'It's you I have loved all these years. It is you I have loved all these years**

_Mark was asleep when he felt a soft little flutter on his eyelids, then his nose and then his lips as he finally opened his eyes. You smiled at him as you gently rested against his chest. He smiled and wrapped his arms around you as the night before played in his head. It was your first night together. Your first kiss had lead to your first time making love and that morning Mark could see the love you had for him in your beautiful eyes. "Morning," he said._

_"Hope you don't mind me waking you up," you said, "you just looked so adorable sleeping I had to kiss you,". He smiled and caressed your cheek with his hand._

_"Seeing your beautiful face first thing when I wake up is something I would never mind," he said, "in fact, I look forward to it,". you smiled as you leaned down and softly pressed your lips to his as he ran his fingers through your hair._

**When you wake in the morning I will kiss your face with a smile no one has ever seen  
When you wake in the morning I will kiss your eyes and say 'it's you I have loved all these years.' **

Mark shook the memory away and wiped the fallen tears from his face. He got up and changed the station. For a while, it played songs he wasn't too familiar with than another song played that made him think of you. It was Youth by Troy Sivan. This was his song to you. He was always a fit man, but you always gave him this feeling of being eternally youthful. Around you, his spirits were always up. His happiness was always genuine, and his love for the girl by his side was beyond any other love in the world. As the song played so many memories played in his mind. You two were pretty much inseparable. You would go dancing, swimming, jogging, or just stay in and hold each other like you never wanted to let go. But like the biggest fool in the world, he did let go. Like a fool he let his true happiness slip away. He let the tears fall through the entire song. He tried to convince himself that it was better this way. That you could be happier this way. That's the one thing that ever mattered to him. 

**My youth, my youth is yours  
Trippin' on skies, sippin' waterfalls  
My youth, my youth is yours  
Runaway now and forevermore  
My youth, my youth is yours  
A truth so loud you can't ignore  
My youth, my youth, my youth  
My youth is yours**

He sniffled and wiped his eyes again. Changing the station hoping something was playing that wouldn't remind him of the worst mistake he ever made. That wouldn't remind him of the love he freely let slip through his hands. He found a station that was playing older songs and sighed in relief thinking they can't play anything to remind him of the beautiful girl he missed. He grabbed a drink from the fridge sat at the little table in the kitchen. Just when he started to finally get you off his mind your song played. The song you two shared. It was an old song. Only You by The Platters. That was it. He couldn't fight the tidal wave of tears anymore. Mark broke down as he remembered each time you two heard the song. The first time it was playing on the radio on set as everyone was going over their lines. You two had only just started your romance. The second time was on your first date. 

_You two had just finished dinner at this little bar and grill restaurant in the town you were in when the song played from the jukebox. Mark got up and held out his hand to you. You smiled and took it as he lead you to the little dance floor area. It didn't take long for you to have your head resting on his shoulder as he held you close and you two just swayed to the music. "This should be our song," you said, "it seems to play a lot when we're together,". Mark smiled._

_"I agree," he said. Over time the song even became part of your nighttime routine. You would slow dance to it every night you were together, before falling asleep in each other's embrace. You would even sometimes take turns singing the song to each other as you lay in bed cuddled up._

Mark, knew if he didn't find some way to get over you it would drive him insane. A few tears fell onto a piece of paper on the table. He cleared his eyes of tears and looked at it. It was a list of all his fellow cast members rooms. He saw your name and realized you were only five doors down. That's when it clicked for Mark. He didn't wanna let you go. How could he let you go? You were his one true love. His true source of happiness. He had to get you back. Without even a second thought he stormed out of his room and down the hall. He knew he had to make this right. He just hoped you would let him. 

 

You were sitting on the edge of your bed answering some texts and just staring at the room list. Mark was only a few doors up. Every nerve in you screamed at you to go to him and talk some sense into him, but you ignored it. If Mark was happy than you would mask your sorrow and pretend to be happy. If not for yourself than for the man you loved with every ounce your being. There was suddenly a knock on your door. You were wondering who would be up this late. When you opened the door your eyes widened. Mark stood there. He looked up at you and your heart broke. You could clearly tell he'd been crying. "Hey," he greeted. He voice was so strained. So weak from crying, "can I come in?".


	199. Second Chances Part 3 (Nick X Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine: Falling in love with Nick.

You sat on your bed as you hugged a familiar red and black pillow tightly. It was the one he would always lay his head on. You couldn't stop the tears from flowing. It wasn't that you were scared of Nick or that you didn't like him. The problem was you found yourself growing to really like him. It was because you were feeling a mix of emotions. The one you felt most shamefulness. You felt like a cheater. You knew he was gone and you should move on, but how could you? and with his vessel at that? You weren't sure how long you cried, but eventually, you drifted off to sleep.

You opened your eyes and sat up. You were on a plush bed covered with a velvet black comforter. You looked around and didn't recognize the room you were in. You opened the door and noticed a long hallway. It was dimly lit with lights scattered along them. You followed them until you came across two huge, black, wood, double doors. You pushed them open and walked in. It was a throne room. A short red carpet lead to a small set of steps. A throne was turned with it's back toward you. You could tell someone was sitting on the throne. "Um hello?" you called. When the throne chair spun around your heart skipped a beat at the familiar blue eyes that were looking at you. It may have looked like Nick, but you knew without a doubt it was your angel. 

_"Hello my beautiful rose," he greeted. Tears filled your eyes at the sound of the pet name you hadn't heard since your angel was taken from you. He was in front of you in seconds. His icy hands caressing your face as he wiped fallen tears from your cheeks, "Why so sad? Aren't you happy to see me?". You noticed an odd echo to his voice. Then you remembered that most humans couldn't handle seeing or hearing an angel's true form or voice. Which explains why he came to you in Nick's form and maybe he was trying his best to keep his voice as human as possible. You wrap your arms around him. Fully intent on never letting go._

_"I am happy to see you," you said as more tears fell, "but how?". He smiled._

_"I may be gone from the real world, but even in my own dream state, I can still hear prayers. I'm answering two,"._

_"Who's prayers?" you asked. He smiled._

_"Your's and Nick's," he said, "you both seem to be praying for the same thing. My acceptance of the love growing between you two,"._

_"I'm so sorry," you said but he gently hushed you by placing his finger on your mouth._

_"Don't be," he said, "It's ok. I'm no longer able to walk the earth, but my connection to Nick and to you is strong enough I can still hear prayers even in my dream state. You both ask for acceptance and even feel bad for the feelings your growing. I'm ok with it honestly. I'm no longer there to be with you. To protect you and love you, but Nick is. Who better to trust with my true love than the vessel who held me for so long. I want you happy Y/N,"._

_"I'll always love you Lucifer," you told him, "always,". He smiled and leaned down softly pressing his cool lips to yours. You closed your eyes getting lost in the kiss you've missed._

When you opened your eyes you were in your room, on your bed alone. You took a moment to let tears fall. Yes, they were tears of mourning, but they felt lighter this time. This time yes you were mourning your angel, but now you knew you could move on and it wouldn't be a shameful thing. You decided to go and talk with Nick, but first, there was something you needed to do. One final thing for a perfect goodbye to the angel you loved. You grabbed the box from your nightstand and headed for the garden in the bunker. Soon the box was buried under the rose bushes. It was your angel's favorite flower. Lucifer didn't show admiration for a lot of things his father created, but the one thing he did seem to enjoy was nature. Especially roses. So burying the box under the rose bushes seemed fitting. You said one final goodbye to your past and then headed inside hoping you still had a shot at a happy future.


	200. Songbird (Mark Pellegrino X Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is a dedicated one-shot for a friend's birthday. 
> 
> When you join Rob's band you never imagined you would catch the attention of a certain blue-eyed actor.

You were nervous as you waited backstage. You’re long-time friend Rob Benedict had invited you to audition for the first female vocal spot in his band Louden Swain. You would be an honorary member who would sing with them during Supernatural conventions and events. You looked around and saw other honorary members. Such as Jensen Ackles, Richard Speight, and the one that made your stomach flutter Mark Pellegrino. You have had a crush on the actor for as long as you could recall. “It’s about time Y/N,” Rob said, “you ready?”.   
“I hope so,” you told him taking a drink of water, “a little nervous,”. 

“You’ve got a killer voice,” he said, “just have fun up there and you’ll kill it,”. You nodded as he went on stage. Rob was running a singing competition looking for a new female vocal for the band. Girls would sing for a small group of fans, bandmates, and some cast members who would then vote for the best singer to join the band. “Ok, guys lets hear it for the next lady to come up on stage. She is a personal friend of mine,” Rob said, “give it up for Y/N!,” he shouted as you hurried on stage and hugged him. “What are you gonna sing for us?” he asked. 

“Stairway To Heaven,” you announced as he handed you the microphone. The music started and before long the small audience watching was lost within the song you sung. You were so into the song you never noticed how intensely a certain blue-eyed actor was watching you and listening. Like you had completely enchanted him. When you finished your song the crowd went insane. 

“Wow,” Rob said taking the microphone back, “I think that's the loudest cheering we’ve heard,”. You blushed and hurried off stage. Rob walked over to the others to help with the judging. 

“Who was that songbird?” Mark asked. 

“Y/N?” he said, “family friend,”. Mark knew exactly who had his vote. A little while later Rob called all the girls who had auditioned for the part out onto the stage. “Ok, it wasn’t easy,” Rob said, “but the guys finally picked our lady of the mic,”. He unfolded a piece of paper and read it, “and the winner is,” the sound of a drum roll rumbled through the room, “Y/N!,”. Your eyes widened. The guys had actually picked you. “Congrats Y/N,” Rob said, “you are the new honorary member of Louden Swain,”. 

 

A few days later you were at a convention and watching as the band warmed up for the night. Basically watching them act like goofballs while they set up. “Ok Y/N you’ll be singing One Way Or Another with Kim,” Rob told you. You nodded. As the night went on you watched as the band performed. You were very excited when the guys sang Up On Cripple Creek. You loved hearing Mark sing. His voice was unlike any others you’ve heard. You could listen to him sing all day. Hell, you could listen to him talk all day. Soon it was your turn to join Kim on stage and you two killed the song. Of course, Kim killed it harder, but you had fun just being on stage with her. Mark watched your performance backstage. He couldn’t help but find himself intrigued by you. Your voice, your energy. It was attractive to him. After the show, you were getting ready to leave when Rob invited you to an after-party. You declined saying you just wanted to get dinner head to your hotel for the night. As you were gathering your things you felt a tap on your shoulder. You looked behind you to see Mark.   
“Hello Y/N,” he greeted, “I overheard you and Rob and I was on my way to get dinner myself. You’re welcome to join,”. 

“I don’t wanna impose,” you said scolding yourself. Were you actually trying to turn down dinner with Mark Pellegrino?! 

“You won’t be,” he said, “I’m offering. Please?” he asked again. You smiled. He was being sweet. 

“Sure Mark,” you agreed, “it actually sounds really nice,”. He smiled and held out his arm for you and you gladly took it blushing a little. During dinner, you and Mark talked about work and life. You did notice how he only really wanted to talk about you. It made you feel special. You had butterflies in your stomach at first, but you soon found yourself at ease. Mark listened to every little story you told. You even discovered you were both staying at the same hotel and Mark insisted on walking you to your room. He wanted to talk to you as much as possible. You were a little sad when you reached your door. “This is me,” you said. 

“I had a great time,” he said. You smiled. 

“I did too,” you said, “Thank you, Mark, for dinner,”. He smiled. 

“My pleasure,” he said leaning over and kissing your cheek, “goodnight Songbird,” You blushed at the nickname as you entered your hotel room. 

 

As time went on you and Mark spent more time together. Either backstage at conventions, concerts, and he would even invite you onto the set sometimes to watch his scenes. You soon found yourself falling for the amazing man you’ve come to know. One night after a convention in Mark’s hometown everyone was at the airport to head off to another convention when you suddenly discovered you’re plane ticket was missing. “Crap,” you said as Rob and Mark walked by. 

“Everything ok Y/N?” Rob asked. 

“I think I lost my plane ticket,” you said. 

“Can you get another one?” Rob asked. 

“Barely,” you said, “and the only other plane to Virginia is tomorrow morning and I already gave up my hotel room,”. 

“Well, I actually live here,” Mark said, “you can stay with me and I’ll get you a ticket to fly with me tomorrow,”. 

“Mark, I couldn’t let you do that,” you said, but he cut you off. 

“I insist,” he said, “I am not letting you sit here all night,”. You thought his offer over and smiled. 

“Ok, but I’m cuddling Frankie the whole time or no deal,” you teased. He chuckled. 

“Deal,” he said. You soon found yourself in Mark’s car as he headed toward his house. You were nervous, but you didn’t understand why. You and Mark hung out all the time. True you had never really been alone with him. Not overnight. You arrived at his house and followed him in. You looked around. 

“It’s even more beautiful than in the pictures Mark,” you stated. He smiled. “Nothing compared to you,” he thought to himself. 

“Thank you,” he said. You sat down on the couch and as soon as you did Frankie jumped up and started to sniff you. 

“Hey Frankie,” you said petting him, “big fan,”. Soon the little brown dog was curled up in your lap as you pet him and unshamefully baby talked to him. That’s when it sank in for Mark. Seeing you click with Frankie like you did sealed the deal. He was officially in love with you. 

“Can I get you something to drink?” he asked. 

“Water would be fine,” you said. He grabbed two bottles from his fridge and sat down beside you as he handed you one, “Thank you for letting me stay Mark,”. 

“Anything for you Songbird,” He said. You looked down blushing at the nickname you’ve come to love yet again. Mark noticed and smiled. Not being able to fight it anymore he gently cupped your chin in his hand and made you look at him. He leaned in and softly pressed his lips to yours. You froze. “Sorry,” he said, “I’ve wanted to do that for so long,”. Your eyes widened. 

“You have?” you asked. You couldn’t believe what had happened let alone what he just said. 

“Y/N,” he said softly taking your hands in his, “I’ve fallen for you. I was intrigued by you since the minute you auditioned for Rob’s band. Over time I just fell more and tonight seeing you with Frankie. You’ve completely stolen my heart,”. You weren’t sure what to say? You swore you were dreaming. You couldn’t be this lucky, could you? “If you don’t feel the same I understand,” Mark said snapping you from your shock. You gently cupped his cheek in your hand. 

“Of course I feel the same way Mark,” you said. He smiled and leaned in giving you a longer, soft kiss as he wrapped his arms around you. At that moment everything was perfect. The next morning you woke up to discover you and Mark had fallen asleep snuggled up on the couch together. It was so peaceful and he looked so beautiful. You just laid there. Not wanting anything to change. And it didn’t until Frankie jumped up on Mark and woke him up with Doggy kisses. You giggled as you listened to Mark complain about doggy breath hoping for more mornings like this to come.


	201. Lucifer X Reader Imagine #32 (REQUESTED)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AUTHOR NOTE: This was requested by supernatural_is_life_34
> 
> Imagine: Lucifer being Jealous and wanting you back.

You and Lucifer met a few years ago when you were hunting with the Winchesters. You've since given up hunting, but you and the archangel eventually grew feelings for each other and became a couple. Things were great at first, but then Lucifer started to distance himself. Almost acted like he wanted nothing to do with you. Then you two argued. He told you he didn't have to deal with some useless little human that wasn't worthy of his time. That broke you, but you weren't gonna let him know that so you told him to go and he did. For a while, you silently moped around. You missed the angel, but he clearly didn't care. Eventually, you did start dating a new guy. A human guy named Noah. He was sweet and kinda cute, but your feelings for the guy never really went above friendship. You never did much other than hold his hand and maybe a little peck here and there. 

One afternoon you were making lunch for you and Noah. Just as you finished setting the table there was a knock on the door. Noah was early. You opened the door. Noah smiled and hugged you and he felt oddly cold. "You look beautiful doll face," he said walking in. You crossed your arms. 

"Sorry it's cold in here," you said as you watched him walk over to the table, "my heater must be broken,". 

"it happens," he said sitting down. 

"Yeah," you said, "or there's an archangel in my apartment,". 

"Guess my covers blown," he said giving you that smirk he was known for. 

"What do you want Lucifer?" you asked. 

"Geez doll face," he said holding his hands up, "no need to be hostile. I just wanted to talk,". 

"Yeah well last time I checked I wasn't worthy of your time," you said, "being a useless little human and all,". He sighed. 

"Let me explain Y/N," he said walking over to you. 

"What you said was pretty clear Lucifer," you said, "you don't want me,". You went to walk away, but he firmly, but gently grabbed your wrist. 

"Y/N please," he said. You looked into his eyes and could see a pleading look in them. 

"Fine, explain," you said. 

"I regret what I said," he started, "I shouldn't have said that and I didn't mean it,". 

"Than why say it?" you asked. He could see you were fighting to keep tears at bay. He needed to be honest with you even if he wasn't always the best at it. 

"The truth," he started forcing himself to look into your eyes, "the truth is I was...scared,". 

"Of me?" you asked confused. 

"No," he said stepped closer and gently wrapped his arms around your waist, "Of my feelings for you,". 

"What?" you asked. 

"I'm not used to feeling feelings like the ones I have for you," he went on, "I knew I was falling and I'll admit it scared me,". 

"So you thought pushing me away was the best thing to do?" you asked. 

"I panicked," he said, "Y/N, I've never had a romantic connection to anyone, until you and I guess I convinced myself falling for a human made me look weak,". 

"So why are you here now?" you asked. 

"I saw you out with this guy the other day," he gestured to the vessel he was wearing, "and I couldn't stand it. Now please say you'll give me another chance I hate being all gushy,". You giggled. 

"Ok, but first I want you back in the vessel you belong in," you said. He smiled. 

"One moment," he said before vanishing. A few moments later he fluttered back in in his usual vessel, "Better?" he asked. You smiled.   
"Much," you said as you wrapped your arms around your angel's neck and pressed your lips to his.


	202. Dean X Reader Imagine #22 (REQUESTED)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AUTHOR NOTE: This was requested by iam_rezvan
> 
> Imagine: You comfort Dean after a hunt.

You sat in your room when you got back to the bunker and just waited. You knew he would break soon and you knew as soon as he did he would need you. That's how you two were for each other. If one needed the other they were there. Soon you heard a yell from his room as something broke. As soon as you heard it you were on your feet and headed to his room. You opened the door and peaked in. Dean was sitting on the foot of his bed and though he tried to hide it a little you could see the tears falling from his beautiful green eyes. You walked over to him and sat on your knees as you took his hands in yours. "I'm right here," you told him. 

"I could have saved her Y/N," he said as more tears fell, "I was right there. If I would've just been faster,". On the hunt you just go back from you were trying to save a little girl from a vampire. Dean didn't reach her fast enough and the fanger killed her. 

"Dean," you told him, "You tried as hard as you could to save her. Sometimes a hunt goes wrong. But that doesn't mean it was your fault,". 

"I'm a hunter," he said, "I'm supposed to save people from monsters. She was a kid Y/N, "he sniffled. You reached up and wiped the tears from his face. 

"You save people all the time Dean Winchester," you told him, "I know it hurts and you feel like you failed when you can't save someone especially a child. But Dean you tried. Sometimes we lose and it sucks and I hate it just as much as you do, but Dean you are not a failure,". He looked up at you and wiped his eyes. 

"Please?" he said. That's all you needed. You got up and climbed on the bed. You laid on your back and opened your arms. The hunter crawled into your embrace and rested his head on your chest as you wrapped one arm around him and you ran your other hand through his hair. You just held him. That's all he needed. 

"You should rest Dean," you told him, "I'll still right here,". 

"Sing our song?" he requested. He soon closed his eyes and drifted off as you softly sang Living On A Prayer by Bonjovi.


	203. Dean X Reader Imagine #21 Part 5 FINALE (REQUESTED)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine: Catching Dean cheating on you.

You laid on your bed for a while. Just looking through pictures on your phone of you and Dean as you thought over what Sam said. You missed Dean. You still loved him. What he did hurt you, but you didn't just wanna give up. You sighed and decided to go downstairs for something to eat. It was three in the morning so everyone was probably asleep. You slipped on your fuzzy bunny slippers and headed downstairs. When you walked into the kitchen you noticed the back door was opened. You peeked out and saw Dean sitting on the picnic table just staring up at the night time sky. He looked so lonely. He looked so hurt which just made you feel worse. You sighed and decided to go talk to him. If there was a chance for you two you wanted it. You walked outside and headed over to him. "Kinda lonely out here by yourself," you said. 

"I guess I attract loneliness," he said, "just another reason I'm a screwup,". You walked over to him, took the beer he was drinking from him placing it on the table, and climbed up in his lap. You made him look at you. 

"Don't say that," you told him, "Dean Winchester you are not a screwup,". 

"Y/N how can you say that?" he asked, "after what I did?". You sighed and took his hand in yours. 

"Dean what you did hurt but what we have is too strong, to right to just throw away,". You told him. 

"Y/N I am so sorry," He said holding you tight to him, "I'm so sorry. I was a jerk and I know nothing excuses what I did but I'll do anything to get you back in my life,". You softly smiled running your hand through his hair. 

"Dean, yes you screwed up," you agreed, "but I can tell you feel awful for the decision you made. That doesn't make it right, but Dean I don't wanna be without you either,". 

"Can we try again Y/N?" he asked. The pleading look in his eyes telling you he was serious about making things up to you. You smiled. 

"Yes Dean, we can try again," you said, "but we can't get angry with each other all the time,". He smiled as he reached into his pocket pulling out the necklace with the ring he got you on it. 

"Will you accept this ring again?" he asked, "I swear on everything I love I will not break the promise this time,". You smiled and turned in his lap a little so he could help you put the necklace back on. When you turned back around he planted a soft, longing kiss on your lips. You happily returned the kiss as you cupped his face. "I love you Y/N," he said. 

"I love you too Dean," you said. You rested your head on his shoulder as you both just looked up at the stars. Dean looked over and noticed you were falling asleep. 

"Hey sleeping beauty," he called, "why don't you head to bed?". You opened your eyes and yawned. 

"Only if you come with me," He helped you up off the table and you both went to your room. You laid there in your hunter's arms. Everything felt right again as you drifted off to sleep.


	204. Sam X Reader Imagine #22 (REQUESTED)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AUTHOR NOTE: This was requested by djinn.n
> 
> Imagine: Sam takes care of you after a witch casts a sick spell on you.

One minute you were tangled in a fight with a witch and the next thing you knew you were on the floor clutching your stomach. The witch got away, but the boys didn't seem to care. Especially Sam. His main concern was you. He picked you up and carried you to the Impala and Dean floored it back to the bunker. Sam carried you in and laid you on the couch in the bunker living room. He made sure there was a bucket nearby and he never left your side. Dean called Castiel in to see if he could determine how to cure you. Castiel tried to do it himself, but the sickness spell was one that couldn't be cured magically. It had to run its course.   
"For how long?" Sam asked. 

"Well it's a strong spell," he said, "maybe a month,". So for a whole month, Sam never left your side. He held your hair when you puked, he made you soup and made sure whatever you wanted or needed you got. He told Dean he wouldn't join hunts until you were better. One day you two were watching Sam's old movies together. 

"Sam can I ask you something?" you asked. 

"You just did," he joked and you laughed. 

"Why have you been so insistent on taking care of me?" you asked, "I'm thankful, but it's like you went out of your way to make sure I was taken care of,". He smiled and looked down. 

"Because I wanted to," you said looking into your eyes, "because I love you Y/N,". You sat there a little stunned for a moment. You moved around until you were snuggled up to his side. 

"I love you too Sam," you said, "even more now,". He smiled and kissed the top of your head.


	205. Sam X Reader Imagine #23 (REQUESTED)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AUTHOR NOTE: This was requested by djinn.n
> 
> Imagine: Sam sees you asleep in his flannel shirt.

Sam was searching every room in the bunker. He was set on not stopping until he found his favorite blue and black flannel shirt. He checked his room, his hamper, and dresser. He checked the laundry room. He even checked his brother's room since Dean would sometimes steal his shirts. It was nowhere he checked. He decided to ask you if you had seen it. He knocked on your door. "Y/N?" he called. He cracked your door open and peeked inside. A smile spread across his face. You were laying there sound asleep snuggled up in his flannel shirt. It pretty much wrapped around you. He walked in and closed the door behind him. He laid on the other side of your bed and draped an arm around you as he kissed your cheek. "You look amazing in my shirt," he whispered. You soon snuggled up to him and he held you there until you woke up.


	206. Mark Pellegrino X Reader Imagine #2 Part 3 FINALE (REQUESTED)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine: Mark breaks up with you thinking you'd be happier with someone else.

Mark sat beside you on the edge of the bed. You were worried. He had clearly been crying and he looked so upset. He may have ended things, but you still loved him which meant you still worried about him. Right now you were a little alarmed. He hadn't said anything since you let him in. "Mark, what's wrong?" you asked. Suddenly you found yourself wrapped in his embrace. A feeling you had longed for for so long. 

"Y/N I am so sorry," he said. You were confused. You two had barely spoken in a year. What could he be apologizing for?

"For what Mark?" you asked. 

"For breaking your heart," he said. You were a little stunned, "I realize now how big of a mistake that was. I thought I could let you go. I thought we would be happier,". 

"Mark, it's ok," you said. 

"No Y/N," He said as he let you out of the hug but gently held your hands, "it's not. The truth is I've been miserable since the minute I walked away from you. But I know now that I wanna be your happiness Y/N. I wanna the one who makes you smile. I wanna be the one that makes you laugh. I wanna be the who gets to hold you, kiss you. I wanna be the who gets to tell you every day that I love you. But I've lost that chance,". You looked at him confused. 

"What do you mean Mark?" you asked, "how have you lost that chance?". 

"I saw you earlier tonight at the diner," he said, "I hope that guy knows how lucky he is,". He went to stand up and you gently stopped him by grabbing his shoulder. 

"I was on a blind date," you told him, "but Mark I can assure you I was not happy,". 

"You were laughing and you seemed happy," he pointed out. 

"Mark, I was miserable," you admitted. He looked at you confused, "it was all pretend. Yeah I laughed at jokes I barely listened too and I wore a fake smile but Mark, all I could think about was how much I missed you. How much I wished you were sitting there with me," tears started to form in your eyes, "It's always been you, Mark. It will always be you who makes me happy. And I want nothing more to be back in your arms and to kiss you. Mark, I have always loved you. I don't care about our age difference, and I don't care about having a family. My future is with you Mark Pellegrino," He gently caressed your cheek and you both briefly made eye contact before he leaned in and softly kissed you. 

At first, you both took the kiss slowly. Both hoping it was real. Once you realized it was the kiss became more passionate, but remained slow, tender as you wrapped arms around his neck and he wrapped you in his arms. At that moment you both felt right again. You both   
finally felt at home again. When the kiss finally ended Mark rested his head on yours. "I love you so much,". he said. You smiled. 

"I love you too," you said. 

"I know this might be a bad time," he said, "but I don't wanna waste another second with you,". He got up and for a minute you were confused as you watched him reach into his pocket. But you couldn't stop the tears when you watched him turn to you and get down on one knee. He opened the box to reveal a gorgeous diamond ring. "Y/N, I love you and I can't picture another day without the love of my life beside me. Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?". You basically leaped up yelling yes. He chuckled as he slid the ring on your finger.

 

Before you knew it you two were standing in front of your friends and family. As they announced you, husband and wife, everyone cheered. Mark smiled at you. "Always my beautiful angel,". You smiled. 

"Always my handsome devil," you said as you both shared a sweet kiss. Your very first kiss as Mr. and Mrs. Pellegrino.


	207. Misha X Reader Imagine #7(REQUESTED)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AUTHOR NOTE: This was a dedicated to mishamigo_robina for their birthday. 
> 
> Imagine: Your boyfriend Misha throws you a surprise party for your birthday.

You sat in a hot tub relaxing during a birthday spa day your boyfriend Misha sent you on with Daneel Ackles and Genevive Padalecki. You guys had spent the whole day there. You got massages, nail treatments, ate lunch, and then spent the rest of the time in the hot tub. Daneel even surprised you with a new bathing suit to wear as a birthday gift. "Thank you guys for this amazing day," you said. 

"You're welcome hun," Daneel said, "every girl should be pampered on their special day,". 

"Agreed," Gen said. You had almost fallen asleep when the girls told you it was time to leave. You sighed. The spa was amazing, but you missed Misha. You got dressed and piled into Daneel's car and headed back to Misha's house. You guys pulled up and headed for the front door. When you walked in and turned on the lights you were startled by the group of people who jumped out of various places and yelled surprise. So many people you've come to know and love over the years were there. Jensen, Jared, Jim, Kim, Ruthie, and both Marks had even joined the party. Walking out of the kitchen was your blue-eyed human angel carrying a huge cake. He placed it on the table and then wrapped his arms around you. 

"Happy birthday beautiful," he said. You smiled and gave him a soft kiss.

"You're such an angel," you told him. He faked pouted. 

"I'm not Castiel I'm Misha," he wined, "you love him better,". That caused you to giggle. 

"I could never love anyone more than you," you said giving him another soft kiss. 

"Ok guys, can we all eat before we threw up," Jensen interrupted. The party went well. When it came time to cut the cake your boyfriend in true Misha fashion licked the cake claiming his piece before cutting. When present time came Misha announced there would be a special gift given to you at the end. When the time came he told everyone to circle around you two as he had you stand in the middle. 

"Y/N," he said, "We've been together for a few years now and I've truly wanted to do this since the day we met,". your eyes widened and glossed over with tears as he got down on one knee, "will you marry me?". He opened the small white box revealing a diamond ring. You couldn't speak. All you could do was nod. He slid the ring on your finger and embraced you in a tight, warm hug as everyone cheered. It was the best birthday you ever had.


	208. Crowley X Reader Imagine #3 Part 2 (REQUESTED)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SPECIAL NOTE: OK guys, this part contains my very first sex scene. I know it might be cringy, but I tried. I hope you guys enjoy it. Especially all you Cas girls out there. If this goes well I may do more scenes in the future. 
> 
> Imagine: Your father Crowley finding out your dating Castiel.

You sit there on the log for a while. Yes, you loved your father despite what he'd done, even him kicking you to the curb. You hadn't even noticed you were crying until Castiel kneeled down and wiped the tears from your cheeks. You leaned into the angel's warm touch. "I'll understand if you choose your father Y/N," he said. You smiled at him. 

"I love my father Castiel," you said cupping the angel's face in your hands, "but I'm in love with you and if I have to lose my father's love or whatever to have you then I'll willingly pay that price,". Castiel smiled. 

"You can stay with me," he said.

"Cas, Sam and Dean are hunters," you told him, "I don't think they'll just welcome me with open arms,". 

"That's true," he said, "where well you go?". 

"I do have a hidden place up here not even my father knows about," you said, "follow me,". Soon you two found yourselves in a secluded run-down house. It looked to have been abandoned for a very long time. "I found this place the first time I ran from my father," you explained, "was here about a year before I knew he'd find me,". 

"So it's like your secret home?" he asked and you nodded. 

"Yes, my favorite thing about it is the window in the bedroom," you said as you headed up the old, creaky steps to the room, "at night the moon shines so bright through it,". You both looked out the window. There was a half-moon, but it still lit up the room in a soft light. 

"It is a beautiful view," he said. You smiled and walked over to him. 

"Thank you Cas," you told him wrapping your arms around his neck as he wrapped his around your waist, "you saved me. I'm finally free of my father and of hell,". 

"I just want you happy Y/N," he said. You leaned up and softly pressed your lips to his. The kiss was soft, sweet, but you soon found yourself lost in a tender, passionate liplock with the angel. He returned the same heat into the kiss as you did. You slid your hands under his trench coat and slowly slid it down his arms. The angel happily let it fall to the floor. You than undid his tie as his hands clasped the bottom of your top softly pulling it over your head, but you two instantly found your lips locked again once the shirt is gone. His warm hands softly grazed your sides as you made his suit jacket slide off next. He ended the kiss and smiled at you as you looked into his dark blue eyes. They were shaded with lust and love. The angel suddenly scooped you up bridal style and softly laid you on the bed. He hovered over you as he leaned down and you two got lost in another passionate kiss. You instantly wrapped your legs around him. His hands traveled to the zipper on the front of your bra. He unzipped it and let it slide away revealing your bare chest. He smiled as he gently massaged your breasts with slow, tender kisses. The feel of his warm breath and his soft lips against your skin made you moan. He traveled down your body trailing soft, slow kisses everywhere as he moved. Once he reached your panties he stood up and gently slid them down your legs. 

You never took your eyes off the angel as you watched him fully undress himself. You bit your lip as you took the full sight of him in. He slowly made his way back up your body. planting tender kisses up your legs, thighs, stomach, and chest. With each touch of his lips, your desire grew more. Soon his lips met yours again. The angel started to gently thrust into you. You let out little gasps of pleasure as you clung to the angel. The angel looked into your eyes as he thrusted a little faster. You moaned his name. The pleasure was so intense you accidentally lost control and your demon eyes showed. Feeling somehow ashamed you looked away. "Sorry," you said. Your angel stopped and your heart started to ache. But he gently placed his hand on your cheek and made you look at him. 

"Don't apologize," he said, "I know the true you and you're beautiful. Looking into your true eyes is like looking into two of the most beautiful onyx jewels,". You smiled. 

"Do you mean that Cas?" you asked.

"I do," he said kissing you softly. You smiled and suddenly flipped him over until you were on top. 

"Let me please you my naughty angel," you said as you started to rock your hips against him throwing your head back in pleasure. Soon Castiel matched your thrusting. after a while, all you could do was moan his name into his neck. Castiel gripped your hips tight and flipped you over. You were surprised but giggled noting the lust completely taking over in his deep ocean eyes. He started to thrust fast and hard. Growling as he buried his face in your neck. "Cas," you moaned. 

"Mine," he purred into your neck. 

"Yes angel I'm yours," you moaned back as he started thrusting so fast and hard the bed was slamming against the wall. Before long all you could do was moan as you held onto your angel. Soon the heat started to build inside you and you knew you were about to hit your climax.   
"Cas... I'm," you gasped out. 

"I know," he said, "Just enjoy it beautiful,". He started going faster. With one last cry of his name, you tightened your hold as all the pleasure hit you, It was unlike anything you had felt before. Soon the angel hit his point too and you both road out the storm of pleasure together. You both laid there after. You ran your hand through the angel's hair as he rested his head on your chest. Neither of you said a word, but you both were sure at that point that your love was true. Nothing was gonna tear you two apart.


	209. Dean X Reader Imagine #23 (REQUESTED)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AUTHOR NOTE: This was a dedicated imagine for lostgirlvoice
> 
> Imagine: Dean cheers you up on your birthday.

You just wanted to sulk in your room for the rest of the night. You had invited some long-time friends over for a party to celebrate your birthday, but no one showed up. Most never even gave a reason why. Others just said they were busy through text. You were dozing off when there was a knock on your door. "Who is it?" you called but no one answered back. You got up and opened the door. You saw no one. As you went to close the door you looked down and noticed flower petals on the ground. You looked up the hall and noticed there was a trail of flower petals. Curiosity getting the better of you you decided to follow it. You followed the petals all the to the bunker living room. It had flower petals all around it and Dean stood there in the middle of the room and smiled. You notice the scent of chocolate in the air. 

"Happy birthday sweetheart," he said as he walked over to you and handed you a rose. 

"You did all this for me?" you asked. 

"I saw how down you were about your party," he said wrapping you in his arms, "so I decided to throw you a private party just you and me,". 

"I don't know what to say, Dean," you told him as you took a sniff of the rose. 

"Just enjoy," he said turning the radio on and Nothing Else Matters by Metallica started to play. You smiled as you both gently started to sway to the music. You rested your head on his shoulder and closed your eyes. You felt at peace in the hunter's arms. When the song ended your stomach growled. Dean chuckled and you blushed a little. "Good thing I prepared a birthday treat," he said leading you over to the couch. On the table sat a bowl of melted chocolate still on a little portable heater to keep it from hardening. 

"That smells so good," you said. Dean smiled and grabbed a fork and stabbed a strawberry slice that was floating in the chocolate. 

"Open up," he said. You did and he fed you the slice. 

"Mm," you said, "beyond delicious,". He smiled and continued to feed you little slices. You had never had special attention like Dean was giving you before. "Who knew Dean Winchester was such a romantic guy?" you teased. 

"Only for my sweetheart," he said. Your eyes widened and you bushed. 

"Did you just call me your sweetheart?" you asked. 

"You bet I did," the hunter said as he leaned in and pressed his lips to yours. You were stunned at first but soon melted right into it. The taste of chocolate and beer mixing together was beyond intoxicating. This was the best birthday you could have ever imagined.


	210. Dean X Reader Imagine #24 (REQUESTED)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AUTHOR NOTE: This was requested by lillianfife2006.  
> PROMPT #14: "Just please be my best friend right now, not the guy I just confessed my love too,".   
> CHARACTER: Dean

You sat there in your hotel room with your legs hugged to your chest and your head down. You had made a complete fool of yourself. You and the boys had gotten drunk and you foolishly confessed your feelings to your best friend Dean. By the time you had realized what you were doing, it was too late and you ran out of the bar. You heard Dean call after you, but you kept going. How could you be so stupid? How could you let your deepest secret slip out? What were you gonna do if you just ruined the best friendship you had ever had? Would Dean laugh in your face? Would he turn you away? Tell you he didn't feel the same? You would never dare let yourself hope he returned the feelings. You couldn't be that lucky. There was knock on your door and you heard Dean's voice calling for you but you didn't move. Suddenly you heard a key jiggle and the door opened slowly and Dean walked in. "You forgot your key at the bar," he said. You just nodded. 

"Y/N why didn't just tell me?" he asked. 

"It doesn't matter," you said as you looked up at him, "just be my best friend right now and not the guy I confessed my love to,". Dean sat next to you and hugged you. Not romantically, but like he did when he was trying to comfort you. You both just sat there like that until you were almost asleep in his hold. He kissed the top of your head. 

"Just so you know," he whispered, "I'm in love with you too,".


	211. Castiel X Reader Imagine #23 (REQUESTED)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AUTHOR NOTE: This was requested by universelegebds
> 
> Imagine: Castiel gives you his trench coat when your cold.

It was a crisp winter night and you and the boys were bunkered down in some old run-down house keeping your eyes on a small vampire nest. All you had on was a thin jacket, jeans, and snow boots. Sam and Dean went to scout around the building once more while and you Castiel stayed and watched through the window. You had been watching for about ten minutes when Castiel noticed you shivering. "You're shaking Y/N," he said. 

"I'm cold Cas," you said giving him a half-smile. Castiel thought for a minute and shrugged off his trench coat. 

"Here," he said as he draped it over you. 

"What about you Cas?" you asked. You didn't want him to suffer because of you. He half-smiled. 

"Angel's don't get cold," he said. 

"Thanks, Cas," you said hugging the coat to you. Soon you yawned. Being cold always made you sleepy. The last thing you remembered was laying your head on Castiel's shoulder before things went dark. The next morning you woke up in your hotel room. You still had the angel's coat over you. You could hear the boys talking in hushed tones. You smiled and just laid there a little longer snuggled in the coat. The only way it could have been better is if the angel himself had you in his arms.


	212. Castiel X Reader Imagine #24 (REQUESTED)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AUTHOR NOTE: This was a dedicated imagine written for my friend Annie for reaching 1k on her Imagines Instagram account 
> 
> Imagine: Castiel takes you out on a celebration date.

You had finally done it. You had written and published your first book. It was a fictional story about a girl who fell in love with a guy who turned out to be her guardian angel. If you were being truthful it was based on your romance with a certain blue-eyed angel. You just changed some names and details, but it was the story of how an angel stole your heart. You were just sitting in your room when Castiel fluttered in. He had heard your small prayer hoping that no one would make a big deal about your book, but the seraph had other plans. "Hello Honey bee,". he greeted. You smiled at your nickname. 

"Hello pooh bear," you said getting up and hugging him. You even added how you had to explain your nickname for him in the book. 

"I wanna take you out to dinner," he said, "I know about your book,". You sighed. 

"That's sweet Cas," you said, "but you don't eat and it's not that big of a deal,". 

"Yes it is," he said, "and I can fake eating and enjoy your presence Y/N, please?". There they were. Those puppy eyes Cas has gotten so good at using. You even added that in your book. 

"Ok fine," you finally agreed, "but only because It's time with you,". He smiled and gave you a soft kiss. Later that night you got dressed in a black skirt with a matching top and heels. You put your hair up in a neat bun. Cas decided not to wear his trench coat and show off the suit underneath it. Castiel had somehow convinced Dean to let him drive the Impala. You enjoyed the peaceful drive to the restaurant Castiel had made reservations for. You pulled up to the restaurant and Cas helped you out of the car. With his arm around your waist, you headed inside. You noticed Castiel had a gift bag in his other hand. You talked as you enjoyed your favorite meal of chicken alfredo together and sipped on some wine. It was actually really nice to just be out with your angel. No monsters or danger. 

"I have a request for you Y/N?" he said as he reached into the gift bag and pulled out what looked like a copy of your book, "will you sign   
this for me?". You smiled. It was so sweet. "I am your biggest fan after all," he added. 

"Will I can't say no to my biggest fan now can I?" you said taking the book and grabbing a pen from your little purse. As you opened the book you noticed a little note taped on the inside cover. When you read it your eyes widened. There in Castiel's handwriting was a note that said Will you marry me? You looked up from the book to see your angel in front of you, down on one knee, holding up a beautiful engagement ring. You eyes filled with tears as all you could do was nod as the angel slipped the ring on your finger. He stood up and your arms were around him instantly as everyone in the restaurant cheered. 

"I love you so much pooh bear," you said. 

"I love you even more honey bee," he said placing a soft kiss on your lips.


	213. Castiel X Reader Imagine #25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AUTHOR NOTE: I wrote this in honor the day Castiel appeared on screen and stole so many hearts. Words can't explain how much I love this angel. 
> 
> Imagine: Celebrating Castiel's birthday.

You sat in the bakery and waited for the special cupcakes you ordered. You wanted to bake them yourself but you were in no way at all a cook. Even the microwave hated you. You didn't know his exact creation date but today was the day you and your brothers had met Castiel. You were in awe of the blue-eyed angel from the start. Over time as you all bonded with the angel you found yourself falling for the adorable seraph. You've never told Castiel how you felt. You didn't want to risk him not feeling the same. Soon your order was up.   
You had ordered a dozen chocolate cupcakes with honey frosting and little bumblebee shaped sprinkles on them. You even ordered a candle in the shape of a bee to be placed in the middle of one of them. You grabbed your order and headed back to the bunker. No Castiel didn't eat. He would probably give the cupcakes to you after he blows the candle out. You get to the bunker and place the cupcakes down on the table as you make a pot of coffee. That was the one thing Castiel did like to drink other than beer here and there. The boys were out on a hunt and you hoped Castiel wasn't busy as you sent out a prayer. "Hey Cas, if it's not to much trouble could you stop by the bunker please," you sat down and waited. Not even five minutes later you heard a flap of wings. 

"Is everything ok Y/N?" he asked. 

"Yeah," you said taking his hand leading over to the table, "I got you a gift for your birthday,". 

"Y/N I was created not born," he said, "and it wasn't today,". You giggled. 

"I know Cas, but today is the day we met you all those years ago so I'm counting it as your birthday," you said. He nodded as you handed him the cupcake with a candle in it. 

"It's nice Y/N, but I don't eat," he said taking it. 

"I know, but you need to blow out the candle and make a wish," you said lighting the candle. 

"Why?" he asked tilting his head in the adorable, confused way and you went on to explain the wishing tradition. The angel looked lost in thought for a moment before blowing out the candle. You clapped and giggled causing him to smile. You two sat in the kitchen as he enjoyed a cup of coffee and you the cupcake. You noticed a thoughtful smile on the angel's face. 

"Whatcha thinkin about Cas?" you asked. 

"When my wish will come true," he said. 

"I know I shouldn't ask, but what did you wish for?" you asked. He looked at you. His dark blue eyes seemed brighter somehow. He stood and walked over to you. He leaned down and softly pressed his lips to yours. Your eyes instantly closed. Though you were stunned you couldn't help but kiss back. When he broke the kiss and he looked into your eyes as he caressed your cheek. 

"That," he said.


	214. Why Don't We Just Dance? (Dean X Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AUTHOR NOTE: This was a live imagine I did in a Instagram group chat. 
> 
> Imagine: Dean cheers you up with a little dancing.

You were sitting in the bunker living room channel surfing. Over three hundred channels and nothing on. You settled on the news which of course was nothing but stories about what true monsters humans could be. From one story of a bank robbery to one of a murder fueled by jealousy. You sighed and didn't even notice when Dean walked into the room. "Hey sweetheart," he said, "mind getting up for a minute?". You huffed but did as asked. You watched a little confused as Dean pushed the couch over to the other side of the room. 

He then turned the radio on. An old country song played as he walked over to you and gently grabbed your hands pulling you into the middle of the room. "Feel like dancing?" he asked. 

"I feel a little under dressed for dancing," you said. 

"You kiddin?" he asked, "You look beyond beautiful,". 

"I'm wearing baggy sweats and my hair is a mess," you said gesturing to yourself. 

"Yeah," he said pulling you to him, "and I've never wanted to hold you so bad before,". You smiled and gave him a soft kiss you two started to dance. 

Dean would twirl you and dip you as you just smiled and laughed. You were having such a good time that you hadn't even noticed you two were happily dancing down the hall to your room. You giggled as Dean gently pushed you against the door and gave you a more loving, passionate kiss. "So feel like havin a private dance session?" he asked. You smiled at the lust and love for you in your hunter's beautiful green eyes. 

"Nothing in the world has ever sounded better," you said taking his lips in yours again as he opened the door and lead you inside. You two had the steamiest dance session you had ever had. Your spirits were definitely lifted. You were so thankful for the hunter you've come to love.


	215. Getting You Home (Sam X Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AUTHOR NOTE: This was a live imagine I did in my Instagram group chat. 
> 
> Imagine: Being on a dinner date with Sam and finding so hard not to hurry back home.

You and the boys finally had some free time from hunting which meant date night for you and Sam. You two had been dating for almost two years. It had been so long since your last date, but tonight Sammy decided to take you on a fancy dinner date. So you two sat and talked over a delicious fresh garden salad and wine. 

You never noticed how Sam was looking at you. Taking note of how the little black dress you wore hugged your body just right. How it brought out your figure. From the hem of the dress that brought out your legs to the low cut neckline that made him unable not to notice your chest. The way your wavy hair flowed over your shoulders bringing out your beautiful eyes and full lips.   
He couldn't stop himself from picturing his hands running through your hair or picturing your legs wrapped around him as he kisses your neck. His hands moving slowly under the dress. He licked his lips and took a drink of his wine as thoughts of you moaning his name teased him. His only thought was of getting you home soon. 

You were doing your best to calm yourself down too. Sam looked so good in a tux. It brought out his build and his beautiful hazel green eyes. His hair was combed back. You had to the fight the urge to tackle him then and there when images of him holding you up against the wall as you pull your hands through his hair and kiss him senseless played through your mind. God, you needed to get him home.   
You gently start to trace little hearts on the back of his hand as you slowly move your foot up his leg under the table. You both smirk at each other. "So um," Sam said clearing his throat, " kinda tired. You wanna head home?". The little not so innocent smile he gave you made you smile. 

"You read my mind," you said. Soon you were back at the bunker. As you walked down the hall to the room you shared you slowly let your dress fall off your shoulders. When you walked in the room you let the dress fall off and kicked it aside giving Sam a playful smile. He smirked closing the door. The date just got better from there.


	216. A Hard Goodbye (TWF X Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AUTHOR NOTE: Please this a team free will 1.0 story. And it was a live imagine I wrote in an Instagram group chat. 
> 
> Imagine: Team Free Will having no choice but having to say goodbye before you pass away.

It was supposed to be a simple demon hunt. You and the boys had been tracking a demon who had been making deals than forcing them to come due early. You had caught the demon, but you hadn't counted on there being more than one. Before you could stab the one in front of you one snuck up behind you and swung around you plunging a blade into your stomach.   
You screamed and fell to the ground. Dean managed to kill one demon but the one that stabbed you got away. "Y/N!" Dean called running to you. 

"Her wound is deep," Sam said, "and she's bleeding fast,". 

"Who do we do Sammy?" Dean said. 

"Cas can heal her right?" Sam said as the angel entered the room. He placed two fingers on your forehead, but nothing happened. 

"My grace isn't restored enough yet," he said. 

"Damn it we gotta do something!" Dean said panicking and you grabbed his arm. You could feel yourself fading and you had to get their attention before it was too late so you grabbed Sam's arm too. 

"Guys," you said with a shaky voice and they both looked at you, "what's done is done. You have to let me go,". 

"Y/N no," Sam started to argue. 

"Sammy," you said breathing hard, "I'm bleeding out, Cas's grace isn't restored. There is no other option,". You looked at the three guys you've come to love. All three of them had teary eyes. 

"Y/N please don't say that," Dean begged. 

"Dean," you said, "I love you three so much and I am so thankful you guys took me in. Please know you all three mean the world to me," You started coughing and spitting up a little blood. 

"We love you too Y/N," Dean said. 

"You're our sister," Sam said. Castiel just looked on. You gave him a small smile. 

"I even had a guardian angel," you said. Despite the heartbreak clear on the angel's face, he smiled at you. 

"It has been a pleasure to watch over you Y/N," he said. Your eyes started to droop. The end was near and you knew it. Right before things went dark you managed to whisper loud enough for them to hear. 

"I love you guys so much," and with that, your head fell back and you were gone. Taking the hearts of two heartbroken hunters and a devastated angel with you.


	217. Second Chances Part 4 (Nick X Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AUTHOR'S NOTE: There is a sex scene in this part.

You walked into the kitchen to make you and Nick something for breakfast so you could eat and talk like you two always did. As you gathered what you needed for your famous homemade scrambled eggs you overheard the boys talking at the table. 

"So Nick's planning to leave?" Sam said, "is he sure that's wise?". 

"He feels there's nothing here for him,". Castiel said. Your heart broke. You had to make Nick stay. You loved him. You rushed out of the kitchen and down the hall until you came to Nick's door. It was open and he was packing what small amount of clothes he had. 

"Please don't go," you said. He stopped and turned to you. 

"I'm sorry I made you feel uncomfortable," he said, "it's best if I go,". 

"No Nick, it's not," you said walking over to him and grabbing him in a big hug, "Please stay. I love you,". Nick's eyes widened. 

"Are you sure Y/N?" he asked pulling you away enough to look at him, "I don't want you to think you have to say that,". 

"Nick, I mean it," you said, "I admit your kiss took me by surprise and it might sound stupid, but part of me felt like I was cheating or like I was saying he didn't matter to me, but I know that's not true now,". 

"I can understand that," he said, "I know when you look at me you see him,". 

"I use to," you admitted, "but I'm starting to actually see you Nick, and I like what I see. Please let me make us breakfast and let's talk,". Nick thought it over for a minute and agreed. You made a big pan of scrambled eggs with bacon bits, onions, green peppers, and lots of cheese mixed into it. You two ate and talked. You told Nick about your dream and you two discussed what you wanted. You both agreed to take it slow and let whatever romance you were meant for happen when it should. Like always you and Nick spent every free moment you had together. Either in his room playing cards or your room watching movies and shows. One day Nick asked you out. You were nervous. It was your first actual date. He was planning to take you out to dinner and then a romantic walk. You wanted to make sure you wore the perfect outfit for the date. But being a huntress and a Winchester most of your clothes were flannel or plaid. You went with a green knee-length plaid skirt, a black short sleeve top, and matching black boots. You got dressed and decided to curl your hair. Just as you finished getting ready there was a knock on your door. 

You opened it to see Nick. He was dressed in a white button-up dress shirt and black jeans. his hair was combed back. "Wow," he said taking in your look, "you look beyond beautiful,". You blushed. 

"Thank you," you said, "you don't look bad yourself,". 

"Ready?" he asked and you nodded taking his hand in yours. Nick insisted on driving and soon you guys arrived at a little restaurant near the beach. You enjoyed a nice steak and wine dinner as you two talked and then walked along the beach. You hugged Nick's arm and rested your head on his shoulder as you just stared out over the moonlit water. 

"I had fun tonight," you said. 

"I did too," Nick said as he looked over at you and your eyes locked. He leaned down and softly pressed his lips to yours. But this time you didn't run. You more than happily kissed back. The kiss was slow but passion-filled. When you broke apart you both smiled. "That was well worth the wait," he said. 

"Well worth it," you agreed. You two were soon on your way back to the bunker. Nick had one hand on the steering wheel and his other was intertwined with yours. When you got back to the bunker Nick even walked you to your room. 

"I had a great time," Nick said as you opened your door. 

"I did too," you said, "would you like to come in? We could watch something together,". Nick smiled. 

"Sure, just gonna go change," he said kissing your cheek and heading to his room. You changed into a pair of shorts and a tank top like you usually did at night. Soon Nick returned wearing a t-shirt and sweat pants and you both got settled on your bed. It was your turn to pick the show and you picked Santa Clarita Diet. The plot sounded just ridiculous enough to be a good laugh. You were halfway through the first episode when you felt Nick softly kiss your neck. You couldn't help but close your eyes and enjoy the feeling. He softly cupped your face in his hand as he continued to softly and slowly kiss your neck. You let out a little moan and Nick looked up at you. You two made eye contact for a quick moment before you leaned down and pressed your lips to his. Nick pulled you as close to him as he could as the kiss became more heated. He softly laid you back never taking his lips from yours. You grab the end of his t-shirt and broke the kiss as you pulled it over his head. You ran your hands over his chest and stomach. He was warm to the touch, but still just as breathtaking. Nick softly pulled you up just enough to slide your tank top off. You both blushed shyly as you had no bra on. You both let out a small moan as you made skin to skin contact as you kissed again. Nick's hands softly running up and down your sides. His touch was gentle, but needy. So was yours. You could feel him getting excited. He broke the kiss and held himself up to look at you. "Are you sure?" he asked. You nodded. 

"I'm sure," you answered. 

"I..remember how you two would do it," he started, but you cut him off. 

"No," you said, "I'm making love with you Nick. Make love to me like you would,". Soon the room was filled with soft moans and grunts as Nick slowly thrusted. You two wanted to take it slow. Nick felt familiar but brand new all at once. You kept eye contact with Nick for a while. You wanted him to know you were one hundred percent with him. That he was all you wanted. You didn't want him to think by closing your eyes you were daydreaming about someone else. After a while, you wanted more. You needed more of him. "Nick faster please," you managed to say through moans. Nick thrusted faster. Soon causing you to close your eyes and throw your head back into your pillow.   
You didn't worry though. From how you called Nick's name over and over you were sure he wasn't worried about you pretending you were with anyone but him. As the heat started to build inside you you clung onto him. By now all you could do was moan. Soon the heat started to become more than you could fight and you knew you were getting close. "Nick," you gasped moaning, "I'm close,". He nodded as he started thrusting faster and deeper. "Yes Nick!" you screamed into his shoulder blade as you held onto him tighter. He screamed your name too as you both climaxed together. As you both came down from your high Nick looked at you. Love clear in his beautiful blue eyes. 

"You're so beautiful," he said leaning down and giving you a soft, loving kiss. You both laid there after. You on your back and Nick on his side propping himself up with one arm as he gently stroked your arm with his free hand. You both had blissful looks on your faces. "Do you regret it?" he asked. You could hear a tiny bit of fear in his voice. 

"No," you said turning over on your side and gently caressing his cheek, "not one second of it,". He smiled as he leaned over and kissed you softly. You two cuddled up and soon fell asleep in each other's arms.


	218. The Devil's Heart (Lucifer X Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AUTHOR NOTE: This was a live imagine I did in my Instagram group chat. 
> 
> Imagine: Lucifer has the urge to protect after he is freed from the cage.

Humans. Even the word disgusted the archangel. He despised the species. What he dished out to them they deserved. Now that he was free from the cage he was gonna wipe his father's creation clean. Redo it to fit his image. It would be so much better. It was the night after he raised Death and he was watching his demons wreak havoc when he saw a group of them chasing a girl. He smirked and walked closer to watch, but once his icy blue eyes landed on you something inside him clicked. You were both stunning body and soul and he felt this odd and strong urge to protect you. The fear clear on your face angered him. Before one of the demons could stab you he snapped his fingers and they all turned to black dust. 

You looked over and backed away a little when you saw him. "Please," he said holding up his hands, "please don't be afraid. I have no intentions of harming you,". You could tell by the pleading look in his eyes he was telling the truth. You knew who he was. And yet once he said that you weren't scared. 

"You're Lucifer," you said. He nodded. 

"I am, but I truly mean you no ill intentions," he said, "in fact honestly I have the urge to want to protect you,". It was the truth since the moment he laid eyes on you the feeling to protect you grew. 

"Why?" you asked, "why would you deem me special enough to protect?". 

"I honestly can't explain it myself," he said, "just please come with me. You won't want or need for anything. I'll take care of you,". You had to admit. His offer was so tempting. You had no one. You were pretty much a drifter. You looked into his eyes once more and could see the hope within them. 

"Ok," you agreed, "I believe you mean no harm,". You walked over to him and he gently wrapped his arms around you. He was cold, but it felt inviting. You heard a flutter of wings and you both vanished. When you opened your eyes you were in an old rundown apartment building. 

"I know it's not very nice," he said, "but it will have to do,". 

"It's better than living on the street," you said. 

"You have no home?" he asked as he sat down beside you, "please tell me your story,".


	219. Recipe For Heartbreak (Misha X Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AUTHOR NOTE: This is a high school AU with Misha. In this Misha is a modern day teen. This was requested by imaginingsupernatural. 
> 
> Imagine: Imagine being a cooking youtuber and meeting Misha Collins another cooking youtuber and you both are in high school, but then you get really sick. What could happen?

"The muffins are done guys!" you said getting the oven mitts ready as the timer on the stove dinged. You carefully opened the oven. "They smell so yummy guys!" you say to the camera sitting on the counter of your new kitchen. You had decided to make a batch of chocolate chip banana muffins. You got them out and placed them on a plate and used a fork to cut into one of them and try a bite. It practically melted in your mouth. "Mmm, guys so good!" you said holding up the muffin to the camera, "look at all that gooey chocolate,". 

"Thank you guys for tuning in to my first video in my new kitchen," you said, "it's gonna take some time, but we'll get used to the CulinaryQueen's new castle," you giggled spinning around in the kitchen. "Now remember the recipe will be up on my blog soon if you wanna make your own muffins. Bye guys!" you blew a kiss to the camera and turned it off. After you edited and uploaded the video you cleaned up the kitchen and put the rest of the muffins in a Tupperware bowl. You'd take them with you tomorrow just in case the food in your new school wasn't good. You were nervous. You and your mom had moved into the new house a week ago. Your mom was a lawyer and got sent to a new firm so you had to move. You started school in the morning. You were the new kid and that can be scary. You got ready for bed and when you laid down you decided to watch one of your favorite cooking channels on youtube. It was a channel called CookingWithCollins. He was a fellow teen cook youtuber who would cook odd recipes his followers suggested. His name was Misha and you were crushing on him hard. In his latest episode, he was making something called sweet tea pie. 

"And now while the pie is cooling," he said as he grabbed a bag of powdered sugar and started sprinkling it on the top of the pie, "just sprinkle some powdered sugar over it,". He then cut a slice and tried it then went on to talk about how it tasted and such. "Well guys leave me comments for what you want me to try next," he waved to his camera than the video ended. You laid in your bed and daydreamed as you drifted off to sleep. It was always the same thing. You meet Misha and you both cook something together. You shot up in bed the next morning and held your head. An intense pain shot through it. Like a really bad headache. You would get them from time to time. They seem to only last a few minutes but they hurt a lot. When it finally passed you looked at your alarm clock and saw it was time to get up and get ready for your first day of school. You got dressed and headed downstairs. You grabbed a bagel and put the muffins you made in your bag. You took a pain pill to fight off any more headaches and headed to the car with your mom.   
Your mom dropped you off at school and you headed for the main office. You walked in and up to the counter and waited. "Can I help you hun?" an older woman asked. 

"Um yes," you said, "I'm Y/N Y/L/N. I'm new here and I was told someone would be showing me around the school,". 

"Ah yes," she said, "they should be here soon. Here is your schedule Miss Y/L/N,". You thanked her and sat down and waited. A few minutes later a boy walked in and spoke to the woman at the counter. "She's right over there," she pointed at you. When the boy turned around your eyes widened. It was Misha Collins.


	220. Wrongfully Accused (Lucifer X Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AUTHOR NOTE: This an AU where everyone is human. 
> 
> Imagine: When you reach out to a prisoner as part of a pen pal program what could possibly happen?

You were spending the afternoon helping your brother Sam and his best friend Castiel sort through old cases. Sam was a law professor and Castiel was a lawyer. You were sorting files on his desk when you saw a banilla envelope that said Pen Pal Project on it. "What's that?" you asked pointing to it. 

"It's this pen pal project the local prison is doing," Sam explained, "they want their most harmless to hopefully find a pen pal as a way of preparing them for release if they get it,". 

"Can I look?" you asked intrigued. 

"Sure, just please don't write to anyone," he said, "they can be dangerous,". You took the envelope and headed off to get lunch. As you ate lunch you looked over the files of the inmates for the pen pale project. So far none of the inmates caught your eye. Until you got to the last file in the envelope. This guy had shaggy blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. What caught you the most was the look of clear hurt on his face. His name caught you by surprise too. His name was Lucifer Shurley. You knew people could be out there with biblical names, but you've never heard anyone being named after the devil himself. There was something about this guy that just seemed to call to you. You had to write to him. You felt like you almost needed to write to him. You knew you couldn't join the program itself. Both your brother's would have a fit plus Dean was a cop. 

So you decided to keep Lucifer's file for yourself. You were sure Sam wouldn't notice anyway. After you were done helping Sam and Castiel you headed home. You changed into your pajamas and read Lucifer's file a little more. His mother died giving birth. His father was a very famous author and very well known priest in town. He had a son named Jack who was three and the mother wouldn't let him see the child. He was in jail serving a five-year prison sentence for stealing money from his father. He had served a year and a half so far. The file did state Lucifer has always maintained his innocence and his story has never changed. It also mentioned how with good behavior he could get out, but he always seemed to be some kind of fight that would delay that. You made up your mind and decided to write to him. You got out a pen and paper and wrote down the pen pal information. You decided you would write the first letter tomorrow as you had some apartments to show off in the morning. The next day after showing a few apartments in the buildings you managed you took your lunch break and decided to write your pen pal letter. You sat there and debated on what to say.   
Hi Lucifer, 

_I'm not sure what to really say. I saw your file in a pen pal project my brother is working on with his law school class. I snuck your file out. I can't explain why or even how but I feel this strong need to write to you. I feel as though we should get to know each other. If this is something you'd like to try please write me back.  
Thank you,  
Y/N Y/L/N. _

The next morning you stuck the letter in your mailbox. Hoping Lucifer would answer. 

A few days later Lucifer was in his cell when mail time came around. "Look here," a cop teased stopping by his cell, "Satan finally got some mail,". Lucifer just gave the jerk cop a cold stare as he threw the letter in the cell and walked off chuckling. Lucifer picked the letter up and checked it out. He didn't recognize the address it came from. He opened it and read it. It was short, but kind of took him by surprise. Someone had actually reached out to him. The writer seemed sweet, genuine. Lucifer wasn't sure if this was worth his time or not. Should he write back and get to know this Y/N Y/L/N or just chop this up to a fluke?


	221. Lucifer X Reader Imagine #35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AUTHOR NOTE: This was written as a gift for angels_and_honeybees for reaching 1k followers!
> 
> Imagine: You're married, but having an affair with Lucifer.

You sat there in the lap of the dark prince himself. Part of you knew it was wrong. Part of you knew you should stay away. Part of you begged you to remember your husband, but you just couldn't resist him as your hands glazed over his frozen bare chest. This affair with the devil had been going on for a while now. You weren't sure why you found him so alluring or why you couldn't stay away. He placed an icy finger under your chin and lifted it up to get a better view of your neck. "Relax kitten," he purred learning in. So close his chilly breath danced on the bare skin of your neck, "I don't bite unless of course, you want me to," he nibbled softly on your pulse point. You fought back a moan as the most sinful thoughts teased your mind. You felt his frosty hand snake under your blouse and caress your stomach. Slowly moving up to softy paw your breast. 

It was getting harder to fight the desire flaming inside you. Soon his hand traveled to your legs as he teasingly started to move it up your leg. You gasped as it rested on your inner thigh. "Did you say something kitten?" he asked with an amused pur. The lust coating his voice was clear. You started to shake as his hand traveled up your thigh higher. "You're shaking," he pointed out, "is it out of fear?" he asked as he continued to move his hand higher until he found the desired destination and you moaned, "or of anticipation?".


	222. The Devil's Heart Part 2 (Lucifer X Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine: Imagine: Lucifer has the urge to protect after he is freed from the cage.

You had been with Lucifer since the night he saved you from those demons. You weren't in danger. In fact, you had never felt safer. He meant it when he said he would take care of you. He even put the fear of himself in his demons. Told them that if they even looked at you the wrong way he'd snap them. You were sitting in the living room of the apartment Lucifer claimed. You watched as he suddenly got a prayer. He smirked. 

Apparently, his true vessel was at a hotel. You didn't know who this Sam Winchester was, but apparently, he was Lucifer's true vessel. He needed that vessel for a showdown with his brother. You had to admit that kind of scared you. You were attached the archangel. The thought of losing him frightened you. 

He turned to you and smiled. "I have to go for a while," he informed you. Noticing the look of worry in your eyes he gently cupped your face in his icy hands, "don't worry my dove," the nickname made you blush and smile, "I'll return soon,". He kissed your forehead and turned to his demons. "You know the rules," he stated in a cold, firm voice, "if she is mistreated in any way you will seast to exist,". With that warning, he fluttered off. 

Lucifer returned about an hour or so later. The heartbroken look on his face made your heart ache. He looked so upset. So crushed. He sat on the old couch beside you. After a moment he registered you were there. "Sorry, I'm a mess," he said snapping his fingers and cleaning himself up. You didn't push him on why he looked so hurt. You just gently grabbed his hands in yours. He explained how his little brother Gabriel showed up and took the side of the demigods and humans over him and how though it truly hurt him he had to take his brother's life. "Everyone I love turns on me," he whispered.

"I will never turn on you Lucifer," you told him, "I love you, and I will always be on your side,". He looked at you. He could sense the truth in your words. He leaned forward and softly pressed his lips to yours. His lips were cold, but the kiss felt so right.


	223. Fallen Huntress (TFW X Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AUTHOR'S NOTE: This will have mentions of cancer. This also a team free will 1.0 story. 
> 
> Imagine: You start feeling sick. What could be wrong?   
> How will it affect team free will?  
> and how will Castiel handle watching it happen to the woman he loves?

You had been hunting with the Winchester brothers for a few years now. Not only were they like brothers to you, but you even managed to start a strong romance with a certain blue-eyed angel. He was so sweet and beyond adorable. He would check up on you daily and bring you a flower. Usually a rose or a daisy. You were head over heels in love. You were an impressive hunter. It was why you got along with the boys so well. You were slaying a vampire nest. It was small but grueling. Just as you cut off the head of the last fanger suddenly the room started to spin. "Y/N you in here?" Dean called walking in. When he spotted you you were standing against the wall holding your head in your hands. 

"Yeah over here," you called back. 

"You ok?" he asked walking over. 

"Yeah, just a little dizzy," you said. Usually, you would call for Castiel to heal you, but right now he had no grace so he was basically human.   
"Come on," Dean said putting an arm around you helping you out to the impala, "Cas will smite me one day if something happens to you,". You giggled. On the drive back to the bunker you were out cold. When you got back to the bunker Dean couldn't get you to fully wake up. You would just fuss and fall back to sleep. Eventually, Castiel came and helped you out of the car and carried you inside and to your room. Even for a human, his strength was impressive. When you woke up your head ached a bit, but you felt a little better. 

"Hi, my beautiful sleepyhead," Castiel's gruff, but soft voice said. You smiled and rolled over on your side to rest your head on his chest. 

"Hi handsome," you said, "when did I get home?". 

"About three hours ago," he said, "you were sleeping very heavily,". You chuckled. 

"Sounds like me," you said. 

"Are you feeling ok?" he asked, "Dean said you got dizzy after the hunt,". You figured Dean would tell him.

"I'm ok Cas," you said, "I was just a little tired and I guess it made me dizzy,". 

"Than get some more rest," he said, "I'll be here if you need anything,". You smiled as you closed your eyes and went back to sleep. You woke a few hours later feeling as though you couldn't breathe. 

"Cas!" you managed to call as you sat up. By the time he got into the room, you were sitting up and started to breathe a little better. 

"What's wrong?" he asked. 

"I felt like I couldn't breath when I woke up," you said. By then the boys came rushing in. 

"Is everything ok?" Sam asked. 

"She woke up with trouble breathing," Castiel explained, "how do you feel now?". 

"Better, still a little trouble breathing, but better," you said. 

"I'll get an inhaler from one of the medical kits," Sam said hurrying off. A few minutes later you were puffing on an inhaler. three pairs of worry-filled eyes watching you. When you were done with the inhaler you felt a lot better. 

"Are you feeling better?" Castiel asked gently grabbing your hands in his. You smiled at his gentle touch. 

"Much better," you said, "I guess I've been overworking myself,". 

"Then maybe you should take time off from hunting for a bit," Dean suggested. You were gonna argue, but the pleading look of worry in your former angel's eyes made you agree. For his sake anyway. 

"I think your right Dean," you said noting the look of relief on Castiel's face. 

"Good," he said, "I'm gonna go make us breakfast,".


	224. Dean X Reader Imagine #26 (REQUESTED)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AUTHOR NOTE: This was requested by 1artsypineapple
> 
> Imagine: You're big brother Dean comforting you after you were stood up.

You were super excited as you applied some cherry lipgloss on your lips. You had a date with a fellow hunter that was around your age. Your older brother Dean was not happy about it. Said the guy seemed like a jerk. You knew it was just his big brother senses kicking in. You looked yourself over in the mirror. You were wearing a ruffled denim skirt, a black bell sleeved top, and matching black heels. You had your hair in a neat bun. You grabbed your purse and headed to the library where your brothers were researching. "How do I look?" you asked. Sam smiled. 

"You looking beautiful," he said. 

"Too good for this loser," Dean said. You sighed.

"Dean what do you have against him?" you asked, "he's my age and is a hunter too,". 

"Hunters can be jerks Y/N," he pointed out. 

"Well Ian isn't like that," you said kissing his cheek, "if I'm not back before ten I'll call,". You kissed Sam's cheek and headed out. On the way to the door, You passed Castiel who just fluttered in. 

"You look nice Y/N,' he said. You smiled and kissed his cheek too. 

"Thanks, Cas," you said, "bye guys!". And with that, you were out the door. 

 

Dean was sitting in the library reading over a lore book for a hunt you all were preparing for when he got a text on his phone. It was from you. He clicked on it and it said two words. Brother Bear. With that Dean was off to the Impala. Brother Bear was a code word you and Dean came up with whenever you needed him. If you ever texted that to him he was there. Dean pulled up to the cafe you were supposed to meet Ian at. You were sitting outside. As soon you saw him get out of the car you ran to him and once your big brother's arms were around you you broke down. Dean held you and softly stroked your hair like always did when you were upset.

He let you cry until you calmed down. "Hungry sweetheart?" he asked. You shook your head though you were starving. "Well let's go order something anyway,". he said guiding you into the diner. He ordered a large basket of fries and two chocolate milkshakes. It was what he would always order no matter where you were when you were upset. "Tell me what happened?" he asked. You explained how about ten minutes after you got to the diner Ian texted you explaining how even though you were an amazing girl he had met a huntress who was willing to travel with him and his family and that his feelings for you just weren't there anymore. The whole time Dean listened and softly rubbed your back with his hand in a comforting way. 

"I'm not even good enough for a hunter," you said sniffling. 

"Sweetheart listen to me," Dean said lifting your head up with his hand to make you look at him, "You are Y/N Winchester. Any ass clown willing to let you go shouldn't be trusted on a hunt. You're beautiful, smart, and one badass huntress. You're a winner,". You smiled. Your big brother always knew how to cheer you up. 

"Thanks, Dean," you said hugging him, "I'm lucky to have brothers like you and Sam. And Cas,". 

"We're lucky to have you," he said, "and if I ever see the Ian kid again I'm kicking his ass,".


	225. Lucifer X Reader Imagine 36

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine: You can see Lucifer's wings.

You were one of the hunters leaving the alternate world with Sam and Dean. You were told you'd driven to the exit portal in a bus. Oddly the bus was being driven by Lucifer. You were standing by some others and watched as the archangel stepped off the bus. He made eye contact with you. You were completely lost in the sight of his wings. They were black and some feathers wear a little damaged, but they were beautiful. You looked at a hunter who was handing you something and when you looked back over the archangel was gone.   
A little while later you spotted Castiel and decided to ask him something that had been on your mind. "Castiel, why can't I see yours or Gabriel's wings?" you asked. 

"Angels' wings are always invisible unless we show them," he explained. 

"But I saw Lucifer's," you stated, "pretty sure he didn't show them to me on his own,". Castiel's eyes widened. "What?" you asked concerned. 

"The only ones who can see an angel or archangel's wings without them being shown by them is their true soulmate,". He explained. 

"Cas, are you saying I'm Lucifer's soulmate?" you asked. 

"You saw his wings," Castiel explained, "so yes,". 

 

Later you were helping load guns and other weapons Mary had tasked with doing when you heard a flap of wings. "Please, don't run off," Lucifer's voice said from behind you. You turned to face him. Again his beautiful onyx wings catching your eye. 

"You know I can I see them don't you?" you asked. The archangel nodded. He knew the minute he looked over at you by the bus. That's why he fluttered off. He rarely felt emotions, but so many of them hit him at once when he saw you. 

"I did, but I'll admit it did throw me off at first," he said, "I understand if you don't want to accept it and despite what others think or would say I won't force it,". His words were true. Despite who he was consent was everything to the angel. You walked over to him and looked into his ocean blue eyes. 

"Do I repulse you Lucifer?" you asked. 

"Of course not," he answered, "not at all,". You smiled as you gently cupped his face in your hands as you stood up on your tiptoes and softly pressed your lips to his. Lucifer was stunned at first but gently wrapped his cool arms around you along with his wings. At the moment everything was finally perfect for you both.


	226. Trick Or Treat (Gabriel X Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AUTHOR NOTE: This is was a live imagine I held in my Instagram group chat.
> 
> Imagine: Spending Halloween with Gabriel

You were sitting by your front room window. It was Halloween night and you were watching as costumed children run around collecting candy. You sighed. You were so lost in memories of when you use to trick or treat that you didn't hear the flutter of wings as your sweet-toothed archangel appeared. "Why so down sugar?" he asked sitting beside you. 

"I miss that," you said pointing to the children outside, "the excitement of dressing up and getting free candy. The fun of it all,". 

"I can give you candy Y/N," Gabriel reminded her. 

"I know Gabe," you said, "but that was half the fun of Halloween collecting the candy,". That's when you saw a playful smirk cross the archangel's face. "What?" you asked as he took your hands helping you stand up. 

"You trust me right?" he asked. You nodded.

"Always," you answered. He thought for a minute and snapped his fingers. At first, you didn't feel any different. Then you saw Gabriel and your eyes widened. He was a kid! He looked to be about eight. "Gabe what did you do?". You took notice of how much younger you sounded. 

"I made us kids complete with Halloween costumes," he explained, "so we can go trick or treating,". That's when you noticed he was dressed as a scarecrow. 

"What am I?" you asked. He snapped his fingers and a full-length mirror appeared. You looked in it to see your younger self dressed in a unicorn costume. In consisted of a small white furry hoodie with a unicorn horn on it. A little pink and blue frilly skirt, pink and white hoof-shaped shoes and wig that was pink and blue too. 

"The cutest unicorn there ever was," he said making little you blush, "now we need candy bags,". He snapped his fingers and conjured two big bags that had scary pumpkin drawings on them. 

"Awesome!" you said as you and Gabriel headed out on your candy collecting adventure. You guys spent hours trick or treating. You hit more than one town thanks to Gabriel's powers. By the time you got back home, you both had at least ten bags of candy. 

"Gabriel this was so much fun!" you said hugging him, "thank you so so much!". 

"Not over with yet," he said snapping his fingers and you were big again. You dressed in your usual pajamas and him in a pair of boxers and t-shirt, "you get comfy on the couch, I'll be right back,". You made yourself comfortable and decided to channel surf. Gabriel came back a few minutes later with two glasses in one hand and a plate in the other. He snapped his fingers again and a bottle of red wine appeared. You looked on the plate and saw peanut butter cups, bite-size candy bars, and Hershey's kisses arranged on it. 

"This is so sweet Gabriel," you said as he poured you and him a glass of wine. 

"Who says Halloween can't be romantic," Gabriel said. 

"This is beyond sweet Gabriel," you said, "this was the best Halloween I've had in I can't even remember how long,". 

"You deserved it," he said, "I don't like seeing you sad,". You smiled as you popped a Hershey's kiss in your mouth, "not a bad idea," he leaned in and gave you a kiss. Soon sharing the chocolate as it melted in your mouths.


	227. Turkey For Two (Nick X Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine: Having a romantic Thanksgiving dinner with your boyfriend Nick.

You wanted to make sure everything was perfect. Yes, it was thanksgiving and most people are with family. You didn't have any family other than the Winchester clan and they were off hunting. You did, however, have a new romance. When Nick finally woke from being freed from Lucifer it took him a while to adjust. You two had started to bond and one night after talking he kissed you goodnight which turned into a more loving kiss and your romance blossomed from there. So you decided to make a thanksgiving dinner for two. He deserved it. You made a turkey dinner complete with mashed potatoes, peas, dressing, and dinner rolls. For dessert, you made your special homemade chocolate cherry cheesecake. You had just finished setting the table when your doorbell rang. You made sure you looked good enough. You wore a white dress with a fall leaf design on the bottom of it. 

You answered the door to see Nick dressed in a nice of pair of black pants and a white shirt with a brown jacket over it. He had a small bouquet of flowers in his hand. They were roses and daisies. "You look beautiful," he said holding out the flowers to you, "these are for you,". You smiled and took them. 

"Thank you, Nick," you said inviting him in," that was so sweet,". You put the flowers in a vase and you two enjoyed a small romantic thanksgiving dinner. After that, you made you two some pumpkin spice hot cocoa and sat on the sofa in your living room together. You knew Nick's story. You weren't new to the supernatural and your heart broke for the man. But over time he started to get better.  
"So Nick," you said, "feel thankful for anything this year?". He smiled which brought out the light shine in his blue eyes. 

"Yeah, actually there is something I'm thankful for," he said putting his drink down on the coffee table. He looked over at you and gently grabbed your hands, "I'm thankful for this beautiful woman who came into my life during my darkest times and picked me up. She stuck by my side and helped me heal. And in doing so she stole my heart and I fell hard for her. I'm thankful for you Y/N,". You smiled. Small, happy tears brimmed your eyes at his sweet words.

"I'm thankful I'm lucky that woman," you said. Nick leaned in and softly took your lips in his.


	228. Sam X Reader Imagine #25 (REQUESTED)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AUTHOR NOTE: This a dedicated imagine for sam.winchesters.lost.shoe1967 for their birthday.
> 
> Imagine: Sam surprising you on your birthday.

You were in your room a little sad. It was your birthday and you were at the bunker alone. You wanted to spend the day with your boyfriend, but he and Dean had been gone for a few days on a hunt. You missed Sam so much and hoped he'd be back soon. As lay on your bed sifting through an old magazine you started to smell something. It was faint but smelled like vanilla. You opened your door but didn't hear anyone. As you walked up the hall the scent got stronger. When you walked into the living room your eyes widened. Vanilla candles were lit everywhere and your boyfriend stood in the room with a big smile on his face. Like you, he was dressed in his pajamas. Happy birthday beautiful," he said walking over and wrapping his arms around you. That was your safe place. You felt the most secure in the arms of the man you loved. 

"I didn't hear you come in," you said. 

"I had Cas zap me in to surprise you," Sam said, "now how about a birthday treat?".

"Sounds great," you said, "starving,". Sam lead you over to the couch where a large box of fries and two vanilla shakes waited for you. 

"I got your favorite," he said as you both sat on the couch, "we can enjoy your birthday meal and watch movies,". 

"Sounds like a perfect birthday date," you said as Sam leaned over and gave you a soft peck on the lips. You both ate and watched some animated movies. Sam would sometimes pretend to be grossed out when you dipped a fry in your shake.   
If you do that again you're in trouble," Sam playfully warned.

"Oh really?" you said as you picked up one of the longer fries and dipped it in the shake and than put the ice cream covered half in your mouth.

"That's it," he said leaning in taking the other half in his mouth causing your lips to meet. Soon sharing the fry as the kissed turned a little more loving. When you pulled apart you stared into your hunter's beautiful hazel eyes. 

"Sam Winchester," you stated, "you are the best gift I could ever ask for,". He smiled wrapping his arms around you. 

"I feel the same way Y/N," he said. You snuggled up to his side and you both drifted off together.


	229. The Devil's Heart Part 3 (Lucifer X Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine: Lucifer falls for you after being released from the cage.

You stood at the window wrapped in the arms of the archangel you've come to love. You could hear shouting outside close by. "When you hear my true vessel say yes please close your eyes," you said, "so my true angelic light doesn't harm you,". You nodded. The archangel kissed the top of your head just as two of his demons drug in Sam and Dean. Not releasing you from his gentle, but firm hold or taking his icy blue eyes from the window he greeted the boys. "Hey guys," he said, "so nice of you to drop in,". Dean noticed you right away. 

"Let the girl go," he said, "she doesn't have to be harmed,". 

"harmed?" Lucifer asked as he smiled at you in the window, "why would harm the one I adore?". The brothers just glanced at each other. Lucifer breathed on the window and you watched with a small giggle as he drew a little pitchfork. "Sorry it's a bit chilly," he said, "most people think I burn hot. It's actually quit the opposite,". 

"I'll alert the media," Dean said mustering up as much sarcasm as he could. You watched as Sam explained why they were there. When Sam closed his eyes the demons in the room fell to the ground and you stood a little closer to your archangel. Sam explained that he wanted to say yes. Even after Lucifer revealed he knew about the boys having the rings that could lock him back in the cage. As soon as Sam said yes you covered your eyes as a bright light took over the room. You sat there not moving an inch as Dean threw the rings against the wall and chanted something in a different language. You watched as the wall started to break away and Sam wake up. He looked to be fighting and   
that worried you. Until he turned around. 

"I was just messing with you," he said. You noticed the tone right away as your angel, "Sammy's long gone,". Lucifer turned back to the wall and chanted a spell to close it up. He grabbed the rings and walked over to you grabbing your hand. "I told you," he said looking at Dean, 

"this would always happen in Detroit,". and with that, you were both gone.


	230. Bye Bye Mr. Blue (Jack X Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine: When you've lost a teddy bear from your childhood Jack tries to help you find him.

When you were a little girl your grandfather gave you a soft, blue teddy bear to help keep your nightmares away. You had named it Mr. Blue and you took him everywhere with you. He especially became your source of comfort when your grandfather was killed by a werewolf when you were ten. That's when you went to live with a family friend Bobby Singer. You grew up in the hunting life full time after that. Becoming very close with the Winchester Brothers. They even took you under their wings after Bobby died. Mr. Blue never left you. You kept him hidden in your closet or under your clothes in your bag if you left somewhere with the boys. Things were finally getting back to normalish after Jack had joined your hunter family and you all were going on a ghoul hunt a few towns over. The hunt had been long and stressful and you were almost killed. 

When you got into the cheap hotel room you had gotten to yourself you changed into your sleep clothes and dug out Mr. Blue. The soft but worn fabric of the blue bear instantly put you at ease. You laid down and covered up hugging the old toy bear to you. "Goodnight Mr. Blue," you said before drifting off to sleep. You were woken up by knocking on your door. You jumped up and answered it. It was Sam.   
"We gotta go there's another case on the way back to the bunker," he said. You nodded. The case had been a simple salt and burn and you were back at the bunker soon. You were unpacking and panicking. You couldn't find Mr. Blue. You swore you packed him. 

"No no no," you said to yourself, "please tell me I didn't!" you were starting to freak out as you realized you must have left Mr. Blue in the hotel room. You started to breathe a little harder when Jack walked into your room. He noticed you were upset straight away. 

"Y/N, what's wrong?" he asked. 

"Nothing Jack," you said looking at him. 

"But you're crying," he pointed out wiping a tear from your cheek. You were so upset you hadn't noticed you were crying. You sighed. 

"If I tell you what's wrong do you promise not to tell Sam and Dean?" you asked. He nodded. You went on to tell him about Mr. Blue. 

"And you're sure you didn't pack him?" he asked. 

"I emptied out my whole bag," you said as you wiped your cheeks dry, "guess it's time to move from him. I am grown,". Over the next few weeks, your sleep pattern began to suffer. You weren't sleeping but a few hours a night if you slept at all and your nightmares got worse and more frequent. You were tired and the boys thought you were getting sick and made you stay home from hunting. You had bags under your eyes and you barely ate. Jack was starting to worry for you. He had realized by Mr. Blue being gone you lost a sense of safety the bear had given since you were a child. So Jack fluttered to the hotel you last had the bear at and walked in and up to the counter. 

"Hi," he greeted the woman behind the desk, "my family and I were here a few weeks ago and my sister left a stuffed bear here. Has anyone found it?". 

"You can check our lost and found," the woman said leading him into a back room behind the counter. There were boxes and shelves filled with things that had been forgotten by others in the past. The young nephilim was saddened when his search did not turn up your beloved teddy bear. But that's when he got an idea. 

"Excuse me miss," he said, "is there a toy store nearby?". 

"Yes two blocks over," she said. He thanked her and hurried there. 

 

You were sulking in your room. Trying to fight the sadness off. It wasn't easy without the support of your bear. There was a knock on your door. "Can I come in?" Jack asked. You smiled. 

"Sure Jack," you said as he walked in and sat down beside you. 

"Can I ask something about Mr. Blue?" he asked. 

"Ok, what?" you said feeling a ping of sadness at the toy's name. 

"You loved him because he was a gift from someone you loved right?" he asked and you nodded, "and you love me right?" he asked. 

"Of course I do Jack," you said, "you're very important to me,". He smiled. 

"Than I want you to have this," he said handing you a little gift bag. You opened it and pulled out a little white bear. It had a flannel pattern on his paws and ears and a blue bow around its neck. 

"Jack that's so sweet," you said kissing his cheek, "I love it,".

"Are you gonna name him?" Jack asked. 

"Hmm," you said looking at the new bear, "His name is Winchester,". Jack smiled. 

"I like it," he said. That night you slept soundly cuddled up with your new bear as you thought of the boy who gave it to you.


	231. Timeless Heart (Sam X Reader) {REQUESTED}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AUTHOR NOTE: This was requested by reaganh303
> 
> Imagine: You get sent into the future and meet the Winchesters. You start growing feelings for the younger brother.

You were running through a forest. Your angel lover right beside you. You had met Omniel after your mother passed. She had died from a mysterious illness that was hitting your town. Being the angel of peace and calmness he could feel your overwhelming stress in every prayer you sent up. Though his father was gone he knew he wouldn't want such pain to go unanswered. You two came to an old rundown cabin and Omniel rushed you in. "We can't stay here they'll find us,". you said. 

"I won't let them harm you," he stated as he lit a lantern sitting on the table and started putting ingredients in a bowl, "I'm going to send you somewhere they can't harm you,". You watched as he drew a weird symbol on the window. 

"I don't wanna be without you Omniel," you said, "we can hide together,". 

"No Y/N," he said grabbing your hands, "they will kill me tonight, but you must know. You have been the best part of my existence,". You teared up. 

"Please Omniel," you tried to beg, but he just placed a soft kiss on your lips. Just then you heard people shouting from somewhere outside.   
"You must go Y/N," Omniel said chanting some words and the symbol started to glow. Before you could protest Onmiel flung you through the window and things went dark. 

You heard voices, but couldn't open your eyes. "Dean over here!" someone called. You heard footsteps. "She's still alive," the voice said again. You felt someone pick you up and then darkness again. When you came to you were still groggy and sore. You looked around but didn't recognize where you were. In fact, you weren't entirely sure who you were. "You're awake," you heard a man's voice say as someone entered the room. He was tall, wearing odd clothes, and had long brown hair. 

"W-where am I?" you asked sitting up. 

"You're in our bunker," the man said, "please don't be afraid. Your safe,". 

"Who are you?" you asked. 

"My name is Sam Winchester," he said, "my brother Dean and I found you out cold in the forest. Do you know how you got there?". You shook your head. "That's ok? What's your name?" he asked. It came to you than. 

"Y/N," you said, "my name is Y/N,". Just then another guy entered the room. He was a bit shorter than Sam with short black hair and bright green eyes. 

"You must be Dean," you said. 

"I am," he said, "how are you feeling?" 

"I'm." you thought for a minute, "confused,". 

"She doesn't remember anything but her name," Sam said. 

"Well, your welcome to stay here," Dean said, "we'll try to figure this out,". 

"Thank you," you said. Over time you got comfortable in the bunker and even started dressing like the boys. Jeans and flannel became your favorite clothing. You even started to hunt with them. You also found yourself growing an attraction to the younger Winchester brother.


	232. It's Been A While Part 2 (Dean X Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine: Running into your ex Dean while working a case.

You just sat there stunned. "Agent Collins said there have been more cases like this," Ms. Simmons said pointing to Dean. 

"Yes," you said trying hard to ignore Dean's glances at you," three other children have been taken,". 

"Ms. Simmons," Dean butted in, "can you tell us about the day your son was taken?". As the woman told you the story you couldn't help but let another memory play through.

_"How could you do that?!" Dean yelled, "how could you keep that from me?!"._

_"Cause I knew if you knew you wouldn't have trusted me!" you argued back._

_"You're best friends with the damn king of hell!" he shouted, "and you've been helping him collect deals!"._

_"I had to Dean!" you said, "it was the only way to get him to leave you alone!". The hunter just stared you down. Heartbreak clear in his green eyes._

_"All this time," he stated, "all this time I thought I could trust you but you've been playin for both teams and that's not ok. I don't know how I feel about you anymore. How can I trust you again?"._

You left that night. The guilt ate at you and you knew it was your only choice. "Please find my son agents," Ms. Simmons pleaded. 

"We'll do our best," Dean said as you both stood and exited the house. You wanted to get to your car and drive away fast. It was so painful to look at the man you loved knowing you hurt him so much. Just as you reached your car you heard his voice.  
"Not gonna say goodbye this time either?" he asked.


	233. Pellegrino??? (Lucifer X Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AUTHOR NOTE: This was requested by drxnkxnds.
> 
> Imagine: You think your falling for Mark Pellegrino, but it's really Lucifer.

As soon as the portal's magic burst accured he knew it was his chance. With a fist and elbow hit to Micheal's minions holding him he jumped through the portal. When he landed he looked around. He was in a nice and neat looking room. "Where am I?" he thought to himself. He examined his new environment more and saw pictures of himself or his vessel rather. There was a shelf with what looked like awards on it in the room. They all displayed the name Mark Pellegrino on them. Lucifer wasn't sure who this Mark guy was. His vessel's name was Nick. "Well better see f I can find out what world this is," he thought to himself only to be a bit surprised when he realized his wings were gone. In fact, he felt off in a few ways. 

"Am I...human?!" he panicked to himself. He tried using some of his powers from snapping to trying to levitate something and nothing. That's when his stomach growled indicating he was hungry. Lucifer was disgusted by what humans would allow themselves to eat but the now former archangel had no other choice. He found the kitchen of his new home fairly easy and scavaged for something he would be able to choke down. He settled for a bagel. It was kinda tuff and tasteless but it would do. As he was eating he heard footsteps.   
"Morning Mark," you said walking out of the guest bedroom grabbing your purse and walking over to him, "thank you for letting me stay here last night. I'd be in big trouble without you," you gave him a small peck on the cheek. "See you at the cast party," you said heading for the door. 

"Cast party?" he asked. 

"Yeah, to celebrate the end of season thirteen of Supernatural," with that you left. Lucifer just stood there processing everything he had learned. This Mark guy was an actor obviously and on a show called Supernatural. He wondered if it was the same as those lame books his father wrote. It wouldn't surprise him. What he kept finding himself coming back to was you. He had to admit for a human you were attractive. Nice. He couldn't figure out the weird tingle he felt when you kissed his cheek but he found himself liking it. He figured if he was stuck here might as well have some enjoyment in it. But there was part of him that had a feeling there was more to you than he saw.  
He could sense a certain mix of emotions coming from you. Fear, sadness, and what he was sure was affection. It was odd but he shrugged it off. He had bigger issues.


	234. Devil's Heart Part 4 (FINALE)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine: Lucifer falling for you when he's released from the cage.

You and Lucifer were in an abandoned hotel. It was close to the cemetery where he would have to battle his brother. He sat beside you gently holding your hands in his. "Does my new vessel bother you?" he asked. You smiled. 

"It's not as appealing as the one I met you in," you said, "but the vessel isn't important. It's the angel inside,". You gently caressed his cheek. He leaned over planting a firm but gentle kiss on your lips. You swear nothing felt more right than the feeling of his frosty lips on yours. When the kiss broke he could see worry in your eyes. 

"Something is troubling you," he said.

"I guess I'm just worried about tomorrow," you said. You may have known the archangel a short time but you couldn't nor did you want to deny that you were completely in love with him. Lucifer understood and just held you close to him. He would never admit it but he was worried too. Here he had this beautiful woman. Yes, you were human but the beauty of your soul was so beautiful and pure he was smitten the minute he saw you.

"I promise I will fight my hardest for you," he told you as he ran his cool fingers through your hair. You two just sat there. You in the cold embrace of your angel. The only place that ever felt secure to you. The next morning you and Lucifer were standing in the middle of the cemetery. The angel wrapped you in his arms and just held onto you. "He'll be here soon," he said, "hide behind those trees and stay there no matter," You nodded. Lucifer gave you a soft kiss before you went and hid. Lucifer stood in the middle of the cemetery when there was another flutter of wings. It was Micheal. His vessel was a little shorter than Lucifer's.

Lucifer tried to beg his brother to reconsider but Micheal wouldn't. The hurt and pain on Lucifer's face as Micheal told him he hadn't changed at all broke your heart. Right as Lucifer and Micheal started to circle each other you heard music and noticed Dean's Impala driving up to the cemetery. Everything went so fast and before you knew it Lucifer was laying into Dean. Suddenly he stopped. You couldn't make out what he said but it like he wad telling Dean he had him. You watched as he reached his hand in the pocket of his jacket and fished out the rings. He tossed them on the ground and a big hole opened up. You heart paced as you watched him go toward the whole. You screamed as he grabbed onto Micheal and jumped in. By the time you reached it was closed You felt to your knees and just cried. Every good thing you finally had in your life. Security, protection and most importantly love was gone and you knew you would never get it back.


	235. Castiel X Reader Imagine #26 (REQUESTED)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AUTHOR NOTE: This was requested by iam_rezvan
> 
> PROMPT #52: "It hurts to see you cry,". 
> 
> CHARACTER: Castiel

You were laying on your bed. Tears just fell for hours. A hunt had gone wrong and Dean let out his frustrations on you. Yelling at you and blaming you for getting in the way and that's why a young girl and her child were dead. He was too focused on your safety to save them from the ghoul that attacked. While you were reliving Dean's harsh words you didn't hear the soft flutter of wings. Castiel stared down at you. His sadness growing at the sight of the beautiful human in front of him crying. He was infuriated with his friend Dean for his harshness toward you. Castiel walked over to you and you looked up when he put a gentle hand on your arm. He gave you a small smile. You tried to return it the best you could and sat up. "I'm ok Cas,".

"No, you're not," he said, "Y/N what happened was not your fault despite Dean's harsh, unnecessary words,". You looked at your feet as the hunter's harsh words replayed in your head causing more tears to fall. Castiel cupped your face in his hands gently lifting it up. "It hurts to see you cry," he said.

"I can't help it Cas," you sniffed. The angel wiped the tears from your cheeks and you looked into his dark ocean eyes. Castel leaned in and pressed his plush, warm lips to yours instantly stomping out every emotion driven demon in your head. All your worries and sadness washed away by the lips of an angel.


	236. Dean X Reader Imagine #27 (REQUESTED)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AUTHORS NOTE: This was requested by haileykw96
> 
> Imagine: You and Dean go on a date walking through a corn maze.

You were excited. You had been talking about this little fall event that took place in a corn maze none stop. There were different little stands and areas set up throughout the maze. You finally talked your boyfriend Dean into taking you. Dean loved the smile on your face and how excited you were as he drove to the maze. When you got there you went to the entrance and a guy standing there gave you a map. "Hmm they have a picnic area, a little shopping area, and even a dance floor," Dean said. 

"This is gonna so much fun!" you said as you two entered the corn maze. Dean read the map as you walked through the maze. You were sure you got lost once, but he cleverly hid it. You two soon found the little shopping area in the maze. 

"It's a little outside trinket shop," you said as you both looked around. You noticed Dean smile. 

"Stay here," he said, "I'll be right back,". You watched as he went to one of the carts but you couldn't see what he was doing. He came back a few minutes later and handed you a tiny white gift bag. 

"What's this?" you asked. 

"Open it," he said. You opened the little bag and pulled out a silver chain necklace. hanging from it was a little fox charm. Dean knew that was your favorite animal. 

"Dean, it's so cute," you said as he helped you put it on, "thank you,". Soon you two resumed your walk through the maze. Dean went ahead to try and plan the path out of the maze. You got distracted by a cute little pumpkin patch where each pumpkin had a different face carved into them with lights and other cute art projects around. By the time you checked each one out Dean was nowhere in sight. You went off to look for him "Dean!" you called, but got no answer. You were so busy looking for your hunter you never thought to keep track of the turns and paths you took and soon you were lost. You were starting to panic and it was getting dark. 

"Dean!" you called as loud as you could but still no answer. In fact, you didn't see anyone around. Fear started to set in adding to your panic. Did Dean just leave you? Did something happen to him? Is he lost somewhere too? Are there monsters in the maze somewhere? Your hadn't noticed, but you were backed against a wall of corn and sat there hugging your legs to yourself trying to calm down. Tears were falling from your face. You were in a full-blown panic attack and scared. You were so lost in the swirl of scary thoughts you never heard Dean calling your name as he ran to you. Your head snapped up when you felt someone touch your shoulders. You looked up to be greeted with your boyfriend's beautiful green eyes. Your arms were around him instantly. He could feel you shaking. 

"I'm so sorry sweetheart," he said gently running his hand up and down your back, " I thought you were right behind me until I got to the exit,". 

"Get me out of here Dean please," you told him. You'd feel better once you were out of the maze. 

"Ok baby girl," he said helping you up, "let's get out of here,". Soon you were standing by Baby still in Dean's arms. It was your safe place. You had had panic attacks before and Dean knew holding you was the only thing that would help you calm down. 

"I guess I ruined our date huh?" you said. 

"No baby," Dean said, "any time with you is never time ruined,". You smiled. 

"I love you, Dean," you said. 

"I love you too Y/N," he said, "forever and always,".


	237. Dean X Reader Imagine #28 (REQUESTED)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AUTHOR NOTE: This was requested by 1artsypineapple
> 
> Imagine: You and Dean go camping

You were beyond excited. You had finally talked your boyfriend Dean into going on a camping trip. Dean wasn't one to really camp a lot, but he saw how excited you were and just couldn't say no to you. You loaded up Baby and you and your hunter took off for the forest. You found a nice little clearing and set up your tent. You soon got a small campfire going. "Did we bring any food?" Dean asked.   
"In Baby's trunk," you said with a smile. Dean went over to the Impala and opened the trunk. He spotted a cooler and a small grocery bag. He grabbed both and headed back to you. You noticed him looking around. Not normal looking. More looking scouting. Trying to find anything that could bring you danger. 

"Dean please relax," you said, "we're safe,". He nodded still looking around when he thought you didn't see. You use to love to cook on a campfire as a kid. Over the years you got really good at it. By the time Dean sat down beside you, you were almost done cooking. He noticed the foil you had cooking on the fire. 

"What's that?" he asked. 

"Seasoned mixed veggies," you said with a smile as you rotated the sticks you had bacon wrapped around on the fire. 

"Creative," Dean said. 

"I use to camp all the time as a kid," you said. When dinner was done you fished two paper plates from the bag and made plates for you and Dean. You two ate your meal under the stars and talked. 

"You definitely know the way to my heart sweetheart," Dean said finishing up his bacon. You smiled. As you were cleaning up Dean heard a twig snap somewhere and drew out his gun. You sighed.

"Dean," you said pointing, "it was a rabbit,". He looked just as a little brown rabbit hopped off. He lowered his gun. 

"I'm sorry Y/N,' he said, "I can't help, but be on alert,". You smiled. 

"I know Dean," you said hugging him, "let's do something to get your mind off it,". He took note of the little smirk on your face. 

"What did you have in mind?" he asked putting his arms around you. 

"Well," you said, "we're all alone in the forest with a tent big enough for two,". He smiled as he leaned down and placed a soft kiss to your lips. You lead your hunter to the tent. Soon Dean was more than relaxed and you both fell asleep in each other's embrace with the sounds of nature around you.


	238. My Last Name (Dean X Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine: Getting drunk and waking up the next morning with a ring on your finger.

You woke up in a hotel room you didn't really recognize. You sat up and instantly clutched your head in yours as it pounded. That's when you felt something cold touch your forehead. You looked and noticed a small gold ring on your left ring finger. Your eyes widened. "What the hell have I done?" you asked yourself as bits and pieces of the night before played in your head. You remembered you and your friends downing shots. At least ten between you each. Then you remembered dancing. You remembered a guy with the greenest eyes. You were dancing together. You remembered downing several beers with him and you remember leaving the bar all laughs with the green-eyed guy. Then you remembered a room with fake flowers around and empty white chairs.

Then it dawned on you. You realized the huge mistake you made. You had gotten so drunk and married some guy you didn't even know. That's when you noticed the shower was on in the bathroom. You started to panic. You suddenly felt very scared. You grabbed your clothes and whatever items were yours and a set of keys on the nightstand and ran out of the room. The only car you saw was a black Impala and you went for it. You felt more at ease when the keys unlocked the door. You jumped in, started the old car, and dashed off. Hoping to leave this whole mess behind you.

 

Dean walked out of the bathroom and saw the girl he shared the bed with was gone. He looked around and noticed all her stuff was gone too. He also noticed his keys were gone. You grabbed his phone and dialed his brother. Soon Sam was there. "Dean, what the hell happened?" Sam asked. 

"I don't know Sammy," Dean said putting his shoes on, "I remember dancing, and then having beers with this girl and then I wake up with her in this room and a ring on my finger,". 

"So where is she now?" Sam asked. 

"I'm guessing she woke up, freaked out and bailed," Dean said, "with my car,". 

"So how do we track her down?" Sam asked. 

"Luckily after those kids stole her I had a tracker installed on the car," Dean said, "but we gotta get back to the bunker to check where she is and then get there,".


	239. Sam X Reader Imagine #27 (REQUESTED)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AUTHOR NOTE: This was requested by djnn.n
> 
> Imagine: Sam comforts you after you have argument with Dean.

You sat there in the arms of the younger Winchester brother. He held you and gently stroked your back as you cried into his shoulder. You and Dean had gotten into a big argument. You had been on a hunt for a rogue vampire for weeks. You tracked it down, but he had a human girl held hostage. Dean was knocked out cold and you had no weapon. You told the fanger if he let the girl go he could go. Dean had shouted at you the whole way back. Never even seeming to care you were in tears. As soon as you got to the bunker Sam could hear his brother yelling. Sam intervened and told Dean to back off as you ran to your room. Now the younger Winchester was comforting you. Part of him was mad at his brother. He knew letting a monster go is not how Dean wanted the hunt to turn out but you saved the human girl he had. That was the important thing. 

"I just wanted to save the girl Sammy," you sniffled after your tears calmed some. 

"And you did Y/N," Sam said, "that's all that matters. Dean will get over it and I'll talk to him about the way he acted,". 

"Maybe I am a bad hunter," you said repeating some of the harsh words Dean had said to you. Sam's eyes widened. He gently pulled you away  
enough to look at you softly cupping your face in his hands.

"You are not a bad hunter," Sam said, "you are an amazing huntress and have saved both our butts several times. We could be dead right now without you,". You smiled as Sam wiped away tears and your eyes locked with his beautiful hazel ones. He leaned down and softly pressed his lips to yours. In that moment the fight with Dean was forgotten as you got lost in the best kiss of your entire life.


End file.
